What the Cat Dragged In
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: Nanu thought his night would be uneventful until he finds his Persian outside the station, and with it, an unconscious Guzma. Nanu was wrong; his night and the following days were going to be more eventful than he bargained for. Eventual Nanu x Guzma. [Additional character tags to be added later]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have already started posting this fic on Ao3 nearly a year ago (March 20th, I think), and I was waiting for the character options to show up on this site before I posted here, so people who want to find this rarepair can find it if they want to. I like to post on both sites so that people who only go on on one of the platforms has access to the fics I post.

This fic started out as just for fun, but the longer I work on it, the more I've realized that its going to be another longer fic that gets darker as it goes. Also, there are about 7 or so chapters before there is a time skip of about a year and a half. I've taken some post plot from Sun/Moon and some plot ideas from Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon (I'll try to keep A/Ns at the end of the chapter if there are any, otherwise only warnings will appear at the beginning of a chapter if needed)

Warnings: Implied/referenced abuse, some dub con potential before the time ship (otherwise consensual), violence, Pokemon violence, blood, gun violence, PTSD (other warnings will be put at the beginning of a chapter as needed)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pokemon. The idea just hit me one day after discovering the pairing and I went with it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nanu knew that it was going to be yet another boring, dreary night, seeing as the rain continued its relentless assault on the police station and surrounding area. With a long, drawn out sigh, Nanu resigned himself to the weather never changing, and patted a Meowth on his lap absently.

Another Meowth, about to launch itself up onto Nanu's lap as well, instead hissed when there was a strange thump against the front door to the station.

Nanu frowned at the door, wondering why his humdrum existence was being disturbed. With a light shake of his head, Nanu shooed the Meowth off of his lap so that he could see what was making the noise and thus interrupting his relative peace and quiet. Nanu opened the door, and seeing nothing at eye level, looked down. Nanu's only outward reaction to his Aloalan Persian sitting there with the crumpled form of Guzma next to it was for his brow to rise in question. Nanu looked from Persian to Guzma and then back to his Pokémon.

"I thought I told you not to bring trash home."

Persian tilted its round head to one side, and then squeezed its eyes shut as the Pokemon purred in response.

"He isn't dead, is he?" Guzma was suspiciously still, from what the officer could see. "I don't want to deal with bodies of the recently deceased." Nanu seriously doubted the young man was dead; if anything, his question was meant to try and get a rise out of Guzma.

Nothing happened but the rain continuing to hammer down and drench the Team Skull leader further.

Persian got to its feet and leaned over Guzma to grip him by the back of his jacket. A semi-conscious groan rose from Guzma at Persian's actions, answering Nanu's question as to whether the man still had any life in him or not.

Nanu could tell that Guzma was clearly not feeling his best over the fact that he made no protest whatsoever at the way the feline Pokémon had started to drag him over the threshold of the station.

"And what makes you think I want that in here?" Nanu asked dryly, though he stepped back in any case to allow his Persian to bring Guzma's limp form inside, and out of the rain. Nanu closed the door and turned around to watch Persian, curious as to where his Pokémon intended take Guzma. At the sight of water pooling down from both Pokémon and Guzma to leave a trail on the floor, Nanu added, "Don't soak the rugs, Persian. I'll never get them dried out completely if you lot keep tracking all of that water in and lying down on them."

Persian made an affirmative huff around the clothing in its mouth, clearly remembering the last time three drenched Meowth crowded on one of the rugs. The feline Pokémon carefully avoided the rugs in the station as it heaved Guzma along, its tail twitching as Persian got lost in deep concentration to do as its trainer asked.

The Meowth that were in the station drew close to see what their fellow feline Pokémon had brought in, though when they realized who it was, half the Meowth lost interest, while the other half took turns carefully batting at Guzma's head, as if to see if he were alive or not. They scattered when Guzma weakly raised a hand to shoo them away, though he went limp again when Persian swatted his arm gently with a paw, before it resumed dragging the tall man along.

By now, Nanu was half amused by the situation, and half concerned with how his Persian had come across Guzma in this state, and why it had chosen to drag him along from who knows where. Not to mention that Persian thought the best place to bring the punk was to the station, and not back to Po Town, where Plumeria could have handled the situation.

Nanu followed his Pokémon, though when the red eyed officer saw his Pokémon's destination, he half smiled at the sight.

Persian fussed over Guzma as it let go of his jacket before it poked and prodded him with its head and paws until the young man lay partially in a Pokémon bed. Persian, satisfied, curled up on the bed against Guzma, and started to groom him with rough swipes of its tongue.

By now, Nanu could tell that Guzma was awake, if barely, and was making minute movements as if to slip away from Persian.

The feline Pokémon discouraged this by resting one paw on Guzma's shoulder to turn him toward it. Persian increased its efforts to groom him, which drew another, more awake sounding groan.

Nanu stepped closer and craned his head down, and saw that Guzma had his eyes open, though it appeared as if the younger man had a moment where he was not completely aware of where he was.

Guzma let out a low huff of irritation, however, once his mind seemed to piece together what was currently happening to him.

Persian let out a purr and increased its efforts to rid Guzma of the rain he was soaked with.

Guzma groaned something about rough tongues and overly friendly Pokémon as he dazedly lifted a hand in an attempt to shove Persian away.

The dark furred Pokémon merely pressed closer to Guzma, claws lightly sinking against the Team Skull leader's shoulder in warning. The Pokemon let out a low growl, as if daring Guzma to try and move away from it again before it was finished with grooming him.

A rare, genuine smile tugged at Nanu's lips at the disgruntled look on Guzma's face, but as soon as the punk turned his head to the side and met his gaze, the smile was gone, replaced with an indifferent expression. It was a stare-off as Persian continued to groom Guzma, until Nanu decided to break the silence with a faint chuckle and a wry comment.

"Well, well, look at what the cat dragged in."

The look on Guzma's face was priceless; perhaps the night wouldn't be as boring as Nanu thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Guzma issued a weak burst of laughter in the short beat of silence that followed Nanu's words.

"Bet you've wanted to say that forever…old man." Guzma sounded exasperated, even if his voice was short. It was as if he were struggling to get his breath back. Guzma shoved a hand up against Persian's side despite the Pokémon's earlier growl. "…and get your damn Pokémon…off of me."

"Good job bringing him here, I guess." Nanu ignored Guzma in favor of Persian, though the officer's mind was turning over what could have possibly happened to the younger man to put him in this state.

Persian squeezed its eyes shut again, pleased with the praise.

"The smell didn't bother you, huh?" Nanu half smirked at the way his Pokémon rubbed its face against Guzma's with a purr, though the officer knew something had to be wrong. Guzma would normally have had no trouble fending off Persian's attempts to give him affection. "Guess he must have gotten really soaked with the rain if your nose hasn't fallen off yet."

"I'm right here, you know." Guzma said hotly, clearly not liking the way that Nanu continued to dismiss him in favor of a Pokémon. "And are you trying' to say I don't take showers?"

"Probably would have died in a ditch out there if you didn't bring him here." Nanu still spoke to his Persian as if he hadn't heard Guzma say anything. "Better to deal with a beaten up punk than a dead one."

"I ain't dead, geezer." Guzma bristled, some life coming back to him at the jab, and with it, some more breath. "You ever fall off a rocky ledge before, old man?" Whatever pain Guzma was currently in was clearly outweighed by the idea of Nanu continuing to dismiss him.

"Can't say I have." Nanu replied dryly. "Not that I'm going to go about traversing those ledges in the rain."

"Cause you'd…slip and fall over..." Guzma sucked in a breath, his body apparently reminding him to take it easy, as the younger man wheezed his next words out "...probably break all your damn bones."

"I'm not that brittle." Nanu frowned down at Guzma. "And exactly why were you even over by those ledges? Fancy yourself a flying-type trainer now?" Nanu highly doubted it; he'd mainly just wanted to confirm that Guzma was reacting normally, to rule out a concussion. The silent snarl at his words seemed promising. "Not looking where you were going, then?"

"Keep it up, old man and I'll…" Guzma started to threaten, though he had to take a moment to suck in a harsh breath before he finished, which lessened the effect the younger man was going for. "…I'll beat you down good."

"Not in that state, you won't." Nanu pointed out.

"Wanna find out?" Guzma grit out; the punk looked angry at the fact that Nanu had once again dismissed him, and as not a threat this time around.

"Are you done?" Nanu asked, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, I see." Guzma grinned, as if something had just occurred to him. "I get it." Trying to appear menacing even as Persian continued to rub its face against his cheek, the Team Skull leader taunted Nanu, "You're just scared of your boy Guzma here, yeah?"

"Not really." Nanu replied, completely monotonous, and added, just because he could, "It wouldn't be much of a challenge, anyway. I don't think a one sided fight would do either of us good."

Guzma looked on the verge of exploding, probably because of the way that Nanu wasn't even rising to the bait, but also because the older man seemed to be treating Guzma like a child that had misbehaved and was waiting for them to fix their behavior themselves.

Nanu's attention went to Persian, completely ignoring the evil look Guzma had fixed on him as the officer addressed his Pokémon. "I hope he was unconscious when you found him. I wouldn't have bothered with him if he was spewing out nonsense like this."

Persian gave Nanu what appeared to be a reproachful look, before it resumed grooming Guzma despite his continued tries to slip away.

"You lookin' for a beating?" The Team Skull leader bristled over the fact that Nanu wasn't even looking at him.

"I already told you there's no point to it." Nanu spared Guzma a glance then, red eyes bored, "Besides, in this case, you're the one who'd be beaten down. Not me." Nanu had a brief moment to be surprised over the sight of Guzma looking as if he'd been punched in the gut, his eyes wide and almost…fearful. The look was gone in an instant, to be replaced with pure, seething rage. Nanu thought that was an odd way to react, so he tucked the information away. Nanu figured he'd touch on it later, when Guzma didn't look like he wanted to throttle him.

"You're dead, old man." Guzma snapped, as he broke away from Persian and surged to his feet, a crazed look in his eyes. Though his breath was coming in and out raggedly, the punk still seemed intent on holding his promise of a beat down. Despite the pronounced limp in Guzma's left leg, he headed straight for the older officer, Pokémon battle be damned.

As much as Nanu thought that the younger man needed to blow off some steam, now was not the time for it, it seemed. Guzma was clearly more injured than he let on; if he swung his fists and connected with anything right now, Guzma would only harm himself in the process.

"You sure you want to do this?" Nanu asked mildly.

"Bring it, old man." Guzma wheezed in return.

Nanu looked resigned more than anything over the fact that he now had an angry young man to deal with, even if he had been responsible for baiting Guzma into that anger to begin with. As Nanu backed out of range of the first punch Guzma threw at him, the red eyed man wondered if Guzma had hit his head after all. Why else would the Team Skull leader think it a good idea to fight while he was already hurt? The sight of Guzma wearing what appeared to be an expression of surprise over not making contact with his fist caused Nanu to crack a crooked smile.

"You think I haven't been in a fist fight before, kid?" Nanu questioned, as he stood in the middle of the station without a trace of concern about the taller man attempting to rough him up. "I'd stop right now, if I were you."

"Stop me if you can." Guzma taunted, and, despite still breathing heavily and clearly in a lot of discomfort, threw himself across the room. It seemed like he intended to hit Nanu with his entire body this time.

Nanu side-stepped the charge, his expression one of indifference as he reached out and gripped Guzma's forearm. Pivoting, Nanu used the taller man's momentum to send him straight into the nearest wall.

"Shit." Guzma grunted as he hit the wall.

Nanu hastily pressed his body against Guzma's to keep the younger man from pushing away from it. The red eyed officer used a hand to wrench one of the punk's arms behind his back, as Nanu's free hand went to his belt for the handcuffs he'd thought to have on him that day.

"Get off me!" Guzma cursed a few times as he tried to shake Nanu off, but the officer was pressed close enough that Guzma couldn't get enough leverage to free himself. At least, not until Nanu rattled the handcuffs, which made Guzma strain to free his trapped arm with renewed vigor as he seemed to realize Nanu's intentions.

"Why are you carrying handcuffs on you right now?" A beat of silence, along with a few breaths. "You got a kinky side to you or something, old man? What gives?"

Then again, maybe Guzma was jumbled after all, even if the officer hadn't seen any sign of a head injury yet.

"You do remember that I am a cop in addition to being the kahuna, right?" Nanu sighed as he kept the younger man pressed to the wall. "What would make you think that I use these handcuffs for anything other than arresting punks like yourself?"

Guzma sucked in a breath and didn't respond, his body taut from where Nanu was leaning up against him.

"Do you want me to use these handcuffs in a different way? Get you to let off some steam without using your fists?" Nanu heard something that suspiciously sounded like 'perverted old man' though Nanu was a bit distracted when Guzma suddenly arched back against him in an attempt to force the officer away.

Guzma let out a little curse at being foiled when he didn't get the officer to budge.

Nanu ignored him, as he had noticed, with some trepidation, that after Guzma had taken a swing at him and right now, having him pinned there against the wall, that Nanu's body was becoming a little too interested in the situation. Which had not at all been Nanu's intention, nor had he realized that it was even a distinct possibility that he would ever react like this to the punk. Nanu knew that he'd waited a bit too long to subdue Guzma, because the younger man seemed to have gotten a second wind when a sharp elbow to his gut made Nanu abruptly let go of Guzma's arm as he doubled over.

Guzma turned away from the wall and followed up with another swing of his fist, but not before Nanu noticed the faint blush on the other man's face. Nanu hastily ducked back from the fist, though as soon as he straightened up, the older officer had to twist his body to the right in order to avoid another full bodied tackle attempt from Guzma. Nanu winced as his hip protested the action but didn't care as he was just thinking that he should have been quicker about subduing Guzma to prevent an extended fight. When the younger man was in a temper, the fight would likely only get nastier the longer Guzma stewed in his anger. Therefore, since the other trainer was on the floor again, Nanu needed to try and prevent him from making another tackle attempt.

"Are you done?" Nanu asked in a bored tone, as he rested a foot lightly on Guzma's chest when the younger man managed to turn over. It seemed like the brief tussle was over, as it appeared as if all the fight had left Guzma when he hit the floor.

"Damn, you play dirty." Guzma groaned, going limp beneath Nanu's light but steady press of his foot to his chest. "Who the hell uses the idea of sex as a distraction in a fight?"

"I seem to recall you bringing up the other use for handcuffs in the first place." Nanu commented, catching the quick embarrassed expression on the younger man before Guzma scowled and looked away. Nanu eyed Guzma critically for a moment before moving his foot away as he started to think about how best to get Team Skull's leader to cooperate with him. Nanu felt that he must have been getting a bit too old for one on one fights, because he should have known better than to drop his guard, as evidenced by Guzma's sudden breathless laugh.

"Gotcha." Guzma grinned as he rolled over and knocked Nanu's legs out from underneath him with a swift crack to the side of his nearest knee.

Nanu grimaced as he hit the floor and barely had time to move to one side to prevent the taller man from grappling his legs. Luckily for Nanu, he recovered quickly enough that that Guzma fell short of his legs, ending up face down on the floor with a curse.

"Since when do you have so much stamina?" Guzma grumbled against the rug before he managed to lever himself up to his hands and knees.

Nanu was breathing heavily by this point, but he knew that he needed to end this now, before his own body decided to give out on him. No matter how terrible a state Guzma was in, the punk was younger than him and fitter, to boot. If Guzma managed to pin him down, Nanu would be hard pressed to fight back at that point, and the red eyed man believed he'd likely give into fatigue before Guzma passed out from overexertion.

This night was most certainly turning out to be anything but boring.


	3. Chapter 3

A few curious Meowth had wandered over to watch the sudden fight between the two trainers, as if interested in why there wasn't a Pokémon battle. One of the bolder Meowth got close to Guzma in order to tap Team Skull's leader on the head. He was still on his hands and knees, which made it easy enough for the curious feline Pokemon to get in a few good bats of its paw against Guzma's head. The Meowth batted its paw a bit harder when the taller man didn't respond to the first few attempts.

Nanu, despite feeling winded and a little concerned with how the tussle may escalate between himself and the younger punk, couldn't help but smile faintly at the Meowth. It just figured that the Pokémon didn't care that there was an ongoing fight; it wanted attention from Guzma, and it was clear enough that he wasn't in the mood to give it.

Guzma irritably swatted away the Meowth when it got too close, and lifted his head to glare at Nanu.

"You done yet, kid?" Nanu seriously doubted it, but figured there was no harm in asking just in case the punk did realize he was in no shape to be picking a fight. The intensity of the glare being leveled at the older officer said otherwise.

"You kiddin' me? That was nothing, old man." It seemed to be too much of an effort to retain his stare, because Guzma ended up hanging his head again as he struggled to even out his breathing. "Gonna…" Guzma appeared to be struggling for both air and an answer, and that was when Nanu decided he should take advantage of the fact that the younger man was still on the floor and unable to throw a punch at present.

"You going to wheeze at me or fight?" Nanu deadpanned as he crossed the short distance between himself and Guzma.

"Back off, geezer." Guzma warned, though the threat fell short when the most he could do was keep himself on his hands and knees while trying to breathe. "Or I'll…"

What Guzma was going to do was cut short as Nanu crouched down alongside Guzma and pulled the young man's legs out from beneath him, causing Guzma to let out a shot 'omph' as he ended up on his stomach.

Guzma hissed a cuss under his breath as he propped himself up on his forearms, intent on getting up, when Nanu spoiled the plan by pinning the younger man against the floor.

What Nanu forgot was that Guzma still had some fight left in him, which was shown when the younger man suddenly rolled over, pitching Nanu off of him. The red eyed man grunted as he hit his back, and bit back a groan when Guzma flopped onto him.

"How you like that?" Guzma laughed breathlessly, shifting so that most of his weight was pressed to Nanu's chest. "How 'bout I break some of those ribs for ya?"

Nanu hastily jerked his body to one side, which moved the younger man off of him enough so that he could roll over. Nanu hit Guzma's back and hastily hooked an arm around the punk's throat. Nanu held on for dear life when Guzma began to buck and try to throw him off, the younger man obviously displeased with the way the tables had been turned on him.

"Heh, tired out already…old man?" Guzma taunted, clearly hearing Nanu's labored breathing. The younger man's own tone, however, gave away the hint of nervousness over what Nanu would do to him in this position.

Nanu didn't bother responding; he just held his forearm tight across Guzma's throat.

"Get off of me." Guzma wheezed out, trying to use one of his arms to lever himself up off of the floor enough to give him enough room to shove the older officer against the nearby wall.

Nanu held on as he rested his legs on either side of the punk's, to make it even more difficult for Guzma to free himself. Nanu supposed the error the younger man had made was allowing for Nanu to get a grip on him. Guzma had no way to get the officer off of him, as Nanu had the upper hand in leverage for the time being.

"Hey! Stop…that." Guzma began to desperately try to roll to the side to get Nanu off of him, but the older officer held on grimly and kept up the pressure, forcing Guzma to remain pinned to the floor. Guzma swore, "You tryin' to kill me...old man?"

Nanu said nothing.

Panic seemed to take hold of Guzma then as he apparently came to the conclusion that Nanu wasn't going to let him go anywhere. The idea made Guzma become more desperate in his erratic movements to free himself, and the younger man eventually resorted to reaching for his belt for his Pokeballs.

Nanu noticed in time and got to the Pokeballs before Guzma, using his free hand to sharply swat the punk's hand away from them. Despite Guzma's frustrated hiss, Nanu plucked the Pokeballs off of Guzma's belt and laid them out on the ground just out of reach.

"Oy. Don't go stealing my Pokémon, geezer." Guzma breathed out, one hand stretching out for the nearest one.

Nanu again prevented Guzma from reaching his Pokémon, though it was more of a gentle swat than before, as the older officer raised his head and met the gaze of several Meowth.

"Take these over there." Nanu indicated the two Pokeballs, and then pointed the far side of the station.

The nearest Meowth picked up the Pokeballs, though they appeared almost reluctant to separate other Pokémon from another trainer.

"Dammit." Guzma cursed, though he almost sounded scared at the temporary loss of his Pokémon while Nanu continued to choke him.

"I thought you wanted to fight me yourself." Nanu reminded Guzma, careful to keep his forearm tight across Guzma's throat, his free hand locking around the other to make certain the younger man had no way to escape his grip. "A Pokemon battle kind of defeats the idea. Unless you were giving up?"

"Dream on…old man." Guzma gasped out. "You…fight dirty."

"And you weren't going to?" Nanu replied, wondering when Guzma would get it through his head to calm down and stop with all of the nonsense. From the way Guzma's hands went straight to Nanu's and gripped his wrist and forearm tight, he wasn't going to calm down any time soon. Nanu closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. This was not something the red eyed officer foresaw doing that night, and it was something he would have rather avoided altogether, but seeing as Guzma went in for a fight, Nanu had given him one, though it clearly had not gone according to the younger man's plans.

"Stop…" Guzma wheezed out, when he felt Nanu pull his arm against his throat a tad bit more firmly.

"You done fighting me yet?" Nanu hoped he was; the red eyed officer wasn't sure how much longer he could keep Guzma pinned down. Not to mention choking the younger man felt wrong to him, even if Guzma had seemed like he had wanted to throttle him earlier. "Give up already. This is pointless and you know it."

Guzma's weak trickle of laughter indicated he would do no such thing, regardless of the fact that he was losing, and badly, at that.

"Have it your way, then." Nanu said with a sigh. It seemed to take ages of keeping his forearm locked around Guzma's throat before the younger man's struggles finally became weaker. Worse yet, small whimpers had begun to issue from the Team Skull leader; yet another sound Nanu never would have associated with Guzma.

Nanu was going to continue to let the pressure hold until the younger man beneath him passed out, but that was when the Meowth in the station all let out varying degrees of angry and startled hisses. It was the only warning Nanu got before two large, claw tipped limbs seized him from behind and all but wrenched the older officer away from Guzma.

A series on furious chitters sounded behind his head as Nanu was unceremoniously dumped on the ground by Golisopod, which had sprung out of its Pokeball because it had sensed its trainer's distress.

Nanu winced as he sat up, noting that Persian was now pressed up against him with its teeth bared at the Golisopod.

The large bug-type Pokemon let out an enraged hiss in return as it crouched over its trainer, its smaller limbs poking its trainer while the two larger limbs provided a protective barrier should Nanu try to get too close to Guzma.

Nanu sucked in a harsh breath at the sight, some guilt seeping in that he'd been very close to choking the younger man out.

Persian pressed its face against Nanu's cheek before making an inquiring sound in his nearest ear.

"It's fine. I'm back." Nanu automatically reached around with his left arm to hug his Pokemon's head against his own. The red eyed man's breathing slowed to something more manageable and at that point, Nanu let out a slow breath. "I know. I know he isn't one of those criminals."

Persian pressed its body tight against its trainer's before it returned to growling lowly at Golisopod, the larger Pokémon still letting out a series of angry chitters as its smaller limbs continued to prod its trainer gently.

A semi-conscious groan rose from Guzma, prompting his Golisopod to carefully pick him up with its small limbs, and cross its two clawed limbs to make sure its trainer wasn't going to be attacked by Nanu again. The apparent glare the bug-type Pokémon sent Nanu made him realize he may have gone a bit too far, if Guzma's Pokémon had felt the need to intervene.

Exhaustion swept over the officer. Shoulders slumped, Nanu let out a long breath before he stilled at the soft, barely there plea that issued from Guzma.

"Please…don't…I'll stop…I'll stop…"

It sounded like Guzma wasn't even speaking to him.

Golisopod let out a soft click as it leaned over and nibbled Guzma's hair. It even held its trainer closer to its body, as if trying to offer some comfort to whatever was troubling Guzma.

Nanu exchanged glances with his Persian again, before he rose to his feet and approached Guzma, acutely aware of the fact that the Golisopod had started to chitter and then let out a loud, angry hiss when the officer apparently got too close for the Pokémon's liking.

"Your trainer started the fight." Nanu told the hissing Golisopod, "And I know I shouldn't have done that, but I'm not going to risk him throwing a punch at me again when he gets his wits about him again."

Golisopod's hiss turned into a series of clicks and chitters, none of which Nanu had any idea what to make of.

"I'm going to handcuff him." Nanu told the Golisopod, as he proffered the cuffs he'd retrieved from the ground. "You can even keep holding him so long as his hands are behind his back so I can cuff them."

Golisopod made what sounded like a disbelieving click, before it seemed to consider the situation thus far. Then slowly and very carefully, Golisopod maneuvered its trainer over with its limbs, and gently prodded Guzma.

"Hey, don't go…listening to him…" Guzma muttered, aware of his surroundings now for the time being. "Gonna…beat him down good."

Golisopod bit down on Guzma's hair in what appeared to be an affectionate way, before it used one of its bigger limbs to maneuver one of Guzma's arms behind his back so Nanu could secure the handcuff around it. Golisopod chittered against Guzma's hair when the younger man made what sounded like the beginning of a protest before it gently prodded its trainer's other arm behind his back.

Nanu would take any help he could get at this point, because honestly, he was exhausted, and if one of Guzma's own Pokémon knew that the punk shouldn't be fighting, the older officer would take advantage of that.

"Stop…" Guzma's mutters had dropped back to the younger man sounding as if he weren't in the present. "Please...stop..."

As soon as Nanu finished securing the handcuffs, Golisopod turned Guzma back over so that it was cradling its trainer again. Upon hearing a faint whimper mixed with some inaudible words, Golisopod held Guzma closer as it chittered reassuringly against its trainer's head.

Guzma's delirious apologies and mutters were a reminder to Nanu that Guzma was just a misguided young man who, from what Nanu could now hear, had suffered from some abuse earlier in life. And here Nanu had been about to choke the life out of him over something that could have been easily prevented by just letting Guzma wear himself out.

Not that any of this would have even happened in the first place if Nanu hadn't goaded the younger man into a fight.

"What is wrong with you?" Nanu let out another, slower breath. "Do you really have to cause such a fuss?"

Nanu heard Golisopod's concerned hiss before the older officer realized that the punk had begun to breathe more erratically than before. It was then that Nanu belatedly realized that he had repeated a phrase that was often reported by others that Guzma said to himself whenever he was upset over losing a battle or the like. The breathing wasn't leveling out, and Guzma was beginning to take in fewer breaths, almost to the point of hyperventilating.

"Hey." Nanu steeped closer and managed to get the Golisopod to let him get near enough to grip Guzma's shoulder.

Nothing.

Guzma didn't even seem to be aware of his presence, let alone his words. Nanu could tell that the Team Skull leader was panicking, and did the only thing that he could think of on the spot. He urged the Golisopod closer, and then leaned in and pulled Guzma to his chest, the taller man's head pressed to his shoulder as the Golisopod hunched over to offer its support as well. It seemed calming Guzma down was more important than keeping Nanu away from its trainer for the moment.

"Breathe." Nanu said, not sure what else to do. When Guzma's breath didn't even out, Nanu jabbed a few fingers into Guzma's abdomen, causing the other man to let out a harsh breath before he sucked in a gasp of air like he finally remembered how to breathe.

"I'll stop…" Guzma suddenly mumbled against Nanu' shoulder. "Please..."

Golisopod let out a worried click and started to nuzzle the side of Guzma's head.

Nanu absently reached up to pat Guzma's head, because he could, and found that the younger man actually sagged against him with a soft sound. With a frown, Nanu let his hand sink into hair further and gave a firmer stroke of his hand, and this time, Guzma pressed closer, handcuffs clinking against his back as if he wanted to return a touch of some kind. Nanu abruptly let go of the younger man's hair as he awkwardly patted Guzma's shoulder. "You should get your Golisopod to set you down."

"Don't want to." Guzma mumbled.

Nanu wasn't sure what to make of that, but he did know that he probably should move his head because he could feel Guzma breathing against the side of his neck. Nanu stepped back and watched as Guzma sagged back against Golisopod, though Nanu didn't like what he saw.

Guzma was looking at him with a lost expression, and when Nanu had moved away from him, the younger man had almost looked…hurt, about something or another.

"Gonna call in reinforcements?" Guzma asked, his usual confidence gone and replaced with something bordering on bitterness and disappointment.

Golisopod seemed to hold its trainer more snugly against it, thought the bug-type Pokémon was careful, as it must have known its trainer was hurt even before the young man had been brought to the station by Persian.

Nanu really was getting to old for this, and threw caution to the winds as he sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, though I do have to wonder about your comment about the handcuffs."

Guzma's expression morphed into a guarded look, some bluster returning as he looked away and huffed.

"Don't try and analyze me, old man. The handcuff thing just came out wrong. Nothing to read about it."

"Really." Nanu had a feeling there was something to it.

Guzma twitched in response to Nanu's dry tone, and the younger man turned his head back to bare his teeth at the officer. "I said it was nothin'."

"Sure it was." Nanu agreed, as he looked up at the Golisopod. "Hey, hold him still, okay?"

"What. No, Golisopod, don't listen…to the old man." Guzma said breathlessly, though he bit out a curse when Golisopod did, in fact, hug him closer, though it put Guzma's face level with Nanu when the older man approached him.

"What? You still want to fight, geezer?" Guzma bristled, though to recover the situation the punk tried for a grin. "Bet you wouldn't have…much trouble 'cause you handcuffed me."

"Who said I was going to fight you?" Nanu queried, and just to wipe the grin off the other man's face, Nanu went ahead and kissed the punk, digging one of his hands into Guzma's hair as the other gripped the younger man's chin. If nothing else, Nanu figured he would have some peace and quiet by embarrassing Guzma and hopefully getting him to stew in that embarrassment for the rest of the night. It wasn't like Guzma had said the things he'd said earlier with Nanu in mind. The whole comment about the handcuffs had caught Nanu slightly off guard earlier, but the older man figured it was probably something dumb Guzma or one of the other punks living in Po Town had talked about before.

Tomorrow, Guzma would be back to mouthing off at him, taunting him and otherwise making a nuisance of himself.

Tomorrow…

Nanu hadn't actually thought that far ahead quite yet, as he was quite distracted by the fact that the kiss he'd intended as something to embarrass Guzma with had had an unexpected response. Guzma had made a small gasp against his lips like he hadn't expected Nanu to do something like then, before the punk had immediately moaned into the kiss while trying to clumsily return it.

Wait.

Wait just a damn minute.

What was going on? Guzma wasn't supposed to be...well...enjoying this, and from his reaction right now, he was.

Nanu was acutely aware of his lips pressed to Guzma's, and the fact that there wasn't a perverted old man joke somewhere within the gasps of breath during the kiss sent off alarm bells in the back of the red eyed man's mind.

"...Nanu." Guzma moaned softly against the officer's lips, and it seemed like he was absently trying to maneuver himself out of his Pokemon's grip so that he could be held by the older officer instead.

Nanu stopped dead mid-kiss at the shock of hearing the younger punk moan his name, instead of some derogatory term or crack at his age.

That was not what Nanu thought would happen.

At all.

Nanu hastily drew away from the younger man, never thinking for even a second that Guzma had actually been interested in him in that regard. If Nanu had even gotten the slightest inkling that Guzma had been wanted for Nanu to kiss him breathless, the older officer would have dragged the young man to Po Town himself, and then gone back to the station to reflect on his life. What in the world did someone at least half his age see in him other than a sorry wretch who lived alone with too many Meowth and whose mood swayed between disinterest and sarcastic bitterness?

Golisopod let out a confused chitter in the silence that followed the kiss.

Nanu ignored the Pokémon as he narrowed his eyes at Guzma, searching the other's face as he tried to figure out why Guzma had wanted to beat him up and then almost immediately melted into a puddle of goo the moment he was kissed. It didn't make any sense, and Nanu was seriously concerned that he'd only found out by kissing the punk. Though right now, Nanu was wondering why he felt the tiniest bit guilty over the fact that Guzma looked put out that he'd stopped kissing him.

Persian let out a soft sound that suspiciously sounded like a laugh.

Arceus, did Nanu need some sleep, and after that, he needed that serious time to reflect hard on where his life was leading him. Working on and off with the Looker and the others, as well as being Kahuna left Nanu drained most days, and even when he didn't have any big trouble, there was always Team Skull and their shenanigans to deal with. Nanu couldn't catch a break, and Tapu Bulu didn't seem to be bothered with dealing with the punks itself, as that honor was apparently left to Nanu. The red eyed officer groaned. His head hurt, his body was sore from the tussle with Guzma and Nanu could feel a headache forming. The older officer knew that he clearly didn't have his head on straight if he had thought kissing Guzma for any reason was a good idea. It didn't help that the younger man was now trying to goad him back into doing it again for some horrible reason.

"What, you out of breath already, geezer?" Guzma taunted, seemingly recovered from the sudden kiss, and acting, it seemed, as if Nanu hadn't done anything.

Nanu shouldn't have risen to the bait. He knew that he shouldn't have, but he was mentally and physically exhausted, and there was only so much taunting the older officer was willing to put up with from the punk.

"Was that supposed to be a kiss? 'Cause if it was, no wonder you're all alone with a bunch of Meowth for company."

Well, it had been some time since Nanu had actually kissed someone. Nanu fixed Guzma with a hard stare, wondering if the punk just wanted to see if he could get a reaction out of him again, or if he actually wanted to be proven wrong. Well, the officer would react, just not on Guzma's terms. Nanu had had enough for the night, and while it didn't overly bother him, because he'd heard it all before, somehow hearing Guzma insinuate the reason he was alone was that he was a terrible kisser rubbed him the wrong way.

Nanu weighed his options as he turned that idea over, and since he just wanted silence and sleep right now, he wasn't interested in humoring the younger man right now. Nanu was already going to have to deal with Guzma bitching the next morning while the officer figured out what his injuries actually were. If Guzma had been badly hurt Persian would have never moved him, so it couldn't be that bad.

"Meowth got your tongue, old man?" Guzma ventured at length, though there was a thread of nervousness that overlaid the sarcasm.

Golisopod made what sounded like a hiss of laughter over its trainer's statement.

Nanu silently stepped right up to Guzma, and knew that the younger man had nowhere to run with the Golisopod holding him in a snug hug. It gave Nanu some form of grim amusement that the younger man seemed confused, at least until Nanu reached up and cupped Guzma's cheeks in his hands out of sheer curiosity as to the punk's response.

Guzma's reaction was to still and give Nanu a hard, rebellious stare, as if daring him to do something.

Nanu wondered if Guzma been serious about the kiss, then? Not just joking around or making fun of him?

"Well?" Guzma asked, straightening himself up the best he could with Nanu's hands holding him in place. "You all talk, or can you actually use your tongue?" Guzma dared to lean in close and stick his tongue out a bit, meeting Nanu's eyes with his own. "Bet you can't old man. 'Cause you were just messin' with me."

"I really can't imagine why you'd want someone like me to kiss you anyway." Nanu deadpanned, because he really couldn't understand why. "Unless you're so desperate that anyone will do."

Golisopod chittered something that sounded like it was responding to Nanu.

"Hey, you keep outta this." Guzma directed to his Pokémon, before he leered at Nanu. "You scared?" The younger man taunted. "Is the big bad Kahuna of Ula'Ula Island afraid to kiss the leader of Team Skull?"

Nanu wordlessly slid his hands from Guzma's cheeks into his hair, gripping the punk's hair firmly. Nanu noted the absence of the ridiculously over sized glasses before dismissing the thought as the officer pressed his lips to Guzma's in another kiss. Nanu didn't really think about any consequences as he licked a firm line across Guzma's lips, though he did crack a smile when the younger man gasped and parted his lips. But Nanu drew back, only ghosting his lips along Guzma's while the younger man let out a few rapid puffs of breath like he was startled.

"Don't go heaping abuse on me in the morning." Nanu warned. "Just giving you what you asked for." Nanu didn't give Guzma time to respond to that, and instead went to work making sure that every brush of his lips against Guzma's and every nip of his teeth registered in the other man's mind. Nanu figured to prove Guzma wrong about his skill at kissing, and hope that it ended things there.

Guzma's lack of verbal abuse while Nanu was kissing him senseless, however, indicated just how much the younger man wasn't going to say a damn thing to stop Nanu from what he was doing.

Nanu was concerned that he was actually enjoying the kiss a bit too much when he started to drag his fingertips lightly along Guzma's scalp, drawing out thin groans and gasps. Nanu couldn't help but like the way that Guzma let him use both of his hands to maneuver the younger man's head to the angle he wanted it without a whisper of protest. Only when Guzma's breaths became more ragged did Nanu remember that Guzma had been having trouble breathing.

Golisopod interrupted the two trainers with a series of clicks and hisses in what was a clear warning.

It was difficult for Nanu to end the sudden make out, mainly because of the way that Guzma had begun to return the kiss with a low groan of frustration. It was rather satisfying to know that Guzma wanted Nanu to kiss him enough that he was frustrated with the older officer for teasing him with licks and nips.

"You're a terrible kisser." Guzma wheezed in between the kisses, even if he was laughing a little while saying it.

Nanu threw caution to the wind and slipped his tongue in Guzma's mouth, and the shudder that passed through the younger man almost did Nanu in, as Guzma moaned something into the kiss like he hadn't anticipated that Nanu would actually do that. Nanu shifted the grip he had on Guzma's hair in order to tilt the younger man's head to the side as he explored the inside of Guzma's mouth until the punk let out a soft sound and went limp, just letting the older officer do as he wanted.

Nanu became a little too aware of the fact that he liked the way Guzma had given in and let him do as he liked with him. Nanu enjoyed it so much, in fact, that he noticed his body was ready to move things along, and that was enough for Nanu to break the kiss abruptly. There was no way he was even going to consider the idea of sex with Guzma, despite what his body was trying to tell him. There was already a nasty little voice in the back of Nanu's mind that was making him feel like kissing the punk was wrong. Kid was probably half his age, even if all the hints Guzma was dropping meant he didn't give a shit.

Guzma finally seemed to remember the need to breathe. The moment Nanu broke the kiss and drew away from him, Guzma immediately sagged against his Golisopod with a shaky exhale before he just passed out then and there.

Nanu stared at Guzma as Golisopod prodded its trainer gently with a smaller limb. Apparently, overexertion from kisses worked just as well as letting out some steam in a fight.

"What a mess." Nanu let out a slow breath. He was exhausted from the brief scuffle with Guzma. The subsequent unintentional kiss, followed by an intended kiss, was something the older officer tried very hard not to dwell on. Nanu believed he must be getting old if he was this worn out, not to mention he was not thinking things through like he ought to have been. Nanu grudgingly reached over to pat Persian's head when it drew near. "Lot of help you were."

Persian tilted its head to one side, as if not understanding why, since Nanu hadn't been harming Guzma with the kiss.

Nanu rested a hand on Persian's back, before he glanced up at the Golisopod holding the unconscious Guzma. "Hey, bring your trainer over here. May as well let him rest on a bed." Nanu could only hope Guzma said nothing about it, as Nanu felt he were already crossing lines with just kissing the punk.

Why had he even let Guzma taunt him into that in the first place?

As Nanu led the way to one side of the station and began shifting the couch away, he let out a slow sigh. His best bet was to get Plumeria and some of the other youths lazing about Po Town to collect their leader, but after what he'd seen, Nanu felt that it would be best to allow Guzma to let off some more anger against a wretch like him. Nanu felt he may deserve it for trying to choke the kid out, though he was going to take care to pretend that he'd never kissed the punk. It'd be better for the both of them in the long run.

Persian and Golisopod both watched as Nanu tapped the bare wall, before revealing a bed within the wall. Nanu ignored Golisopod's surprise at the sudden bed, before turning around and waving the bug-type Pokémon over. Nanu stopped Golisopod short of laying its trainer on the bed, and indicated Guzma's clothing. "We'll need to get him out of those wet clothes first." Nanu did not want to deal with an injured and sick Guzma, though getting the wet clothes off of the younger man presented another challenge.

With a deep breath, Nanu removed the handcuffs cautiously, as it would just figure that Guzma could have potentially been feigning unconsciousness for this moment.

Nothing.

With a slow sigh, Nanu set the handcuffs aside, and removed Guzma's jacket, followed by the tank top. Nanu couldn't help but look Guzma over. The officer was mildly amused over the fact that Guzma wasn't as fit as he had initially thought the punk would be, but it was clear that he must have worked about for some definition to the muscles he did have.

Golisopod laid Guzma on the bed, and poked at the belt around its trainer's waist.

"Shoes." Nanu prompted the large Pokémon, figuring that Golisopod could manage that. Nanu turned his attention back to Guzma, and carefully kept his eyes on Guzma's face as he undid the belt, before Nanu accidentally glanced down as he pulled the pants off once Golisopod had removed the shoes.

It seemed like Nanu wasn't the only one affected by the kiss and earlier fight.

Nanu decided to leave the briefs on, as well as the ridiculous bug-type Pokémon patterned socks that the older officer was certainly going to bring up to tease Guzma with. Nanu's gaze swept Guzma again before he averted his eyes as the officer wondered if maybe he was the desperate one.

Golisopod must have sensed Nanu's desire to do…something, with its trainer, because it let out a low hiss as it moved Nanu away from the bed before it tugged the sheets and blankets over its trainer and settled down on the floor alongside the bed. It rested it head on the mattress and let out a soft whirl as it gently bumped its head against Guzma's.

Persian jumped up onto the bed and settled on the other side of the Team Skull leader.

Nanu frowned when Guzma subconsciously shifted away from the feline Pokémon and closer to Golisopod. The officer's face was blank when the punk began to mumble in his sleep, his voice a far cry from the confidence that was usually present.

"Please…don't…" Guzma mumbled, sounding lost and frightened. It seemed like he'd reverted to remembering whatever Nanu's careless words from earlier had dredged forth. "Please…please stop…"

Persian pressed its body closer to Guzma's, and with a concerned meow began to groom the young man more vigorously than before as if to comfort him. Golisopod shifted close from the other side of the bed, using one of its large clawed limbs to gently pat Guzma's head.

Nanu slumped in a chair nearby, running a hand over his face as he let out a long, heavy sigh. He really hoped that Guzma would forget about the kisses, and focus on getting all up in his face again with his usual bravado. Or even try to punch Nanu in the face for the kisses.

"Maybe I should go out and buy you guys some treats." Nanu knew for sure he was ready to sleep when he talked to his Meowth about getting them food. Nanu shook his head and picked up a Meowth that had wandered close by. After petting the Pokémon a little bit, Nanu leaned over and pressed his face into its soft grey fur as he let out another drawn out sigh.

This was not how the Kahuna of Ula'Ula Island had intended to spend his night, and the following morning wasn't looking to be any better.


	4. Chapter 4

Nanu couldn't sleep.

Not even with several Alolan Meowth lying on and around him on the chair he was seated on. Instead, the red eyed officer had spent the better part of the past few hours mulling over what had just happened between himself and Guzma. The brief fight was nothing; they'd fought with one another before in the past, though it normally didn't have as much rage as there had been this time around. Nor even an actual spar. It was usually posturing and words with Guzma, and perhaps the occasional shove if the younger man had been close enough to Nanu to do so.

Nanu's gaze lingered on Guzma's slumbering form, before the older officer turned his attention to the Meowth curled up on his lap. With a sigh, he patted it on the head. "Hey, get down."

The Meowth opened an eye, met Nanu's briefly, and then promptly closed it again. The Pokemon appeared to have no intention of moving any time soon.

"I mentioned treats."

A soft, disbelieving hiss emitted from the Meowth.

"Well, all right then, if that's the way it's going to be, I'll move you myself." Nanu told the Pokémon on his lap. Nanu slid his hands underneath the Meowth's soft fur and lifted it off of his lap with ease.

The Meowth protested being moved, but the red eyed officer held the smaller feline firmly, murmuring some comforting sound to it until the Meowth stopped squirming. Running a hand over the Pokémon's back reassuringly, Nanu crossed the station to deposit it onto an empty Pokémon bed. The Meowth, seeing where it was being brought to, let its paws stretch out, anticipating being set down. Nanu couldn't help but smile at that, and as soon as he gently set the Pokémon down, the Meowth yawned widely as it curled up again and promptly went back to sleep.

Nanu envied his Pokémon for being able to fall asleep so quickly. Nanu considered the couch closer to the entrance of the station, before he dismissed it. There would be no sleep for him tonight. He had too many thoughts whirling around, and since many of them involved Guzma, and the punk was sound asleep in the same room as him, Nanu knew there was no way he would get any rest.

It figured.

Nanu hadn't been sleeping well the past few months but that was nothing new. It was just unfortunate that he couldn't just have a Pokémon use sleep powder on him tonight. The sleep might not last for very long, but it would be something. The rain hammering down on the station seemed heavier than usual, and it made Nanu believe that he was going to be stuck with Guzma for at least a day, if not more, until the rain let up. There was no way Nanu was going to let Guzma go off on his own, even with his Pokémon, if the visibility was horrid.

"Maybe the rain will stop tonight." Nanu commented aloud. The few Alolan Meowth that were still awake gave him incredulous looks, as if wondering why he would even think that when it was always raining.

Nanu let out a hollow laugh. He really was tired. And sore. While Guzma may not have made contact with any of his punches, that one elbow to his gut still stung. Nanu absently rubbed the spot through his shirt, before he sighed again, knowing that he would have to be deal with Guzma when the punk woke up. The younger man was obviously injured, not badly, but enough that he hadn't been at his best when he'd started the fight with Nanu.

Nanu frowned to himself, before he went over to his desk that his laptop was on, and dug around in the drawers until he found a roll of bandages. At the very least, he figured he could tape Guzma's ankle. It didn't seem like the punk had broken it, but it would do him some good to have the limb seen to.

Preferably while Guzma was asleep.

Nanu didn't have the energy to take being bitched out at this point. Even if he likely deserved it for what he had done to the younger man. Nanu walked to the end of the bed, though he paused with his hand over the blanket when Golisopod, which had been dozing, let out a long, loud whirl of warning.

"I'm just taping his ankle. That's all." Nanu assured the large bug Pokemon, as he shifted the blanket off of Guzma's legs, exposing sock covered feet. Nanu cracked a small smile at the sight, having already forgotten about the bug patterns, and was careful as he removed the sock off the left foot. Or Nanu made the attempt to do so, anyway.

Apparently, the limb hurt, because Guzma let out a groan in his sleep, scrunching up slightly and tucking the foot back underneath the blanket.

Nanu paused, before he shifted the blanket again and grabbed Guzma's shin as he carefully pulled the leg back in sight. The sooner he got this over with, the better. Of course, Nanu holding onto the younger man's leg was precisely the moment that Guzma chose to wake up.

"What the hell, old man?" Guzma sleepily grumbled, scrunching his larger body up beneath the blanket again despite the firm hold Nanu had on his left leg. "What are you doing?" Guzma paused, shifting, before his face became a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment, "And what the fuck did you do with my clothes, you sick pervert?"

"You were soaked through. I left your briefs on, if you hadn't noticed." Nanu figured he deserved the glare, reminding him that he hadn't exactly given Guzma the choice of what he could sleep in. "Didn't want you to catch a cold. You'd be more aggravating to deal with injured and sick."

"I'd rather be sick then have you take my clothes off while I'm unconscious, geezer." Guzma tried to free his leg from Nanu's grasp. "You do anythin' else to me in my sleep? Have yourself a little fun?"

"No." Nanu felt appalled by the very thought, before he reminded himself that he also hadn't given Guzma much choice when he'd kissed him hours earlier either. "I'm not that depraved."

"Coulda fooled me." Guzma said sullenly as he rested his head on the pillow. He didn't take his eyes off Nanu's as he added. "And let go of me. Didn't you do enough already?"

That hit Nanu unexpectedly hard, because Guzma was right. Even though Guzma had started the little scuffle between them earlier, Nanu was the one who had taken things too far. And on top of that, the older officer had had the gall to think it'd be a good idea to kiss Guzma, and when the younger man couldn't resist it. Even if it was wrong, right now, Nanu was determined to finish taping Guzma's ankle. Nanu began taping the limb despite the fact that Guzma had hissed an expletive and tried to kick him with his other leg. Nanu stopped the gesture by gently tapping a finger against the top of Guzma's ankle.

Guzma immediately abandoned the kick in favor of hissing in pain and calling Nanu a son of a bitch.

"Did you sprain your ankle when you took a tumble down that ledge?" Nanu asked calmly as he ignored the steady stream of curses Guzma was uttering under his breath. When there was no response, Nanu's gaze rose to meet the younger man's angry one. "Well?"

"Bite me." Guzma bristled, clearly not wanting to have that particular conversation.

"I could, if you wanted me to, but you'd probably kill me." Nanu commented, as he resumed taping Guzma's ankle while mentally chiding himself.

"Perverted old man." Guzma flushed a little as he seemed to realize his choice of words, before he sat up and successfully swatted Nanu's hand away. "Gimme that. I can do it myself."

"Lie back down." Nanu raised a brow as Guzma pried the tape out of his hand with a bit of difficulty. "You don't seem to be doing too well…"

"Obviously. After earlier, you shouldn't be surprised." The younger man tossed the bandage tape at Nanu once he finished with it, though Guzma intentionally bounced it off the officer's chest, where it then fell to the floor and rolled off somewhere under the bed. A Meowth flashed underneath the bed to give chase.

"Besides that." Nanu didn't care that Guzma had thrown the bandages at him. "I meant do you have any other injuries from before?" Nanu frowned at the away Guzma moved so gingerly, and for a moment, wondered if the punk was more hurt then he was letting on.

Guzma kept himself in a seated position as best he could and glared at Nanu, as if daring him to belittle him.

Nanu merely stared, clearly not giving a fuck about the younger man's attempt to intimidate him. The red eyed officer's main concern was whether he needed to get the other man medical attention, or if Guzma just needed to get some more rest.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

"Someone who has either had their ass handed to them or slipped and hurt themselves on those ledges." Nanu said dryly in response.

"I didn't get in a fight, other than with you." Guzma snorted, "And I told ya before, the rocks were slippery." The younger man said nothing more as he shifted and began to try and get out of bed. "And where the hell are my clothes at? They gotta be dry by now. Not gonna hang around here almost naked with you acting all weird and shit."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nanu cautioned, not sure if Guzma should be moving around with the uneven breathing he could now hear. "I'm surprised that you can even sit up."

"Fuck you, old man. I'm tougher than you think." Guzma snapped, his anger rising again. And to prove Nanu wrong, Guzma shoved the blankets aside, and made as if to swing his legs to one side to get out of bed. The punk ignored his Golisopod's concerned click from the other side of the bed, and Persian's low growl of being disturbed from its nap.

Nanu still didn't know if Guzma were just sore or if he was injured, so he didn't want the younger man to be moving around so much. At least not until he could have a quick conversation, without insults.

Guzma grunted as Nanu unceremoniously shoved him back down onto the bed and tossed the blankets back over him. With a grumble of irritation, Guzma immediately made as if to get back up, getting the blankets down to his waist before Nanu set his hand on his chest and gently urged the punk to lie back down. The younger man laughed like he thought Nanu was being stupid, and shoved his hands at the older officer's, Guzma clearly thinking he could dislodge the hand and be on his way.

Nanu's arm didn't budge, and those red eyes merely looked disinterested, as if Nanu couldn't be bothered to do much more to prevent Guzma from hurting himself.

"See? You're in no shape to be moving around right now. As much as I'd rather have you go back to Po Town, I guess you'll be staying here until the rain lets up and somebody can come get you." Nanu informed Guzma, even though he knew there would be vehement protest over the idea, and for good reason.

Nanu was proven correct.

"Like hell I'm gonna stay here with you." Guzma grabbed Nanu's forearm with both hands, straining to remove the officer's hand from his chest. Guzma must have realized by now that he didn't have the strength to resist, but that didn't mean he was going to lie down without a fight. "Who knows what you'd do to me if I stay any longer. 'Sides, it seems you misplaced the handcuffs you had on me before, so might as well get out of here before you find them again."

"I don't think you understand the position you're in." Nanu commented, not caring that Guzma was still trying to remove his hand from his chest. Nanu didn't want to chance having Guzma hurt himself on his way back to Po Town, so for now, Persian having brought him here was a good thing. Unfortunately, Nanu hadn't trended carefully enough, and he wanted to tell Guzma that he planned to go on a nightly patrol since there was going to be no sleep for him tonight.

"I understand perfectly fine, old man. You're gonna arrest me, and your boy Guzma here ain't gonna stick around for that to happen." Guzma froze when Nanu was suddenly on the bed, and the officer had his hands on either side of Guzma's shoulders instead of his chest. Guzma pressed himself against the bed, anger lighting in his eyes before he sneered at Nanu. "You get off on this? Gonna kiss me again and move things along? Already mostly naked, you know." Guzma's sneer deepened. "Gonna take me and make me like it, old man?"

"I already told you, I'm not that depraved." Nanu said calmly. From where his hands were resting lightly next to the younger man's shoulders, Nanu could all but feel the way Guzma's heart was hammering, and he wasn't sure if that meant Guzma expected him to tear what little clothes he had left and have his way with him, or move away and give him space. The very idea of raping the punk repulsed Nanu, and even the mere fact that Guzma was suggesting that he'd do such a thing made him a little angry. But it wasn't like Nanu hadn't prevented the idea from coming to mind, considering he'd damn near choked the punk out then kissed him senseless, and all when Guzma could do nothing to stop him.

"You say that, but I bet you want some of this, don't you?" Guzma's sneer hadn't lessened, and in fact, he seemed to be all but preparing himself for the inevitable. "I can't fight right now. I know I can't. You know I can't. So what's stopping ya, huh? You were fine earlier when you took my clothes off. What stopped you then?"

"I told you I didn't want you to get sick." Nanu's voice was monotone. He didn't know what to say that would convince Guzma he wasn't going to do what the younger man was insinuating he might. Nanu wondered if he should have left the station sooner.

"Sure, and that's why you're practically straddlin' me and holding me down." Guzma narrowed his eyes. "If you aren't gonna do anything, then leave me the fuck alone."

"Fine." Nanu seemed to realize that yes, he was in fact just about straddling Guzma, as well as preventing the other man from resisting what he might choose to do with him. Nanu didn't like it and straightened up.

"You move slow as hell." Guzma pointed out. "And you better not stop me from leavin'. I just got some bumps and bruises. I can travel just fine." Guzma held up an arm to fend Persian off when the dark furred Pokémon inched closer. "And you stay back. Don't go licking me again."

Persian squeezed its eyes shut and purred a little as it rubbed its face against Guzma's hand.

"Damn cat." Guzma scowled, even if he didn't dissuade the Pokémon.

"Just know that if you do get up and go fall in the downpour out there that Persian will likely just drag you back." Nanu was too tired to argue much more than that. Better to let Guzma do as he pleased, and hope the younger man would tire out and the older officer could just get him back into bed. And then leave him to sleep in the station as Nanu himself went about his duties as an Alolan cop that night.

"You moving any time soon, old man?" Guzma leveled a glare at Nanu, though his whole body was taut, as if he still expected Nanu to try and do something to him.

"I am." Nanu shifted to one side, and in the process, pulled something in his side that made his breath hitch, and his body freeze up. Shit. Nanu grimaced, trying to figure out what he had just done to his own body, when another spasm went through his back this time, which made him lose his balance and collapse with a grimace.

Right on top of Guzma.

"The hell? Get off of me!" Guzma snarled, even if there was a thread of panic mixed in with the anger.

Nanu tried to move, but he ended up just wincing because of that damn kink in his side that stole his breath and made it hard to suck a breath back in. But it put him off balance enough that Guzma, even in his weakened state, was able to take advantage of. Nanu grunted in pain when Guzma's knee caught in him the gut, followed by a punch that clipped one shoulder. It threw Nanu further off balance, and that was when Guzma gathered up enough energy to shove the older officer off of the bed with an inarticulate snarl. Nanu hit the floor, hands barely managing to catch himself but not fast enough to prevent his head from hitting the floor. The sudden contact made Nanu's body give out on him and he went limp.

"Why the hell didn't you catch yourself?"

Nanu closed his eyes, head spinning and unable to piece together the fact the Guzma was shifting around on the bed now, and Persian was letting out a low growl.

"Hey, old man?"

Nanu winced when a hand gripped his shoulder and gave it a firm shake.

"You're just fucking with me, right? I didn't hit you that hard."

From overheard, there was a low, concerned meow from Persian, and a few inaudible curses from Guzma.

"Shit. You seriously have your own body give out on you like that?"

Nanu was worn out, and made no outward response to the sensation of someone picking him up. Maybe Guzma would leave him outside in the rain. That would be rather fitting, as Nanu had planned to let himself get soaked to the bone as he patrolled that night.

"Nanu?"

The officer felt himself being set down on something…soft? It felt like it might be one of his couches. Nanu felt himself drifting. His head hurt from where it had hit the floor, and the sensation of several small, warm bodies clued Nanu into the fact that several Meowth were going to be using his soon to be unconscious body for a bed. Nanu didn't fight the exhaustion that swept him into an almost welcome sleep. Unfortunately, it didn't prevent the thought of having fucked up by falling on top of Guzma unintentionally, and figured that the punk would be well within his right to beat the shit out of him in his sleep.

-x-x-x-

"Hey, officer Nanu?"

"Sis, is he dead?"

"Did the boss beat him up?"

"Move aside, you dummies."

Nanu's brow furrowed at all of the voices speaking up at once, and when he opened his eyes, he found a couple of Team Skull punks peering down at him, along with Plumeria, who looked as if she hadn't walked through a rainstorm as the others had.

"You're awake." Plumeria said matter of fact. "What happened? Guzma said you passed out."

Nanu was lying on one of the couches, as he had thought before he'd fallen unconscious. The Meowth weren't on him, however, and that allowed Nanu to carefully sit up. With a frown, the red eyed officer wondered why Guzma had said he'd passed out, instead of Guzma saying he had thrown Nanu to the floor. Nanu looked around at the punks and Plumeria, before he spotted Guzma behind the rest of them, dressed in his clothes again, and actively avoiding his eyes.

"Old injuries acting up on me." Nanu said in response to Plumeria's question. "It's nothing. Just happens more often than I'd like." Nanu met Plumeria's eyes. "You here to take your boss back? He took a tumble down those rocky ledges."

"Yeah, he said as much." Plumeria gave a quick glance to the side before she dropped her voice so that only Nanu could hear her. "He probably didn't tell you, but he slipped and fell because he was helping a Wimpod."

Nanu should have known. It made sense, seeing how much Guzma loved bug Pokémon, though the officer hadn't realized that that kind of Pokémon could get to those ledges.

"We're taking Guzma back with us to Po Town." Plumeria added, this time louder, so everyone in the room could hear her.

"Do what you want." Nanu said wearily as he closed his eyes. Some peace and quiet would be very welcome right now, as his head was feeling very tender from where it had hit the floor. Nanu heard the door open and close, and figured that he was alone once more until someone none too gently kicked his shin. Nanu started and opened his eyes, raising his head to meet Guzma's.

"Don't get too comfortable." Guzma's usual confidence was back full swing, and the younger man's unfriendly gaze bored into Nanu's. "Once I'm feeling back to normal, I'm gonna come back here and beat you down."

"Shut the door on your way out." Nanu said in response as he promptly shut his eyes again.

"Don't go dyin' on me before I get a chance to beat you down, old man." A pause. "And fix those kinks in yer body so they don't do you in first."

"No promises on that. I don't usually have control over my body when it locks up on me like that." Nanu didn't hear Guzma move. "Is that all? You were in a hurry to leave earlier, weren't you?" Nanu heard a low curse, some footsteps, and the sound of the door to the station slamming shut. Nanu smiled to himself. Finally, silence.

"The hell are you smirking for, geezer?"

Nanu started again, displeased with himself for not realizing that he wasn't alone. But the older officer had no time to react, because he suddenly found himself with Guzma on his lap, the younger man straddling him as Guzma's hands gripped his shoulders. Nanu regained his composure and gave the punk a disinterested stare.

"Why aren't you gone yet?" Nanu didn't like the way Guzma was looking at him, though mainly because there almost appeared to be concern in the other man's eyes. "I'm not going to be dropping dead anytime soon, if that's what you wanted to know. I'm sure I'll be around for you to take a swing at later."

"I figured that. I just didn't want you to be smug and have the last word, is all." Guzma said, hesitating before he leaned over and roughly pressed his lips to Nanu's.

Nanu supposed he should have seen this coming, though why Guzma was suddenly kissing him when before he wanted to kick the officer's ass for stripping him of his clothes was a mystery. Did Guzma want to be kissed, or was he just getting back at him for what Nanu had done earlier, as the punk seemed to be implying? Nanu grimaced when Guzma nipped his lower lip roughly, and growled something into the kiss. Nanu sighed, though he hadn't intended for Guzma to take advantage of it and slip his tongue in, mirroring the way Nanu had kissed the punk hours before.

"Nothing to say, old man?" Guzma breathed into the kiss, before he gripped Nanu's shoulders even tighter.

Nanu hesitated for a moment, not sure if Guzma actually wanted him to do anything, before he gave in and reached up for Guzma's hair, only to have the punk stop him with one larger hand smacking his hand away. Nanu held back a grimace when Guzma's hand went back to his shoulders to the point it was almost painful. Nanu paused again, before he lightly brushed his hands along Guzma's side, in what amounted to an unasked question, since he wasn't going to be forming words any time soon. Nanu still didn't know if Guzma was thinking clearly or if the punk was just trying to get back at him.

Guzma mumbled something into the kiss he held Nanu locked in, but did nothing to dissuade the officer, as one hand moved from the officer's shoulder to rest against the back of his neck.

Nanu slowly ran his hands along Guzma's sides beneath the jacket while wondering when Guzma would break the kiss and heap abuse on him for being a pervert or whatever terms the younger man chose to use.

Instead, Guzma's breath hitched at the touch, and he seemed to lean in closer to Nanu, as if wanting more, the hand against the nape of Nanu's neck pulling the officer closer.

Nanu stopped what he was doing, abruptly jerking his hands away as he hastily broke away from the kiss. No. He couldn't do this. Guzma was sending him too many mixed signals, and Nanu didn't want things to go any further until he knew for certain that Guzma wasn't yanking his chain. Or getting back at him for earlier. The older officer didn't want to regret anything more when it came to Guzma, and before the younger man could even get a chance to say anything, Nanu upended him onto the couch. Nanu hastily rose before Guzma could do anything more than curse in what sounded like surprise. The red eyed officer made it to the front door, and exited the station, heedless of the rain pouring down as he addressed the other Team Skull punks loitering outside the station.

"Hey. Go get your boss and get back to Po Town, all of you."

The grunts hastily moved to obey Nanu, which amused the older officer, though Nanu pointedly avoided Guzma's gaze as the punk emerged from the station with his lackeys. Nanu remained where he was until Guzma and the others were out of sight. Nanu stared at the walls that enclosed Po Town from the rest of the world, before he turned and entered the station again. Nanu locked the door behind him before he leaned against the door with a drawn out sigh, looking around the now quiet station. A bigger Pokémon pressing against his legs made Nanu look down.

Persian.

With a bag of ice.

"What a mess." Nanu muttered to himself, not taking the offered ice for his head. It didn't occur to him where it might have come from. Nanu honestly had no idea what to do about Guzma's sudden interest in him. Mainly because Nanu didn't know if the interest was genuine, or if Guzma merely wanted to get a form of revenge for the older officer taking advantage of his weakened state earlier and kissing the younger man.

Nanu sank to the floor as he gathered two Meowth that had wandered close enough into his arms.

"You lot enjoy sleeping on me?" Nanu rested his head against them, and let the Meowth press their faces against his cheeks. Nanu stilled when he felt Persian press against his side, and cold soon followed on his head.

Persian was holding the bag of ice on his head for him.

Nanu shifted his body slightly to press against his Pokémon, and half smiled when his Pokémon growled something around the bag in its mouth. Before Nanu knew it, he was guided across the station, to Persian's Pokémon bed. Nanu let his Pokémon curl up next to him to begin to groom him while one of the Meowth held the bag of ice to the sore spot on his head.

"I'll be all right." Nanu assured the Pokémon around him.

Persian pressed itself closer, its round head tilting as it let out a chuff of uncertainty before it pressed its cheek to Nanu's and purred. Other Meowth joined the Persian and all the purring and soft fur against him made Nanu cover his eyes with an arm as he let out a humorless laugh. The kahuna of Ula'Ula island, and an Alolan cop, had been reduced to a sorry older man being comforted by his Pokémon.

Nanu really was getting too old for this, if he had been too slow to prevent an injury that could have easily been avoided years ago. Nanu sighed and wrapped an arm around Persian, face pressed against the dark fur as the purring ramped up. Nanu was also too worn out to deal with Guzma and the red eyed officer could only hope that they could steer clear of one another for the time being.

Nanu needed some time to think, and he felt that Guzma did too.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: (some notes I wrote over on Ao3 that should be relevant here):

1.) Initial chapters where Guzma is the Team Skull leader (shorter timeline-likely to ch 6/7 before time skip-Nanu and Guzma trying to figure one another out)

2.) Guzma is no longer the leader of Team Skull (disbanded it) and the story line becomes a mash up of post game in Sun/Moon, and some of the climax of Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon, but with differences.

My hope is that since my job appears to be more stable (in that I don't have to think about looking for another job any time soon), that I can work on typing in the evenings when I'm up to it, and perhaps start to post again on the weekends, depending on motivation and the annoying 'am I in the mood to stare at the screen for x amount of time today after staring at screen for x amount of time at work.'


	5. Chapter 5

Nanu felt that he should have known better than to think that Guzma would leave him be. However, a few weeks after their last encounter, Nanu was a little surprised to see Guzma enter the station in broad daylight. It wasn't surprising that Guzma hadn't bothered to knock; what was surprising was that he didn't say a word as the younger man went straight for the small kitchen area.

"Any particular reason you're here?" Nanu commented from the couch he was lounging on. The red eyed officer watched Guzma load up a bag of food from the small pantry. "Other than taking my food?"

"You gonna eat all of it before it goes bad?" Guzma responded, not bothering to look at Nanu as he began to fill a second bag.

"Probably not." Nanu quietly watched Guzma a moment longer, before he added, "Acerola brought a lot of the groceries to the station because she said I didn't go out often enough for food. Other than for all the Meowth here."

Guzma snorted, as if not at all surprised by Nanu's admission that he would get food to feed his Pokémon before himself. With a shake of his head, Guzma opened up the small fridge to investigate. That was when the door to the station door was knocked on.

Nanu rose, relieved in a way that Guzma didn't do anything other than peer around the fridge door. It looked as if the younger punk was wondering who would bother visiting him. Nanu sometimes wondered that himself, but since someone was knocking, instead of just entering, he had a feeling he knew who it was going to be. A trainer who wanted to start their island challenge. With a final look at Guzma, Nanu went over to the door without a word and opened it. When the red eyed officer didn't see anyone at eye level, he looked down.

A bright eyed girl who appeared to be around 11 years old stood there, positively beaming in her travelling outfit while she stood there in the rain with her umbrella.

"You the one who wants to start their island with an Alolan Meowth?" Nanu searched around for the name he'd heard. "Amy, right?"

"That's me!" The girl, Amy, smiled cheerfully. "I was thinking about a Litten, but I decided I liked Meowth better after reading up on them."

"Well, come on in out of the rain." Nanu stated, stepping back to allow Amy to come inside, and close the door behind her. "Wait there. I'll go get the Meowth you'll choose from."

"Oh, hi." Amy giggled when several other Meowth came over to inspect her. "Wow, there are so many of you." Amy turned, and her eyes went wide at the sight of Persian trotting over to greet her. Amy cautiously held out a hand for Persian to sniff, and smiled when Persian rubbed its round face against her hand. "Hello to you too." Amy said, petting Persian's head carefully. Amy laughed again when the Meowth around her began to insist upon getting their heads scratched too, which Amy happily gave to them in turn.

Nanu nodded to himself after watching the interaction, and as he headed toward the back of the station, he avoided Guzma's confused look. Nanu didn't feel like saying anything about the exchange until after Amy and the Meowth she would choose were gone. Nanu stooped behind one of the couches and waved a hand under it, softly calling for the Meowth. "Hey, you three. We talked about this last night. Come on out." Nanu frowned when the Meowth didn't appear. "I can't stay like this forever. You know my knee gives out sometimes because of what happened to it."

"What the hell are you doing?" Guzma questioned, as he crouched down next to Nanu.

"Weren't you in the middle of clearing out my pantry and fridge?" Nanu asked blandly in return as he held his hand under the couch again.

"Watching you bend over like this is painful to watch." Guzma commented, and, flashing a grin at the frown Nanu turned on him, added. "Watch this, old man." Guzma tapped a few fingers on the ground.

Almost immediately, several Meowth darted out from underneath the couch to pounce on Guzma's hand.

"I guess they like you." Nanu commented. Ignoring the grin that was still aimed his way, Nanu picked through the Meowth who had appeared from beneath the couch. After brief consideration, he scooped up three of them, again not saying anything in response to Guzma's questioning look. Nanu carried the three Meowth toward the front of the station, and smiled a little at the sight of Amy surrounded by all the felines. "Hey now, give her some space." Nanu shooed the Meowth away in order to make room to set down the three Meowth he had retrieved.

"Here we go." Nanu knelt down and gave each Meowth a few head scratches, before he turned his head toward Amy. "You ready?"

"I need to choose from three?" Amy eyed each of the Meowth in turn before she looked at Nanu.

"Well, yeah, that's how the other kahuna do it. Just because they're the same species doesn't mean they are all the same. Need to see which one's temperament would fit best for you." Nanu indicated the Meowth on the far left, "For instance, this Meowth loves to battle, but it can be very vain about wanting to be groomed after each battle.

The Meowth cleaned its whiskers and offered a sly, toothy smile.

"And this one here." Nanu indicated the middle Meowth, which looked alert, "This Meowth is very curious and enjoys looking for items. It might take it a little time to understand battle, but it's a steady learner and will do well with proper guidance."

The Meowth stretched out and sat down.

"And then there's this Meowth." Nanu patted the last Meowth on the head as he smiled a little, "This one loves to cuddle and is very loyal. It'll stick with whoever ends up being their trainer. It's very attentive and unlike some Alolan Meowth, doesn't mind waiting to be groomed. Should make battles go smoothly."

The Meowth stared at Amy, squeezed its eyes shut, and offered a somewhat shy smile.

"Um…" Amy stared at each of the Meowth quietly, all three watching her closely in return. Amy stayed in place for a moment, before she knelt down in front of the last Meowth, and held out one of her hands. "If you're okay with me as a trainer, I'd like to go on a journey with you."

The Meowth made what appeared to be an affirmative sound and placed a paw on the girl's hand. The Meowth even purred a little, before it leapt at Amy and got caught in her arms. Amy laughed at the Meowth, and glanced up at Nanu, a little frown replacing the smile. Amy studied Nanu for a moment, petting the Meowth absently. "Are you all right, Island Kahuna?"

"I am. Here." Nanu offered a Pokeball to Amy, which she took. Nanu turned his attention onto the Meowth in her arms. "You behave."

The Meowth smiled, which could really mean anything with the Pokemon.

"You be sure to take good care of it." Nanu told Amy.

"I will." The 11 year old held up the Pokeball, which Meowth pressed its cheek to. It went into the Pokeball, and when the light faded, indicating that the capture was a success, Amy let the Meowth back out. Seeing Nanu's raised brow, Amy beamed up at him. "I want my partner Pokémon to be out of its Pokeball. It'll make travelling more fun."

The Meowth let out a pleased purr and pressed up against Amy for a hug.

Amy gave a quick hug to the Meowth, before she looked up at Nanu again. "Thank you."

Nanu gave a jerk of his head in acknowledgment, not understanding why he just got another smile from the kid in return.

"Oh!" Amy checked a watch. "My mom's expecting me to check in with her soon."

"Well, better get going then." Nanu said, crossing to the station door and opening it.

"Right." Amy opened up her umbrella again, and ran outside, the Meowth chasing after her. She waved to Nanu, and then set off down the path with Meowth walking by her side.

Nanu remained in the doorway, watching a little sadly the sight of the Meowth as it walked away with Amy. Nanu watched the pair until they were out of sight, before he sighed and closed the door to the station, already having forgotten that he had had an audience.

"I didn't know you were such a softy under all that gloom and doom." Guzma commented from over by the pantry.

"How would you feel about raising bug Pokémon and then giving one of them up to let another person go on their own Pokémon journey?" Nanu asked quietly, not looking at Guzma as he spoke. He was trying to keep himself together until the Team Skull boss decided to clear out.

No answer.

"So you get it." Nanu commented as he bent over to pick up one of the Meowth that hadn't been chosen, and poked it in the belly. "You were baring your teeth on purpose, weren't you?"

The Meowth smiled a toothily, giving off the air of being very smug.

"Hey, old man. Don't go ignoring me like that."

Nanu held still when Guzma plucked the Meowth out of his hands, set it down, and stepped into the red eyed officer's space.

"If this is about the food, then just take what you want and clear off." Nanu gave Guzma a tired look. "I would like to be alone."

"It isn't about the food." Guzma said, as he reached out and grabbed one of Nanu's arms, and forcefully steered him over toward the couch. "And you're alone most of the time, so don't give me the bullshit that you want to be alone."

"I never said I wanted company." Nanu should have been prepared for Guzma to give him a shove toward the couch, but he wasn't ready for it, so Nanu ended up hitting the couch at an awkward angle. Nanu grimaced a little as his hip protested the action. "You going to give me that beat down now? The one you said you'd give me when you were feeling better?"

"Shut up, geezer." Guzma grumbled. "Or I really will beat you down here and now."

"Well, you got me on the couch here. Might as well have a swing at me if you're not going to leave me alone." Nanu deadpanned. He wasn't prepared for Guzma to manhandle him into a seated position, or for Guzma to pick up two Meowth by the scruff of their necks and shove them into his arms. Nanu automatically held on to the Pokemon protectively, not sure what Guzma was up to. Nanu's back was against one cushion of the couch, and Guzma chose to sit down on the opposite arm of the couch, staring down at him.

"What?" Nanu asked, holding the two Meowth a little closer to his body as the feline Pokémon squirmed, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

"Why do it?" Guzma asked, taking his eyes off of Nanu briefly to look at the front door to the station. The younger man fixed his eyes back on Nanu, and the way the red eyed officer held onto the Meowth. "Why give 'em away?"

"The Pokémon?" Nanu asked, absently running his fingertips along the soft gray fur of the Meowth he held.

"Yeah, why give 'em up if you don't want to?" Guzma asked, jabbing a finger at the Meowth. "You look like someone stole one of your Pokémon when that kid picked a Meowth as a partner Pokemon."

"I need to let some of them go." Nanu looked away as he allowed one of the Meowth to press a cheek to his. "They'll be better off exploring the world with a bright-eyed kid instead of hanging around the station with me."

"But you don't like it." Guzma pointed out.

"More Meowth will turn up. They always do." Nanu sighed as the other Alolan Meowth he held rubbed its face against his cheek too. "They seem to like me, for some reason."

"I like you, when you're not being depressing all the time." Guzma said with a snort.

"What could you possibly find to like about me?" Nanu turned his head to meet Guzma's eyes at that. "We got into a fight, among other things, the last time we saw each other."

"You're not intimidated by me." Guzma offered with a shrug.

"And this is impressive to you?" Nanu asked wryly. "Does it really not take all that much to impress you?"

"You're an asshole, old man." Guzma grumbled.

"So I've been told numerous times by you." Nanu replied, sounding bored.

"Just take the damn compliment." Guzma said with an aggravated sigh. "See? You're irritating as hell when you act like that."

"And yet you keep coming back here." Nanu said, releasing the Meowth to allow them to hop down and play with the other Meowth in the station. "Speaking of, are you going to be leaving any time soon?"

"Maybe I'm trying to liven up the place." Guzma ventured. "And I'll leave when I'm good and ready."

"It certainly was lively last time." Nanu agreed. "I couldn't sleep that night."

"Do you think you could can the sarcasm, old man?"

"It seems to be doing its job." Nanu looked down at Guzma's clenched hands. "You ready to leave yet, or are you going to take a swing at me already? I want to relax after doing my Kahuna duties."

"You just stood there and watched a kid pick a Pokémon." Guzma said, giving Nanu a disbelieving look. "Does that really tire you out that much?"

"What do you think?" Nanu asked, sagging against the couch.

"I think you're full of shit." Guzma said bluntly, "And I'm gonna steal all the food I can carry from ya, and give it to my Pokémon."

"You're full of shit too, kid." Nanu shot back, head turning to the side so that red eyes could bore into Guzma's. "You're not taking that food for your Pokemon. You're going to give it to the rest of the punks hanging out in Po Town, aren't you?"

Guzma broke eye contact first, and muttered something under his breath before sliding off the arm of the couch to his feet.

"Oh? Are you going to leave now?" Nanu asked mildly.

"Bite me, old man." Guzma said automatically.

"Not in the mood to." Nanu said dryly, closing his eyes, but not before he caught a glimpse of a blush crossing Guzma's cheeks.

"I'll come back another day to teach you a lesson." Guzma said after a beat of silence. "You wouldn't be any fun to beat the shit out of right now anyway."

"Guzma." Nanu opened his eyes and sat up on the couch. "What do you want from me anyway?"

"Who says I want anything from you other than your food?" Guzma returned dismissively as he retrieved and carried three plastic bags loaded with food toward the front of the station.

"Think about it before you come back here." Nanu said.

Guzma gave Nanu a narrow eyed glare over his shoulder before he exited the station without a word, slamming the door behind him with a foot.

Nanu remained on the couch, and allowed the two Meowth that weren't chosen by Amy to hop up onto him to comfort him. Nanu was glad that Guzma didn't see him shed some tears for the Meowth that wasn't in the station any more. While Nanu knew that it was necessary, he didn't always like performing his duties as a kahuna. But no matter how often he did give a trainer their starter Pokémon, it didn't change the fact that it always hurt each time Nanu had to let one of his Meowth go.

-x-x-x-

Guzma got only a short distance away from the police station before he was able to pass off the bags of food to a grunt loitering around the outside the station. Guzma watched the punks run off, before he followed along after them at a slower, more leisurely pace, his mind elsewhere. As Guzma made his way back to Po Town, he frowned over what the hell Nanu had been talking about. About what he wanted from the older man. Guzma didn't exactly want anything, per say, apart from Nanu not interfering with Team Skull's activities. He wasn't going to stop stealing Nanu's food, because the man always had way more than he needed for the month. It didn't matter that the red eyed officer never protested about the food being taken away. So what else could Guzma want from Nanu? Unbidden, Guzma thought back on the kissing, and cursed under his breath.

What the hell?

Why would he want to think about that? There was no way in hell that Nanu was interested in actually starting something with him. It was more like Nanu was messing with Guzma's head and teasing him. Which kind of made Guzma angry, because he didn't like being toyed with. But Nanu responding so blithely to the offer of biting him…Guzma shivered. Nanu had looked very intent then, like he would consider it if Guzma gave the go ahead, despite claiming to be too tired.

Guzma stopped that thought right there and left it alone. He wasn't sure what he wanted from Nanu after all. And it scared him a little to think that he wanted to be kissed again. That didn't seem like such a good idea, what with Nanu being a cop and all. Even if Nanu hadn't been a cop, it didn't seem like the best idea to get involved with such a dour person. Guzma could all but sense the gloom whenever he went over to the police station and saw Nanu there. And looking like he didn't give a fuck that Guzma was there.

Which kind of also ticked Guzma off because he was used to being feared by most of the Alolan populace. Nanu merely seemed to be annoyed by his presence, like he wanted Guzma to clear off and leave him to wallow in his own despair. When pushed, however, the man fought dirty.

Guzma halted in his tracks despite the rain falling down on him, and half glanced back to the station behind him in the distance. Running a hand over his throat lightly, Guzma dropped his hand to his side and frowned. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on in the other man's head, but Nanu had clearly been doing some thinking since the last time they'd seen one another. Especially if Nanu was asking things like what Guzma wanted from him, and for him to think about it. But Guzma didn't have an answer.

Not right now, anyway.

With a shake of his head, Guzma continued onward, only to stop walking again a few minutes later. This time, it was because he heard a furious snarl and a hell of a lot of hissing coming from the wall that bordered Po Town. The sounds were very close to what Nanu's Persian would sound like, but Guzma knew that Nanu's Pokemon was still back at the station, meaning that it was a wild Pokémon that he was hearing. Guzma hesitated briefly as he debated whether or not to interfere. But since it was happening fairly close to Po Town, Guzma decided to do something about it. He didn't want an angry wild Pokémon around that could potentially attack the other punks lower level Pokémon. Standing in place for a moment to figure out exactly where the noise was coming from, Guzma went in the direction of the snarls from the Persian.

Guzma pushed past a bush in time to catch sight of a Persian heavily striking a small dark furred Meowth roughly with a clawed paw. It sent the tiny thing rolling along the grass as it mewled frantically and tried to right itself, only to be struck again. Guzma ground his teeth at the sight, an uncomfortable feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey, knock it off." Guzma yelled at the Persian, not liking the look that twisted the features on the feline. The wild Pokémon looked like it was out for blood. Guzma's hand went for one of his Pokemon's Pokeballs as the Persian made a lunge for the tiny Meowth, paws outstretched and fangs bared. "Scizor! Bullet Punch!"

The red colored bug Pokémon burst out of the Pokeball and landed in front of the tiny Meowth, intercepting the Persian and sending it flying backwards with a Bullet Punch.

The Persian shrieked furiously at the Scizor for its interference.

Guzma took a quick look around, and noticed the amount of egg shards lying around in the immediate area. Guzma turned his head and caught sight of other baby Meowth with soft gray fur watching from nearby with wide eyes. Guzma noticed the Persian getting back up and narrowing its eyes at the tiny Meowth crying on the ground. Guzma took a step toward the Persian. "Hey! Clear outta here with your babies and leave that one alone!"

The Persian turned its round head to Guzma, and bared its fangs as it let out a hiss.

"You want some of yer boy Guzma?" Fists tightened as a wild grin spilt the younger man's face. "I'll kick your ass, you damn cat." Guzma's hands shook. "A parent shouldn't hurt their own children." Hearing that come out of his own mouth made Guzma briefly drop his guard, and the Persian apparently decided that attacking a human that day was fine. Luckily for Guzma, Golisopod popped out of its Pokeball to defend its trainer, and swatted the Persian through the air to cause it to land near its brood. Golisopod let out a series of angry hisses and clicks and waved its many limbs in warning.

Scizor joined Golisopod, depositing the crying baby Meowth near Guzma as it readied itself to continue the fight.

The Persian peeled back its lips in a silent snarl, before it appeared to think better of continuing its attacks, and instead herded its other babies away from the area after a final evil glare at both Pokémon and Guzma.

Golisopod let out a long whirl of concern as it nudged Guzma gently, since the younger man had taken to staring off into the distance as if caught in some unseen memory. The bug Pokemon's touch seemed to draw Guzma back into reality.

"I'm okay…" Guzma said after he took a long breath and let it out. He gently waved Golisopods' limbs away from him. "Seriously, I'm good." Guzma crouched down to inspect the tiny dark furred Meowth, and carefully turned it over in his hands, noticing how big they were compared to the Meowth.

The tiny Meowth shivered like a leaf, wide eyed and fearful as it looked up at Guzma, as if thinking he was going to bat it around too.

"I got you. You're gonna be fine." Guzma muttered to the Meowth as he carefully picked it up, and then stared at a few scratches down its back where blood had been drawn. Some of the scratches looked deep. Guzma rested the Meowth on his knee as he hastily zipped up his jacket, feeling the baby Pokémon shivering. Guzma carefully picked the Meowth up, before he tucked it into his jacket out of the rain.

The Meowth, likely having had its wounds jostled, began to mew frantically between its shivers.

Guzma pet its head gently with a finger. Poor thing was probably still calling for its mother despite the mother trying to kill it. Guzma flicked some dirt off the tiny coin on the Meowth's forehead, before he scowled in the direction the Persian went. Guzma hated the fact that the damn Pokémon had dredged up some unwanted memories. Guzma had never been in danger of dying, but seeing the Persian bat around the helpless baby Meowth pissed him off.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of the rain." Guzma murmured over the mewling as he had his Pokémon go back into their Pokeballs. If the Persian showed up again, Guzma wasn't too worried about them popping right back out to deal with the wild Pokémon. Guzma headed back in the direction of the police station, not really wanting to bring the feline to Po Town, despite some of of his team being more than happy to have a Meowth on their team. But with the way that Guzma had found the Meowth, he felt it might be better to take it to someone else. Like to Nanu, who was always surrounded by them, and would probably know better what to do to calm the baby Pokémon down. Guzma only briefly hesitated before he had made his decision, since Nanu had a Persian.

With a shake of his head, Guzma continued onward, as he figured that since it was a trainer's Pokémon, that it might be more willing to overlook differences. The more Guzma looked down at the Meowth curled up in his jacket, the more he realized he hadn't been imagining the color difference. Guzma reached the station, and, upon finding it locked, hammered on the door with a fist, and raised his voice to shout through the door.

"Hey, old man! Open up! Got a Pokémon to give to you." Guzma grinned when the door opened and Nanu was there, giving him an aggravated look. "What? Did I wake you up from your cat nap?"

"If you're just here to bother me again, go away." Nanu said shortly, his expression suspicious. "And why not give one of the punks in Po Town another Pokémon?"

It didn't escape Guzma's notice that Nanu's eyes appeared to be redder than usual, as if…as if he had been crying. Guzma frowned at Nanu. Did giving up a Meowth to another trainer really upset him that much?

"Well?" Nanu prompted. "Are you going to come in or stand in the rain and stare at me?"

"Get outta the way." Guzma grumbled, as he reached out with a hand and pushed Nanu back, so that he could get inside and shut the door behind him. Guzma then stuck his hands into his half open jacket, not noticing the raised brow from Nanu. But Guzma didn't miss the longing on the older man's face when he saw Guzma pull out the tiny soaked bundle of fur.

The baby Meowth had quieted but began to cry again frantically when removed from the warmth of Guzma's jacket. It squeaked out when it twisted its body and pulled on the scratches down its back. It started to actually cry then, little tears leaking down from its wide eyes to mix with its already wet fur.

Guzma had not at all expected the amount of emotion that washed over Nanu's face then, nor how quickly Nanu reached out his hands for the Pokémon. Guzma handed it over with a quiet laugh, supposing he would do the same thing with a bug-type Pokémon. Guzma followed along after Nanu as the older man carried the Meowth over to a small bathroom hidden in the back of the station, and carefully set the Meowth in the sink to keep it from crawling away.

The tiny Meowth didn't seem inclined to go anywhere and cried at the loss of more warmth.

Nanu seemed to find the supplies in the bathroom he was looking for more quickly at the sounds, and, casting a quick look in Guzma's direction, spoke quietly.

"Can you help hold it still? It's going to need some medical attention right now, from the looks of it."

"Not at a Pokémon Center?" Guzma asked, even as he went to the sink to run a reassuring finger along the Meowth's head. Guzma then picked up its lightweight body in one hand, turning it so that Nanu could clean the long scratches and dry the fur as best he could with a towel.

"Not for this type of an injury on such a young Pokémon." Nanu said in return, apparently not caring that his towel was getting stained with some blood.

The Meowth crying at its injuries being seen to drew in many of the Meowth from the station. Persian had even squeezed itself inside the room and hoisted its front paws up on the sink so that it could watch. The baby Meowth seemed to calm immediately upon seeing the Persian, and let out a little mewl that Persian answered with a soft chuff. The Meowth quieted, wincing as Nanu stitched some of the wider scratches shut, despite having the area numbed a little, before tracing some antibiotic for Pokémon over the scratches. Nanu finished by wrapping the tiny body with bandages, which covered and went around most of the Meowth's torso.

"You didn't steal it, did you?" Nanu asked, after he'd cleaned up. He offered some medicine to the Meowth, which it took with little encouragement. It seemed too exhausted to resist and apparently decided that doing what someone wanted it to do was best for now. The older man picked the Meowth up in his hands carefully, and offered a small smile to the Meowth, causing an uncertain one to rise from the Meowth in return. Nanu glanced at Guzma. "Well, did you or didn't you steal it?"

"I didn't steal it." Guzma said defensively. "I just chased off a Persian that was attacking it. There were a few other Meowth that looked like they just hatched too." Guzma reached over and ran a finger over the dark purple fur. "Didn't look like this guy though."

"Ah." Nanu retrieved the towel and dried the Pokémon off, careful of the bandages. The motion seemed to calm the baby Meowth in the process but it was not long before it started to cry again. Nanu stroked the fur as he spoke emotionlessly. "Sometimes there are Pokémon that end up being different colors than you'd be used to seeing. Not all Pokémon will accept them if they look different." Nanu turned his attention to the Meowth that had crowded around him curiously, along with Persian, whose round face was intently watching the towel, ears tilted forward and tail twitching.

"You be nice to this Meowth here. It just has different colored fur." Nanu crouched down to allow the other Meowth to get a good look. Pretty much all of the Meowth wandered off after inspecting the newcomer, and appeared disinterested. None made as if to swat a paw at it.

"What do you think?" Nanu asked his Persian, as the larger Pokémon came over and sniffed the shivering Meowth.

Persian carefully began to groom the Meowth, almost instantly quieting the smaller Pokémon. With a squeeze of its eyes, Persian carefully picked the Meowth up by the scruff of its neck.

"Be careful of the bandages." Nanu cautioned his Pokémon.

Persian let out an affirmative huff around the fur in its mouth, and carefully carried the Meowth out of the bathroom, and over into the main living space of the station to curl up in a Pokémon bed. Persian set the Meowth down, tucked it in close to its body carefully, and then resumed grooming it.

"Well, Persian seems to be all right with it." Nanu breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm guessing the wild Persian would have been vain about its offspring looking the same. Since that wild Persian isn't related to mine, or any of the Meowth here, I think, I don't believe any of them care about its fur being darker." Nanu glanced at Guzma, and offered the punk one of his half smiles. "Guess you're a softie too, under all that posturing." From the smile remaining, it was clear the older man was echoing Guzma's earlier words regarding Nanu and his Meowth.

"Don't push your luck." Guzma hunched his shoulders up. "I'm still gonna beat you down, you know. I just didn't want to do it when you were lookin' so down about having to have one of your Mewoth go to another trainer." Guzma looked away. "I thought that the Meowth shouldn't be around any violence or Pokemon battles for awhile. Either could happen in Po Town, but not here in this place." Guzma glanced down at a Meowth standing near him. "Your Pokemon here are pretty calm, too."

"Guzma."

Guzma twitched when Nanu came up close to him and ruffled his hair as Nanu offered a half smile again.

"You did good."

"What the hell, old man." Guzma griped, shooing Nanu's hand away from his hair. Guzma pressed his back against the bathroom wall and narrowed his eyes when Nanu smirked at him. "I'm not one of your damn cats."

"You're not." Nanu agreed, and stepped forward, closing the distance between them again.

Guzma met Nanu's eyes, and realized that the older man was looking at him with an unasked question in his eyes.

"Do what you want to do." Guzma grumped, figuring he knew what was on the other man's mind.

"You sure?" Nanu asked, sounding doubtful.

"Either shut up and kiss me or get outta my way." Guzma barely had time to finish speaking before Nanu leaned up to press a kiss to his lips, one hand resting lightly on Guzma's shoulders. It was brief, and before long, Nanu stepped away and walked out of the bathroom.

Guzma fidgeted, before he grumbled something and left the bathroom as well. Meeting Nanu's gaze from where the older man had propped himself up against a wall with an indifferent look, Guzma decided that Nanu was like one of his damn Meowth.

Aloof and confusing as hell.

Guzma settled for a sneer, though there wasn't much effort put into it. "You kiss like an old man."

"That all you got?" Nanu raised an unimpressed brow.

"Make sure that Meowth gets lots of treats." Guzma bristled at the amused smile that tugged at the corner of Nanu's neck, and the Team Skull boss prowled right up to Nanu and loomed over him. "Got something to say?"

"That you may be a punk, acting all tough, but your actions don't always reflect that." Nanu glanced over at the baby Meowth slumbering with his Persian. "You care enough to at least make sure a defenseless Pokémon didn't get hurt further."

"I just happened to be around." Guzma tried for a hard stare, but Nanu merely stared at him in return, as if he were thinking about something. When the red eyed officer merely continued to stare, Guzma shook his head irritably and turned to stomp toward the door. "Just make sure it doesn't get hurt again."

"Guzma."

"What?" Guzma snapped, hand on the door knob.

"Don't slip on any of those ledges on the way back to Po Town." Nanu said, straight-faced. "You don't want Persian to drag you all the way back."

"I'll be fine. Save your concern for that Meowth." Guzma jabbed a finger at the Meowth in question, before turning away. He paused just before stepping outside, hesitating as a something occurred to him. Guzma knew that he was unlikely to get any sleep that night, but if he did, he was only going to wake himself up with memories of the past. And probably break a piece of furniture again.

"Forget something?" Nanu asked.

"Hey, old man." Guzma said without turning around. "Got a question for you."

"…What is it?"

"What do you do when you see something that makes you…think about something you'd rather forget?" Guzma realized what he'd just said, and waved a hand, words tumbling out of his mouth when he heard Nanu start to say something. "Forget it. It's nothing." Guzma twitched when Nanu suddenly came up alongside him, and Guzma tried to brush off the discomfort of not hearing the older man by grinning a little, "Damn, you move like one of your Meowth."

"Guzma. What happened?" Nanu sounded oddly serious, red eyes assessing Guzma carefully. Nanu seemed more alert than he usually appeared to be.

"I said, it's nothin'." Guzma said, taking a step outside into the rain as he pulled up his hood to block it out as best he could.

"If anyone is still awake when you get back to Po Town, talk to them or hang out with them. Distract yourself." Nanu's voice followed Guzma as he walked off into the rain. "Don't do what I do."

"What's that?" Guzma came to a halt, and heard Nanu's quiet response.

"I'd rather not say. If you can't figure it out, it's probably for the best."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Guzma looked over his shoulder.

"If you want to talk about it, you know where to find me." Nanu said from where he was leaning against the doorway of the station.

"I don't got anything to talk to you about." Guzma said defensively.

"Don't do anything stupid back in Po Town. Those punks living with you don't need to see you lose your temper."

"I'm fine." Guzma insisted, and scowled when Nanu merely stepped back into the station and closed the door. Shaking his head, Guzma continued onward to Po Town, jamming his hands into his pockets. The idea that Nanu had actually offered to listen to his troubles almost seemed laughable, because the man was so apathetic most of the time. It seemed more that the man would half listen, just to humor him, and then send him on his way. Guzma allowed a sneer to rise. Like hell anyone would listen to him and take him seriously. More tell him to get over it and move on, so really, there was no point in talking about his troubles to anyone.

Some dark shape flew overhead, but since it didn't dive down at him, Guzma wasn't overly concerned what Pokémon had just flown by.

Guzma made the attempt to ignore the feelings welling up inside him, despite his very best efforts to crush them down. But he couldn't deny that he didn't feel a little good about the smile he'd made appear on Nanu's face. Nor had the hair ruffling overly bothered him. Guzma figured that with the way that Nanu spent so much time around Meowth that it was probably just a way that Nanu expressed affection or whatever.

Guzma was a little more flustered by the time he got to the mansion within Po Town and it irritated him because he didn't know what to do about it. Other than to go back and check on the baby Meowth, as well as bother Nanu again at some point to see what kind of rise he could get out of the red eyed officer. Guzma flushed over the thought of getting another kiss, before immediately getting annoyed with himself for wanting to be kissed by Nanu specifically. Guzma prowled into the mansion, past several grunts, and said nothing as he went and shut himself in his room on the second floor.

Guzma growled under his breath as he sat down on the bed, fidgeting again before clenching his hands into fists. Why the hell did Nanu kissing him and then ruffling his hair make his body react like this? Guzma ran his hands through his hair, narrowed his eyes at his lap, before closing them and letting out an aggravated, drawn out sigh as he swore again.

Dammit.

What the hell was going on?

A knock on the door drew Guzma's ire some minutes later, and he snapped at the door. "What?"

"Boss, there's a Honchkrow in the hall out here."

"I think it might be Mr. Nanu's."

Guzma let out a huff of breath. Couldn't that old man leave him be for the day? Guzma got up off of his bed, and opened the door, nearly hitting one of the Team Skull punks.

"Over there, boss." One of the female punks said, pointing over to where the window had been broken and remained broken.

A Honchkrow was standing there, shaking its feathers free of the rain. It spotted Guzma, and stalked up to him to hold up a bag in its beak with something in it.

Guzma took it, and as soon as he did, the bird Pokémon about faced, brushed past the Team Skull punks loitering nearby, and flew out the window.

"Boss?"

Guzma shook his head wordlessly and merely turned back to go into his room. "Let me know if it comes back."

"Sure thing, boss."

Guzma closed his bedroom door behind him, and, shaking the bag free of some rain, couldn't help but laugh when he took out what was in the bag.

It was a photo, and it had obviously been taken recently.

Guzma couldn't help but laugh again over the idea that Nanu had an instant camera to take pictures of his Pokémon. To have the Kahuna of Ula' Ula' island send his Honchkrow out to deliver a photo of the baby Meowth to the Boss of Team Skull struck him as hilarious. Guzma thought about harassing Nanu about his obsession over Meowth the next time he saw him, until Guzma turned the photo over and saw a short note scrawled there.

If it helps, instead of dwelling on the past, think about the future you saved instead.

Guzma didn't know how long he stared at the photo of the tiny Meowth after that, mainly because he hadn't expected the words that had been written on the back of the photo to strike a chord with him.

It was a long, but quiet, night.


	6. Chapter 6

Nanu spent the next few days checking up on the shiny baby Meowth. Much to his relief, Guzma seemed content to leave him alone those few days, whether it was because he was busy as the leader of Team Skull, or because he was doing some thinking. Nanu wasn't sure what the younger punk would have made of the photo of the baby Meowth, or the words he had written, but there had been no confrontation, and Nanu took that as a good sign. He had meant it; to have Guzma focus on the Meowth that he had saved. Nanu wouldn't have expected it of Guzma, but then again, there seemed to be conflicting reports from other cops, as well as citizens, from around Alola about Guzma. It made Nanu consider if there were some false reports; things that Guzma had encouraged in order to make himself seem more intimidating.

The red eyed officer couldn't help but half smile over the ridiculous idea that Guzma would actually hurt another person's Pokémon. That report Nanu knew for certain was false. It was far more likely for the younger man to have one of the other Team Skull punks steal Pokémon and keep it in Po Town. Nanu usually retrieved it if someone came directly to him complaining of a lost or stolen Pokémon. Otherwise he didn't always patrol Po Town to see if anything was amiss. The only thing Nanu had noticed these past few days was the sound of someone picking around outside the police station, though no one ever came inside. But it was usually followed by the Meowth in the station perking their ears up and following a shadow that passed by windows.

Nanu dismissed it, as he had a feeling that it was Guzma, and the Team Skull boss was at odds over whether to come into the station or not. Nanu would find out later that he was half-right, though it would be nearly two years before he found out who else was outside the station those few nights.

-x-x-x-

On the evening of the fourth night since Nanu had been given the shiny Meowth, the red eyed officer checked on the stitches in bare spots along soft fur to make sure they held as he changed the bandages. The baby Meowth shook as Nanu took a look at the stitches in its back, even as Nanu spoke soothingly to it under his breath. Nanu was aware of his Persian watching him, and as he began to wrap new bandages around the Meowth, Nanu spoke aloud.

"The Meowth will be all right. I'll give it back to you in a moment." Nanu finished tying off the bandages, and, after settling the tiny Meowth next to Persian, he stood with a sigh. Aware of the many pairs of eyes watching him, Nanu shook his head. "And yes, I know most you are hungry. I'll go and get some food for you lot." Pleased purrs and meows erupted from around the station, and Nanu couldn't help but smile. "You're all very are spoiled, aren't you?" With another fond shake of his head at the innocent looks he received in return, Nanu headed toward the front door of the station. Might as well get the shopping over with, and with that accomplished, he could come back and get some sleep. Nanu frowned on his way toward the door, when all of the Meowth in the station suddenly stared at it, whiskers twitching, before they relaxed again.

Odd.

Nanu didn't know what to make of that, but just to be sure, he went over to a cabinet and took out a gun from a locked box. Sometimes he thought he should hand it off to Looker, since Nanu hadn't had to use the weapon once since he'd left the organization the other man worked for. Nanu hadn't bothered to take the gun out of storage either but for one rare instant since he'd lived in Alola, and he hadn't had the need to actually fire it. Nanu stared at the weapon for a moment, thinking he was being paranoid over his Meowth reacting like they had. But still, he couldn't be too careful. Alola was peaceful enough, and most of the Pokémon were friendly but that didn't mean that something couldn't go wrong. Nanu retrieved a holster, and after securing it to his belt, tucked the gun inside, hoping he was on edge only because the Meowth had acted a little out of the ordinary than they usually did. And not because his own body seemed to be telling him that something wasn't quite right. With a shake of his head, Nanu went toward the front door to the station.

The moment Nanu opened the door the baby Meowth let out a frantic cry and began to try to get itself out of Persian's Pokémon bed. The crying was insistent, as the young Pokémon apparently did not want Nanu to leave it behind.

"I won't be gone long." Nanu commented, though he fell silent when the Meowth managed to wriggle out of the Pokémon bed, and made Nanu reconsider bringing it with him to the Pokémon Center. The way it limped over to Nanu on all fours gave the officer concern, though he was distracted by the poor thing letting out a series of little meows of distress.

Persian had gotten up and given pursuit, though it appeared reluctant to pick the Meowth up while it was agitated. It instead let out of huff of concern, as the Meowth's cries turned almost accusatory as it got to Nanu's leg and clung to it with a paw, tiny claws latched in the fabric as large eyes welled up with tears.

Nanu took a breath and let it out, running a hand over his face briefly before he dropped it to his side. He couldn't resist when the baby Pokémon was so genuinely sad and fearful of being left behind.

"All right. You can come along, I guess." Nanu retrieved a rain jacket from nearby and, careful not to dislodge the Meowth from his leg just yet as he zipped the coat up and flipped the hood over his head. Nanu picked the Meowth up carefully, drying its tears with the corner of a sleeve. "Keep in the jacket." Seeing the shy smile, Nanu couldn't help but smile in return as he tucked the Meowth carefully within his jacket. Sometimes he wondered whether the tears were genuine or not with some of his other Meowth. He was sure some of them would try to cajole something out of him with tears as well. At which point Nanu would have to decide whether to give in or not. Nanu waited until the Meowth had settled comfortably within his jacket, before he opened the front door of the station the rest of the way, and spoke over his shoulder. "Come on, Persian. I know you want to keep watch on this Meowth."

As soon as Persian flashed out the front door of the station in a blur of fur, Nanu closed the door. Nanu let out a soft sigh over the thought of trekking through the rain, before he set off in the direction of the Pokémon Center through the Ula' Ula' meadow. The journey was a wet one, until Nanu reached the meadows, but then it just seemed to become a somber journey as fog settled over the surroundings.

Persian's ears pricked up now and again, letting out soft growls, but apart from that, there were no wild Pokémon that attacked.

Nanu counted that as a good thing, as he didn't want to have the tiny Meowth curled up in his jacket have to deal with that. As Nanu walked, his mind wandered, not really settling on anything. He failed to notice that there was a pair of unfriendly eyes watching him and his Pokémon as they walked along. Neither Pokémon nor trainer would know of their silent watcher, until they were on their way back from the Pokémon Center, laden with supplies bought from the mart.

-x-x-x-

Nanu had hoped for a quiet journey back to the police station that night, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. The red eyed officer became alert when Persian came to an abrupt halt and started to growl.

"What is it?" Nanu asked, the stupor he'd been in gone as the red eyed officer surveyed the area as if expecting to see another Pokémon. Nothing was there, and Nanu half turned to his Pokémon. "You imagining things or-"

Persian suddenly let out a loud and angry hiss.

Nanu didn't have time to react to his Pokemon, because he suddenly found himself shoved out of the way by his Persian. The feline Pokémon had abruptly thrown its whole body against him to get him out of the way of something that shot out from a nearby bush. Nanu hit the wet ground, almost immediately half rising because he didn't want to be caught defenseless on the ground if they were being attacked. His Pokémon never attacked him without reason, or with intention to hurt him. It was done to get him out of the way of something dangerous. And as soon as Nanu could focus on what he was seeing, he knew he'd been hit so roughly for his own protection, as he had assumed.

Still hurt like a hell anyway, and Nanu wasn't as young as he used to be, so it caused him more pain than it would have years ago.

Nanu held a hand lightly against the quivering Meowth curled up in his jacket. Peering through the rain, he caught sight again of the two Alolan Persian facing off against one another. Both Pokemon's hackles were raised as they bared their teeth and hissed and shrieked at one another, sharp claws digging up the wet ground. Nanu cursed under his breath when he saw his Persian struck with a thunderbolt attack, and then rammed roughly into some nearby rocks by the wild Persian. Nanu was concerned the wild Pokémon might go after his Pokémon further while it was stunned. After all, there were wild Pokémon that disliked trainer Pokémon, whether they were jealous of that Pokémon, or disgusted with the idea that a Pokémon would work with a human. Nanu's body tensed up when he saw the wild Persian turn its head to narrow eyes at him with a lash of its tail. Nanu realized that he should have saved some concern for himself. While wild Pokémon didn't always attack humans, it wasn't out of the question. Nanu barely had time to roll over and half flatten himself to the ground as the wild Persian leapt at him with a snarl.

Nanu automatically braced his arms on the ground to prevent himself from squashing the Meowth, having no time to try and reassure it. When Nanu felt the weight of the angry Pokémon half land on him, Nanu had a feeling that this wild Persian was likely the one that Guzma had chased off days ago. Apparently the wild Persian was hard pressed to forget about the Meowth that didn't look like the rest of its offspring. Nanu winced as clawed paws scratched his bare arms in an attempt to get to the Meowth that was quivering in fear. The claws weren't digging in as deep as they could go, but they were still causing scratches that started to bleed immediately after they'd been inflicted. Nanu grit his teeth and tried to throw the Persian off of him, but the Pokémon continued to attack with a furious shriek, a warning bite landing dangerously close to the back of Nanu's neck, ripping into fabric. The bite made Nanu briefly tense up, knowing that it had been done intentionally, to show that the wild Persian could hurt him badly if he didn't give it what it wanted.

The Persian hissed again and began to paw at Nanu's right arm, before it attempted to lift the limb up off the ground to give it access to the Meowth that was now crying out fearfully, tiny claws hooking into Nanu's red shirt.

Nanu couldn't hold back a hiss of pain when the wild Persian suddenly sank its teeth into his right forearm. Nanu fumbled with his left hand awkwardly beneath his jacket, finally spurred into action from the pain as his hand closed around metal. The Pokémon had given him another bite near the back of his neck, teeth ripping fabric of the rain jacket to expose skin. Hot breath spilled over Nanu, and had the Pokémon not held human level intelligence Nanu was certain it would have bitten down.

Instead, the wild Persian flipped him over onto his back, and Nanu took that instance to prevent further attack. Wincing, Nanu jammed the muzzle of the gun he'd retrieved into the underside of the wild Persian's throat as the Pokémon loomed over him. Nanu didn't want to think about the idea of how close the Persian's mouth was to his throat, and for a moment, wondered if the Pokémon had meant to scare him by resting its mouth over his throat. He'd seen some wild Persian fights before, years ago, and the Pokémon tended to defeat their opponents by getting their jaw latched over part of the throat. Battles quickly ended and the loser would retreat. Unfortunately for this wild Pokemon, Nanu was no Persian, and he had a bigger deterrent than teeth and claws, loathe as he was to use it.

The wild Persian stilled at the gun pressed to its fur, still growling softly, but it appeared to understand that Nanu was threatening it in some way. Especially since Nanu was careful to go for the throat, as another Persian might, in hopes that the wild Pokémon would get the intention.

"Enough." Nanu met the wild Persian's eyes and even though he was short of breath, he spoke darkly, red eyes serious. "Get out of here. I don't care that you don't like that your offspring is a different color. You're already ensured that it won't be able to survive on its own, or be a trainer's Pokémon because of the damage you did to its back." Nanu dug the muzzle of the gun in warning against fur when the Persian shifted, as if to try and move back for another attack. "Leave." Nanu was a little concerned that the Persian didn't seem to have any intention of moving, and Nanu didn't want to have to shoot it. But before the red eyed officer had to decide, an angry shout rang out from somewhere in the pouring rain.

"What the hell? Damn cat! Get the hell outta here!"

Nanu dropped the hand holding the gun down from Persian's throat as a Golisopod swept the wild Persian up into the air before the bug Pokémon sent the other Pokemon flying through the air a good several paces. Nanu half sat up with a grimace and watched as Guzma materialized out of the sheets of rain to chase after the wild Persian like he was going to fight it himself with his bare fists. Nanu couldn't help but crack a smile when Golisopod prevented its trainer from getting too far. Nanu sat up the rest of the way with a sigh, about to holster the gun when Guzma caught sight of the weapon as he wandered over.

"Since when did you have a gun, old man?"

"Isn't it a bit late at night to prowl around?" Nanu tucked the weapon out of sight and fixed his eyes on Guzma. Seeing the Team Skull boss cross his arms and look at him, Nanu ended up shrugging his shoulders in response. Nanu grimaced and pressed a hand to his right forearm where he'd been bitten, as the scratches on both arms didn't hurt as much. "I don't usually carry a gun. Alola is a peaceful enough place for the most part. I just…had a feeling I might want to have it with me tonight." Nanu was a little bit concerned that he'd felt the wrongness of the evening along with his Meowth acting oddly in the station. Had they sensed the wild Persian outside in some way? How had he felt that something wasn't quite right?

"I prefer your hands-on approach with the handcuffs better." Guzma commented warily as he watched the area where the gun vanished beneath Nanu's jacket. "A gun would have made the fight we had boring in an instant."

"I wouldn't aim a gun at you or the other Team Skull punks." Nanu frowned at Guzma, before he smiled wryly. "A Pokemon battle is more than enough." Nanu wasn't going to tell Guzma that there happened to be no bullets in the gun at present. He'd forgotten to load it before leaving the station, because he hadn't thought he would actually need the weapon.

"Why the hell do you have a gun then?" Guzma huffed indignantly.

"Got attacked years ago and had to shoot something." Nanu hedged, not really wanting to think about that one instance.

"A Pokémon?" Guzma asked skeptically.

"No. Not a Pokémon." Nanu shook his head, hand pressing tight against his forearm. The wound the wild Persian had inflicted was starting to throb.

"Fine, be a mysterious, cryptic asshole." Guzma said with a roll of his eyes.

"Dangerous criminals that hurt people and Pokémon would be a reason." Nanu offered after a brief moment of silence, as he kept his hand to his right forearm. Nanu felt a little faint and he wasn't sure if it was from the shock of being bitten or if his body was reacting badly to the bite. "Or if a wild Pokémon attacks humans and Pokémon." That didn't happen often, especially in Alola, and usually, the sight of the gun was enough to get even the angriest of Pokémon to back down. Nanu watched Guzma pat his Golisopod's nearest shoulder, and went quieter when the younger man got closer to him and crouched down, presumably to get a better look at him. And presumably saw the blood underneath Nanu's hand.

"That wild Persian bit you?" Guznma asked, scowling briefly in the direction said Pokémon had run off in.

Nanu's Persian had recovered and went over to its trainer with a pronounced limp as it pressed itself against Nanu's side with a concerned growl. Persian also appeared to have a hurt paw. Nanu didn't say anything to the fact that Guzma helped him to his feet

"Need to go to the Pokémon Center. Persian…" Nanu managed.

"And you too, geezer." Guzma added, apparently finally getting a look at the bite wound. "That looks like a nasty bite." Guzma noticed the shiny Meowth when it poked its head out of Nanu's jacket as it let out a worried meow. Guzma pet the tiny Pokemon's head briefly before looking down at Nanu, who was carefully avoiding his eyes while pretending to not be in as much pain as he was. "You and your damn Meowth, old man." Guzma teased, before he frowned. "Maybe I should have had Golisopod get another attack in."

"Pokémon Center." Nanu reminded Guzma. He felt a little unsteady on his feet and as he felt Guzma urge him into a walk, Nanu felt that that was wrong. He should have been able to walk just fine on his own. To have Guzma continually urge him along with grumbles and teasing didn't seem right. Or the fact Nanu's own Persian kept close to his other side and batted his leg gently when he stopped walking for whatever reason.

Briefly blacking out and suddenly opening his eyes to the sight of the Pokémon Center didn't seem good either. Going mostly limp against Guzma seemed even worse, though it felt better to just close his eyes and just let Guzma nudge him along. Exhaustion pulled at him, and Nanu allowed it to sweep over him, vaguely hearing the younger punk curse him out for acting like a damn Persian that decided to nap.

That would have been funny if Nanu hadn't nearly passed out.

-x-x-x-

It was a calm night at the Pokémon Center until Guzma all but dragged a nearly unconscious Nanu into the building. Guzma snarled inarticulately at the staff that was on duty that night, which didn't particularly help, but Guzma didn't want to let go of Nanu over the idea that the man would just limply fall to the ground. And his Persian didn't seem to be in much better shape despite it trying to remain upright to help Guzma keep its trainer up. While Guzma impatiently waited for the frightened employees to stop thinking he was going to attack them all, Guzma nudged Nanu again and grumbled under his breath.

"C'mon, snap outta it and say something to these guys. I think they think I did this to you." Guzma felt that it was not a good sign that Nanu didn't say anything or outwardly react to him. A minute or so passed, and then Guzma shook his head over the idea that no one was dong a thing about him bringing a pretty much unconscious cop, and a kahuna, at that, into the Pokémon Center. Guzma brushed past an employee and found a room in the back of the building where he could set Nanu down on a chair. After making sure that the older man wouldn't fall over, Guzma prowled back into the main area of the Pokémon Center, ready to drag some unfortunate person back with him to see to Nanu. "Hey, someone go help Nanu. A wild Pokémon attacked and bit him. And in case ya didn't notice, he's all out of it right now."

That appeared to galvanize some of the employees into action as they snapped back into the present. Two nurses immediately went into the back where Guzma had brought Nanu.

"Someone take care of his Persian, too." Guzma added, jabbing a finger down at the Pokémon in question that looked ready to fall over just like its trainer. Guzma glared at everyone in the vicinity as Persian went along with a nurse with a limp but purred in pleasure when its head was gently petted.

Guzma gave one final glare to those lingering in the Pokémon Center before he turned sharply and nearly ran into a nurse that had come out of the back room with a tiny Meowth wrapped in bandages.

"The Island Kahuna wanted you to watch this Meowth." The nurse said nervously, though she appeared reluctant to hand it over to the Team Skull boss until the little Meowth stated to audibly purr at the sight of Guzma.

"Yeah, I can watch it till he gets off his ass." Guzma took the Meowth in one hand, forgetting how small it was. The younger man couldn't help but smile a little at the way the little feline's body vibrated with happy purrs. Guzma began to pace back and forth, but when he noticed nervous trainers watching him, he let out an exasperated sound. Seriously, he wasn't doing anything wrong. Yet. Why couldn't they mind their own damn business?

"Tch." Guzma went to go sit down at the café since it was still open, and carefully set the Meowth down on the counter. "Tapu Cocoa. And get this Meowth something too." Guzma passed some money across the counter, and once the drinks were brought over, Guzma fell into silence as he pet the still putting baby Meowth with a few careful fingers. "Looks like you didn't get nicked at all." Guzma frowned to himself, reaching up with his other hand to ruffle his hair, sending water flying everywhere. He didn't give a damn that some people nearby didn't appreciate the action, because Guzma was thinking back on what he had seen in the rain. The sight of Nanu on the ground and being attacked like that…

Guzma didn't know what to think about the panic that had gripped him in that instant. He hadn't been expecting to see that at all. He had merely gotten the courage to go tell Nanu to not send him pictures of Meowth, even if Guzma was secretly grateful of the short note Nanu had written days ago. The older man hadn't needed to do anything for him. Hadn't had to go out of his way to send another message along after Guzma had said he didn't want to hear anything. To forget what Guzma had asked, and instead, Nanu had followed up with trying to tell Guzma to focus on the Meowth he'd saved instead of dwelling on the past…

Guzma didn't know what to do with the feeling that had washed over him when he'd read the line of writing, and didn't know what good it would have done him to confront Nanu about it. But thoughts of the conversation had fled when the person that had given just a bit of a damn about what was going on in Guzma's head was being attacked…

It made Guzma see red. That damn wild Persian was lucky he'd sent Golisopod out instead of diving and grappling the damn thing himself.

At the sound of a quiet squeak of a meow, Guzma turned from dark thoughts and did as Nanu suggested. Focused on the tiny bundle of fur he'd saved. Guzma was sure that that was the only reason why he remained in that Pokémon Center. He wasn't sure why he hadn't left yet otherwise. It wasn't like he cared what happened to Nanu now that he got him somewhere for help, right?

Guzma cast an anxious look in the direction he'd taken Nanu, before he realized what he was doing. With a scowl, Guzma turned his attention back to his Tapu Cocoa. He didn't miss the hostile and suspicious looks he was being given by other trainers in the Center. Not even when a few looked like they wanted a piece of him.

So why did he choose to stay?

Guzma took a long drink of the cocoa, hiding a faint flush that threatened to cross his features. The Team Skull boss stayed because he actually did give a shit how Nanu was doing, and that scared him, because Guzma didn't know what to do about the emotion. Normally he would have found it hilarious that Nanu got attacked by a Persian of all Pokémon, but it was anything but funny now. Guzma set his mug down, no longer thirsty but a good deal more nervous, because he didn't know what to do.

"Tch." Guzma decided to stay after all, because he decided that he had a bone to pick with Nanu. Especially when Guzma thought about the way the red eyed officer had looked when he had found him in the rain. How Nanu had seemed more resigned than anything after being pinned down by a wild Pokémon. Like he didn't give a shit what could have happened to him had he not been armed or had someone show up to help chase the wild Pokémon away.

The Team Skull boss's scowl deepened.

Damn it all to hell.

Sitting there in the Pokemon Center, stealing glances in the direction he knew that Nanu was in, made Guzma realize that he did actually care what happened to Nanu. If only because Guzma didn't want to lose a source of entertainment. Or at least, that was what Guzma told himself the reason was, as he waited impatiently for someone to tell him what the hell was going on with Nanu after being bitten.

After a few hours passed with no word on Nanu, Guzma decided to go check on the older man himself. It wasn't like any of the staff in the Pokemon Center was going to stop him, and seeing Nanu would put aside some of the anxious feelings if Guzma saw for himself that Nanu was going to be all right.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: FYI there will be a scene where Nanu drinks too much in the next chapter, and Guzma has issues with that.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Chapters start to get a little darker. (also I am posting 3 chapters in a row-I forgot to update them here after doing so on Ao3).

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nanu might have insisted upon going back to the police station on route 17 if the nurses hadn't given him something to dull the pain of his injury. Unfortunately, Nanu hadn't had the time or the energy to tell them not to give him enough to knock him out. When one was injured, that sort of coherent conversation didn't always occur. So Nanu had unwillingly fallen asleep, though he supposed being unconscious while being treated for the bite wound would be best. He might have otherwise cursed up a storm, and that wouldn't have been very kahuna-like of him.

But at the same time…after an attack like that…Nanu would have preferred the pain. Would have preferred the potential curses he might say in order to remain awake, as dreaming after something like that was never a good thing. Attacks like those tended to bring forth unpleasant memories, which surfaced as nightmares. A specific nightmare, in fact, was drawn forth, which happened to be one of Nanu's worst memories. As always, the scene began in as a somber, stormy night, when Nanu and two others managed to track down a creature they had been after for weeks.

Try as Nanu might, his subconscious never allowed him to escape the nightmare, no matter how hard his body tried to wake him up. So he was forced to relieve the vivid scene, never able to do a damn thing to change the outcome. And this particular time was worse, ensuring that when Nanu did wake up, he would likely stay awake for days in fear of it creeping up on him again.

-x-x-x-

A flash of lightning through sheets of rain lit the area briefly. The pouring rain did nothing for the three of them. It made it harder to see, which made this mission far more dangerous than Nanu or Looker could have ever anticipated. And their Faller, a sweet young woman, had been separated from them when a landslide occurred due to the rain. Both of them managed to avoid any serious harm, because some local Pokémon had seen them, and had assisted them out of danger.

The Faller wasn't so lucky. She had slipped down the slope, miraculous uninjured, but not for long, as something had found her before Nanu or Looker could get to her. Neither man thought the creature looming up behind the Faller was a Pokémon. It looked too monstrous to be one.

'What is that?' Looker seemed frozen in place, hesitating. 'Do you think we really need to kill it?'

Nanu made as if to go to the Faller, but he slipped on the surface beneath him, going down hard on his back, nearly knocking the back of his head in the process. Nanu twisted to the side with a harsh gasp, shaking at the agony flaring up his back, only to go completely still when a tortured scream pierced the night. Nanu looked up sharply and the moment he realized the creature had grabbed the Faller, forcibly pushed himself up, despite the pain racing up his back, and started to run.

Running.

Always running.

Always trying to prevent what would always happen, no matter how fast Nanu ran. To always see the fear in her eyes, before the creature began to tear into her with sharp fangs and claws. Torn ground that made it hard to navigate, slowing the possibility of a rescue.

It came back to the hesitation Looker had had in that moment.

It always did.

And as usual, the flashes of blood and tears and the loud snarls intermixed, and Nanu had to make a split second decision when the creature moved.

Save one of them.

Nanu had chosen Looker, because the younger man was the closest, and the easiest to drag out of the way of the thrashing creature. But Nanu would never forget the look of betrayal in the Faller's eyes. That he hadn't gone to save her instead, when she was in mortal danger, within the clutches of a creature slowly rending her flesh bit by bit.

"You'll pay for this."

A hand seemed to lightly trace Nanu's bandaged forearm. Nanu shifted in his sleep, still caught within the confines of the nightmare. Those words…Nanu couldn't ever recall hearing those words being said by the Faller from eight and a half years ago, so Nanu passed it off as something he made up in his own mind. It had to be merely something thought up to match her expression when the creature dragged her off, still screaming in agony.

The nightmare changed abruptly, not ending how it usually did. Instead, it went abruptly dark, and gleaming eyes, along with a crooked smile looked at him. Something shifted around in the dark, and then, clear as if someone had been standing right next to him, a voice spoke. It was the Faller from so long ago, her voice short of breath but full of venom and malice.

"You'll pay for this, Nanu. Your partner, too. Even if it takes me years upon years…you both will know my pain."

Fingertips dug harshly into Nanu's injured forearm, and the flare of agony from the wound was enough to wake him up.

-x-x-x-

With a harsh exhalation Nanu jerked himself out of the nightmare, his heart hammering in his chest as he shakily pulled himself up into a seated position. Nanu placed his left hand protectively over his injured right forearm. Entire body tense, Nanu surveyed the immediate area as if he would find someone right there, whispering in his ear. But there was no one. He was alone. But that didn't make things any better, as the fog hadn't quite cleared, and Nanu still wasn't quite sure whether or not he was going to be under attack in the immediate future.

Nanu took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his breathing. It helped, marginally, and he began to piece things together as he sat there on a bed, in an unfamiliar room. The soreness of his arm, though not as bad as it could have been, made Nanu focus on it as he lifted his hand to peer down at it. There was blood dotting through the bandages. He was injured? How? Nanu closed his eyes and let out another, slower breath.

That was right.

He'd been bitten by the wild Persian, and he had been taken to the Pokémon Center by Guzma. Nanu carefully touched his bandaged forearm, and knew, without needing to ask anyone, that there had had to be stitches. He could tell by the tug of the skin beneath the bandages, though some had torn free. Had he grabbed the limb in his sleep, tearing those stiches? It was a better idea than someone Nanu thought to be dead and gone appearing in the room to torment him after all these years. Nanu glanced at the palm of his left hand and felt little relief over the blood that was there. He had touched the bandages after he'd woken up, so he was still at a loss of whether he had torn the stiches himself or not.

Nanu rested his arm on his lap, and with another slow breath in and out, began to try and get his heartrate back under control. It wasn't good for his body for so much panic to be welling within it. He wasn't being attacked, obviously, and the words, that had sounded almost too clear for the nightmare, had just been that. Part of the nightmare. No one from his past had reached out to grab him. The voice…the words…they were likely something to do with the guilt of surviving an attack by the creature. Neither Looker nor Nanu had been able to find where the creature had gone off to, taking with it the wounded and dying Faller.

"Just a dream." Nanu murmured to himself as he wiped his left hand on the sheets absently before he ran it through his hair. Nanu felt that he had to be imagining things from the pain, and of tearing the stitches in his sleep. He soon noted that he was in a windowless room. There would have been alarm raised if someone had gone into his room. Nanu dropped his hand from his hair to his lap and gave his head a shake. He supposed he ought to be grateful that Guzma had made certain that he had gotten to the Pokémon Center. Nanu didn't want to think of the reaction he would have had should he have woken up bleeding in the rain. It would have been…too much.

Nanu closed his eyes. It disturbed him greatly that he couldn't remember much of the journey to the building, apart from bits and pieces. Those pieces being the shiny Meowth meowing in concern as Nanu's Persian urged him along whenever he came to an unsteady stop. Nanu frowned, furrowing his brow. He recalled Guzma's steady stream of insults and teasing, but even as disoriented and hurt as Nanu had been, Nanu didn't miss the concern beneath the bluster.

The door to the room opened and it caused Nanu to turn his head. The nightmare was pushed to the back of his mind when he saw an Alolan Persian poking its head into the room.

The Pokémon noticed Nanu's gaze on it and, once it was inside the room, gave the door a shove of its body to close it. The Persian let out a huff and approached the bed, eying Nanu knowingly.

"You've gotten better at opening doors lately." Nanu's thoughts were still a little muddled, but he didn't miss the look on his Pokémon's face. "And yes, I had another of those…nightmares." Nanu was relieved to see that his Persian was walking without a limp, "Guess you're doing better, in any case. It looked like it had to hurt, being thrown against those rocks like that."

Persian squeezed its eyes shut and let out a purr of pleasure. It was clearly pleased that its trainer was awake and aware once more. The Persian hopped up onto the bed to rest itself against Nanu, careful not to bump his injured right arm, but close enough to curl against Nanu's right side to press its cheek against Nanu's. A low growl of concern emitted from the feline, both from the idea of its trainer having a nightmare, and because it noticed that Nanu suddenly tensed up. With another, understanding growl, Persian moved to rest its head on Nanu's lap near his hand, giving the limb a careful lick. Persian gave another swipe of its tongue when it saw the blood, and turned its round head to fix a concerned expression on Nanu.

"Sorry, knee jerk reaction." Nanu reached over with his left hand to stroke the soft fur on Persian's head. "That wild Persian got close to the back of my neck and throat with its teeth."

Persian let out a growl over the very thought and reached one paw over Nanu's lap as if trying to cover its trainer with its body for protection. Persian again looked from the blood seeping through the bandage to its trainer.

"I'll be fine. The nurse can re-stitch it, or I can, when my hand is steadier." Seeing another look thrown his way, Nanu added, "I used the gun to ward the wild Perisan off." The red eyed officer heard an inquiring sound and caught sight of a gleaming eye that peeked up at him. Nanu smiled faintly at his Pokémon. "It wasn't loaded. Wouldn't have hurt that wild Persian anyway. Not like…back then." Nanu saw the Persian shift as it looked across the room to where Nanu's gun was. Nanu let out a sigh and patted Persian's head. "If it'd make you feel better, put it in one of the drawers of this nightstand."

Persian let out a worried chuff and did as its trainer suggested, though Nanu had to reach out with his left hand to open the drawer for Persian.

"Guess drawers are still tricky for you than when you were a Meowth." Nanu watched Persian give him an unamused look before it gently set the gun inside the drawer.

The Persian raised a paw and pushed the drawer shut, tilting its head to give Nanu a pleased look.

"Quite the feat." Nanu said dryly. "Well done."

Persian rolled its eyes at its trainer's teasing, and then hopped right back onto the bed, this time curling against Nanu's left side. Persian trapped Nanu's arm against his side.

"I'm not anywhere near the mood I was in before all those years ago. You know that, right?" Nanu quietly asked Persian, as the feline Pokémon urged him to go from a seated position to lying down. "I'm not going to do anything stupid."

Persian pointedly looked at Nanu's wounded arm, the bandages darkening with blood where the bite marks were, and then back to its trainer's face.

"I didn't bite myself. I may have torn some stiches in my sleep."

Persian gave a shake of its head, and, once Nanu was on his back, started to groom itself and then Nanu, ignoring the token of protest its trainer made.

Nanu gave in pretty quickly, as he was apt to do with Persian, and instead turned his head to press his face against soft fur. Nanu was about to doze off to the low rumble of a purr when the door to the room opened again.

"You dead, old man? No one's telling me shit."

Guzma.

Nanu wasn't sure why it made him feel a little less worthless when Guzma's tone seemed to indicate worry, despite the words. Nanu wasn't used to having someone worry over him, or his health, apart from Acerola, and sometimes the other kahunas.

"Well, it looks like you're still breathing." Guzma could be heard walking closer to the bed. "You always sleep with your cats?"

Nanu couldn't be entirely certain but it almost sounded as if Guzma were jealous of Persian resting alongside him.

"You're bleeding." Guzma's voice held a bit of a waiver. "What the hell? I thought they would have already stitched you up." Heavy footsteps could be heard, and then Guzma shouting something out of the room. Footsteps returned, and this time, the quiet murmur of a nurse could be heard.

Persian pressed its face close to Nanu's when the bandages were removed, and some of the stiches were reset.

Nanu managed to keep completely silent, apart from a twitch or two, but his feigned sleep seemed to fool the nurse. The moment his arm was bandaged again, Guzma scared the nurse out of the room, and shut the door. Nanu wondered what was going on in Guzma's mind and it caused Nanu to briefly think about the potential of jealousy over Persian sleeping on the bed with him. Nanu was going to dismiss the idea altogether when the bed suddenly dipped, and a warm body pressed up against his right side. Nanu was not at all expecting this close of contact with the younger punk, as Nanu was still not entirely certain what he thought about their interactions thus far. Nanu was unprepared for Guzma's breath to spill over the side of his neck as the leader of Team Skull whispered in his ear.

"You suck at pretending to be asleep."

Nanu opened his eyes at that. Instead of being able to respond in any way to Guzma's words, however, Nanu ended up wincing faintly when Guzma dug a hand into his hair to turn his head to the side. Nanu had half a moment to wonder if Guzma had just been waiting for him to wake up to give him a beat down. Nanu studied the younger man's face, which was a little too close for comfort.

"You look confused." Guzma said after a moment, cocking his head to the side so he was in line with Nanu. "Did one of the nurses give you the good stuff?"

"Whatever it was, it's enough to take the edge off the pain." Nanu responded. To himself, Nanu thought it hadn't been enough to prevent the nightmares from surfacing.

"But enough to muddle you." Guzma sounded amused. "Good."

"How is being muddled at all good? I feel terrible." Nanu replied with another grimace. "And stop jostling my arm. There are stitches, and as you saw, they had to re-stitch some of them."

"Damn cat got you good." Guzma commented, hand going to cup the back of Nanu's head.

"Are you finished?" Nanu deadpanned.

"Not yet." Guzma hesitated, before he gripped the hair in his hand tight and leaned in to press his lips firmly against Nanu's.

Nanu let out a faint breath of surprise, and Guzma's hand tightened, bringing him closer. Well, that was unexpected, but what was also unexpected was the way that Guzma was going in for the kill, like he and Nanu had already kissed more than the few times they actually had. Nanu closed his eyes, too tired to fight, and not really even wanting to. He just had little to no energy to actually return the kiss.

Guzma drew back after some time had passed and grinned.

"That it?" Nanu decided to ask with a raised brow. "I could use some more sleep if it is."

"Dour asshole." Guzma shot back, though he didn't seem to be overly offended.

Nanu merely kept his brow raised, waiting. He probably shouldn't have said anything, because Guzma was suddenly half flopped over him, having moved Nanu's injured right arm out of the way. The red eyed officer stilled when Guzma rested his chin on his shoulder. Nanu shifted uncomfortably, before he let out a sigh and carefully ruffled the white hair with his right hand, avoiding the oversized sunglasses, before his fingers dipped down to where the hair was black. The motion pulled on the stiches a bit, but it was worth it for the faint embarrassment on Guzma's face when the punk jerked away from him.

"Quit touchin' my hair, old man." Guzma bristled.

"It is soft, like Persian's." Nanu said quietly, amused at the flush that crossed Guzma's features.

"Whatever." Guzma grumbled. "And what did the nurses say?"

"I'll live, if that's what you're wondering." Nanu said with the barest hint of a smirk. He didn't recall hearing his prognosis, but Nanu knew enough to know that he would be fine, and would likely just scar. "It'll take more than a bite to kill me. Most I'll have to be careful of is to not let the stiches tear again."

"Guess you're hard to take down, huh?" Guzma snorted. "I didn't want a wild Pokémon to do you in anyway, when I haven't even gotten the chance to beat you down yet."

"Oh? And when is this going to happen?" Nanu asked, feigning interest. He highly doubted this so-called beat down was ever going to occur. It was far more likely that at some point, one of them would get fed up with the other's hesitation and make a move. Nanu had seen the way that Guzma had looked at him. Nanu also knew that Guzma had to have known there was some interest beneath Nanu's indifference. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility that clothes could go flying at some point in the future, as baffling an idea it was. But there wasn't likely to be any violence apart from perhaps grappling to get said clothes off. Nanu couldn't help but shiver over the idea, and tucked the thought far away. He couldn't be thinking about that right now.

"Just wait, it'll happen before you know it." Guzma said, puffing up importantly as he crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't seem aware of Nanu's thoughts. "Team Skull's leader needs to follow through on his threats, you know."

"Sure you do. So why don't you trash the station while I'm gone?" Nanu asked vaguely, settling on something safe that didn't involve Guzma being alone with him. "I wouldn't be around to stop you lot from doing whatever you wanted if I'm not there."

"That's an idea. But no, your Meowth would probably beat the crap out of some of the other punks." Guzma shook his head. "I figured once you're outta here and back at the station, we could have a little chat about one of the ways that you've been interfering with Team Skull."

"Why don't we have that chat now? It's not like I can do anything about it if you want to beat me up." Nanu said in a dead sort of voice. Before he had become kahuna, Nanu almost would have welcomed the violence, to take his mind off of other things. But after the nightmare he'd had…perhaps he shouldn't be encouraging someone to attack him. Nanu let out a muffled sound of surprise when Guzma leaned over and kissed him again, roughly this time and with a hint of a bite. Nanu grabbed a handful of Guzma's jacket and tugged him closer, desperate in that moment for something to chase away the images in his head. Guzma grumbled into the kiss, but allowed Nanu to reach up and dig his hand into his hair.

"Do you want to talk or not?" Nanu managed to breathe against Guzma's lips. Narrowed eyes met red ones, and Guzma shook his head as he went in for another kiss. Nanu didn't know what he had said or done for this sudden amount of attention that Guzma was piling onto him. Nanu did notice that Persian had hoped off the bed to give them some space, and really, Nanu had not at all expected for the younger punk to go ahead and straddle him mid-kiss.

What the hell?

Guzma broke off the kiss and, breathing hard from exertion, glared down at Nanu as his hands went to his shoulders.

Nanu was quiet, his breathing also a little quick, but he would rather be out of breath from a kiss than a nightmare.

"Driving me crazy, old man." Guzma growled unhappily.

"Oh? And how am I doing that?" Nanu was rather grateful for the sheets over his lap. He was a little embarrassed that his damn body was trying to react to the sudden situation, and it made him feel pathetic that it didn't take much to turn him on. Clearly, he hadn't been with another person for a long time, but that was only because Nanu didn't want to let anyone get too close and see his bad side when things went south.

Like after waking up from a nightmare and going days without sleep. If Nanu could have, he would have been drinking right now, in an attempt to chase away memories of the past.

"You're not messing with me, are you?" Guzma asked crossly, hands resting against Nanu's shoulders heavily. "Or do you get it?"

"I'm not messing with you." Nanu said quietly, aware of the fact that in his weakened condition, he wouldn't be able to get Guzma off of him. "I just don't understand, is all. Why me?"

"You know, for a cop and a kahuna, you don't seem to have a high opinion of yourself." Guzma pointed out.

"Why should I?" Nanu thought back to the nightmare and to the past where he couldn't protect the Faller. Nanu's entire life had shattered after that, and even after picking up the pieces, he couldn't work up the energy to do much more than was necessary after that point. He only did things for others out of a sense of obligation, when he worked up the energy to actually do something. Other than that, he just took care of the Meowth at the station, since they didn't give a shit who Nanu was or what his past was. "It isn't like anyone cares what I do, so long as I do my duties as a kahuna now and again and make sure that you and the other punks don't blow something up."

"Damn, you're such a depressing bastard." Guzma maneuvered off of Nanu with a sigh of exasperation, and sat down on the bed next to him, staring down at Nanu with a frown. "I ain't gonna beat you down right now when you're already down, old man. It wouldn't be any fun if you can't fight back."

"If you're not going to pick a fight with me right now, then I'd like to get some rest." Nanu said tonelessly, really hoping that Guzma didn't take the sheets off of him. It would be awkward to explain. "I could have my Honchkrow let you know when I'm back."

"I'll know when you're back at the station." Guzma said cryptically, offering a confident grin when Nanu gave him a curious look.

"Oh? And how is that?" Nanu didn't think the younger punk had any psychic type Pokémon.

"The atmosphere of the area gets gloomier when you're there." Guzma said, straight faced. "Gotta cheer up sometime so the rain doesn't come pouring through the ceiling into the station with all that gloom floating around you."

"I'm going back to sleep." Nanu promptly closed his eyes. He shouldn't have been surprised by Guzma's words, but there was a small part of him that wondered if he really did give off some unseen doom and gloom vibe. He'd seen enough shit in his past that there was likely a permanent dark cloud over his head, weighing him down. It wasn't like Guzma was saying it to be mean, however. The younger punk likely didn't realize that the words struck Nanu a little too hard.

"You better be ready the next time I see you." Guzma said, a taunting tone back in his voice.

Nanu's eyes flew open when one of Guzma's hands went beneath the sheets and rested over him, giving him a light squeeze through clothing.

Well…that was unexpected.

"Maybe next time we'll do somethin' about this, after we have that talk." Guzma's hand gave another press, causing Nanu to shift. "I know you want me. You just trying to deny it, huh? Think you're too old for me?"

"Something like that." Nanu admitted quietly. "And don't forget the first time I kissed you was likely not the best time to do so." Meaning Nanu shouldn't have kissed Guzma when he was having some flashbacks of a past Nanu didn't know much of.

"Tch. I meant after that, Nanu."

The red eyed officer was relieved when Guzma finally moved his hand away. Were Nanu in better shape, he might have done something about it once Guzma left him, but instead, Nanu was sure he was going to stare at the ceiling instead and wonder what his life was coming to. It didn't come as a surprise to him that Guzma was…interested in him. Not after their repeated interactions. But still, Nanu was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the idea. He didn't want to do anything he might later regret.

"And there you go again, thinking too much." Guzma broke into Nanu's thoughts with a snort of derision. "I can make my own decisions, you know. And just to let you know, I don't give a shit how old you are." Guzma slid off the bed at that, and headed for the door. "Oh, and I gave one of the nurses that baby Meowth to look after 'till you get outta bed. Not gonna take it with me to Po Town."

"I'm sure the baby Meowth would be fine. It likes you." Nanu commented, though he felt a little better, oddly enough, to hear that the age difference didn't seem to bother Guzma in the least bit. If the two of them chose to do anything about…whatever the hell was going on between them. "I'm sure Meowth would stick with you and not go wandering off."

"Told you before that I didn't want it to be around fighting." Guzma said, sounding a little awkward over the idea of a Meowth liking him of all people. "Though maybe I should take it with me, just in case another damn cat attacks you on your way back to the station."

"I'll have Honchkrow take me back." Nanu replied with a faint shrug.

"You do that." Guzma snorted in reply. "Wouldn't want to come across a body in the rain."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Nanu drawled, hiding his discomfort of the image that sprang to mind at Guzma's words. Nanu knew that Guzma could take care of himself, and all Nanu had to do right now was to get some rest and allow his injury to mend. He was going to try and not think about Guzma implying something of a sexual nature the next time they were face to face. It boggled Nanu's mind that Guzma would even bother with him in the first place, when there were other people closer to Guzma's age in Alola. Not to mention they were likely not a cop. "And don't you get attacked on your way back. I think the nurses could do without having to treat someone else that isn't a Pokémon."

"Nanu, you seriously need to lighten up. I know you're a dark type trainer and all, but it's kinda a bit much sometimes, don't you think?" The door opened and slammed shut, signaling Guzma's departure.

Nanu half smiled at the incredulous tone that Guzma had had. Nanu couldn't help it, being sarcastic and apathetic. If he cared too much, it would also hurt too much. It was better to stay detached and uninvolved. Nanu let out a sigh as a thought occurred to him. It appeared as though becoming attached to Guzma was unavoidable, as Nanu was fairly certain that any talk he and Guzma would have in the near future would not involve Team Skull. Not for long, if at all. And Nanu knew, from Guzma's words, that the younger punk was interested in more than just the occasional kiss from him.

"I think I'm getting too old for any sort of relationship, Persian." Nanu pressed his face against his Pokémon, not saying anything in return to Persian's confused meow. Now that Nanu had thought it, he was sure that was what was happening. The idea of any kind of relationship with Guzma seemed baffling, but it was something that Nanu didn't want to think about at the moment. But soon, he would have to, whether he wanted to or not, though preferably when he wasn't hurting and not thinking very clearly. Nanu didn't want to make any rash decisions, nor did he want to encourage Guzma, until he had some more time to himself to think.

As it turned out, Nanu was correct about not speaking with Guzma about Team Skull the next time they met. The topic that was landed on was all because Nanu had had the damn nightmare again, though this time, mercifully, the nightmare hadn't had the voice of the Faller enter it. The nightmare was still bad, as it always was, whether or not there were voices from the past speaking in Nanu's dreams. It was just really unfortunate that Guzma had chosen to come speak to him when he did. Nanu hadn't slept in days, and unlike when he'd been in the Pokémon Center, he had access to alcohol in the station. Since sleep had continued to elude him, Nanu was desperate enough to try and drink the visions of the past away.

The resulting confrontation was not something Nanu could have anticipated, considering the reports he'd received now and again of alcohol being smuggled into Po Town.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N:I am making some assumptions about the post game of Sun/Moon, and therefore I only have the English translation of things to go off of. And bits from Tumblr, where some people point out that in the past, the UB Nanu and the others had gone after was a Guzzlord. So that's what I'm going with for the purposes of this fic, since it being that UB actually works well for later on in this fic plot-wise ( the game itself it was vague during the UB side quest, over which UB it was-just that they'd gone after a creature. I don't know if anyone has the source of where the Guzzlord stuff had come from, just out of curiosity).

Edit: Found out it was Guzzlord, so it is good to have that confirmation.

Also, as shown at the end of this chapter, Nanu is going to be drunk for a little of chapter 9 and there will be references to attempted suicide in the past as well (in ch 9, not 8), in case that will make anyone uncomfortable. And then the year and a half time skip that happens at the tail of chapter 9 will bring it to ten years later after the incident in the past (as in this chapter, Nanu indicates it had been 8 and a half years)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Guzma decided he wanted a chapter to himself. There is implied/referenced non-con/rape is in regards to something that happened in the past. Probably just a few lines in this chapter but there all the same. Also will be references to underage drinking in this chapter and the next.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Guzma went back to Po Town with his thoughts a jumbled mess. He hadn't even realized he'd scattered a group of other punks when they had seen him prowling back to the mansion in Po Town. It likely had to do with the scary look on his face, but on the inside, Guzma's thoughts were whirling around like crazy.

"Hey boss, I was thinking of making some pancakes in the morning." A female punk called from one of the rooms as Guzma stalked by. "Do I need to send someone out for the mix or berries again?"

"Nah." Guzma paused briefly as he glanced over his shoulder. "Check the refrigerator. There should be some berries left over from yesterday, so long as someone didn't feed it all to a Pokémon." Guzma frowned. "There should be extra pancake mix in storage. Upper shelf."

"Thanks boss." The female punk went back into the room, presumably to check.

Guzma continued onward, the brief distraction welcome, because it gave him time to think things through a little more without embarrassing himself overly much. The next distraction, however, did not do him any favors, and in fact pissed him off instead.

"Boss!"

"Yeah?" Guzma grumbled, about to go outside through a window in order to get to his room. He looked back and saw a male punk standing there and looking very nervous. "What is it?" Guzma asked impatiently.

"Oh, um…" The punk fidgeted, before sighing. "Max is drunk again, and he was throwing things at me."

Guzma twitched before his anger started to build. Guzma gestured wordlessly at the younger punk before him, not trusting himself to speak.

The younger punk took the hint and led the way to the aforementioned Max.

The following minutes passed by in a slew of yelling and arguing, before Guzma emerged from a room, carrying a bag full of several bottles of alcohol. With a final glare at the drunken punk, Guzma stalked off and headed for his room. He had said his piece, and had told Max that if he didn't get his shit together, he was done being in Team Skull. Guzma didn't want any drunken idiots getting themselves or their teammates harmed, or any of the Pokémon around them, if they weren't thinking clearly. A drink now and again Guzma didn't give a shit about but constant drinking he would not tolerate in Po Town at all.

By the time Guzma got to his bedroom on the second floor and slammed the door shut, he was highly agitated. Setting the bottles from the bag onto a nearby shelf, Guzma was very tempted to open one and get himself drunk. But that was a very, very bad idea, considering what had happened to him years ago when he had actually drunk himself silly. It hadn't been a good time, and in order to distance himself from the full bottles of alcohol now on his shelf, Guzma's thoughts strayed back to Nanu and stayed there. It was safer, relatively speaking, to think about the cop instead of the alcohol.

The more Guzma thought about Nanu, the more Guzma began to pace around his room. The embarrassment he'd felt earlier deepened as Guzma thought about what he had done back in the Pokémon Center, and how Nanu had responded to his touch. How it had been clear to Guzma that Nanu had wanted to kiss him back, but the older man's mind and body had been obviously too worn out to follow through. The acceptance of the kiss, however, had given Guzma a boost of confidence he hadn't known he'd needed. Confidence to push Nanu a little farther, just to see what would happen, because Guzma's thoughts then had gone to what they could do with one another apart from argue.

But now that Guzma wasn't in the Pokémon Center any longer, doubt began to creep in, despite the fact that Nanu had given no indication that he hadn't liked Guzma's touch. In fact, Nanu had almost seemed to crave the contact, in a way. It had made him stop acting like an indifferent bastard, for one, Guzma thought with a smile. The younger punk didn't think he's imagined the brief look of shock that had crossed Nanu's features. Guzma smiled a little bit more. He liked the idea that he'd surprised the damn cop. But now that Guzma was thinking more clearly…he began to wonder what Nanu would choose to do about his none too subtle offer to, well…

Guzma went over to his bed and sat down as he dug his hands into his hair. Fingers bumping into oversized sunglasses, Guzma seized them and tossed them aside in order to properly run his hands through his hair. Guzma's hands slowed as fingers gripped white hair tight as he let out a low groan. Had he actually offered to give Nanu a hand job the next time he saw the older man? Or at the very least insinuated that he would do something about the rather obvious erection?

What the hell had he been thinking?

Guzma stood back up and paced his room, unable to prevent a flush from crossing his features as he thought about the idea. It wouldn't be much of a stretch to give someone a hand job, since Guzma wasn't exactly a stranger to jacking off. Not that he would admit to masturbating to Nanu's face. Damn cop would probably be able to tell without Guzma saying a word. Guzma chose in that moment to not think too much about that. Or the fact that he got a bit turned on over the idea of Nanu giving him that fucking half-smirk.

Guzma paused in the middle of the room as he came to the conclusion that he was sort of curious to see what would happen if he pressed Nanu's buttons. If he had any. Man didn't seem to be fazed by much, taking surprises in stride and acting as if they were just another daily occurrence in his boring dreary life. Guzma frowned thoughtfully as he wondered whether or not Nanu had had any sex life to speak of. He lived in a station full of Meowth, for crying out loud, so the chances were that he hadn't recently had any promiscuous encounters. Unless there was some person out there that loved Meowth nearly as much as he did. Not that that would have been a turn on, per say. Guzma actually didn't know what made Nanu tick, and the idea of finding out seemed like it could be fun. After all, Guzma had quite liked the way he'd managed to surprise Nanu back in the Pokémon Center.

Guzma's thoughts turned to his own encounters in the past, wondering if there had been anything he had done that would be useful when dealing with Nanu. It was coming as a bit of a surprise to Guzma that he was even thinking about Nanu in such a way. Guzma half wondered if Nanu would be flattered or horrified that it was his action of pinning Guzma down in the first place that had got the ball rolling, so to speak. Guzma wasn't used to people overpowering him, so it was turn on of sorts even if the situation hadn't been ideal. Guzma grumbled something under his breath, and tried to think about his own relationships, or lack thereof, in the past.

Guzma had only ever slept with women before, maybe once or twice with another man that he couldn't really remember properly. Or, at least, one of those times Guzma told himself he couldn't remember. If he tried to, Guzma would start to get sick to his stomach, and he'd promptly banish any other thought about the man in question. The Team Skull boss felt he was better off not remembering the particulars of that encounter.

Guzma scowled up at the bedroom ceiling as he thought about his past…sexual encounters. Most of the time he'd unfortunately been drunk off his ass and his partners usually just left him to sleep it off. Only once did Guzma vaguely remember having kind of, sort of, sex with a woman during that dark time, though if Guzma recalled right, he hadn't really been into it. Hadn't wanted to do anything but sleep, but the woman had pushed him, and had gotten him turned on enough that she was able to use him to get off. Something Guzma vaguely recalled not caring for at all. Never saw her again after that. Soon after, Guzma stopped drinking altogether, and threw himself into training his Pokémon with renewed vigor, determined to make something of himself.

Guzma shook his head, banishing the unpleasant memories. He'd made a shit ton of bad decisions thought the years. One of which had been to drink so much at the age of 18, and continue to drink too much on and off for two years. Guzma hadn't given a shit about the consequences at the time. Nor the potential of having the cops bust his ass if he'd been caught in public drunk and beating people up. It wasn't the smartest idea Guzma had come up with to deal with his problems of feeling like a failure of a trainer after so many losses in a row with his bug-only Pokémon team. By the age of 18, and not ever being chosen to be a trial captain leading up until that point made going home something that was out of the question. It had led to another, more fatal decision that Guzma would have followed through on if not for his Golisopod caring what happened to him.

The Team Skull boss shook his head roughly with a growl of annoyance. What had he been thinking about before the bullshit had started to come back to him?

Nanu.

Right.

The curiosity was getting the better of Guzma, and the more time he spent around Nanu, the more interested he became. As Guzma had been thinking before, his interest had been drawn when Nanu had managed to overpower him. After the cop's cat had dragged him to the station that one night. And then later, when Guzma had woken up nearly naked, and had taken an immediate defensive nature due to waking up minus most of his clothes. Guzma probably should have mentioned that it was a very similar to the way he'd woken up with the woman that had decided to have sex with him years ago. Except then Guzma had been fully naked. It hadn't been the most pleasant experience, and had turned Guzma off from sex for a good long while. It had therefore been a shock to wake up, sober this time, and find himself in a similar position, though this time around, Nanu hadn't seem to be interested in doing anything other than making sure he didn't get sick.

The panic Guzma had felt when Nanu collapsed on top of him had been genuine, though for a different, far more unpleasant reason than the one night stand with the woman. One he did not decide to dwell on. Guzma had realized that Nanu had not intended to fall on him when Guzma had been so easily able to throw him off despite feeling like shit and shaking like crazy at the time. Shaking, partly, because he had liked the sensation of Nanu's body pressed against him and holding him down. Guzma considered the touch later, after he'd moved Nanu over to the couch. Thought a long time about why his heart had been racing, once he had determined that Nanu had not meant to trap him against the bed. It was further solidified when Nanu had quietly admitted to his body acting up on him.

It had made Guzma realize that Nanu was older than him, but really, Guzma didn't think that Nanu could be older than 50. More like his middle to late 40s. Guzma was in his late 20s, though he really didn't give a shit about the age difference. But Guzma did believe Nanu's mentions about old injuries acting up on him. Clearly the man had seen some crazy shit if he carried around a gun at times and could take someone Guzma's size down without batting his eyes.

Guzma ran his hands through his hair more slowly, before he let out a slow, exasperated breath. He hated thinking about things from the past. It was better off left forgotten. Right now he was more concerned over the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about Nanu. He was a damn cop for crying out loud, and a kahuna, even if Nanu didn't do his damn job as one often. Before, when Guzma had first met Nanu, the younger man had merely found the older cop a nuisance. And then Guzma found out that Nanu couldn't be bothered to do much about Team Skill causing trouble around Alola, and specifically, in Po Town. The only time the man bothered to get up off his ass to do something was when Team Skull attempted to do something dangerous or stole someone's Pokémon.

Guzma went over to the chair in his room and perched on it moodily as he made the attempt to shove down all of the emotions battering his mind. He was the leader of Team Skull. He couldn't afford to be distracted by a cop, and a kahuna. A person that could actively disrupt Team Skull's day to day activities if the man would bother to give a damn about what went on around him. Guzma knew that he had a job to do himself, and he did it well. He would just have to try and ignore his desire to go and check on Nanu.

For now.

Guzma figured that he could always go pester the other man later, once he was back at the station.

-x-x-x-

One week later…

-x-x-x-

Guzma thought that he might be able to focus on the things that he believed he needed to do for Team Skull, but of course, he couldn't focus on a damn thing. He needed to go bother Nanu. Guzma had wanted to go with the excuse of shaking the cop down for some more food, but as that had already been done recently, Guzma felt that he needed another reason to go. Guzma didn't want any of the other punks in Po Town thinking that he was going soft for worrying over the health of an Alolan cop, even if said cop didn't exactly do anything to impede them.

Not often, anyway.

Guzma could have gone to the police station any time in the past few days. Guzma knew he would have found Nanu there, because one of the punks that tended to loiter outside of the police station had informed Guzma once the older cop had returned. Guzma had been busy after that announcement, cleaning up after some messes that the other Team Skull punks had made.

And now, Guzma had nothing left to do that day. In a way, that was great news, because Guzma couldn't take it any longer. He had to go to the station, and sooner rather than later. Guzma had been losing his damn mind not knowing what Nanu had thought of what he had said and done in the Pokémon Center. And when Guzma did end up seeing the other man, he wasn't sure whether he would punch Nanu or kiss him. Guzma couldn't help but be a little amused over the fact that he hadn't worked up the nerve to leave Po Town until well into the night. It figured that he always seemed to end up going to see Nanu sometime during the night.

Guzma was on pins and needles that evening as his eyes darted around route 17 as he made his way through the rain toward the station. When Guzma got closer, he halted mid step at the sight of a figure standing outside one of the side windows of the station. It was hard to make out who or what it was through the rain, but Guzma could see the figure silhouetted by the light coming out from inside the station. From what Guzma could tell, the figure appeared to be looking inside the station. As soon as Guzma saw what looked like a hand reach out for the window, he started to move again. Bristling over the idea of someone harassing Nanu other than himself, Guzma raised his voice and yelled at whoever or whatever the hell was standing there.

"Hey! What're you doin' out here?" Apparently, the sight of Guzma's tall frame running toward it caused the figure to retreat and vanish behind the station. "Get back here!" Guzma went straight past the side of the station in pursuit. When Guzma rounded the corner, he stopped short, frowning in confusion.

There was no one there.

Guzma rocked back on his heels as he surveyed the immediate area behind the station. There weren't very many places to hide back there, and Guzma didn't think that a human could vanish so quickly without him at least catching sight of the person as they beat a hasty retreat. Guzma figured that a Pokémon could move fast enough to avoid detection, but the silhouette of the figure that he had seen had all but screamed human. Guzma wondered if perhaps he had imagined things. After taking another brief cursory look around the area, Guzma shook his head and walked back to the window at the side of the station. Guzma peered through the window himself and realized that he got a decent view of the station and its interior. And when Guzma glanced down, he saw Nanu sitting on a couch, a bottle in one hand. Upon further inspection, there was a glass sitting forgotten on the table in front of the cop.

Unease crept over Guzma at the sight, and he didn't want to believe what he was seeing, but there it was, right before his eyes. After having confiscated bottles from the drunken punk in Po Town, Guzma had hoped he wouldn't have to see anyone else inebriated. But apparently that was too much to ask for, and so Guzma again was reminded not only of his unpleasant time where he had been drunk, but to further back in his past, when his father had had a bit too much too. That was a memory Guzma would love to forget, as he was fairly sure he still had scars from some of the beat downs that occurred.

With a silent snarl, Guzma banished those thoughts as fast as he could, and focused on the present. On the fact that Nanu was in the station, drinking. The sight made Guzma see red. He hated seeing reminders of his younger self, and he knew he couldn't police what other people chose to do, but Guzma couldn't help himself. He didn't actually want to chase Max off from Team Skull, but Guzma was trying to think about the safety of the team as a whole. Hell, Guzma himself struggled to keep away from alcohol himself. Had to think of some way to distract himself when he really wanted a drink. Or worse had a drink and had to stop himself from having another one, which was always difficult. Guzma's Pokemon usually helped by insisting on his attention.

Guzma shook himself back into the present. Right now, he felt he had to do something, anything, about a cop, and, for Arceus' sake, a kahuna, drinking himself into oblivion. Guzma wouldn't have cared it if was a glass here and there but the sight of Nanu drinking straight out of the bottle sent Guzma into a bit of a panic despite the anger.

Guzma stomped off to the front of the station, his hand resting on the doorknob as a brief flash of unease rose up within him. Guzma stubbornly pushed it down. He was big bad Guzma. He wasn't afraid of anyone or anything. He made people fear him.

It was just Nanu in the station. Nanu wasn't going to hurt him even with a few drinks in him. There was no reason to believe that Nanu would react the same way as his father had in the past…

Guzma grit his teeth as he opened the door and prepared to shove it open the rest of the way. Guzma wasn't sure if he was willing to go any further with the older cop if it was what it looked like. Guzma didn't want to think about the alcohol that Nanu was drinking, because it kept making him flash back to his teenage self….to his father when he was younger, and neither memory were something he wanted to focus on. Guzma desperately pushed down the worry over what Nanu would happen to do if he was drunk. Guzma had decided, years ago, that would be better to beat someone when they were sober than when they were drunk, and would likely not remember it. Guzma would know, after he'd drank so much in those two years after he'd turned 18, even after he'd seen what had happened with his father when he'd been younger. Guzma had made so many terrible decisions, and he didn't want whatever was happening between him and Nanu to be another one.

Guzma closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was no going back. He was going to go in the station and find out what the hell was going on. Guzma let out a slow breath, opened his eyes, and, squaring his shoulders, pushed the door open roughly to step inside.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: FYI, warning for implied/referenced suicide in the past in this chapter.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nanu had all but forgotten about Guzma's promise to come talk to him, as the red eyed officer was well on his way to drinking himself into oblivion. A nightmare had surfaced out of the blue, the same one that Nanu had had in the Pokémon Center. The nightmare had been as vivid as before, so much so that Nanu hadn't slept for days in fear of it surfacing again for a third time. And when sleep deprivation didn't help him forget, Nanu went to the bottle despite knowing that it would do him more harm than good. But Nanu didn't want to remember so vividly the nightmare that kept him from sleeping. Even almost a decade later it was still fresh. The screams never left him. They never would. And it seemed like the voice of the Faller was going to occasionally join in with those unhappy memories.

Nanu wasn't entirely sure how long he had been drinking but he was at the point where he couldn't remember why he had begun in the first place. Good. He didn't want to know what it was he was trying to forget. Blissful ignorance was better for the time being. Nanu was too far gone to notice the sound of the station door open. He was too far gone to hear the various hisses of warning that came from the Meowth around him. But Nanu did notice when the bottle that he had been drinking from was taken out of his hand. Nanu glanced up, not really all that surprised to see Guzma standing there. What seemed out of place was the way the younger punk stared at the bottle before his eyes settled on Nanu.

"I didn't know you drank." Guzma's voice held something, a wavering of sorts, of some emotion that Nanu couldn't place at present. "Maybe you should put a curtain over the windows of the station so that people don't see a cop drinking himself into a stupor."

"If you had gone through some of what I have, you would drink too." Nanu waved vaguely toward the window behind him. "It's raining all the time out there. Why would anyone bother peeking through a window at me?" Nanu managed to not slur too many of his words together as he held out his hand. "Give that back and get your own."

Guzma's eyes seemed to darken at that, before he merely turned and headed right into the small kitchen at the back of the station. Eyes on Nanu, Guzma poured the rest of the liquid in the bottle down the drain of the sink.

"What are you doing?" Anger flashed through Nanu at the sight, a glare fixed on Guzma. "That wasn't cheap."

"What does it look like I'm doin'?" Guzma sneered at Nanu, "That's a new look on you. I didn't think you could work up the energy to be angry about anything." Guzma set the empty bottle in the sink. "And isn't that too damn bad? It looks like you wasted your money then."

Nanu wasn't sure how he got off of the couch but he sure as hell didn't miss the flinch that went through Guzma's bigger frame. Even if it was gone in an instant, Nanu hesitated, the alcohol clouding his judgment. He couldn't be entirely certain but Nanu could have sworn he had seen a hint of fear and then resignation flash across Guzma's features. Both were gone in an instant, to be replaced by the sneer once more.

"You lookin' to get a piece of your boy here?" Guzma spread his hands out, presenting a target. "Why not get a hit in? After all, I did foil your plan to prevent some people from joinin' up with Team Skull the other day." When Nanu made no move, Guzma shook his head and moved over to the pantry, opening the doors and removing two bottles of alcohol. "What the hell is a kahuna doing getting drunk for, anyway? Shouldn't you be sober in case of an emergency?" Guzma grinned and set the bottles down, hearing Nanu approach him. Half turning, Guzma reached up and caught Nanu's right wrist before Nanu could reach the bottles, and twisted the captured arm behind the older officer's back. Guzma shoved Nanu up against the nearest wall. "How drunk are you?" Guzma breathed against the side of Nanu's neck. "Gonna remember any of this?"

Nanu strained to get out of Guzma's hold but the younger man had leverage over him. Nanu attempted one last time to get away, despite the fact that his right arm was still sore from being bitten, even a week later.

Guzma didn't budge, and in fact seemed to press the older man more heavily against the wall.

Nanu rested his forehead against the wall and let out a slow, shuddering breath. In that moment, he knew that he couldn't fight with Guzma. Nanu didn't want to anyway. Besides, the punk was stronger than him right now, and because of that, Nanu didn't put up much of a struggle. Not even when Guzma pulled him away from the wall and maneuvered him toward the floor.

"Oy, cat. Hold your trainer down before he hurts himself."

Nanu grunted when his legs were kicked out from beneath him, and Guzma let go of his arm to let him fall the rest of the way to the floor. Nanu caught himself, barely, but before he could lever himself up, a large paw rested gently on his upper back, a low purr of concern emitting overhead from Persian. Nanu allowed himself to sag back against the floor, though he couldn't help but tense up briefly when he heard the telltale sound of handcuffs being picked up from somewhere in the station. Nanu felt Persian's paw rest heavier, and Nanu closed his eyes, too worn out to resist at this point. Somewhere in his disjointed mind Nanu believed that he'd done something wrong. Or almost did something wrong. And when the metal cinched around both wrists, the tension left Nanu's body entirely as he went still. Persian moved its paw away before it curled up tightly against its trainer and started to groom his gray hair.

Nanu heard Guzma moving around, followed by the telltale sound of bottles opening and then being drained. The look on Guzma's face from before suddenly began to make sense. Though Nanu wasn't entirely with it, he wondered if Guzma's father had perhaps gotten drunk in the past. Nanu didn't think he would ask because Guzma wasn't likely to answer. Scattered thoughts were bad enough at the moment, and Nanu wondered whether he had hit Guzma when reaching for the bottles or not. Nanu let himself drift off, the haze of the alcohol still too much for Nanu to sift through his own thoughts.

-x-x-x-

Nanu hadn't realized that he had dozed off. When the red eyed officer began to wake up, he noted that Persian wasn't against him anymore. Nanu was a little confused as to what had woken him up until he saw sowmthing close to his face staring at him.

It was the baby Meowth, whose eyes were wide and teary, the young Pokémon clearly concerned.

The moment Nanu had opened his eyes that expression changed from worry to relief as the small feline Pokémon pressed its cheek to Nanu's with a purr. Nanu closed his eyes as he let the small Meowth shower him with affection, as Nanu felt he would have liked to have been passed out a bit longer. He wished he hadn't woken up, actually, what with the pounding in his head, but there he was. Awake and miserable, though Nanu realized he was now on a couch instead of the floor, and after that, noted that he wasn't handcuffed anymore. Nanu let out a soft groan. His head hurt. He'd had way too much to drink.

A concerned growl emitted from Persian from somewhere nearby, and the baby Meowth began to tentatively groom Nanu's face. The tongue wasn't nearly as scratchy as Persian's, so Nanu didn't mind. It also gave him the excuse to try and piece together what had happened. It was all a jumbled mess, but Nanu soon became aware of the act that Guzma was still in the station, because the punk decided to speak up.

"You know, I almost didn't think you were so bad." Guzma said calmly from nearby. "Guess I was wrong though, huh?"

"Did you come here for that talk you mentioned before?" Nanu asked, moving a hand in order to give the baby Meowth a few scratches on the head.

The Meowth purred at the attention and wrapped its front paws around Nanu's hand. Then it gave a tiny growl and swatted a paw against the hand.

"Sorry, MaryAnn." Nanu murmured as he gave the baby Meowth a scratch under the chin. "Got carried away last night. Didn't mean to drop you off my lap."

"Who the hell is MaryAnn?" Guzma asked. "And don't avoid the question, cop."

"This Meowth. Asked if it wanted a nickname, even though none of the other Meowth want one. Probably have their own names that I can't guess, so I stuck to what humans call their species in general." Nanu stared down at the baby Meowth pressing its cheek to his hand. "I don't think this one got a chance to get a name, considering how it started its life. So I asked, and it seemed to understand. Said a few names, but it appears to like the name MaryAnn best. So that's what I'll call it."

"Is the Meowth female? They all look the same, so how can you tell? And why give it a human name? That's kinda weird, old man." Guzma moved into Nanu's range of view, and his expression became unhappy. "And stop sidetracking me with talk about all your damn cats. Why the hell were you drinking?"

"What's it to you?" Nanu asked, his attention still on the baby Meowth.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because you're a cop and a kahuna?" Guzma crossed his arms, and in that moment, looked almost…uncomfortable. "Why the fuck would you drink so much? Don't you have to set a good example or somethin' like that?"

"Have you ever seen someone start to be torn apart and bloodied right in front of you?" Nanu asked, his voice nearly a whisper, his hand still within MaryAnn's paws. "Were you unable to do a damn thing about it as that same person was dragged away to be killed or eaten, because you chose to save someone else?" Nanu's tone was devoid of any emotion. "Did you ever feel that you should have been the one to die instead? Did you ever try to kill yourself? Do you see that same person in your dreams, unable to do anything to help them? Forced to see them start to get torn apart again, and see the blood, smell it, over and over? Do you hear the voice of that person hating you for choosing to help someone else first, just because that other person happened to be closer?"

There was dead silence in the station.

Nanu kept his eyes closed even as MaryAnn let out a concerned little mewl and pressed its cheek against his. Nanu didn't normally talk about the nights following the incident from nearly a decade ago. Hell, Nanu hadn't even told Looker, who had also been witness to the gruesome sight at the same time. Nanu realized that he had never mentioned the attempted suicide to anyone either.

"Old man?"

Nanu opened his eyes reluctantly and raised his head. Guzma was closer than Nanu thought he'd be and the punk had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"What?" Nanu prompted

"You're not the only one who drinks." Guzma crossed his arms and avoided eye contact but the younger punk's body language caused Nanu to become alert. Or as alert as he could be with a hangover.

"What do you mean?" Nanu eyed Guzma carefully.

"I…I started to drink a lot when I was 18." Seeing a raised brow from Nanu, Guzma sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, yeah, I know I was under age. Can't arrest me for that now." Guzma took a breath, let it out. "I couldn't stop until I was around 20, after I almost…" Guzma abruptly stopped speaking, looking troubled, as if he wasn't sure whether to continue or not.

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Nanu may be apathetic most of the time but that didn't mean he didn't understand what Guzma was hinting at. Nanu knew that, much like himself, Guzma didn't want to admit certain things. After all, Guzma was in Team Skull and happened to be in a higher position of power within the group as their leader. Much like how Nanu was a cop, as well as a kahuna, though at the time when it all went to hell, Nanu hadn't been the latter yet.

"When things got really bad…I started making really stupid decisions. Not being able to be chosen as a trial captain year after year got me real bad. Messing up more and more once I realized I'd never be chosen…all the drinking and the bad choices started getting worse after that." Guzma muttered reluctantly, unable to meet Nanu's gaze as he spoke. "Started picking people up at random to sleep with. Drinking 'till I couldn't remember much of anything the next day. I couldn't go home. I wouldn't go home. Not with the drinking. The parties. Not after seeing other trainers become trial captains. Not after seeing Kukui decide to go off to try and become a Pokémon professor." Guzma crouched down near the couch as he ran a hand through his hair, knocking his sunglasses askew. "And there I was, the loser that couldn't do anything right."

Nanu couldn't tear his eyes away from Guzma. He hadn't realized that the younger man had had such a dark turn so early in his life. Why hadn't anyone noticed? Why hadn't anyone done something to help him? Why would Guzma avoid going home? Nanu almost reached out to touch Guzma's nearest shoulder, before he jerked his hand back, thinking that Guzma might not appreciate it at the moment. Nanu rested a hand lightly on MaryAnn's bandaged back, the little Meowth's body vibrating with pleased purrs at the attention.

"I guess after I turned 20 it just got to be too much." Guzma didn't seem to notice that Nanu seemed to want to reach out to touch him again. "I couldn't stand being here anymore. I didn't have anywhere to go after I failed to become a trial captain. Among other failures as a trainer along the way." The larger punk shrugged indifferently. "Went to the beach and tried to drown myself. Figured no one would miss me. My dad wouldn't. My mom would have, I suppose, but it wasn't like she bothered to step in when my old man came at me." Guzma stared at the floor. "Didn't think I had anyone in my life that would give a shit if I were gone. Everyone kept leaving one way or another, so I didn't see the point. The alcohol was starting to make things worse instead of better, so I thought, why not just disappear, if no one would notice? So I jumped into the water, where no one would see me."

Nanu actually couldn't imagine someone like Guzma trying to kill himself like that, and Nanu was uncomfortable over the thought of what Guzma's father did that was bad enough to drive the younger man to consider it. The implied abuse was part of it, but Nanu had a feeling there was more to it, including Guzma's reaction to Nanu himself drinking. Had Guzma's father been a drunk while Guzma had been growing up? It would make it more painful if it was true, especially since Guzma had ended up drinking away his own problems over the course of two years.

Unease settled into the pit of Nanu's stomach, remembering the way Guzma had been mumbling apologies the one night they had actually fought with one another, seemingly not aware of his surroundings at times. Had the fight back then…triggered memories of the past that still lingered with Guzma? Nanu knew certain things could trigger his own past, but he was far more violent when it happened. Nanu had been relieved the only thing that hit him over the years was the nightmares….better to deal with sleep deprivation and drinking than violence.

"Wimpod tried to drag me out of the water, but it was too small." Guzma continued on as he absently traced a finger along Golisopod's poke ball beneath his jacket. "It wasn't so small and weak when it managed to evolve. It dragged me out of the water and pinned me on the beach so that I couldn't go back into the water. Made all these angry sounding clicks at me."

Nanu understood that part well. It was similar to the furious hissing from Persian and other upset and scared sounds his other Pokémon made when they found him. How they had all converged on him and prevented him from ending it all. Even after many years, Nanu was certain his Pokémon were still wary whenever he took his gun out of storage. Nanu frowned. Come to think of it, none of the Pokémon in the station had been perturbed when he'd taken the gun out a week ago, when he'd been attacked by the wild Persian later on.

"You listenin' to me?" Guzma grumbled, "Or don't you give a shit? Maybe you think it would've been a good thing to have yer boy here dead and gone? That way, you wouldn't have to deal with me."

"Guzma…" Nanu did not like the hurt seeping into Guzma's words at all. It was almost like Guzma still thought he might be better off dead after all. Nanu's head might still be hurting, but he wasn't going to let that slide, "I'm listening. And don't say that. No one's better off dead." Nanu hesitated, and then decided that since Guzma was suddenly laying out some clearly painful memories, he may as well be perfectly clear about some of his own. "It just made me think about how my Pokémon knocked me over and kept me pinned down for hours when I…" Nanu broke off, the memory of what he'd almost done something hard to admit to, even after all these years.

"Gonna make me guess?" Guzma asked in the silence that followed. At the very least, he sounded mostly back to normal. "You try to go for a swim too, old man? Or did you maybe go bother Tapu Bulu to see if it would get off its lazy ass?"

"When you saw me with a gun last week…it was the first time in eight and a half years that none of my Pokémon were worried that I was going to try to use it on myself." Nanu said softly.

Guzma went completely silent. Whatever response the younger man thought he was going to give was gone as he stared at Nanu.

"I didn't live in this station at the time. I was working for the International Police." Nanu took a shuddering breath before continuing, "After Looker and I finished our mission, minus a person…we found someone on the beach. We took her back to headquarters with us." Nanu shook his head, "The two of us were put on forced time off after the incident, and the nightmares stared soon after that. I was alone most of the time." Nanu picked up MaryAnn and held the little Meowth close. "I didn't leave one of the bases for weeks. I hardly left my room either so I didn't usually see another person for days on end. Only my Pokémon. And when they were out of the room one night to go find food, and I was all alone in my room…it just became too much that night. I thought I could move on well enough…it wasn't the first time I'd seen someone taken off to their deaths but…it was the first time that I couldn't do anything about it."

"Shit." Guzma apparently picked up on where Nanu was going with his story.

"My Pokémon found me in my room, probably seconds away from eating a bullet." Nanu smiled bitterly. "I guess I found out that Pokémon, even if some are slow to move at times, can move really quickly when they see their trainer almost shoot themselves. I've never seen Persian move so quickly…well, it was a Meowth at the time, but the way it smacked the gun out of my hand and clawed me while crying…it made me realize that my Pokémon would at least miss me if I were gone."

"Shit." Guzma repeated softly. When Nanu lapsed into silence, Guzma tentatively continued his own story, eyes on Nanu petting the baby Meowth on his lap, "I…decided that if Golisopod wasn't going to let me go that I could at least keep going and give it battles. Got some help with the drinking…and once I got my shit together, I started to actually do pretty well with Pokémon battles. S'how I ran into the few people that still considered themselves a part of Team Skull a couple years later. They saw me in battles with my Pokémon and decided I should be their leader, 'cause I was the strongest amongst them. Group grew bigger and we moved into Po Town. Somethin' I think you remember." Guzma offered a tiny grin as he gestured at himself. "And now I'm big bad Guzma of Team Skull. I can beat people down before they can do the same to me." Guzma hunched up a little at the way Nanu stared at him. "What is it, old man?"

"What about the reports of alcohol in Po Town?" Nanu asked, though his cautious tone indicated that he was prepared for angry backlash.

"Oh, that. Some of the other punks like to drink a little now and again." Guzma gave a shrug, though he seemed troubled. "Makes them feel like they're breaking the rules. Makes them feel like they have some control." Guzma shook his head. "I do put some of the full bottles in my room, when one of those idiots gets a little too into drinking. No one's gonna try and steal from the boss." Guzma scowled at Nanu suddenly. "And before you ask, after nearly drowning myself and then kicking myself back into shape, I ain't gonna drink again." Guzma offered a tiny, yet insincere, smile. "I'd rather drink a Tapu Cocoa, but I ain't gonna deny that I'm tempted to crack open one of those bottles from time to time. It's hard not to, but I've managed with help from Golisopod and my other Pokemon."

"I'm sorry." Nanu really was. He hadn't thought about how Guzma's past could be affecting the younger man now. Just as Nanu's own past affected him. Nanu knew that he could do something for at least one of those memories. One that was still clearly affecting Guzma. Nanu gestured to the pantry in the small kitchen. "There are a few more bottles of alcohol behind the panel in the back." Nanu was relieved that Guzma didn't press him about the incident with the gun. Nanu didn't want to think about it any longer either. It had been a very dark time, those weeks after witnessing the Faller torn apart and presumably left somewhere to die. 'Or taken somewhere to be eaten.' Nanu thought with a shudder, before he shoved those particular memories to the back of his mind. Nanu didn't want to be back in that headspace ever again.

"You hide alcohol?" Guzma frowned but went over to the pantry to find the bottles where Nanu said they'd be. And when Guzma found the bottles, he glanced over his shoulder at Nanu with narrowed eyes.

"You're not the only one who tries to get rid of the bottles." Nanu said with a shrug.

"Acerola." It wasn't a question.

"She doesn't take all of them, but she does worry about me." Nanu sighed again. "She doesn't know that I sometimes drink more than I ought to at times. I don't normally drink at all unless I've had a bad nightmare where I can't sleep for days."

"You can get rid of 'em yourself." Guzma said as he put the bottles back where he found them. That accomplished, Guzma stomped over to Nanu and hauled him to his feet with one hand, the other hand picking up MaryAnn, much to the small feline Pokémon's delight.

"What are you doing?" Nanu asked dryly, before he noticed that Guzma was leading him in the direction of the bed. "I can't sleep right now, you know. The nightmares will just wake me back up. Haven't slept well in days."

"Just lie down." Guzma grumbled, waiting for Nanu to do so as soon as he let go of the older officer. The younger punk absently pet MaryAnn, the little Meowth arching up, or trying to, beneath Guzma's hand.

Nanu just shook his head wordlessly. He couldn't explain that he couldn't even close his eyes without seeing flashes of the past.

"Damn, just lie down already." Guzma said in exasperation as he set MaryAnn down on a pillow, and reached out to seize Nanu's nearest arm.

Nanu had not at all expected for Guzma to drag him closer to the bed and shove him down onto it. Nanu hit the bed with a grimace, but before he could even think to get back up, Guzma joined him on the bed. Nanu rolled over, back to Guzma as he spoke. "I told you already that I can't sleep." Nanu held still when Guzma was suddenly pressed up against his back, one leg hooking over Nanu's to hold them in place. One of the punk's arms curled over Nanu's waist to further deter thoughts of escape. Nanu went completely motionless when he felt Guzma press his face against his neck. Nanu felt that this was far more contact then either of them had had with one another, and he wasn't sure what to think of it. There was no way Nanu would be able to fall asleep like this with Guzma's limbs over him.

"Sleep." Guzma demanded against skin.

"Can't like this." Nanu murmured in reply a moment later, as MaryAnn lie down next to his head and curled up as best it could.

"Too damn bad." Guzma grumbled against Nanu's neck, the younger punk's arm tightening around Nanu's waist. "Do it anyway. Your cat looks ready to sleep."

Nanu gave in once he realized that he couldn't get out of Guzma's tight hold. Nanu closed his eyes, wary of why Guzma was using him as a living, breathing pillow when he had been upset with him before. Much to Nanu's surprise, when he finally fell asleep, there were no nightmares to wake him up.

Yet there were no answers as to why Guzma had chosen to stay in the police station instead of leaving Nanu to his misery.

-x-x-x-

When Nanu woke the following morning and found Guzma fast asleep behind him, Nanu wondered if he gave the Team Skull leader something to do. Or rather, gave him someone to focus on instead of past failures, and for Guzma to prove that he wasn't going to let anyone push him around. For Nanu, he supposed it was the distraction of dealing with Team Skull, and their leader, that gave him something in return. It was far better to be dealing with the punks, as it helped Nanu distance himself from the past.

Nanu let out a self-deprecating laugh even as he rolled over carefully and reached up to hesitantly ruffle Guzma's hair, trying not to wake the younger man up. MaryAnn seemed to find this great fun, as the Meowth gently started to kneed small paws into the hair alongside Nanu's hand, the small Pokémon smiling up at Nanu. The red eyed officer couldn't help but faintly smile in return, even as his thoughts drifted to the snoozing punk beside him. Both of them were broken in different ways but Nanu couldn't deny that he felt a little better lately when Guzma came to pester him at the police station. Nanu wondered if the feeling was mutual, despite the big fight he and Guzma had had weeks ago. Nanu dozed back off, but when he came to some hours later, he found himself alone, along with a note on the pillow next to him that had been hastily scrawled on.

I'll be back, old man. Don't go getting bitten again.

Nanu couldn't help but smile at the note. He wouldn't be surprised now if Guzma did randomly show up in the station as he had been doing lately. Not after Nanu had done nothing to deter him. Nanu held MaryAnn a little too tightly, and the baby Meowth let out a mewl of alarm when its nearly healed over wounds on its back were disturbed. Nanu immediately loosened his hold, and brought MaryAnn to his chest and cradled the Pokémon carefully.

"Sorry MaryAnn. I was thinking too deeply." Nanu apologized to the Meowth.

Persian came up to Nanu then, its round head tilting to the side as it looked at MaryAnn and then Nanu before it let out an inquiring meow.

Nanu sank to the floor from the bed and let his head press back against the frame of the mattress. He ran a shaking hand along Persian's head. Memories washed over him, and now that he was sober again, Nanu was sorely tempted to start drinking again. But when Persian pressed against him and started to groom him with a worried growl, Nanu just sagged further against it and the bed behind him as he closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. Nanu couldn't help but recall a carefree smile, still so clear after so many years had gone by.

Hey, do you think we're close to finding that creature? What do you think it'll be like? Maybe it won't be as bad as the reports say.

It isn't a Pokémon so that's doubtful.

Don't be so glum, Nanu. If you expect it to be bad, then it will be.

Please try to remember to proceed with caution. We don't really know very well what we are up against.

Not you too, Looker. Both of you should try to be a bit more positive. Don't just jump to conclusions. I'm sure everything will work out just fine!

Nanu was silent for a several minutes, lost in somewhat happier memories but when he spoke aloud, his voice was a choked up, broken whisper.

"I'm so sorry, MaryAnn."

The young Meowth let out a purr of curiosity as Persian increased its efforts to groom its trainer. Both Pokémon knew that something was wrong, but only Persian really understood what was going on in its trainer's mind. While MaryAnn didn't understand entirely, and tried to join in on the grooming, Persian knew that Nanu hadn't been directing his second apology to the baby Meowth. Nanu had been saying it to someone from his past.

-x-x-x-

As the weeks passed by, Guzma didn't show up to the station as often. Nanu could only think that it had to do with the fact that Team Skull seemed to be getting up to something, and Guzma didn't want to accidently spill the beans to Nanu. After all, the red eyed man was the kahuna, and a cop, as Guzma liked to remind him. Both of those positions would have spelled trouble for Guzma and his team should Nanu choose to actually do something about the lot of them.

Nanu tried to tell himself that he didn't care that Guzma wasn't showing up as often at the station after their latest encounter. That the silence was something he much preferred. But as the weeks turned into months, Nanu attempted to convince himself that it was probably for the best that the younger punk wasn't around as much. Perhaps Guzma had found someone else to put his attentions on, and that Nanu should perhaps feel grateful for that. Only, he didn't, because Nanu found himself realizing that he actually did miss Guzma being around, and Nanu thought he should think about why. And keep that tiny part of himself that actually cared from caring too much about Guzma's sudden absence.

It wasn't like it had actually meant anything. Nor did the few times Guzma had chosen to stop by the station to snatch a sudden kiss. That didn't really mean anything, did it?

-x-x-x-

A year and a half passed by quickly, and a single letter delivered by a Croagunk derailed all of Nanu's passing thoughts about Guzma and what the younger punk had been up to. Suddenly, Team Skull and their shenanigans, along with those of Lusamine, the president of the Aether Foundation, were briefly sent to the back of his mind. Nanu couldn't prevent his hand from shaking a little as he stared at the letter. It contained a short message, coded, but Nanu could read it all the same.

I need to speak with you, 000, despite no longer being a part of the International Police. The creature we tracked down ten years ago, there are now reports of more varieties of the beasts, due to Lusamine opening up the Ultra Wormhole. You may have heard from some former contacts, but we now call these creatures Ultra Beasts, otherwise known as UBs. Please meet me at the motel on route 8. I need your opinion on how best to proceed without causing alarm amongst the population of Alola.

-Looker

P.S. Don't go looking for the UBs on your own. I know you, 000, so please come speak to me first.

Nanu's surroundings seemed to close in on him, and the red eyed cop found himself sinking to the floor, staring numbly at the piece of paper clutched in his hand. The Meowth in the station crowded in on him, letting out various sounds of alarm, but Nanu didn't hear them. All Nanu could do was stare at the letter, horror mounting each time he read through the note. But as soon as the information registered and the implications sank in, Nanu was struck with dread.

No.

Not again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I decided to have Nanu nickname the shiny Meowth in this fic for a reason (I used the name I gave the shiny Meowth in my Pokémon Sun game, in case anyone was wondering where the name came from-I picked it at random). I had Nanu choose the name because I made the decision that I wanted the original Faller to have an actual name, so when Nanu (or Looker) talk/think about her in future chapters, she actually has a name instead of just 'the Faller' (I'm pretty sure she remained unnamed).


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm probably taking some liberties with Nihilego and its poison in regards to how an attack would affect a human but I'm just rolling with it for purposes of this fic (I know what effect the neurotoxin has-that'll show up later on. I'm just keeping its poison attacks seperate from that).

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nanu couldn't believe that the creatures were back, and yet there he was, looking at the letter sent to him by Looker. If Nanu hadn't had the information from his contacts around Alola's other islands, he would have perhaps dismissed Looker's letter. But the facts were staring him in the face, as were some reports he'd heard from his fellow kahuna. Reports of unfamiliar creatures. Nanu himself had seen something unfamiliar, from a distance. The creature had gone off into a cavern before he had been able to get a good look at it, but what he had seen made Nanu unnerved. It had suspiciously looked like the creature from years ago. And it likely had been according to Looker's letter.

It was…unsettling, to get a better look at the creature, and not know that it had likely been the exact same monster that had attacked MaryAnn all those years ago.

Nanu closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Around him, Meowth were crowding around, some poking him with paws while others let out various sounds of concern. Nanu opened his eyes and gave the nearest Pokémon a few reassuring pats on the head. He might be on the floor of the station right now, but it was mostly due to shock. Nanu had hoped that he would never again have to deal with the creatures. The last time had been enough. Nanu ran a hand through his hair slowly, considering how they could have gotten to Alola in the first place. It's didn't take long to land on a likely culprit from the information he'd received.

Lusamine.

Aether Paradise's president had somehow opened up an ultra-wormhole. No one, not even Wicke or the other Aether employees, had realized just how deeply obsessed Lusamine had become over the Ultra Beasts. Or one in particular that Nanu had come to learn was called Nihilego.

Nanu frowned. The reason he knew what the creature was called was due to Sun dropping by and letting him know what he and Moon had seen in Ultra Space. Where they had found Lusamine and many Nihilego. Nanu gave his head a shake. He still couldn't believe that two 11 year olds on their island challenge had defeated Aether Paradises' Lusamine. Nanu couldn't recall if it had been Sun or Moon, as he remembered that he had challenged both kids as Ula' Ula Island's kahuna. Secretly, Nanu was relieved that Tapu Fini had finally chosen someone else to be kahuna for Poni Island. It had been getting tiresome, going between both islands, and Nanu knew that his Pokémon appreciated less battles.

MaryAnn the shiny Meowth let out a quiet mew and crawled onto Nanu's lap.

"I'm all right." Nanu assured the Meowth, as he looked down and pet the feline Pokémon's head gently. MaryAnn was still only about half the size of a normal Alolan Meowth, and Nanu wasn't sure if it had just been born that way or if the deep, painful scratches across the Pokémon's back as a baby had stunted its growth. MaryAnn didn't seem to mind, and neither did any of the other Meowth in the station. Persian, in fact, had been delighted at the dainty size, as it meant that the larger feline could carry the Meowth around as it pleased. Not that it needed to, as MaryAnn seemed to see the Persian as its surrogate parent, and hardly ever left Persian's side, or Nanu's. The smaller Meowth liked Guzma's presence as well, on those rare occasions that the punk had chosen to pay a visit to the station. After all, Guzma had been the one to save the baby Pokémon in the first place.

MaryAnn's purring started up at the attention, before it swatted a small paw at the letter in Nanu's hand. Unable to reach it, the small Meowth shakily stood on its hind legs to swat a paw at the darkinium z around Nanu's neck, and succeeded in batting it around. MaryAnn's eyes squeezed shut in pleasure at the accomplishment, and Nanu couldn't help but smile faintly at the way the small Pokémon had picked the habit up from Persian. Even now, Nanu could see Persian squeeze its eyes shut similarly and let out a growl of approval at MaryAnn, both for trying to stand up, and for succeeding in battling the darkinium z.

Nanu absently held MaryAnn against his chest, because he knew that it could only remain on its hind legs with help. Nanu had been correct when assuming that the damage was great enough that MaryAnn wouldn't ever participate in Pokémon battles. MaryAnn could get around fine on all fours, but it clearly pained the little feline to try and stand up, even if the other Meowth in the station tried to help it up. Nanu was just relieved that MaryAnn didn't seem to put out about not being able to stand upright, and it likely came from the idea that Persian walked around on all fours.

Nanu closed his eyes. He was stalling. He didn't want to think about what the letter he held meant. The red eyed officer presumed that he would be asked about helping track down the creatures, as he had ten years ago. Nanu doubted that he was just being asked for advice, as Looker had insinuated in the letter. Frankly, Nanu had no desire to have anything to do with the International Police after what had happened the last time he had worked for them, before leaving it altogether to come live in Alola.

But there was other news that held Nanu's attention, even before the letter had been delivered to him. It was the fact that Guzma had disbanded Team Skull. Nanu had yet to find out why. It wasn't that he really cared, but he hadn't seen the young man much over the past year and a half. And when he had seen Guzma, it was only for brief instances, as the younger punk seemed distracted in some way. If anything, Nanu wanted to get into contact with Guzma, even for a little while, to see how the younger man was dong. After all, Team Skull had given Guzma something to do, and Nanu was a little concerned what Guzma was going to do with himself now that he didn't have that to distract him. And anything the punk might choose to do from now on might be impacted because of the fact that he had been leading Team Skull. There were still people around Alola that feared Guzma, and while that might stroke Guzma's ego, it wouldn't do him any good now that Team Skull no longer existed as a group.

Nanu let out a soft sigh and considered Looker's note, before he set it aside. Apart from figuring out where Guzma had gotten to, it wasn't like Nanu had anything better to do now that Team Skull was no longer something he had to worry over. Not that he had actually bothered to do much about them. Nanu felt that he may as well go do something useful, since after Team Skull has disbanded, he had taken to staying in the station alone with his Meowth. Something he did do but not quite as often as he did now. Despite the late hour, Nanu figured it would be good to get the initial talk with Looker over with. The red eyed officer would prefer to learn just how bad the situation was, and then decide how involved in the matter he wanted to become.

Persian let out a sudden growl, before it rose and trotted over to the front door of the station.

"What is it?" Nanu asked his Persian as he stood up, holding MaryAnn against his chest.

Persian reared up and opened the door with a few scrabbles of its paws, clearly thinking that its trainer was taking too long. Once the door was open, Persian seemed to startle before it let out a low, confused growl.

Nanu frowned, before he turned his attention to what his Pokémon was staring at. The sight Nanu saw made him feel as if he had been punched roughly in the gut, because out there, in the rain and standing very close to the entrance of the station was a Golisopod.

At first Nanu had thought it was a person, until bug Polemon got closer. It was an injured Golisopod, as Nanu could make out where lacerations had cut through the hard shell of the Pokémon, one of its larger arms twitching close to its body where another very nasty-looking injury was bleeding through the armored shell. The wounds almost looked like they were…poisoned. Nanu brought MaryAnn back into the station and closed the door before the smaller feline could follow, drawing out a quiet mewl of protest.

Nanu and Persian moved closer to Golisopod, which held still as it seemed to sense that both human and Pokémon wanted to look at its injuries. It did let out a low whirl of worry, as if it were preoccupied with something. Golisopod shied away from Nanu's touch, before it let out a series of distressed clicks and made motions with its uninjured limbs.

It was then that Nanu realized the Golisopod was alone, no trainer in sight.

"Where's Guzma?" Nanu asked the injured Pokémon. There was no doubt in his mind that this particular Golisopod was Guzma's.

Golisopod sunk to the ground with a wince, and made some hissing and clicks, motioning with its limbs again.

The Persian meowed back and forth to it, and in cases like these, Nanu would have given anything to be able to understand what they were saying to one another.

Honchkrow suddenly popped out of its pokeball and flapped its wings as it let out a loud screech, beak hooking and tugging Nanu's collar.

"I know." Nanu told his Pokémon, freeing himself from Honchkrow's sharp beak. Nanu got Persian into its Pokeball before turning to Honchkrow. "Let's go." As Nanu shielded his eyes from the rain, he let Honchkrow take him who knows where. Nanu was far more concerned over the fact that the Golisopod had abandoned its trainer in the first place, and could only wonder what the hell Guzma had gotten himself in to. The only reason Nanu could think of for Golisopod to leave its trainer would be to find help. Which was apparently Nanu. That Golisopod believed Nanu would help its trainer was interesting. Not that Nanu wouldn't. The older officer just hadn't expected that he'd have been the first choice, since he hadn't really seen Guzma all that much during the past year and a half.

Nanu held tight to Honchkrow as the bird Pokémon flew a little faster, crowing something that sounded like alarm the closer it got to wherever it was flying. Nanu soon recognized where they were headed.

The Lake of the Moone.

But why in the world would Guzma be there? It was nothing but ruins.

Nanu had his answer the moment his Honchkrow landed on the ground near the altar. As soon as Nanu realized what he was seeing, he immediately decided that it was something he never wished to see ever again in his life.

Guzma was there all right, and he was struggling with several strange jellyfish-like creatures that were attempting to wrap his limbs with tentacles while some of them tried to flop over Guzma's head. Guzma was swatting and batting them away as best he could, clearly cursing in some way as the creatures merely drifted back to try and grab a hold of him.

Were these Ultra Beasts?

Nanu hadn't even realized that he had begun to run, panic seizing him, and fast. It was too much of an echo of the past, even if these creatures had no visible teeth. It was too much. The closer Nanu got, the faster he tried to push himself to get to Guzma. Apparently the creatures could sense Nanu in some way, because a few closest to Guzma appeared to become agitated over how quick Nanu was moving toward them. The realization that one of the creatures was preparing to attack in some way made Nanu call out a warning.

"Run!"

Guzma didn't seem to hear Nanu, as he appeared to be frozen in place when one of the creatures actually wrapped a limb around his arm.

"Krokorok." Nanu said, hastily letting out his Pokémon. "Use Rock Throw."

The attack knocked back a few of the creatures drifting toward Guzma from behind, but it didn't stop the one that was closing in, limbs thrashing.

Nanu knew that his Pokémon wouldn't get to the attacking creature fast enough, but he could. Nanu didn't even think about the consequences as he hit Guzma hard, shoving the younger man out of the way of the creature before it could land the strike. Nanu wasn't so lucky, as he took a sharp hit to his right side, finding out too late that the creature's tentacles had a poisonous touch. The creature's poison went straight through Nanu's clothes, leaving behind a long laceration and more worryingly, a burning pain from the site of the wound.

Krokorok let out an angry cry and kicked up the ground to send another rock throw at the creature that had attacked its trainer. More falling rocks appeared to be the cue for the creatures to leave the area. One moment, there were many floating about, the next, they were all gone, as if they had never been there in the first place.

The moment the creatures were gone was the moment Guzma snapped back into the present.

"Thought I told you to run." Nanu wheezed at Guzma, swaying a little as his hand hovered over his injured right side. He ought to look at the wound. The burning sensation was getting worse.

Guzma stared at Nanu for a moment, as if not seeing him, or comprehending that he was there. Then, the ex-leader of Team Skull's eyes widened, and he sucked in a sharp breath. "Shit. Did one of those Nihilego get you?"

Nanu couldn't help but let out a rasp of a chuckle over the concern in Guzma's voice. They hadn't seen one another face to face very often over the past year and a half. Before he could think to actually say anything, Nanu ended up collapsing to the ground beneath him, the creature's, Nihilego's, poison much more potent than Nanu had expected.

"Hey, old man? What the hell?" Intermixed with Guzma's words was a worried meow from Persian and a low grumble from Krokorok.

Nanu faded in and out of consciousness, aware of Guzma's presence as the younger man crouched down next to him. Nanu wasn't able to take in whatever else Guzma was saying, though the punk sounded almost…afraid. Panicked. Nanu felt the sensation of someone picking him up, but apart from that, all Nanu could focus on was the fact that Nihilego's poison was taking him down quick. Nanu had a brief, morbid moment where he thought it would be a fitting end to a wretch like him. To have a different creature be the cause of his death, when Nanu had hunted down another kind of creature a decade ago. Nanu closed his eyes, his vision swimming and his breathing labored, shaking and feeling feverish already. The poison was potent. He wanted to tell Guzma something about that but what was it? He couldn't think clearly.

Mercifully, Nanu passed out soon after, and didn't have to think about anything at all.

-x-x-x-

Guzma had been transfixed when those damn jellyfish abominations had attacked him out of the blue. He had been on his way to visit Nanu, figuring that the cop was due to have some entertainment in his life. Entertainment meaning a Pokémon battle, because Guzma had been ready for one. He wanted to beat someone down, and figured that Nanu would at least consider a Pokémon battle with him.

Nihilego appearing out of nowhere to converge on him had been a shock, and he'd barely managed to dodge out of the way.

Guzma hadn't thought the Nihilego would follow him all the way to the Lake of the Moone, but he had guessed wrong. He didn't know where Golisopod had gotten to, and was concerned that the Nihilego had taken his Pokémon down somewhere to poison it to death, or to take it over and…

Persian let out a cornered growl from nearby, while Krokorok pokes his side, and the sound and touch snapped Guzma back into the present.

Shit.

Right.

He, as well as Nanu's Pokémon, were now headed away from the Lake of the Moone and were currently in the cave that led to the meadow. Guzma was carefully carrying Nanu, not liking at all how feverish and shaky the older man was. He wasn't all that heavy to Guzma, so that wasn't the problem right now. What was the problem was the poisonous cut that the Nihilego had given to Nanu's side. Guzma had all but ripped both jacket and shirt off of Nanu with Persian's help, lest the poison touch anywhere else and cause more damage. The uneven breathing was worrying, and Nanu was far too hot to the touch.

"Dammit." Guzma set Nanu down on the ground, resting him against a pillar in the long cave that led to and from the altar. The poison seemed to be spreading and it looked to be melting the skin along the wound now. Guzma checked Nanu over and after frowning at the z crystal shining around Nanu's neck, Guzma had a thought. He let his Ariados out. "Hey, use string shot and see if it sucks up the poison."

Ariados shifted back and forth on its legs, head tilting to and fro as if trying to pick how best to go about its trainer's request. Then, it turned and shot out sticky web with precision.

"Hey, I said string shot. Not sticky web." Guzma griped, though he kept a hand on Nanu's bare shoulder to make sure the older man didn't fall over.

Ariados let out several clicks, before it turned and pulled at the webbing it had placed, and carefully pulled the strands back.

Guzma could see the web melting, and he couldn't help but stare in awe, not realizing how strong the poison had been. "Shit, I guess I should be grateful that your poison isn't as bad as that Ninhilgeo's."

"Did you say Nihilego?" A taut voice asked. There was an intake of breath. "Is that Nanu?"

"Who's askin'?" Guzma stood abruptly, blocking Nanu from the man that had appeared in the gloom of the cave.

Persian remained near Nanu but Krokorok joined Guzma to look the newcomer over suspiciously.

Guzma frowned at the other man. He was wearing a suit and a brown trench coat over it. Brown hair was swept to one side. The man's gray eyes conveyed concern.

"My name, you may call me Looker. I sent a letter to Nanu, requesting to speak with him. He didn't turn up, so I decided to go to him." Looker's expression became serious as he stepped around Guzma and Krokorok to watch Ariados carefully remove webbing from the wound. "Was he..?"

"Attacked by a Nihilego, yeah." Guzma responded, still a little suspicious.

"He needs an antidote. That creature's poison can be fatal to humans. It isn't anything like the creature's neurotoxins." Looker jogged back the way he had come, voice rising. "Chief! Anabel! Do you have that antidote in hand? We need it right now!"

Guzma settled on the ground next to Nanu, and in time to catch the older man as he sagged to the side. "Shit. Shit." Guzma held Nanu carefully as Ariados finished pulling the webbing off of Nanu's wound. Guzma craned his neck, and decided that the wound looked a little better without as much poison eating away at the flesh. "Do it again." Guzma urged his Pokémon.

Ariados turned with a hiss and a click and repeated the process. It was partway through pulling the webbing off when Looker returned with a small vial and crouched down.

"We need him to drink this, now, before the poison gets spread too far into his system." Looker popped open the top of the vial, but it soon became clear that Nanu couldn't be roused enough to get him to drink the antidote himself.

"Give it here." Guzma said impatiently, and took the antidote when Looker handed it to him.

"Make sure he drinks most of it, or it won't do any good." Looker cautioned.

Guzma tried a few different ways to get Nanu to drink the antidote, but when that didn't work, Guzma decided he didn't give a fuck that he had an audience. There was one surefire way he knew he could transfer the liquid, and it would give him an excuse to kiss the cop in the process for being a damn idiot. Guzma carefully used his left hand to tip Nanu's head back. Without preamble, Guzma downed the antidote, pried open Nanu's jaw with his other hand, and transferred the antidote from his mouth to Nanu's. Guzma felt amusement wash over him at the sound of Looker's surprised gasp, but Guzma was more concerned with Nanu drinking the damn antidote. Once satisfied that most of the liquid had gone down Nanu's throat, Guzma snuck in bit of an actual kiss before drawing away and checking on Ariados' progress with the web.

"Do it again." Guzma repeated to his Pokémon, as he jabbed a finger at Looker. "You have any medical supplies on you or do we gotta get to the police station for those? It's closer than the Pokémon Center."

"Those supplies I do not have." Looker said, recovering from his surprise. "Let's go. I already sent Anabel ahead to the station. She should be bringing more antidotes."

Guzma had Ariados leave some webbing over the wound, and picked Nanu up once more. The cop was still shaking, but he seemed to be doing a little bit better, considering the poison wasn't eating away at him anymore. Or didn't seem to be. Guzma didn't even notice the rain once he and Looker reached route 17. All Guzma was concerned with was the fact that Nanu was a little too limp in his arms, and that the darkinium z against his chest was too bright for a z crystal. When Guzma reached the station and got inside, the darkinium z was back to its normal dark color, which made Guzma wonder if he'd imagined the bright light that had emitted from it in the cavern.

-x-x-x-

Nanu was honestly surprised to wake up after the poisonous attack that had taken him down and out. Nanu could have sworn that he had heard voices apart from Guzma's but couldn't be entirely certain. His whole body ached, exhausted and beaten down from the poison that had gotten into his system. Nanu had trouble trying to figure out what part of him didn't hurt. Nanu became a little more aware the longer he was awake, and realized with a jolt that he was back in the station outside of Po Town.

"You're awake, 000." A voice commented from nearby. "You're lucky to be alive after being poisoned by UB 01 Symbiont."

"I don't feel up for a chat right now, Looker." Nanu promptly closed his eyes, the idea of speaking when he felt like shit undesirable. "Leave me be."

"Could I at least ask how you managed to be poisoned in the first place? According to reports, the Nihilego do not move very quickly."

Nanu opened his eyes and sent a tired glare in the general direction of the other man.

"Can't I be at least a little concerned for your health?" Looker asked, hands in the air in a placating gesture even as his expression remained serious. "I just don't ever recall seeing you injured like this when we worked together."

Nanu considered Looker quietly, trying to figure out how much he wanted to tell the other man. Nanu knew that he wouldn't breathe a word about suspecting that Guzma was a Faller. The younger man had enough to deal with, especially after being harassed by the Nihilego. Not to mention Guzma was probably floundering over what to do with himself now that he was no longer running Team Skull as the leader. Nanu considered Lusamine's actions, and had an uneasy feeling that Guzma had been the one to go through an Ultra Wormhole with her. It would explain why so many Ultra Beasts had descended on Guzma at the Lake of the Moone.

"Nanu?"

The whole situation was already a mess, and even though Nanu hadn't really wanted to get involved, he now knew that he would. And Nanu was certain that Looker knew it as well, despite the other man not knowing about what had happened to Guzma.

"I can come back later." Looker offered, unaware of Nanu's racing thoughts. "But I do need to have you take an antidote every few hours. Anabel had had one on hand, and we gave it to you. Sort of. It was lucky, because you looked…" Looker's jaw briefly tightened, as if not wanting to think about it. He continued speaking. "It's thanks to that antidote that you're even awake right now. We've found out that UB 01 has very potent poison, stronger than a Toxapex. The effect is also worse on a human than a Pokémon, to the point that it could kill a human without treatment. You'll need to keep taking antidotes for at least a week. The time between taking the antidotes will likely end up being further apart, depending on how well it works taking apart the poison in your system."

"I thought you were going to leave me in peace?" Nanu remained Looker tiredly. All Nanu wanted to do right now was scoop up a Meowth or two and sleep.

"I'm not going to leave you all alone. Someone needs to be here to make sure you keep taking antidotes." Looker said, some concern overtaking the serious expression. "I'll make sure that you have enough antidotes. I should actually get more of them for you."

Nanu wasn't feeling his best so he couldn't exactly argue against that logic. There wasn't any harm in someone around to keep an eye out to make sure he was all right. Nanu watched as Looked opened the station door and poked his head out, presumably speaking to someone from the man's quiet tone.

"I'll be back, 000." Looked had turned around to speak to Nanu. "So for now, he…" Looker indicated someone outside the station, "…will keep an eye on you." Looker exited the station, saying something quietly, which was responded to with a laugh.

Guzma entered the station, and closed the door behind him, an unreadable expression on his face as he spotted Nanu awake and sitting up in his bed.

Nanu wasn't all that surprised to see Guzma, as he figured that the younger punk had been the one to carry him. At least, Nanu thought Guzma had, since he'd felt himself being picked up before passing out. Nanu frowned at Guzma, "What did Looker say to you?"

"That you should be able to drink the antidote yourself, now that you're up." Guzma leered, though he seemed distracted. "No need for me to give it to you mouth to mouth again."

"Is that so?" Nanu raised a brow at that before he half smirked. "Too bad I wasn't awake to see Looker's face." Nanu's smile vanished when he saw the look Guzma was giving him. "What?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Guzma snapped at Nanu. "What kind of an idiot runs toward those freaky things?"

"Why do you think?" Nanu asked quietly, not at all put off with the punk's angry display.

Guzma seemed to deflate at that, as if just remembering what Nanu had told him before. About what had happened to someone in the past when a creature had attacked them.

"You didn't move when I called out to you." Nanu pointed out.

Guzma was quiet at that, clearly not about to deny it.

"You're all right?" Nanu asked.

"Shit." Guzma groaned. "Of course I am. I didn't get hit with any poison attacks." Guzma looked over Nanu's bandaged torso. "Damn cop. Should have let it attack me instead. Probably could've dealt with the poison better than you."

"Come over here." Nanu sighed.

"Why?" Guzma asked, hunching his shoulders and looking defensive.

Nanu just looked at him with an indifferent expression. He wasn't going to repeat himself. He was simply too worn out.

Guzma let out a huff before he made it to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, eying Nanu as if expecting the other man to drop dead any second now.

Nanu reached out and managed to take hold of one of Guzma's hands.

Guzma stared down at it as if not comprehending the touch.

"I won't be kicking the bucket any time soon." Nanu said quietly.

"Good." Guzma mumbled, even as he twisted his hand within Nanu's grasp to hold the hand in return.

Nanu wasn't sure how long they sat like that in silence, but soon enough, Nanu began to doze off.

"Don't do anything like that again, old man."

"No promises." Nanu replied as he began to drift back off to sleep, a few Meowth curling up by his head.

The dreamless rest was welcome, because then, Nanu didn't have to try to explain to Guzma that going after any of the Ultra Beasts was a dangerous venture. Nanu had no intention of dragging Guzma into the situation, however, despite what the younger man might say.

Though convincing the former Team Skull leader to sit on the sidelines was going to be a bit more difficult than anticipated.


	11. Chapter 11

When Nanu woke up, he found himself disoriented from some nameless nightmare. The dream had been a confusing mess of sounds and flashes of images that never quite solidified. It made no sense, as nothing connected to the past. The nightmare, however, had been vivid enough to jerk Nanu into a panicked wakefulness. Body taut and expecting the worst of whatever he had dreamed about caused Nanu to be on the defensive.

The shifting of someone or something nearby was cause for concern.

Nanu opened his eyes at the sound, trying in vain to blink away the bleariness as he attempted to make sense of where he was. But before that could happen, Nanu latched onto he fact that a tall shape was reaching out for him. Nanu reacted accordingly, because despite the state he was in, he wasn't going to allow anyone to touch him. Especially when he couldn't tell who it was or what that other person's intentions were toward him

Nanu acted without consideration to the fact that he was injured and weakened by poison. He saw what he believed to be a threat and therefore anything else was a moot point until that threat had been dealt with. A hand snapped up and seized the wrist of the hand that had almost touched him. Not giving the other person a chance to react, Nanu gave a firm pull to the wrist in his grasp. Nanu managed to catch his assailant off guard as the man fell over and onto the bed in front of Nanu.

Nanu didn't register that he was on a bed, nor the fact that he was, in fact, hurt. Instead, Nanu chose to continue to neutralize what he saw as a threat before doing anything further. Nanu moved, wincing a little when his body protested the movement, but gripped the nearest arm of the man and held it behind his back. Nanu needed to make certain to prevent the man from turning over toward him and causing further trouble. Nanu heard the Meowth nearest him letting out various meows of confusion, and that sound gave him pause. Normally the Pokémon would be joining in on stopping an intruder, but they weren't. Nanu hesitated, and that gave the other man enough time to get the leverage needed to upend Nanu onto his back.

Nanu flinched as his right side protested the sudden drop onto the bed. It was surprisingly difficult to figure out what was going on, as his senses still appeared to be muddled for whatever reason. Nanu attempted to maneuver himself up into a seated position, his mind still in fighting mode. He couldn't remain lying on his back in a vulnerable position. But trying to get back up caused a flare of agony to shoot up his side.

"Shit."

Nanu briefly stilled at the familiar voice, the rational part of his mind starting to take over the longer he was awake. Nanu began to piece things together, and knew that whatever he had been dreaming of had caused him to go on the defensive. The low burn of pain let Nanu know that he had not been terribly mindful of his wound.

The Meowth were still there, many of them now gathered around Nanu, and he could just make out a low growl of concern from Persian from somewhere nearby. Nanu blinked again and looked around. Was he…back in the police station outside of Po Town? That's right. He'd spoken to Looker and then Guzma before he had gone back to sleep. And since Nanu was in the station, then that meant that it was highly likely that the person he had caught off guard, and then been caught off guard in return was…

"Stop that. You're gonna open up that wound."

Two large hands seized Nanu by his shoulders and shoved him back down onto the bed, and the pain flared again, no longer a dull throb. The sharp agony brought Nanu's vision, if still a little blurry, into focus on the person holding him down. Being pinned to the bed by Guzma of all people, in what appeared to be an attempt to prevent Nanu from hurting himself further, was a rather sobering sight. Nanu blinked, trying to clear his vision the rest of the way as he stared up at the younger man.

"You awake now?"

Nanu was finally able to make out Guzma's expression, which was angry, obviously, but also maybe a little…worried? Nanu supposed he couldn't fault Guzma for being pissed off at him. It was Nanu's mistake for not mentioning that being injured tended to make him more paranoid and prone to lashing out. That if someone was trying to wake him up, they would have been met with a similar outcome as Guzma had just gone through. It had happened to Looker several times before and it was the reason why Looker took it upon himself to throw pillows at Nanu now until he woke up.

Nanu's attention was drawn to the present when those hands gripped his shoulders in a brief squeeze.

"What the hell was that for, old man? You wake up and attack people like that often?"

"Nightmare." Nanu supplied tonelessly. "Didn't know if you were attacking me or not, and I wasn't going to chance it."

"Wait." Guzma frowned down at Nanu. "You wake up fighting?"

"Sometimes." Nanu attempted an indifferent shrug but Guzma's hands pressing down on his shoulders prevented it from being more than a twitch. "Better to get your opponent under control instead of potentially getting hurt." Nanu grimaced when he tried to move his body and stilled, waiting for the pain to pass.

"Did you rip open the stitches?" Guzma demanded, crowding in on Nanu again.

"Could have." Nanu sighed, before he frowned. The Nihilego hadn't cut deep enough with its attack to prompt such a medical procedure, had it? "I needed stiches?"

"Yeah, the poison kept...melting the area of the wound so some of the skin needed to be...cut out." Guzma's frown deepened. "That guy from before had to cut deep, so yeah, you needed stitches."

"Doesn't feel like anything tore." Nanu said, after gingerly moving around beneath Guzma's hold. Nanu must have been more weary than he thought if he thought the hands felt nice there.

"You gonna check or what?" Guzma wondered, slowly moving his hands off of Nanu to allow movement. The younger man watched Nanu with something akin to suspicion, like he expected Nanu to throw a punch at him or something.

"I could take a look." Nanu sighed again, and didn't point out that now that the exhaustion had caught up with him, he wouldn't be doing anything too strenuous for some time. "But it's too much of an effort right now. It'll be fine."

"Tch. Don't be stupid."

"It's-" Nanu sucked in a sharp breath when Guzma unceremoniously shoved him onto his left side, and began to unwrap the bandages. "You don't...need to do that."

"Shut up and lemme take a look." Guzma snorted, sounding exasperated as he removed the bandages. "You're almost as bad as some of those punks that got stung by a bug Pokémon and acted like it was the end of the world."

"Some stingers are larger than needles." Nanu took slow breaths as he was moved around. He winced when Guzma got him to sit up to finish with removing the bandages. "And I don't think the world is ending, as nice as some quiet would be."

"You're so morbid." Guzma groused as he glared at the bandages. "And sure, those stingers are big, but only the stupid punks got stung." Guzma finished unwrapping the bandages, a few fingers brushing skin near the wound. "Huh."

"I guess the same could be said for the Meowth. You only get scratched if you don't heed the warning signs." Nanu presumed from the lack of reaction from Guzma that, apart from the dull throbbing, he had gotten lucky and hadn't torn stiches. Might as well look. Nanu chanced a peek down, but what he saw made his stomach churn briefly. Nanu knew that Guzma had said that his skin had been cut in to but Nanu hadn't expected to see that it had been deep enough to warrant a large line of close stitches nearly eight inches long.

"Better be careful so you don't lose more blood." Guzma traced a finger alongside the stitches again. "Don't wanna add fainting to your creaking joints and all that."

Nanu didn't miss the way the finger shook as it traced along his skin. Nanu held still when Guzma moved in on him from behind, the punk resting his chin on Nanu's shoulder.

"Breathe, cop. Or is that too much of an effort too?"

"I would prefer to continue breathing a while longer." Nanu held still at the muffled laugh, his breath a little uneven from the pain radiating from his side. Nanu wasn't quite sure what Guzma was up to but against his better judgment Nanu waited instead of shooing the younger punk away from him. He hadn't relalized he was a tad bit cold.

"Don't let your heart rate get too high either." Guzma rested more comfortably on the bed against Nanu's back, but he clearly felt Nanu tense again. "Damn. It's like you're expecting someone to attack you." Guzma seemed content to remain pressed lightly up against Nanu's back and continue to trace skin, though it had moved away from the near the stitches to idly pass across his stomach.

Nanu would have been amused at Guzma's actions if he didn't think that the punk thought anything of it but...

"So, when is this beatdown going to happen?" Nanu wasn't really interested in the response because he already knew the answer. Nanu knew that Guzma only said it to cover up what his actual intentions were. At least, that was what Nanu thought. "Or are you going to give up on that idea?" As soon as Guzma's fingers stilled against his stomach, and Nanu heard the younger man suck in a breath, Nanu had confirmation that Guzma hadn't actually been paying much attention to his actions.

"If I tell you my plans then it wouldn't be any fun." Guzma drew away from Nanu, as if realizing how close he'd been and covered up what appeared to be embarrassment as he went about rewrapping the bandages. "Stitches weren't tore so might as well cover it up again."

As the bandages were rewrapped around the wound, Nanu couldn't help but notice that Guzma seemed to be more careful this time around when he maneuvered him onto his back again, absently dragging pillows around to help Nanu prop himself up if he wanted to. Nanu wouldn't have pegged Guzma as courteous but he was rather distracted so that could have been part of it. Nanu turned his head to the side to watch Guzma rummage around on the table near the bed, and blinked when Guzma produced a small bottle.

The antidote.

"You're supposed to drink one of these. That trench coat wearing weirdo mentioned it." Guzma said, voice a little gruff as if it would cover up the fact he'd been so close to Nanu.

Nanu slowly got himself up into a seated position with help of the pillows, and nearly missed the sight of Guzma's hand twitching, like the punk had been thinking of helping him up but thought better of it. Nanu didn't say anything, and merely accepted the bottle, saying nothing of the way that Guzma had opened it up before handing it over. Nanu downed the content of the bottle, face flashing displeasure at the horrid taste.

"What? It didn't taste all that bad."

"You sure you weren't distracted by the idea of kissing an unconscious man?"

Guzma chose to ignore answering Nanu as he plucked the bottle out of the older man's hand and gave it a whiff. Guzma's nose wrinkled. "Guess it doesn't smell all that great. It kinda smells like a wet Lilipup."

Nanu shrugged, inwardly feeling grateful that Looker had not yet chosen to come back to the station. Nanu was not exactly up for a UB chat, but Nanu knew that it would happen eventually. Nothing was said as Nanu settled back in bed to doze, and Guzma sat on a chair to stare at him.

Intently.

Hours passed by in relative silence, well into the evening and throughout the night, the only breaks in the silence being Guzma waking Nanu up cautiously to take more antidotes.

By whacking him in the face with a pillow, which wasn't all that gentle.

Nanu rather appreciated the irony of Guzma being the second person to do that when unsure of the Alolan cop's mood upon waking.

-x-x-x-

When morning rolled in, Nanu was feeling the slightest bit better, even if he still felt as if he might topple over at any moment. The Meowth that had been absent before had fallen asleep around him again. The feline Pokémon were pressed in close, purring contentedly, MaryAnn included. Nanu absently pet the closest Meowth, quiet as he watched Guzma in the nearby kitchen of the station. Nanu hid a smile when a grumbling Guzma pressed a glass of water into his hands as soon as he had sat up in bed. Nanu watched Guzma go lounge on a nearby chair to stare at him, the same as before, with a very intent expression. Nanu watched a few Meowth hop onto Guzma, amused when Guzma allowed the Pokémon to stay there, and merely pet them absently. Nanu raised his head to meet Guzma's eyes and saw that the younger man as staring at him again, but not saying a word as he ran a large hand over one of the Meowth's backs.

"I'll be all right." Nanu smiled to himself as he drank some of the water, before lowering the glass and meeting Guzma's gaze. "I won't be dropping dead any time soon, so long as I keep up with the antidote."

"That's good." Guzma's tone was the same as before when Nanu had given him the reassure the day before. Guzma looked away quickly like he had been caught staring, which he had been. "I want to be the one to beat you down."

"You can leave anytime you want, you know." Nanu commented. Seeing the peevish glare, Nanu shook his head. "And covering up what you actually want with that threat is getting old. I asked you yesterday when this beatdown was going to happen and I'm fairly certain now that it never will happen." Nanu raised a brow. "Care to confirm my theory?"

"Dunno what yer talking about old man." Guzma shifted on the chair, not quite meeting Nanu's eyes. "And I don't really have anywhere to go right now." Guzma's expression darkened. "I ain't gonna go home, that's for sure. I'd rather sleep in the ditch."

Nanu remembered what Guzma had told him before. The drinking. The attempted suicide. Nanu was quiet a moment longer, before he ventured to speak again. "You could visit Po Town. Some of your former teammates are there. I'm sure they'd be glad to see you."

"I disbanded Team Skull." Guzma responded after a moment of quiet staring at his hands on his lap. "It wouldn't be the same." Guzma ran a hand through his hair absently. "'Sides, Plumeria is still mad at me for breaking up the team in the first place."

"Why did you?" Nanu asked. Ordinarily, he could have written it off as something as his duty as a cop to find out, but knew, asking Guzma then, that it was more out of concern for the younger man. "I didn't notice anything that would have indicated that you were done leading those punks."

"…turns out that there's some bigger and badder things than me in the world." Guzma said, the punk's voice quieter than Nanu had ever heard it. "Gettin' help from 11 year olds got me asking questions about my life." Guzma frowned again, his expression troubled. "I didn't want to break the team up, but after I came back from that…thing's home, I couldn't sleep. And when I did…" Guzma let out a hollow laugh. "Hearing yer boss screaming in the middle of the night isn't exactly the best way to feel safe yourself." Guzma's gaze flicked to Nanu's. "Guess you know something about nightmares." Guzma looked away and clenched his fists on his knees "I hate it. Feeling powerless. Not being able to wake up from the nightmare and stop from seeing it." Guzma appeared to be speaking more to himself now. "After gettin' back from Ultra Space it got...worse. Added to what was already there."

Nanu's suspicion about Guzma being abused when he was younger was back, based off of what Guzma had mentioned to him before, and now. About the nightmares that had been around apart from the Nihilego and their world. It wouldn't be surprising that Guzma didn't want to go home to bad memories. Bringing it up didn't seem to be the best idea right now, not while Guzma was still agitated.

"Hey." Guzma's voice broke into Nanu's thoughts. "You get attacked by those things before?"

"The Nihilego? No." Nanu closed his eyes. "It was a different monster." Even ten years later, the images were still with him, and it was best not to think of it lest he lose himself in a memory. It wouldn't do him any good, especially if he was supposed to help Looker hunt the beasts down. Nanu hadn't noticed Guzma get up off of the chair, but he did notice when Guzma sat down on the bed, expression assessing.

"There is a couch if you're thinking of resting." Nanu commented, "Or this bed if you'll wait for me to get up. I need to be ready to deal with Looker when he shows up."

"There's enough room on this bed for two people and several of your cats, old man." Guzma offered a hint of a grin. "And if you get up, then I'll have it all to myself."

Nanu turned onto his left side, and felt that perhaps he should have been thinking a little more clearly. Whatever had happened between himself and Guzma a year and a half ago still appeared to be in Guzma's mind, because before Nanu knew it, a warm body pressed up against his back from behind, breath tickling the back of his neck as Guzma spoke in a rather taunting voice.

"Are you gonna actually get up or you just going to go back to sleep instead?"

Nanu let out a put upon sigh, realizing that the warmth from Guzma's body was likely to send him back to sleep if the punk didn't move. "Are you sure you're not just trying to get me to stay here?"

"Don't know what you're talking about. Just get up and go."

Nanu considered, and then decided that he would rather get a little more sleep after all. Perhaps the rest would allow the antidote to do its work.

"You're not getting up." Guzma pointed out, still pressed a little too comfortably against Nanu's back.

"I'm more worn out than I thought." Nanu stated dryly.

"You're such an old man." Guzma teased, though there wasn't much force behind it. If anything, it sounded like Guzma had almost said it fondly.

Nanu closed his eyes after MaryAnn curled up near his head. Nanu felt that he might have been imagining it, but he could have sworn that Guzma had draped an arm over his waist, the limb shaking the faintest bit. Odd. Nanu couldn't imagine why, until he dimly realized that he was injured and that Guzma was, in fact, being careful to not rest the arm over Nanu's bandaged wound. Nanu eventually nodded off, but for how long, he wasn't sure, because the next thing he knew, he was awake, and cold.

Guzma wasn't on the bed anymore.

Nanu wasn't quite sure what to make of the faint disappointment over the fact. Nanu slowly sat up, feeling stiff and sore, his right side aching beneath the bandages. Absently reaching out to pet MaryAnn and another Meowth on the head, he noticed that Guzma was fast asleep on s nearby couch a short distance away. Nanu couldn't help but smile faintly at what he saw.

The punk was mostly on the couch, limbs sprawled out with his jacket draped over his chest as a makeshift blanket. Guzma was also covered head to toe in sleeping Meowth.

It made for an unusually cute sight, but the faint pick me up of a punk covered in cats and sleeping in a way that threatened to topple the larger man off the couch should he move to the side too much was dashed by reality.

Nanu opened his mouth to say...something, but was interrupted by a throat clearing.

"I have to say that it has been some time since I saw you smile like that."

Looker.

Nanu's expression shuttered.

"...it is kind of scary how fast you can school your expressions like that."

Nanu turned a worn out, irritable glare onto the speaker.

"Good morning to you too. How are you feeling?"

Joy.

Nanu wasn't even fully awake yet there Looker was to ruin a relatively pleasant morning. Not that Nanu hadn't expected it with the topic that was to be discussed. Nanu's gaze flicked to Guzma, whose mouth was slightly open before he looked back at Looker.

"If you'd get an antidote, I'll be ready to talk."

If Looker seemed confused it was likely for the best, even if the man went to do as asked.

"Where?"

"Kitchen." Nanu said as he moved to the end of the bed and ran a hand over his face, a little miffed to feel stubble. Damn. Had it really been that long since he'd shaved? Dropping his hand, Nanu carefully got out of the bed and went over to the couch. This was probably stupid of him, but he couldn't help himself. Nanu reached over and ruffled Guzma's hair, voice lowered so that Looker couldn't hear. "You could have stayed on the bed and not be drowning in Meowth." Nanu had not expected a snicker to rise out of Guzma.

"You missed an opportunity to say 'drowning in pussy' old man." Guzma said, eyes closed even as his lips twitched in a grin.

"Tasteful." Nanu sighed and shook his head, checking to see that Looker was still in the kitchen. "So you are awake." Nanu gave Guzma's hair a final ruffle before he moved his hand away. "If you're interested in eavesdropping, pretend to be asleep."

"I'd just listen from outside if I got kicked out anyway." Guzma kept his eyes closed even though a hand moved to pet a Meowth. "Thought for sure I would have gotten some kind of reaction out of you for the pussy comment."

"Those former Team Skull punks overdid it with the crude jokes within a few weeks of living in Po Town." Nanu commented blandly, cracking the faintest of smiles when Guzma peeked up at him with an incredulous look. "What? Didn't they ever mention how they pestered 'old man Nanu?'"

"No, they didn't." Guzma sounded a bit miffed to not get a reaction out of Nanu but he grinned some more as he freed a hand from a Meowth and motioned for Nanu to come closer.

Nanu let out a sigh but lowered himself down carefully. What he hadn't expected was for Guzma to pull him onto him while wearing that grin.

"Are you certain there's an antidote in the kitchen?"

"Yes." Nanu lifted his head to say, before he fixed his eyes on Guzma, who looked complexity shameless of the fact that he'd pulled the cop onto him. "And what exactly are you doing? I am trying to avoid tearing the stitches."

"I ain't gonna tear your stitches." Guzma said, one hand around Nanu's back. A grin. "Was just gonna do this."

Nanu hadn't exactly been prepared for Guzma to kiss him but then again little things here and there indicated that it had been a possibility. Not to mention the way that Guzma had been touching him yesterday and there was no way the punk could write it off as checking that the stitches were in place.

"Shut yer damn head off and kiss me Nanu."

Well then. Nanu hadn't actually expected Guzma to own up to what he wanted but really right now wasn't exactly the best time to...

"C'mon, don't be stingy, old man. You asked me what I wanted before didn't you?"

"Now you tell me? Why not before?" Nanu glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw that Looker was still preoccupied.

"I needed to do some thinking." Guzma said, as he curled his other arm around Nanu's back but was careful of the older man's bandaged side.

"If you're sure..." Nanu didn't want there to be any misunderstandings like a year and a half ago, and he certainly didn't want to take advantage of Guzma if the younger man wasn't thinking clearly.

"I am." Guzma scowled at Nanu.

"Fine." Nanu leaned over and kissed Guzma briefly before drawing away.

"The fuck kinda kiss was that?"

"The only one you're getting until I feel better." Nanu said, ire rising as he fixed his eyes on Guzma. "Be patient."

"Driving me crazy." Guzma grumbled but he didn't make any move to let go of Nanu.

A throat cleared, and Looker spoke, sounding a little uncertain.

"I found the antidote. Do you...want me to come back later?"

"No, let's get this over with." Nanu covered Guzma's mouth with a hand to prevent the anticipated protest. "I'll be a moment." After Looker went toward the front of the station, Nanu shot Guzma a look and instead of anger, he got something else.

A tongue to his hand.

"Really?" Nanu asked mildly.

Guzma let out a muffled sound and laughed as he teasingly dipped his tongue out against Nanu's hand again.

Nanu extracted himself from Guzma's loosened hold and stood up, but not before Guzma seized his arm and pressed his lips to Nanu's wrist with a smirk.

The change in behavior was a little off putting but perhaps it had to do with whatever Guzma had thought about last night.

Nanu swatted Guzma's shoulder when his hand was freed and the older man headed toward the front of the station. "Behave." Nanu said, as it was the only thing that he could think of to say.

"No promises."

Nanu said nothing about how those were the same words he had given Guzma before, though his own meaning had been different from Guzma's just now.

As soon as Nanu finished his talk with Looker, he was going to have to figure out what was going on in Guzma's head. If Nanu wasn't mistaken, the kiss appeared to mean that Guzma had not lost interest in whatever had been going on between them a year and a half ago. Nanu chanced a look behind him and stopped walking.

An insolent smile was on the punk's face as Guzma spread himself out on the couch, eyes open, and doing nothing to pretend to be asleep. Seeing that the older man was looking at him again, Guzma taunted him. "Don't strain that old brain of yours too much."

Nanu grabbed a pillow off the bed and tossed it with his left arm, pinging Guzma right it the face.

"Gonna get you for that later." Guzma's voice was muffled and then a curse emitted from the larger punk.

Nanu casually glanced over a shoulder and saw several Meowth hitting Guzma with pillows. Nanu offered a hint of a smile at Guzma when the punk locked eyes with him, and received a grumble in return as Guzma began fending off Meowth.

"Are you sure you don't want me to...?" Looker trailed off as a pillow flew through the air and smacked him in the face.

"It's fine." Nanu said as he sat down in a chair. "It'll keep him occupied so we can have out talk about ultra beasts."

"I'm not a fucking child, damn cop!" An unintelligible curse. "Hey, stop that!"

Nanu looked over his shoulder and saw that Guzma was now swamped in Meowth again. Even Persian had joined in bylying comfortably across Guzma's waist, its eyes squeezed shut in triumph.

"What?" Guzma grit out when he noticed Nanu's eyes on him as he tried to push the felines off of him.

"Looks like you have all the pussy in the station to yourself." Nanu said in a dead voice. A crooked smirk appeared in full force the moment Guzma realized what Nanu had just said.

"I knew you were a sarcastic bastard under all that doom and gloom!" Guzma said with a big grin, like he'd accomplished something monumental by getting Nanu to say something like that.

Looker appeared utterly confused and perhaps a little uncomfortable over the way Guzma started to laugh, and the way Nanu just looked away and appeared ready to discuss business with his next words.

"Now that you're here, Looker, if you would hand over that antidote, I can take it and then we can talk about those ultra beasts."

Guzma's laughter in the background continued for a time before it quieted as the topic at hand began to be discussed. No matter how amusing Guzma found Nanu cracking a joke was, it was clear the punk was interested in the ultra beast discussion.


	12. Chapter 12

"I didn't realize that you had so many pillows in the station here." Looker commented as he held up the one that had struck him in the face.

"The Meowth like them." Nanu offered with a small shrug. "It's kind of a hassle if they want to always lie down on me, so I end up buying more pillows and beds for them."

"I am concerned that you let such small Pokémon dictate what you have in this place." Looker set the pillow down and waved a hand to the bowls of food as if to indicate the lunacy of allowing the Meowth to overrun the police station.

"They're not hurting anyone." Nanu carefully leaned over and wrangled a Meowth, which dutifully curled up on his lap. "They don't care who I am or anything. It's nice, to not have someone judge you for what you've done in the past."

"Nanu..."

"But we're not here to talk about my living situation. It's a talk that can be saved for another day, if necessary."

"Indeed...but still..."

Nanu lifted his head to silently meet Looker's serious gaze and gave a small shake of his head.

Looker frowned but dropped the topic and held out a bottle instead.

Nanu accepted the antidote and drank it down, shaking his head again as he watched Looker pace around. "Take a seat before I have Persian sit on you."

At the sound of its trainer's voice, Persian perked up from where it was sprawled over Guzma's waist. Persian looked at Nanu, and then turned its eyes on Looker. The feline Pokémon squeezed its eyes shut and began to purr, clearly liking the idea.

Looker hastily sat down on a chair and Nanu couldn't help but smile at his Pokemon's obvious disappointment.

Nanu rested his left hand over the side of the chair and offered the hand out for Persian. The Pokémon immediately got off a Guzma, drawing out a grunt from the punk at the suddenness of the Pokémon moving. A few Meowth took Persian's place, causing Guzma to grumble a few choice words even as he pet the Meowth anyway.

Persian went straight over to the side the plush chair and laid down, the feline Pokémon lifting its chin up to allow Nanu to rest his hand on its head.

Nanu gave Persian's head a pat and the Meowth on his lap a scratch behind the ear before he went back to studying Looker. "What do you want from me?"

"You know what I want. What I want to ask. It has to do with the Ultra Beasts, as I mentioned in my letter." Looker briefly settled his gaze on Nanu's bandaged side, "If you recall, we spoke briefly about Symbiont 01. Nihilego. The beast that gave you that wound."

"What about it?" Nanu asked, his hand resting heavier against Persian's head, which elicited a louder, rumbling purr from the Pokémon.

"I've had some reports on Nihilego's whereabouts before." Looker produced a small notebook and pen. "Anabel and I still haven't pinned down their exact location. That was why I had hoped that you would come to see me after receiving the letter. Or as soon as possible. When you didn't show, I decided to come look for you, in case you may have decided to act…rashly." Looker jabbed the pen in Guzma's direction, not batting an eye this time when Guzma began wrestling with the Meowth to try to get them off of him. "He was the one who had been carrying you out of that cave near the Lake of the Moone. He demanded that I get help once we reached the station." Looker shook his head at the way a Meowth flopped over Guzma's face, even if Looker smiled briefly, breaking the serious expression as he looked back at Nanu. "I still don't understand how you allowed that creature to get close enough to you to attack. Especially since you have good aim and could just…" Looker broke off abruptly, his discomfort making a reappearance.

It hadn't even crossed Nanu's mind to take his gun with him when he'd gone with Honchkrow to find Guzma. But in any case, Nanu felt that he couldn't give Looker a completely truthful explanation, because Nanu didn't want to bring up the likelihood that Guzma was a Faller. Even though Nanu knew full well that Looker wouldn't be fooled with an offhanded response, that was all the other man was going to get for now. Nanu gave a shrug and resumed petting both Persian and Meowth to distract himself from the pain that was radiating outward from his right side. Had he taken any pain medication? He couldn't remember.

"Nanu?"

"It has been ten years since I last saw one of those beasts. It would stand to reason that I wasn't fully prepared to deal with one again." Nanu said when Looker prompted him. Nanu didn't bring up their shared past, as he already knew that Looker had been thinking about it, and was the reason he had cut himself off before. Guns had been used in the past and it was always a rather dicey discussion. Some images that came to mind...Nanu would be quite happy to be rid of them. "But you're not here to talk about those Ultra Beasts right this moment. You're here to find out whether or not the International Police will find old Nanu of any use to them." Red eyes bored into gray ones. "Isn't that right?"

"Do you expect anything less?" Looker gave Nanu a hard stare, but let the sarcasm pass as he flipped a page in the notebook he held. "And yes, they may have mentioned something along those lines. Though they didn't say you were old. They just weren't confident... " Looker jabbed the pen at Nanu when he heard a derisive laugh. "Stop that. I see your sense of humor is still intact."

"They're not confident...which could be said for a lot of the people in the International Police." Nanu offered a half grin at Looker's harassed expression and waved his left hand idly.

Sighing, Looker continued to speak. "You know that it would be my choice and Anabel's to have you actually join us in this matter. As much as we'd appreciate support from the sidelines we'd rather you be directly involved in making choices on the field."

"I know that." Nanu briefly closed his eyes. "Such a hassle. It's that the higher ups aren't confident that I'm capable of what I used to be. That would likely be the motivating factor." Nanu let out an aggravated sigh. "I might have to agree with them for once. I'm not as good as I used to be. That last mission..." Nanu opened his eyes and turned his head to stare at Looker. "That mission...it wasn't good for either of us."

"They know you're good. I don't think they'd particularly care that your skills might be a bit rusty. They just had slight…reservations, about including you actively in the UB situation." Looker glanced down at the notebook. "Like you said, that last mission of ours together was not good, for either of us. And of course, their concern stems from what happened during the mission back then. And about what happened after the end of that hunt that prompted you to choose to go back to being a cop here in Alola." Looker was avoiding Nanu's eyes now. "I think they would have forced you into retirement if you hadn't left first. When they found out you'd almost...

"...I didn't know that they told you. But that's in the past now." Nanu interrupted softly. "Let's leave it there." Nanu was quiet a moment longer. "I had my gun with me almost two years ago and didn't feel any need to..."

"That's...good to hear. And you're right. Let's leave it in the past and focus on the now."

"How about you start with the reason why you're allowed to investigate the UBs when we both had been on the same mission?" Nanu offered.

"The only reason they let me in on this case was because Anabel didn't want to go with anyone else apart from me. Anabel knew that if she could get me to come along that it would be a near guarantee that she and I might be able to get your help without interference." Looker sighed at Nanu's glower. "Believe me, I'd rather not have either of us be dealing with these Ultra Beasts, but as we've both had first-hand experience with one, it seems better to go through with it then drag anyone else inexperienced in. Anabel is a great trainer, but she does not know much about the beasts apart from the reports."

"…are you sure that the higher ups aren't going to interfere?" Nanu asked dubiously. He wouldn't be all that surprised if the International Police chose to send other parties in to disrupt things if they caught wind that Nanu might choose to involve himself.

"No, they won't. They've only agreed to provide back up should we request it." Looker tapped the pen anxiously against the notebook. "The only reason for them to interfere would be if…" Again, Looker cut himself off, as if not trusting himself to speak. Nanu finished the thought for him.

"They'll only interfere if one or more of us ends up dead this time around, is that it?" Nanu shook his head again, this time in disgust. "They really are terrible, playing with lives like they're nothing so long as the mission is completed."

"I must agree with you, but there was either a choice of going into it knowing what to expect, or letting several new recruits handle it." Looker sighed, sounding tired. "I think you know I wouldn't stand for someone to go into this blind. Not with what these creatures are capable of." Looker stopped tapping the pencil, "Anabel and I do want to ask for your help in tracking down the UBs that have appeared in Alola because of Lusamine's actions." Looker glanced at the bandages wrapped around the older cop's side once more and frowned, worry overtaking the seriousness. "Considering how I found you, I think you understand why I am hesitant to ask you to actively join in the investigation apart from information gathering."

"It'll take more than an attack like this to keep me down." Nanu offered a half-smirk. "I was good at tracking the creature from before. If I knew more about what the other Ultra Beasts were like, I might be able to get some contacts I have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Nanu gently gripped Persian's fur in his hand. "Give me some time to recover, and I can look into things."

"Are you certain?" Looker didn't seem to be entirely convinced that it was a good idea. "If it might be too much for you, I'd understand if you'd rather…"

"Even if I don't want to get involved, I'm bound to anyway, being both an officer and a kahuna." Nanu moved his hands away from Persian's head and the Meowth's back. He had a terrible thought then, and Nanu jerked his head to lock a narrowed gaze on Looker, causing the other man to tense. "Anabel is a Faller." At Looker's prolonged and rather guilty silence, Nanu became irritable. Of course she was a Faller, considering the amount of energy coming off of her that pointed to her time in another world after he and Looker had found her. Nanu's wound was paining him, but all he could think about was how those idiots at the International Police were definitely fucking around with people and Pokémon lives again.

"What are they thinking, sending a Faller here? She could be killed by those things." Nanu glared at Looker, "You know that UBs are attracted to Fallers, thinking that that person is near a wormhole or can produce a wormhole that can take them home." Nanu didn't allow Looker to get a word in edge-ways, nor did he pay any attention to the sudden increase in displeased Meowth yowls. "Does she know?"

"No, she doesn't, but this assignment. She chose this assignment herself." Looker managed to say.

"Does she know that those beasts are attracted to Fallers?" Nanu reiterated, agitated now and ready to rise any second to grab Looker. How that would help, Nanu didn't know, but he needed some kind of an outlet right now. He couldn't think very wel with all of the dull aching pain, and this conversation was doing nothing to quell his old demons.

Persian let out a concerned growl and came around the side of the chair to press against his legs in reassurance.

Nanu wondered if his Pokemon was trying to prevent him from getting up and hurting himself. Nanu settled for eyeing Looker, as if willing an answer to come out of the man.

"No, she doesn't know." Looker shifted uncomfortably when he finally spoke under Nanu's withering stare. "If she asked, I would tell her…but…"

"I didn't think so. Of course they wouldn't let her know before letting her come here. Or for you to want to spill the beans." Nanu's jaw set. "I assume you haven't told her so that you can have her be bait for the UBs, and, when you figure out where they are, you make sure she is sent away from them, if they haven't found her already."

No response.

"What's your plan to deal with the Ultra Beasts?" Nanu left the method of drawing out UBs alone, for now. Nanu didn't bother to bring up the past, because he knew for a fact that Looker wasn't any more comfortable about having a Faller around than Nanu was. Even if another presence would help draw the creatures out into the open. As useful an ability that it was, it could be very dangerous for the Faller in question.

"We've been in contact with some visitors to Alola. They had been working with the Aether Foundation recently to create and develop specialized Pokeballs to capture the Ultra Beasts in. The plan is to give the captured beasts to these visitors to bring them back to their own world.

"Another world?" Nanu asked dubiously. It could be possible considering the wormholes but…

"These people. They call themselves the Ultra Recon Squad. They came to Alola on the back of a Lunala out of an ultra wormhole. Apparently, they had been in contact with Lusamine before, but the moment that she opened the portal, they cut ties with her, since she had lied about her intentions. These people have only recently started helping out once again."

"She went to the beasts world?" Nanu asked quietly. He vaguely heard several of the Meowth meow unhappily behind him, but his mind was on Guzma and the younger punk's encounter with the Nihilego. The suspicion he'd had in mind….

"There were reports that someone else went with her, but we haven't been able to figure out who that was. Lusamine has been taken to Kanto for treatment, so Anabel is the only Faller around. Apart from that mystery person. Oh, and Sun and Moon as well. They both went with a Sogeleo to stop Lusamine. Maybe I could ask..."

"No." Nanu forcefully interjected. "I've met them, Looker. They're only 11 years old. You are not going to use children as bait. Yes, their Pokémon could protect them, but what happens if the beasts get by their Pokemon? These UBs, as far as we know, can be incredibly violent. They won't hesitate to attack a human, or a Pokémon." Nanu waved away Looker's start of a protest. "Yes, Pokemon can attack humans too, but not to the level of violence we've seen with Ultra Beasts. Or rather, one in particular. Or don't you remember what happened to MaryAnn?" As soon as that last part left his mouth, Nanu felt like he may have gone a little too far. Looker's expression was as if the man had been punched roughly in the gut.

"I remember." Looker took a steady breath, clearly trying his best not to lose himself to that particular memory. "But perhaps Sun and Moon could..."

"Looker, no. Leave them alone. You are not dragging children into this." Nanu ran a hand down Meowth's spine, causing it to arch with a purr. "I won't allow it. They've already been through enough as it is. We can't risk the possibility of them getting harmed."

"But…" At a red eyed glare, Looker backed down, albeit reluctantly, "Should we at least warn them about the UBs?

"Only if necessary. Their Pokémon will be able to sense the Ultra Beasts. Sun and Moon must have already seen one of the beasts, so they should at least except the possibility for others."

"How many Nihilego did you see?" Looker asked after a moment of silence, leaving the topic from before alone.

"At least six of them."

"Do you remember anything after you were attacked? If they were still there?" Looker pressed, scribbling in his notebook.

"No, I couldn't say. The poison took me down quickly." Far too quickly, Nanu thought to himself, but didn't say that aloud.

"What about him?" Looker dropped his voice and motioned in the direction of where Guzma was.

"I'll ask him later." Nanu said, recalling how frozen up Guzma had been around the Nihilego. "I'd like to be left alone to think about things." Nanu added.

"I can come back in an hour or…"

"See if you can get a meeting set up with those people you mentioned before. The ones who supposedly came from another world." Nanu needed more time to think than an hour.

"They are from another world." Looker insisted as he stood up. "They came out of a warp hole."

"If they can develop a pokeball to capture those creatures then they may know about them more than we done." Nanu pointed out. "Expecially if they will share the technology for your mission and let you have use of those new pokeballs."

"All right, I'll see what I can do." Looker glanced past Nanu, sucked in a breath, and then hastily made for the door. "I'll be back later with more antidotes and hopefully a time to meet with those people, if they agree to a meeting."

Nanu remained seated on the chair, blinking a little in surprise at how hastily Looker had made himself scarce. Odd. The other man didn't usually get intimidated by…

A puff of breath tickled the side of his ear as Guzma spoke very close by.

"What the hell is going on?"

Unfortunately for Guzma, Nanu was keyed up after the discussion and did the only thing his mind allowed him to. He reached back despite the tug on the stitches in his side, grabbed Guzma, and pulled. The suddenness caused the punk to lose his balance and fall over the chair and onto the floor of the station on his back. Nanu let go when he realized what he had done, but in this case, Guzma merely laughed it off and got to his feet.

"Crazy old man." Guzma huffed before he grinned and decided loom over Nanu, hands on either side of the chair.

Nanu would have been against whatever the punk had in mind had it been a rickety chair, but it was a nice solid plush one that the Meowth loved. Nanu wasn't sure how to feel being trapped on the chair with a warm body close to him that wasn't a Pokémon.

"You are way too wired for an injured man." Guzma teased.

Nanu made a non-committal sound, and reached over to jab Guzma in the back of one knee, drawing a funny sound out of the punk, but otherwise not budging him.

"Gotta do better than that." Guzma said. When he merely saw an unimpressed look, the punk kept talking. "So, since you're not going anywhere, what the fuck is a Faller? It sounds kinda ominous."

"Didn't you hear everything?" Nanu asked, tilting his head up to meet Guzma's gaze.

"No, your damn cats were purring and hissing and meowing too much for me to hear everything." Guzma snorted. "You encourage that kind of behavior?"

"You're acting like one right now." Nanu pointed out, moving his hand from Guzma's knee to give the thigh a squeeze, drawing a funny sound from Guzma. Nanu blinked down at the limb, and his lips twitched in a half smirk.

"What is so damn funny?"

"You." Nanu said, and gave Guzma's thigh another squeeze. Muscle twitched in his grip, and before Nanu knew it, Guzma had freed his leg and flopped comfortably over Nanu's lap, legs draped over one side of the chair. Guzma crossed his arms behind his head and rested them against the side of the chair so he could look up at Nanu, obviously please with himself.

"Now I'm annoying you like one of your cat."

"Who said you were annoying me?" Nanu asked as he reached over to give Guzma's hair a ruffle. Nanu blinked when Guzma closed his eyes at the touch and seemed to lean in to it.

Well then….

It seemed like Nanu had found something to do to pass the time while he waited for Looker to return. But he also needed to address Guzma's earlier behavior toward him, and figure out exactly what was going through the younger man's head. Nanu's other hand joined the first in carding through Guzma's hair, and despite any teasing Guzma may have intended for the position he was in, the punk ended up closing eyes in an instant as if enjoying the attention being given to him.

Nanu was going to ask if Guzma was going to end up purring like one of the Meowth but instead got something he really ought to have anticipated.

A soft, barely discernable moan.

Nanu's hands stilled in the white hair, and Guzma half opened his eyes as he leaned into Nanu's hand with a muttered "Don't stop."

Nanu felt trapped again from what he had hoped would be a harmless gesture, but now realized was something that might be seen as reciprocating interest. Thinking about the kiss from before, among other things, Nanu let out a soft sigh and resumed lightly carding his hands through the white hair, finding it surprisingly soft.

That Nanu didn't do anything to dissuade Guzma from reaching up and hooking one of his hands in his to hold it against his chest was something Nanu wasn't sure what to do about. He wanted to feel less shitty. Wanted to be able to think clearly. Wanted to be able to make the right decisions. Nanu closed his eyes, his hand faintly ruffling Guzma's hair.

Most of all Nanu wanted to be in the right state of mind to respond to what appeared to be Guzma's new approach to getting his attention. Why Guzma wanted attention from Nanu of all people was just something the red eyed officer was going to have to ask Guzma directly when he was feeling less shitty and more put together for rational thought.

"Gonna fall asleep just like that, huh?"

Nanu hadn't realized that he had stopped trailing his hand through Guzma's hair, but Nanu was already dozing off again. Something else he wanted to hurry up and leave him. Nanu wouldn't be able to get anything done if his body continued to insist on making him sleep off the injury. Nanu felt the weight on his lap leave, and then something warm draped over him.

Warm, like a blanket. Nanu felt he had those lying around here and there. Nanu felt he might have wanted to move to the bed, or the couch, but where he was seemed comfortable enough, and more so when several purring Meowth surrounded him. Nanu cracked an eye open when someone bumped into the chair.

"Go to sleep, old man. You're obviously not up for anything strenuous."

Nanu felt he might have smirked at that, but who knew. Maybe he'd said something derisive in return, because he could have sworn Guzma had laughed overhead. Nanu was already asleep by the time he tried to remember, until he was rudely awoken some hours later by Guzma again acting differently.

Although this time, it was because the punk was angry, as apparently he'd just figured out what Nanu and Looker's discussion had been about. All Nanu had time to latch onto was were the Meowth being tossed off of him and the blanket being unceremoniously wrenched off. Then, Guzma's hands were on Nanu's shoulders, the grip unrelentingly tight, as if the punk were just holding back from shaking the half-asleep cop.

"Why the fuck would you want to track down those creepy things? What kind of idiot does that?" The grip, if possible, tightened. "You got a death wish, old man?"

This was not how Nanu appreciated being woken up. And despite the shape he was in, Nanu was certain that Guzma hadn't expected to find himself doubled over on the ground after an expertly aimed fist to abdomen.

"You're too noisy." Nanu offered at the angry look he received as he shook out his hand. That kind of hurt, but at least he hadn't broken a hand. Nanu gave Guzma a dead kind of stare when the punk got up and loomed menacingly over him like he was thinking of returning the favor with a large fist. Nanu closed his eyes. "Have at it. Just don't tear the stitches."

"Tch. You want to get hurt, don't you?"

"Not particularly, but if it's unavoidable, might as well get it over with." Nanu stilled when Guzma's hands landed on his shoulders again, but this time not so roughly.

"Your face says otherwise. You want someone to put you outta commission so you don't have to do anything."

Nanu didn't like Guzma being able to pick up on that. Reluctantly, Nanu opened his eyes and saw Guzma staring down at him curiously.

"Well?" Guzma asked.

"It's a hassle, getting involved, but I'd rather it be me that gets done in instead of someone else." Nanu sighed. "No one would miss a wretch like me anyway."

Apparently whatever he had said set Guzma off again. There was too much going on for Nanu to wrap his mind around, but it was apparent that Guzma wasn't going to leave him alone until they talked.

Wonderful.

Talking about himself was one of Nanu's least favorite activities but it seemed unavoidable. With a sigh, Nanu decided that he might as well get it over with before anything else happened.

Like Nanu punting Guzma out of the station for daring to wake him up as he did and tearing his stitches out in the process.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Since there is no tagging here on ffn, I want to add that the next chapter is going to have Guzma getting lost in a memory that triggers a panic attack (about the Nihilego he had seen in Ultra Space). I thought I'd give a heads up on that.

And in case anyone was curious, I've written out about 95 (single-sided) pages of outline/summary and still have yet to write the last section of this fic (the climax/ending). As of this chapter I've typed out to about page 20. So yeah. This is gonna be a long fic and I'm going to have fun with it so hopefully those of you reading it will enjoy it.


	13. Chapter 13

Nanu was not entirely certain how to broach the subject, so he decided to start somewhere simple. Anything to delay the inevitable of having to admit to agreeing to participating in something decidedly dangerous. Or to address the way he'd just called himself a wretch, which apparently Guzma didn't approve of. Being woken so abruptly meant that Nanu had little time to gather his thoughts. From the punk's expression, Nanu figured he would have to wing it and go with the flow of the conversation as it went along.

"Did you get Looker to fill in the blanks from what you overhead earlier?" Nanu questioned, acutely aware of the way that Guzma looked over him, as if he were tempted to sit himself down on the injuried cop until all his questions were answered to his satisfaction.

Which wasn't likely to happen, no matter how hard Guzma pressed for that information.

Nanu rarely let slip information he didn't want to offer. It had been useful in the past, when some fool tried to intimidate or torture it out of him. For some reason, the bigger punk's hands on his shoulders didn't bother Nanu as much as the unfriendly touches of his past tormentors had.

"Maybe he did." Guzma said evasively, but from the way his hands held firm to Nanu's shoulders, he wasn't going to be easily dissuaded. "Don't try and avoid the question, cop. You keep doin' that shit and it gets real old real fast."

Nanu didn't say anything, distracted by the way Guzma'a larger hands lightened up a fraction so as to not hold on to him as tightly. Interesting. So the punk had noticed Nanu's discomfort from the tight grip.

"Why the hell do you want to go deal with those creepy ass things any way? Sounds like it'd be a shitty thing to get involved in." Guzma reiterated the question he'd woken Nanu up with. "Why the hell bother?"

"I would rather it be me who looks into it." Nanu let out a worn out sigh. He wasn't awake enough for this, his right side ached and Guzma's hands were too warm and comforting on his shoulders. Nanu paused as that thought crossed his mind, and considered it before continuing to speak as he gave a disinterested shrug beneath those hands. "I would prefer not to drag 11-year olds into this mess."

"What the hell are you talking about? Who ever said there were kids involved in that bullshit that trench coat guy was yammering on about?" Guzma's eyes narrowed, something almost akin to concern crossing his face. "Are you actually fully awake, or not?"

"Of course I am. I was woken quite rudely from a warm nap." Nanu said dryly. "And a dreamless one, at that."

"A nap. Is that what you call recovering from being poisoned by jellyfish abominations from another world?" Guzma's hands left Nanu's shoulders as the younger man straightened up and crossed his arms.

"Did Looker not mention his terrible idea while he was 'yammering'?" Nanu asked, frowning a little. It wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility, especially if Guzma attempted to intimidate Looker for the knowledge. After all, Looker knew when to keep his mouth shut, if the man didn't feel the other person needed to know certain information. It could have led to problems, as it had the past. Neither Looker nor Nanu were likely to make that mistake again, so they were tight-lipped and careful with important information out of habit.

"He was being all shifty and was kind of being an ass, but I got the gist of it. Of, ya know, what I missed out on when yer damn Meowth were all over me." Guzma said with a shrug, before he went straight back to staring at Nanu. "What'd he leave out? He didn't tell me everything, did he?"

It wouldn't be all that surprising to Nanu that Looker wouldn't have mentioned everything to the punk. Looker was no pushover, not one to be easily intimidated, but when faced with someone like Guzma...Nanu presumed Guzma had tried to get in Looker's face over wanting to know everything about what was going on. It was a high probability that Looker had merely given a brief summary to satisfy the punk's demands. Meaning that Nanu would have to fill in the blanks where he felt it was necessary, despite not knowing all of what a Looker had let slip. "I told Looker that there was no way that I was going to allow him to drag Sun and Moon into this, despite both of them having visited one of the Ultra Beast's homes, which makes them Fallers, despite the brief time spent in that place."

"They got that Sogeleo, don't they?" Guzma ventured, apparently not seeing the problem. "Seems like they'd have no problem dealing with more of those things, seein' as that lion dealt with Lusamine and the Nihilego pretty easy."

"I don't really care if they have some legendary Pokémon on their side. They could be hurt if they attempt to confront any of these beasts, even with their Pokémon around to protect them." Nanu stared down at his hands, noting the barely there scars that he sometimes forgot about. "Me, on the other hand? I'm the kahuna of this island, as well as a cop, so I may as well do my job once and awhile. Don't need Tapu Bulu appearing out of nowhere to kick my ass in gear." Nanu leaned back in the chair he was seated in and sighed, looking away from his hands as he absently pet a Meowth that had clambered up and placed itself on his lap. "I would rather it be me facing these beasts, and not children. I mentioned to you before that I saw someone dying before my eyes the last time I confronted one of these Ultra Beasts, because they were a Faller and it was drawn to them."

"I..." Guzma dropped his arms to his side, quiet for a moment as if trying to find some way to argue against Nanu's logic. Finding nothing, from the way he let out an aggravated sigh, Guzma looked off to the side and grumbled. "You should just tell that trench coat-wearing bastard to clear off and let him deal with it. This seems like something bigger than you should have to deal with. Kahuna or not."

"Why would you care if I went after the Ultra Beasts?" Nanu asked curiously, wondering, really, why it would be such a big deal. He would be doing his job after all, and wouldn't need to face Tapu Bulu if he decided to ignore the threat the beasts posed to Alola.

"You don't already know, old man?" Guzma had suddenly leaned in close again, resting his hands on the arms of the chair so that he could look Nanu dead in the eyes. "I don't want some weird jellyfish or some other beast to beat you down before I get the chance to beat you myself."

"Are you going to finally give me that beat down you keep alluding to? The best down you've been threatening for at least two years?" Nanu asked in a deadpan tone, already knowing the answer. He felt it was some reflex of Guzma's to hide what he was actually feeling toward him by saying such things. Because the younger punk apparently didn't know what to do about how he was feeling. So it appeared to be easier for Guzma to continue to threaten to beat down Nanu in order to avoid dealing with an unfamiliar emotion. Nanu continued to calmly meet Guzma's angry stare. "Well? What's it going to be, boy? You gonna beat me down right this instant or not?"

"Nah, it wouldn't be satisfying to knock you around with you already injured and still recovering." Guzma offered a faint, mocking grin. "You should do something about that. Can't be letting yer ass get handed to you like this. People might start to think yer a pushover. First a wild Persian biting you back then, and now a jellyfish monster poisoning ya." Guzma's hands gripped the chair arms as he averted his gaze, voice quiet. "And speaking of those damn jellies...um...thanks, for before."

"What was that?" Nanu had heard the punk's words, but he couldn't quite believe it. Just like Nanu didn't believe Guzma's promise of a beat-down any longer.

"Do you need to get your hearing checked, old man?" Guzma growled, shoving away from the chair as he hunched his shoulders and slouched in front of the chair. "I said thanks, for shoving my sorry ass out of the way of those Nihilego." Guzma reached a hand up to ruffle his hair in an agitated way as he continued to avoid eye contact. "Can't believe I froze up like that. I couldn't think straight with all of those things grabbin' at me with their tentacles and-"

"You should thank your Golisopod for coming to get me." Nanu interjected quietly. "I wouldn't have known that anything was wrong if it hadn't shown up. It was hurt but it was clear that it wanted me to know that you were in danger." Nanu studied Guzma's profile and could tell, from the way the punk absently touched a finger to a Pokéball in a pocket, that he was thinking about the bug Pokémon.

"And you're welcome, for not letting you be completely swarmed by floating jellyfish." Nanu tagged on, knowing he would hear the grumble rise out of the younger man. Nanu's lips twitched the faintest amount when he heard the expected grumble emit from the punk seconds later. Guzma was too easy to tease, even if the subject matter wasn't exactly a joking matter. Any one of those Nihilego could have poisoned Guzma had they felt threatened. Several of them could have poisoned him all at once, and despite Guzma likely having been poisoned by his own Pokémon at some point...Nanu doubted he would have been resistant the the poison slowly being expelled from the cop's system at present. Nanu presumed that his sudden move to shove Guzma out of the way, along with one of his Pokémon attacking the beasts, was the reason why the nearest Nihilego had lashed out.

But it had been a disturbing sight, to see one of those creatures trying to perch on Guzma's head. From the reports that Nanu had read after receiving Looker's letter, it wasn't pleasant for the person involved. Nihilego was parasitic and could manipulate its host should the host be unable to fight back against the sensation, and if one of those creatures had done that to Guzma...

"I apologize." Nanu said suddenly, as he reconsidered what he had said and what it could have meant to Guzma. "I shouldn't have brought up the Nihilego. I can see that it makes you uncomfortable to hear about them. It's the same for me, with another beast. One that I had tracked down years ago."

"Tch." Guzma seemed surprised over the apology, but tried to cover up his obvious discomfort with indifference. "Doesn't matter. That ain't around so it's fine."

It was a hard sight to see, and one that made some guilt settle into the pit of Nanu's stomach. Guzma wasn't fine, despite what he said. Nanu He was really fucking this up, interacting with other human beings. Nanu was so used to only being around his Pokémon most of the time that it was hard to remember how to be social. To an extent. And Nanu should have damn well known how Guzma would have reacted to bringing up the Nihilego, as Nanu himself didn't react well to being reminded of the beast from a decade ago. Nanu saw Guzma shake his head when the punk caught sight of the other man's expression.

"I said it's fine. Might as well joke about it than let the thought of that thing scare me or somethin'." Guzma seemed to hesitate a moment before he spoke again, his voice taking on an uncharacteristically nervous tone. "So...you said that those brats only spent a short time in Ultra Space with the Nihilego, and that they're Fallers. So does that...does that mean that I would be a Faller too, since I spent more time there than them?"

"From the way those Nihilego converged on you, I would say that confirms that you are a Faller. Those beasts will continue to be drawn to you because of it." Nanu studied the younger man before he sighed. "So you were the one who went with Lusamine to the beast's world after all."

"Shit." Guzma sat down hard on the couch across from Nanu, as one of his feet began to tap on the floor. As proof to how uncomfortable over the revelation he was, Guzma didn't protest over the way a few Meowth curled up next to and around him, including MaryAnn the shiny Meowth settling on his lap. So lost in whatever thought he was in, the punk even began to pet the Meowth as they began to demand attention from him. "I don't know what the hell I was thinking. Goin' into ultra space like that. I didn't think Lusamine would have lost her mind like that. To be stuck in that place with all those Nihilego floatin' around. To be trapped there, with Lusamine not having any use for me once we got there and she caught one of those things."

"Guzma..." Nanu straightened up as best he could, making the Meowth near him vacate. The red eyed cop didn't like the way this was going. How Guzma seemed to be getting more lost in the memory of something that had happened, his body shaking the faintest bit.

"I didn't think those Nihilego were anything but weird Pokémon at the time." Guzma leaned over and grasped his hair, hands digging in and knocking the new sunglasses off his head. They clattered to the ground, but Guzma didn't seem to notice. The punk's voice began to waver, his breath hitching now and again. "I tried to catch one of them with my bare hands because they seemed so frail." Guzma laughed, but it sounded wrong. "But it vanished right in front of me. And then..." The punk let out another shaky laugh. "I didn't see it come at me until it was too late."

Nanu didn't like the sound of those laughs. They sounded self-deprecating. What was also concerning to Nanu was the way Guzma's head hung down as the younger man carded his fingers through his hair in an increasingly aggravated way, pulling hard at the hair. But the shaking of Guzma's larger frame was the most worrying sight of all, as, coupled with the erratic breathing, it confirmed Nanu's suspicions that Guzma was losing himself to the memory after all.

Nanu rose from the chair, grimacing over the way his joints cracked, protesting the way he moved too quickly. But Nanu ignored the discomfort, and the dull throb that spiraled out from his bandaged right side. Nanu focused on Guzma instead, and took the few steps forward to bring him close to the punk. With a sigh at his body's aches, Nanu lowered himself onto the couch next to Guzma, after shooing away some of the Meowth. Nanu carefully reached up and gently pried the punk's large hands out of white hair.

"Guzma." Nanu held on to the punk's hands, feeling the way the shaking of Guzma's body extended to them. Nanu kept hold of the punk's hands, as he had some inkling as to what was going through Guzma's mind. Nanu saw and heard the way the younger man's breath quickened, short and uneven. Nanu didn't dare try and do anything other than hold onto Guzma's hands, but loosened his grip, in case he needed to pull away. "Breathe."

"C...can't...I can't..." Guzma let out a shuddering breath, before sucking in a sharp intake of air as his body continued to quake. "Can't breathe...it won't let me...won't let me move...my body."

"Guzma, I need you to try and breathe." Nanu wasn't entirely certain just how far lost Guzma was in his memory but Nanu had no doubt that what was going on was Guzma reliving the memory of the Nihilego in ultra space and what had happened while there. Nanu resumes speaking, his voice quiet in an attempt to be reassuring. "You're safe. They're not attacking you. Those Nihilego aren't here. You're in the station outside Po Town."

"L...let..." Guzma mumbled something inaudible before his body went rigid, sucking in another sharp breath, and holding it for a very long time before it came out in a rush. "Let go of me."

Nanu wasn't entirely sure whether the younger man was addressing him specifically or not, but let his hands release Guzma's own. The red eyed cop was in no mood to be upended on the floor if Guzma accidentally lashed out in panic. Nanu was understandably taken aback when Guzma suddenly closed the distance between them on the couch and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his face into the older man's shoulder. Nanu grimaced over the way he was pressed backward into the couch, and was grateful the punk refrained from climbing onto his lap. Especially since it seemed that Guzma was intent to be close to him. But the closeness wasn't doing Nanu's aching body any favors.

"It won't let go of me...won't let go." Guzma muttered against Nanu's neck, as he tightened his arms around the older man's back. "Made me move...couldn't stop it...couldn't."

"Guzma." Nanu managed to move his arm beneath the punk's own, and brought his hand to rest on the small of Guzma's back. "Come back. You're all right now. It's in the past."

"...dammit." Guzma let out a harsh exhalation before his breathing began to slowly even out. Moments later, Guzma's body went from taut to relaxed, before he sagged against Nanu in a way that indicated relief. "Dammit." Guzma repeated, sounding upset with himself.

"You back?" Nanu held still as he waited for Guzma to make some disparaging comment about how Nanu still had his hand resting against the punk's lower back. When no words were forthcoming, Nanu freed his arms from beneath Guzma's, not missing the fact that the younger man kept his arms around him, as if still not completely grounded from his memory of something unpleasant. Nanu reached up with his left hand, and ruffled the punk's hair. "You should stop tugging at your hair like that or you'll rip it out and eventually go bald." Nanu took the half hearted laugh that tumbled out of Guzma as a good sign. It meant that the punk's mind was turning away from the memory that had panicked him.

"If you're all right now, could you stop holding me so tightly? My side is very tender right now, and I'd rather the stitches not get pulled out, after what happened to my arm." Nanu winced as Guzma abruptly let go of him, as the sudden motion jostled his entire body. Nanu's left hand went to his bandaged side with an outward grimace, and while doing so, heard a quiet 'shit' from the younger man. Nanu felt one of Guzma's hands land on his left shoulder, and the reason was immediate as the touch steadied him. Nanu hadn't realized that he had been swaying from the low burning agony.

Persian approached the couch and let out a concerned meow, its round head tilting to one side.

"I'm fine." Nanu told his Pokémon, even as he continued to be very aware of the way Guzma's large hand rested and held onto his shoulder. Nanu briefly wore a crooked half smile over the way Guzma let out a huff of disbelief over his words, and the red eyed man turned his attention to Guzma and amended his statement. "I will be fine." Nanu studied Guzma silently for a moment before speaking. "Next time you feel that coming on, keep on breathing as best you can and find something to distract yourself with. Pet your Pokémon. Focus on them or speak to someone. Just do something so you aren't focusing on those memories. Don't let it get to the point that it overwhelms you."

"I..." Guzma moved his hand away from Nanu and stepped back. "It won't happen again."

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it, you're looking at another person who's run into an Ultra Beast before." Nanu tossed out, red eyes still assessing the punk.

"I'm fine." Guzma snapped, bristling defensively before staring down at his hands. Some of the tension and aggression vanished, leaving the younger man looking worn out. "Do...do the nightmares ever go away?" Guzma asked quietly, hesitating, as if wondering if he'd already asked something similar, before adding, in a rough tone, "Will they always be so...vivid?"

"Sometimes the details remain vivid." Nanu replied, thinking on the rain and the painfully detailed scene that replayed itself in his own nightmares. Why he chose to live in a place that had constant rain...Nanu didn't like to dwell on it. It was like he were punishing himself in some way or another, so he didn't make the same mistake twice. Nanu ran a hand over his face and sighed. "The thoughts...the memories...they don't always fade completely. Sometimes the memory can be triggered when you least expect it."

Guzma's expression shuttered into something blank, like he was thinking about what had been said. The taller man leaned back in the couch, staring straight ahead in an eerie silence. Even the Meowth and MaryAnn seemed to be reluctant to get near Guzma, as if they felt they would be intruding on something.

Nanu was almost relieved when Looker rushed into the police station with a slam of the front door, speaking rapidly in an unfamiliar language.

The Meowth near the door hissed and arched their backs over the suddenness of the man's entrance.

"Speak in your usual language, Looker, I don't speak that one very well." Nanu raised his voice to say, before he glanced over to Guzma. And smirked faintly over the way punk's gaze had zeroed in on Looker, a scowl on his face.

"Ah, my apologies." Looker let out a breath, as if calming himself, before he continued to speak. "I wanted to let you know that I got into contact with the people we spoke of before. The Ultra Recon Squad, they are called. They are wary to extend their help or speak to a lot of people, but they have agreed to meeting us. With myself, Anabel and you." Looker dug our his notebook and flipped it open. "Anabel is speaking with them right now. They will be expecting us soon. That is, if you are feeling up to a meeting today." Looker's voice reflected concern over Nanu's wellbeing, considering the bandages with worried gray eyes. It was only when Looker glanced at Guzma that he seemed to realize just how much the punk was glowering at him.

"If they're willing to talk, may as well get it over with." Nanu rose from the couch with a low groan as his joints protested the movement. It really sucked being wounded because his body was even worse shape than usual. Nanu paused alongside Looker, his voice dropping into a whisper. "I need a word with Guzma before joining you."

"I'll wait for you outside." Looker said, glancing over Nanu's shoulder before beating a hasty retreat to the door.

Nanu felt a puff of air against the back of his neck, clueing Nanu into the fact that Looker had retreated because Guzma had gotten up. Nanu half turned and found the younger man standing close to his back, narrowed eyes glaring at the door that Looker had left through.

"Are you actually gonna go?"

"If I'm going to be getting involved, more information would be best." Nanu offered a half-hearted shrug, quiet as he watched Guzma make his way toward the door. Nanu wondered what the younger punk was up to but figured it out quick enough, and managed to get to the door first in order to block it. The gesture was pretty damn useless, because Nanu and Guzma both knew that the cop couldn't stop Guzma from leaving if he really wanted to. "You are not going with me. You're not involved in this."

"Like hell I'm not involved. Those damn Nihilego attacked me." Guzma snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at Nanu.

"That's why I don't want you to be involved in this. There would be a high chance that you to would be attacked again." Nanu may have pressed his back against the door over the way the punk's fists clenched at his sides. "I haven't told Looker that you are a Faller, because I know he wouldn't hesitate to ask for your assistance, provided you show that you can handle yourself in a Pokémon battle." Nanu held up a hand to stop Guzma's retort as he fixed him with a hard stare. "With the way you froze up around those Nihilego...and the way you reacted not a few minutes ago..." Nanu gave his head a shake. "You can't afford to freeze up or lose yourself like that around there creatures. Hesitation can mean you leave yourself open to an attack that your Pokémon may not be able to protect you from. You don't have to be involved in this and no one would look down on you if you stay away from those Ultra Beasts."

"Don't fucking tell me what I can and can't do, old man, I-"

"You have three options while I go with Looker to meet with these people." Nanu spoke over Guzma, getting a nasty look for it. "You can go home, go to Po Town and stay with your former teammates or you can stay here at the station with your Pokémon, the Meowth and the cover the rain provides."

"All of those options suck. In each one, I ain't doin' a damn thing but sitting around." Guzma took a step toward Nanu, bringing him close so that he could loom in front of the cop and stare down at him. "And you should fuckin' know that I'd rather sleep in a damn ditch in the rain than ever go back home. Or didn't you catch that memo that I ran away from there?"

"Then go to Po Town or stay here. There isn't much known about these beasts, or how many of them are here." Nanu told Guzma calmly, still pressed against the door but not believing for a second that Guzma was going to use his fists. It was more likely that he was thinking about unpleasant memories Nanu had stupidly brought on through tossing out the idea of the punk hunkering down at his parent's home. "I would rather learn more information before you wander off on your own on routes between towns." Nanu closed his eyes. "I don't want to come across what I've seen in the past." Bodies from where he'd been in his first few years with Interpol. The body of a person screaming and dying, bleeding as they were dragged off on his last mission. All the missions that could have gone wrong, and the ones that had. The dark times that had followed...

"Old man?"

Nanu reluctantly opened his eyes and lifted his head to meet Guzma's gaze, and was a little confused to see the serious expression on the younger man, his hands unclenched and hanging by his side.

"I'll stay here, so long as you tell me what you tell me what's goin' on when you come back."

Nanu studied the still serious expression on Guzma's face before he inclined his head in a faint nod. What he chose to tell Guzma would depend on the information he learned from the meeting. Nanu watched Guzma step back and head toward the kitchen. Ignoring the way Guzma made noise, perhaps making a mess over having to stay behind, Nanu called out for Persian. As soon as his Pokémon joined him, Nanu made as if to leave.

"Oy, you forgot something." Guzma was suddenly back by the door and holding out a small bag. Guzma avoided eye contact as he held it out and grumbled aloud. "Take some damn antidotes with you. In case you're gone longer than you think. Don't wanna be done in by Nihilego's poison, so you?"

Nanu blinked. It hadn't even occurred to him to take any antidotes, having just assumed that Looker or Anabel would have more if he needed it.

"You gonna go out like that?" Guzma asked, holding up one of Nanu's jackets in his other hand and shaking it with a faint grin.

Nanu glanced down at his exposed, bandaged torso and sighed. He wasn't exactly put together after the rude awakening he'd received but he couldn't exactly fault Guzma. No doubt he still had some fear of the Nihilego, so it stood to reason that he would react badly over the idea of someone going after more of them. Nanu took the offered jacket and carefully put it on. The clothing brushed over his bandages and right then and there Nanu decided to not bother closing the jacket, as he didn't want to put pressure on his wounded right side more than was necessary. Nanu took the bag Guzma dangled within reach and left the station with Persian by his side, before Guzma could remark on the injury bothering him.

"Let's go get this over with." Nanu said as he joined Looker in the rain.

-x-x-x-

Nanu was displeased over just how winded he was by the time he and Looker reached their destination. The trailer on route 16 near the Pokémon Center. The owner had offered it so that the Ultra Recon Squad could have some privacy from the prying eyes of curious trainers from the center nearby. Just outside the trailer, Nanu let out a low groan, arm going to wrap around his torso, his balance unsteady. And he was sweating, which meant he was likely due for another antidote. Which he immediately drank once he stopped feeling like he might fall over.

"000?" Looker had just reached out for the door but stopped and looked back, concern lacing his words. He focused on the empty antidote bottle, and his concern appeared to grow. "Nanu? Are you sure that you're going to be well enough for this?"

"I am. I just...need to sit down. It seems...I'm not entirely well enough for traveling even short distances." Nanu watched Looker open the door, say something to someone inside, before walking back over to him. The two shared an exchanged look. Nothing was said but it was clear that Looker didn't like what he was seeing. Meaning that the red eyed cop looked worse than usual. Not just tired and apathetic but actually hurt and quietly in pain. Nanu let out a heavy sigh and gave a jerk of his head in acknowledgement of the unspoken words. Nanu allowed Looker to help him into the trailer and over to a chair, that Nanu was grateful to sit down on. He was left alone as Looker walked off to presumably locate Anabel. Nanu closed his eyes wearily but tensed up when a young female voice spoke close to him.

"Look, Dulse! He wasn't lying about the Nihilego."

Nanu opened his eyes and found himself looking into wide, white-colored eyes of an orange haired girl wearing an odd-looking suit. Nanu glanced to the girl's right and found a man wearing a similar suit, with lighter colored eyes as well, his red hair poking out from beneath a helmet. The two made a strange, boxed shape motion with their hands. It took Nanu a moment to recognize they were greeting him the way a native Alolan would.

"Is Zossie correct?" The man, Dulse, asked in a calm, even cadence as he inspected Nanu's bandaged torso.

"Most Pokémon poison isn't so potent." Nanu rested his hand lightly over the bandages beneath his jacket as he offered a wry smile. "Pokémon aren't as likely to inject as much as the Nihilego did. I think I may have spooked it, and caused the beast to lash out defensively. Otherwise, they seemed fairly harmless, floating around. Until it gets too close and attempts to get onto your head." Nanu inwardly believed that this was what had happened to Guzma and was honestly surprised that more damage hadn't been done, apart from the nightmares and freezing up when faced with the beasts again. Nanu had seen and heard about Lusamine and what happened when there was too much neurotoxin in a human body. When a person was possessed, for lack of a better term. What was in Nanu was the poisonous variety, and it wouldn't be affecting him once he got it out of his system, unlike the neurotoxin Lusamine would be fighting off for some time.

"Attacking defensively is something that has been documented in the Ultra Beasts." Dulse mused aloud. "And Nihilego are otherwise harmless, as you said, until it finds a host."

"Are there other Ultra Beasts that have appeared?" Nanu questioned. "Looker made it sound as if that was the case."

"Lusamine opened many portal around Alola, allowing the beasts to appear." Dulse said with a frown. "We've gotten many reports already."

"So they've been here for a few weeks, if not longer." Nanu felt cold wash over him. The strange dragon-like creature he had driven off from the ruins Tapu Bulu lived in...had that...had that been an Ultra Beast? It had appeared out of nowhere. "I drove an odd creature away from Tapu Bulu's ruins. I thought it was an isolated incident and that it had been some unknown dragon-type Pokémon."

"What did it look like?" Zossie asked, legs swinging back and forth from where she had gone to perch on a counter. She listened to Nanu's description and perked up after a moment of careful consideration. "That sounds like it might have been a Guzzlord. Real tall, larger than a lot of the biggest Pokémon in Alola? Looks like it could eat a lot with all those teeth in its big mouth?"

"Looks like it...teeth..." Flashes of the past hit Nanu hard and he was grateful in that moment to be sitting. The sheets of rain and the dark all but obscuring the creature they had been tracking down all those years ago. The flashes of lightning revealing the teeth. All of those teeth and the claws. The glowing of what appeared to be eyes. Blood. So much blood. The gigantic maw snapping closed...the screams...

"N...Nanu, do you think that that's what..." Looker couldn't even finish his question and instead spoke to Nanu's other statement, as if not wanting to dwell on the past right now. "It wasn't an isolated incident. There were similar reposts of unfamiliar creatures appearing before other ruins, from the kahunas of other islands. It's uncertain how many of these creatures were able to return home or if they are still trapped here."

"What's been reported?" Nanu tried to focus on that. He didn't want to think about the possible of coming across the same creature that had taken MaryAnn away from Looker and himself.

"This is what we have so far, based on our information gathering with our comrades and some Alolans." Dulse handed Nanu a piece of paper, which the red-eyed cop looked over:

Nihilego. UB 01. Symbiont. Multiple sightings across Alola, most recent sightings on Ula'Ula Island.

Buzzwole. UB 02. Absorption. 2 sighted on Ula'Ula Island.

Xurkitree. UB 03. Lighting. 3 reports. Waiting in details as of this report.

Kartana. UB 04. Blade. 4 of the UBs spotted. As of this report, 2 have been successfully captured.

Guzzlord. UB 05. Glutton. Only 1 sighting thus far. No specific details as of yet.

Blacephalon. UB Burst. Only 1 of these beasts. Nothing else known at present. Only a single sighting. More information needed.

There was complete silence in the room as Nanu read. He didn't like the sound of this at all. It was far worse than he previously thought it was going to be. And the kicker that shit was about to hit the fan was at the very bottom of the page:

Multiple reports of a creature believed to be Necrozma from all islands of Alola.

This could be dangerous, as, according to the remaining lines on the page, if Necrozma absorbed too much light, it could go badly for all of Alola. This new piece of information meant that Nanu would have to find a way to warn Sun and Moon after all. To make sure they kept their Sogeleo from engaging with Necrozma. In the notes, Nanu read that Necrozma could go berserk from too much light absorption, after being deprived of it for so long.

"Reading about Necrozma?" Zossie piped up. When Nanu looked up, the girl continued to speak. "It seems to be in hiding right now but we're still going to be careful. We're making certain that our Lunala stays away from the places Necrozma's been spotted."

"Then Sun and Moon will have to be warned to do the same with their Sogeleo." Nanu said. "I'm sure Lillie would appreciate that, since it had travelled with her for so long before going with Sun and Moon."

"Already done, 000. I made sure to send a message with Croagunk." Looker said from where he was leaned up against a wall.

"And that's all you said to them?" Nanu asked, the paper crumpling a little as he clenched his hand.

"With what your reaction would be otherwise...of course that was all." Looker said with a sigh. "Though they really could help us out..." Looker raised his hands in a placating gesture when Nanu's red eyes fixed on him in an unfriendly way. "Anyway...one problem at a time, yes?"

"Looker's right. We need to focus on what we know right now." Anabel said from a chair she was seated on. "Sightings of these UBs has been most reported in residential areas around Alola. I find that very concerning for the safety of the people and Pokémon that live in those places. These cases should take precedence."

"Agreed. We must make certain that humans and Pokémon in high population areas are searched first." Dulse intoned. "We have discussed possibilities of how to handle these beasts and have come to the decision to capture them in beast balls, similar to the poké balls you use here. The less aggressive of the UBs would be taken to the Aether Foundation."

"And the others would be released back into their home worlds, right?" Zossie questioned.

Dulse gave a nod of agreement.

"With this plan, however, we need a way to draw the beasts out into the open. We can't wait for them to attack someone." Looker pointed out. "And that means that we have to take all possibilities into account."

Nanu wordlessly nodded his head in agreement to this, despite knowing that Looker may press the Faller option. Nanu couldn't help but relive how he had come across Guzma and the Nihilego. As the discussion began in earnest, all Nanu could think about throughout it all was keeping Guzma out of this mess. There was most certainly no way everyone involved was going to come out unscathed. And the Fallers were the ones in the most danger from the Ultra Beasts.

But keeping Guzma away from this was likely easier said than done, as the punk wouldn't like the idea of having to stay out of the possible danger.

-x-x-x-

Guzma was bored.

He was also completely covered in purring Meowth, which had led to said boredom because he was unable to get up to do anything. Guzma had attempted to leave the station but Golisopod and the Meowth had made that impossible.

So there he was, big bad Guzma, laid out on the floor covered in purring felines that he easily could have avoided away. Guzma could have sworn he had heard Golisopod let out a whirling sort of laugh at his predicament.

The punk thought about the turn his life had taken. One moment, he was a kid struggling with the island challenge because he refused to use any other type of Pokémon apart from bugs. The next moment, he was running away from home, determined to not go back ever again, despite the fact he'd failed the island challenge. Then came the low point in his life, when he'd made horrible decisions and nearly made a fatal one before Golisopod saved him.

"Mrow?" MaryAnn mewed as it used its paws to kneed Guzma's shoulder. It squeezed its eyes shut happily over the way Guzma gave it a gentle pat on the head before a few Meowth grabbed back onto his arm, insisting on his attention.

Guzma sighed over the neediness of the felines, mind still mulling things over. He had gotten himself back together after that terrible time, and had thrown himself into training with his Pokémon with renewed determination. Becoming the leader of Team Skull had given him a boost of confidence that he had needed. Guzma managed to put his past more or less behind him, and focused on making Team Skull better than before.

Now, they were disbanded, and Guzma was without a purpose apart from training his Pokémon. And apparently hanging around Nanu once again, for some reason or another.

Golisopod was stretched out on the floor alongside Guzma and whirled in concern as it pressed its face close to Guzma to bite his hair in an affectionate way.

"I'm just thinkin', bud." Guzma said as he freed his arm from the Meowth again so he could pat the armored shoulder of his Pokémon. His mouth set in a grim line at the sight of the broken and torn into plates in his Pokémon's body. The attacks it had sustained from the Nihilego had healed for the most part, but it had left behind visible scars. "You're a tough guy, huh? Not gonna let creepy ass jellyfish take you down, yeah?" Guzma pat Golisopod's head when the bug Pokémon chittered and clicked as it carefully rested its head on Guzma's chest. A few Meowth clambered onto Golispod's back, all looking very pleased with themselves.

While Guzma was a little annoyed about being kept from leaving the station, he was grateful for the distraction his Pokémon and the Meowth provided. He didn't want to dwell in his own head for very long. Not when he thought about the past, and of Lusamine, of all the times he'd met with her. The lies she had given him, despite the fact that it had made Guzma feel pleased that someone admired his strength as a trainer. As a person. But to be abandoned after all he had done for Lusamine...it was...

Golisopod nudged Guzma gently with a short click, again breaking into the punk's unpleasant thoughts. The Meowth decided to join in. Soon, Guzma was getting so much attention from the Pokémon around him that he couldn't help but laugh and try to fend off all of the purring felines pawing at him. Guzma eventually gave it up as a lost cause because the Meowth were so insistent on remaining on Guzma and Golisopod.

Guzma let out a yawn and closed his eyes as he began to doze off alongside Golisopod. As sleep threatened to take over, Guzma vaguely found his mind drifting to Nanu. About whether or not he should keep pressing the other man. Guzma decided that he would, because Nanu didn't actually seem to mind the attention. Maybe he would try and bring the topic up, if he could work up the nerve to do so.

Nanu's bitter sarcastic ass was a bit hard to deal with, but beneath all that apathy and disinterest, Guzma knew that there was something there. He just had to figure out what it was and what exactly how Nanu felt about him suddenly hanging around again.

-x-x-x-

Nanu was exhausted by the time he returned to the police station on route 17 later in the evening. He was far more worn out than he expected that he would have been, after the meeting he had had with Interpol and the Ultra Recon Squad.

Excited meows greeted Nanu when he entered the station, a few Meowth running forward to grab his legs.

"Yeah, I'm back. Did he not feed you lot, or are you trying to get extra helpings?" Innocent eyes met Nanu's question, some Meowth wearing rather sad faces. A crooked smile surfaced. "That's what I thought. Come on, I'm sure there are some treats in here somewhere."

The Meowth nearest him raced to the kitchen and leapt onto the counter, whiskers twitching as they fixed expectant eyes on Nanu.

Nanu shook his head and carefully made his way over to the counter, though he paused on his way over the sight he saw on the floor. Nanu wore a small, genuine smile at the way Guzma sprawled on his back, covered in Meowth, with Golisopod lying alongside him. At least Guzma could get some rest, despite having been confronted by several Ultra Beasts that had hurt him before, which could have caused some unpleasant nightmares.

Nanu fed treats to the excited Meowth on the counter, before he went over and pulled the bed down from where it was hidden in the wall. Nanu carefully lie down on the bed, fully dressed, his body aching and fighting off the poison with the antidotes he continued to take. Nanu rested an arm over his eyes and sighed. He didn't think he could be as optimistic as the others had been. There was no way everyone would come out of this situation unscathed, as he had thought before. There were far too many things that could do wrong, even if they took precautions. The Ultra Beasts were unpredictable and that translated to dangerous situations that they may or may not be fully prepared to face.

Nanu felt that he must have dozed off, because he suddenly jerked awake from some nameless dream, heart racing and breathing hard. He was still on the bed, and the only thing that had changed was that Guzma was sprawled out alongside him and it appeared as though the Meowth had all followed him.

Guzma was awake, as the younger man had sat up, looking startled and wild-eyed, as if they were being attacked.

Nanu realized he must have called out or, more worryingly, may have screamed, when he'd woken up, because Guzma was staring at him as if checking to see if he was all right. It was...an odd feeling, to have someone check him over like this.

"What the hell, old man?" Guzma griped, running a hand through his hair as he let out a long sigh. "I was havin' a real good dream about finding a new bug Pokémon. Then you go and wake up like something's attackin' you. Didn't know you could...scream like that..."

It had been some time since a dream had woken him up screaming.

"...it was just a dream. Can't remember it, but I'm sure it was an echo of the nightmare I have." He actually couldn't remember the dream and for that, he was grateful. Nanu yawned, thinking to get out of bed, but Guzma's hand lightly grasped his upper arm.

"What'd you guys talk about?" Guzma questioned, for once being tactful and not bringing up the scream again. "That trench coat asshole was here and I chased him off. Told him to stay away until you aren't gonna keel over from that injury."

"I was going to be taking it easy either way. I need to recover, and while I do, I'm supposed to wrack my brain over where those Ultra Beasts could have holed themselves up." Nanu found it amusing that Guzma could have driven Looker off so easily. Had the other man wanted to, he could have laid Guzma out on his ass and walked over him to speak with Nanu. It was likely not important, then, since Looker hadn't pressed the point. He'd likely show up later.

"How the hell are you supposed to do that?" Guzma seemed to pale over the idea of multiples of the beasts but pretended to not be as affected as he sat up straight on the bed, after letting go of Nanu's arm.

"I've been in Alola longer than Looker, so I have more contacts and a better idea of areas that these creatures might go to." Nanu yawned again as he ran a hand over his face. "And if anything goes wrong while tracking the UBs down? Well...no one would really miss someone like me." Nanu stared up at the ceiling, not noticing that Guzma had gone very still. "I suppose Acerola and the kahunas would."

"You..."

Nanu grimaced in pain when Guzma was suddenly straddling his lap, and shoved him backward against some pillows. Nanu didn't sense anything in the gesture other than to keep him from rising and getting out of bed. Nanu met Guzma's furious glare with a bored red eyed stare of his own, waiting.

"You are such a fucking dour asshole. You're worse on yourself than I am." Guzma commented, his voice tight and angry.

Nanu blinked, wondering what the younger man meant.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talkin' about. Calling yourself a wretch. Pretending not to care. Letting things pass you by and ignoring what's going on around you until you can be bothered to do something about it."

"You should worry about yourself." Nanu held perfectly still, before his body relaxed against the bed beneath him. Any surprise that he might have shown was now gone and he felt more resigned than anything. "You shouldn't worry about someone like me. " Nanu was not at all prepared for Guzma to lean over to roughly kiss him, his hands dragging through Nanu's hair. The older man recovered from the suddenness of Guzma's actions, but tried his best not to respond. This wasn't a good idea. He couldn't encourage this.

"Don't you dare decide who would and wouldn't miss you if you were gone." Guzma snapped at Nanu irritably, after he had broken away for air.

"Why bother with me?" It was something Nanu wanted to know, as before. There wasn't one thing he could think of that would cause Guzma to be drawn to him like this.

"You're one of the few people who actually give a damn what happens to me." Guzma said in an almost-mutter. He leaned back over and kissed Nanu again, making an insistent noise against Nanu's lips. "C'mon, old man. You ain't dead, so you can kiss just fine."

Nanu sighed into the kiss, his left arm looping around Guzma's back as he hesitantly returned the kiss. He still thought he shouldn't be doing this but if Guzma wasn't yanking his chain and the interest was genuine...

"That it?" Guzma broke away from the kiss after a few moments more, before he seemed to realize that he was straddling Nanu. With some self-conscious sounding grumble, Guzma moved to one side, so that he was alongside Nanu. With a grin, Guzma made himself comfortable by half resting over Nanu's chest, though the punk was careful of the bandages. "You suck at kissing." Guzma teased, though there was no force or insult behind his words.

"It's hard to do much of anything when you're injured and recovering from poison." Nanu pointed out dryly.

"Sleep it off." Guzma muttered back.

"If only that were an option." Nanu murmured in return, eyes closing as he began to drift back off.

"Sleep, geezer, before your body breaks down some more." Guzma said crossly before his voice dropped low, almost too faint for Nanu to hear. "Bein' alone again would suck, so don't let that poison do ya in."

Nanu didn't have time to properly address those words, as it seemed to mean that Guzma didn't think that he had anyone in his life other than his Pokémon, and apparently Nanu himself.

It wasn't true.

Nanu knew with upmost certainty that the former Team Skull members and Plumeria would be there for Guzma, but the punk just didn't yet seem to realize that fact.

"Not alone." Nanu mumbled sleepily, as MaryAnn curled up by his head. Nanu was out before he could see the flicker of emotion that crossed the punk's face in response to his words. But Nanu certainly was aware of the way that Guzma was holding him snugly when he finally woke up some hours later.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next few days, Nanu didn't get any inkling that Guzma had heard his late night murmurs. When Nanu had let the punk know that he wasn't alone. That there were people around who did care about him, even if Guzma couldn't see it yet. But that didn't mean that the older cop hadn't noticed a change in attitude in Guzma over those past few days.

One of which was the fact that the former Team Skull leader made himself at home in the police station more than before. It seemed as though Guzma was reluctant to leave the area for long periods of time when Nanu had not yet recovered.

This was confusing to Nanu.

Why stay?

The red eyed man assumed that Guzma could find better things to do than hover around the station, keeping an eye on him. As if Guzma thought Nanu was still going to drop dead from the Nihilego poison, despite the cop continuing to take the antidote every day. Guzma had even decided to get him food and drink, as Nanu couldn't go shopping himself. Guzma also made certain that the cop actually slept instead of staying up late on his laptop, looking into the UB situation.

It was perplexing.

Nanu still wasn't entirely certain what exactly it was that Guzma wanted from him. Although the kissing and the brief touches here and there that continued as the days passed. The touching even seemed to increase in frequency with every passing time that Nanu grew a little healthier. As if Guzma was assessing how well Nanu was recovering from the the poisoning he'd experienced.

Today?

Guzma was hovering, as seemed the norm these past few days.

Nanu hid a smile behind his mug, very aware of the way that Guzma slid across the couch to get closer to him. Nanu presumed that this was some kind of test, as if Guzma was attempting to see how far he could push the red eyed cop. Nanu took a sip of his coffee and ignored Guzma scooting closer to him in favor of scrolling through an info dump on his laptop. Ordinarily, Nanu might have pushed back, out of curiosity, but right now, he had to be focused on his information gathering.

Those Ultra Beasts were out there, and every passing day, there were reports of someone witnessing something out of the ordinary.

Dangerous business.

It was surprising that no one had yet gotten hurt, apart from himself.

At that, Nanu checked over a page on the Nihilego that Looker had set up.

Nothing.

No one had seen anything after Nanu had seen those UB's converging on Guzma at the Lake of the Moone.

A disgruntled huff emitted from the larger punk over being ignored, but Nanu merely focused on the screen. He had just seen a note about the Nihilego, and its poison being fatal to humans without treatment. Their neurotoxin was also quote potent, and could drive its victims to do the creature's bidding.

"What's so damn interesting, old man?" Guzma asked, flopping across Nanu's lap like a Meowth and taking over the laptop.

Nanu had already clicked off the Nihilego page, and was content to let the younger man use the laptop. Nanu hadn't expected Guzma to grab one of his hands as the punk stared at the screen. Nanu leaned back and closed his eyes, feeling smaller warm bodies crowd around his head now that he was resting against the back of the couch.

Purring revved up.

Once he felt well enough, Nanu figured that he would confront Guzma on his unusually rapt attention these past few days.

How troublesome.

Nanu really wasn't cut out for relationships, was he? So much communication required.

-x-x-x-

Two weeks.

It took Nanu two whole weeks to recover from the poisoning he'd received from Nihilego, before he was back to his old apathetic self. In the last week of his recovery, Nanu had thrown himself into information gathering outside of his home, since he had felt well enough to go out with antidotes on hand. And in between follow-ups with contacts and locals on Alola, Nanu worked on regaining his strength every evening.

It was at the end of the second week that Nanu finally felt like himself again, albeit exhausted.

Nanu had just returned to the police station after a conversation with Looker. The two of them had been trying to narrow down possible places the Ultra Beasts would find habitable in Alola. And as much as Nanu didn't want to admit it at this point in time, the cop couldn't deny that having another Faller around apart from Annabel would have been useful. To have another person on hand to drawn out the Ultra Beasts, as reluctant as Nanu was to do that until there was more information to go off on.

They needed more intel.

Luckily for them, the Ultra Recon Squad was assisting with that. Over the past two weeks, Dulse and Zossie were finally opening back up over exchanging information with them, as well as Aether Foundation. From what Nanu had heard, the visitors from another world were collaborating with some Aether Foundation employees, including Wicke, over ways to track and contain the UBs.

Everything was coming together, even if that meant that it was two extra weeks that the Ultra Beasts had been roaming around Alola.

Nanu shooed a Meowth off of his lap and stood up to stretch. Letting out a low groan over a few cracks that happened while he worked out some the kinks, the red eyed cop went over to a far wall to reveal his bed from the wall. Despite it being late morning, Nanu knew that he had to rest when he could, or he wouldn't be of use to anyone. He would have just used the couch but Nanu figured that he should take the extra step and have a better night's rest.

Or so he hoped.

The older cop would welcome the rest so long as the nightmares stayed buried.

"You in, old man?"

Nanu honestly hadn't anticipated for Guzma to even bother to announce himself as the punk all but kicked the door in. Nanu sat his ass down on the bed because hell if he was going to make an effort to prevent Guzma from breaking the door. The older man raised a brow at the way Guzma slammed the door shut behind him. Nanu wore a bored, disinterested look at the way the taller punk met his eyes.

It was a rather intense expression for Guzma.

Calculating yet curious.

Nanu settled for indifference to the punk's appearance, because the gray haired cop wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen. Nanu hadn't seen Guzma much this past week, what with being so busy with the Ultra Beast situation.

"I saw that trench-coat wearing bastard earlier. He was here?" Guzma said, his tone indicating that he didn't approve of the idea.

"He had some new information for me." Nanu said tiredly. So much for getting sleep now. He would be lucky to catch a few hours if Guzma went back to hovering around Nanu. It wasn't like he was going to succumb to poison, as it was no longer a problem. "I don't see how it matters to you."

"Why do ya keep talking to him so much anyway?" Guzma grumbled as he crossed his arms, shoulders hunched.

"I agreed to help with the Ultra Beasts. This includes discussing where they might happen to be." Nanu fixed Guzma with a hard stare, red eyes assessing. Nanu had no idea why the punk sounded almost...jealous.

Huh.

"We've been giving each other updates when anything new comes up." Nanu added, though this didn't seem to assure whatever was going on in the punk's mind.

"Well, when you're gone, yer damn cats track me down for food." Guzma grumped, even as he allowed a few Meowth to cling to his legs.

"They like you." Nanu said with a crooked smile. "Especially MaryAnn."

The small shiny Meowth let out a tiny purr from where it was curled up against a slumbering Persian.

"They smack me with their paws." Guzma countered gruffly, even as he leaned over to pet the Meowth closest to him.

More Meowth appeared and clung to the taller man's pants, one even going so far as to clamber up to claim a shoulder.

"Then they give me those annoyin' prissy looks like they couldn't have possibly done anythin' wrong." Guzma added, as the closest Meowth rubbed its face against the punk's hand. The Meowth on his shoulder hugging him around the neck with a purr.

"It's just their form of affection." Nanu said with a shrug.

"Affectionate, my ass." Guzma said with a snort. The punk shifted in place, his voice dropping low as he eyed Nanu. "You're gonna be fine, then? No more bein' close to kicking the bucket?"

"I'm as well as I can be." Nanu said with another careless shrug. "Considering all of the long nights of information gathering, I'm more in danger of sleep deprivation." Nanu settled on the bed more comfortably, even if it made his knee pop.

"Better take it easy, old man." Guzma bit back what sounded like a snort of laughter. The punk reached up to pat the Meowth on his shoulder. "Don't want yer joints goin' out on you."

"To answer your question, I'm fine now." Nanu said, ignoring Guzma's jabs. The cop was quiet as the other man approached him, Meowth clinging to him. "I don't need to take those antidotes any longer."

"Good." Guzma grunted, before he reached the bed and reached out to seize him by the front of his shirt.

"Is this going to be the fabled beat down you keep on alluding to?" Nanu drawled in a dead sounding voice. The red eyed man didn't anticipate Guzma hefting him to his feet by his shirt and crashing their lips together in a demanding kiss.

That was...wholly unexpected.

Nanu seized Guzma's jacket to keep himself upright before he returned the kiss. He figured to hell with words for now, what with the way the punk was being so demanding with the kiss.

The Meowth on Guzma's shoulder vacated with a hiss, as it had been jostled.

The kiss ended all too soon, with Guzma letting go of Nanu's shirt to wrap his arms around his waist loosely.

"What was that about?" Breathing hard, Nanu met Guzma's eyes with a raised brow.

"Do you do stuff like this with Looker?" Guzma questioned, expression serious.

Nanu stared at the punk for a long moment before he let out a startled laugh. So that was why Guzma was being so defensive and prickly. Nanu wasn't sure whether or not to be flattered.

"What? Am I wrong?" The larger punk looked annoyed.

"You are." Nanu reached up to the top of Guzma's head ro ruffle the white hair. "I'm not interested in Looker like that."

"Even with all that time alone?" Guzma sullenly allowed the hair ruffle.

"You haven't spent time with someone just discussing things?" At a large hand shooing Nanu's hand away from hair, the cop added. "As I told you before, I really am just talking about the Ultra Beasts." Nanu half-smiled at the suspicious frown on the punks face. "Against my better judgement, you are the only person I've kissed in years."

"Really?" Guzma appeared to be pleased by this and grinned as he toppled Nanu backward onto the bed. The punk shifted a little and rested himself right over Nanu, keeping the cop on his back. "Well then, c'mon, old man. You wanna piece of yer boy here?"

Nanu gave Guzma a dour look.

"Well?" The ex-leader of Team Skull pressed.

"You are not making me feel any better about this situation when you refer to yourself like that." Nanu said with a sigh.

"Do you wanna piece of me, geezer? Or do ya need your beauty rest for that creaky old body of yours?" Guzma reiterated, smirking and obviously trying to rile the red-eyed cop up.

"I'm not that old." Nanu narrowed his eyes at Guzma. "And only if you truly mean it. I was not sure of your...intentions, now, and your interest a year and a half ago. Or even these past two weeks-"

"Shut your trap and touch me already, Nanu." Guzma growled irritably. "Or better yet, I will. Damn tease."

"Hey." Nanu hadn't expected for Guzma to call him by his name, so he certainly wasn't fully prepared for Guzma to start to kiss the side of his neck like that. Nanu managed to get Guzma to settle down half over him. Nanu spoke, straining to keep his voice level. "I am too tired right now for this. I need to get some rest. It was a long night." Nanu heard a disappointed huff emit from the bigger body resting over him.

"I really am too exhausted to be thinking about any...vigorous activity." Nanu wondered if Guzma would move but the punk merely sidled down a little further until his head rested against Nanu's stomach.

It was enough weight that the older man wouldn't be easily able to move away without Guzma noticing.

Nanu closed his eyes and ended up dozing off.

-x-x-x-

Nanu woke up later on in the evening to find a half-awake Guzma rubbing himself against one of his legs.

"Mornin'." Guzma greeted with a lazy grin. He frowned at the dark sky outside of a window. "Or is it evenin'?"

"Why are you acting like a horny teenager?" Nanu questioned with a put-upon sigh. The cop twitched when one of Guzma's large hands palmed him though his pants.

"I could say the same about you." Guzma sounded a little more awake.

"This wouldn't be the first time I woke up with morning wood." Nanu deadpanned. He could all but picture the face Guzma made when the punk let out an exasperated groan.

"What the hell, old man?" Guzma pulled back and propped himself on his elbows to glower down at Nanu. "Do you have to be such a dour asshole all the time?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Nanu reached up with the space provided and put his hands on Guzma's hips, fingers tracing the waistline of the punks pants. "You trying to tell me something this evening?"

"...maybe." Guzma grumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"You sure about that?" Nanu dropped a hand to palm Guzma in return, still wearing a deadpan expression. "Though I guess this..." Nanu gave his hand a gentle squeeze, causing Guzma to squirm. "...gives me an idea about what you're thinking about."

"Shit." Guzma twitched against Nanu's hand and closed his eyes briefly. Seeming to come to some internal decision, Guzma maneuvered his pants down with lightning speed. He leaned over to grumble against the side of the older man's head. "You don't waste any time, do you?"

"Would you rather take care of it yourself?" Nanu asked mildly, hiding a smile when one of Guzma's hands seized his own and held it to his boxer briefs.

"Fucking touch me or I'll give you a blow job instead." Guzma growled irritably. The punk bristled over the low chuckle he received for his words.

"I very much doubt you've sucked cock before. Had someone suck you, maybe." Nanu said dryly, cutting Guzma's response off by tugging the briefs down and closing his hand around a cock that was already leaking with pre-cum. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You're a big guy, so this..." Nanu slid a hand idly along Guzma's shaft. "Isn't all that much of a shock." When the punk had relaxed somewhat, Nanu thumbed slit, smearing pre-cum along. The motion caused a tremor to run through the punk braced above him.

Guzma was breathing shakily against the side of Nanu's neck, before he tried to tug the boxer briefs down the rest of the way.

"Leave it." Nanu murmured, wrapping his free hand around Guzma's as the other gave the punk's shaft a cursory few strokes. The red eyed officer was taken aback when Guzma actually listened to him, albeit with a frustrated huff.

The punk went back to bracing himself on his elbows, his legs on either side of Nanu's.

Nanu took his time caressing his fingers along Guzma's cock, getting a sense of satisfaction over the way the punk's body was reacting to his touch. Honestly, Nanu expected Guzma to last a little while longer, and wasn't sure how to feel when Guzma suddenly came.

Huh.

That was a bit of a surprise.

Nanu had the feeling that Guzma was embarrassed, as the punk sank against him and didn't move, his face buried against the side of the officer's neck.

"That was fast." Nanu couldn't resist letting that out, and used his clean hand, that had since let go of the punk's, to pat Guzma's shoulder. Nanu smirked at the sound of cross grumbling. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't even bother with masturbating anymore. Too much work."

Guzma snorted at that.

"I do have two jobs. Shouldn't be too surprising that I don't have the time or energy for stuff like that." Nanu settled against the bed, but the cop did speak up when he felt Guzma's hand creep over his belt some ten minutes later. "Did you not get the memo that I'm too tired to bother wringing one out? To much of an effort eight now."

"Gonna do it for ya." Guzma mumbled, letting out a laugh over the way Nanu shooed his hand away. The punk laughed harder over the way Nanu, still expressionless, deftly undid the belt himself. "You say you're tired but ya don't seem to mind me playing with you."

"I could always get up and go do something useful-" Nanu let out a grumble of his own as Guzma kissed him. Nanu looped an arm around the taller man's back as one large hand gripped his cock. Nanu closed his eyes and focused on the kiss, even as he realized that his own body was interested in Guzma's touch.

Apparently Nanu was up for some activity, even if he himself would have been content to let the erection torment him until it went away. The fact that his cock was in Guzma's grasp and Nanu's close proximity to the punk stirred something inside of the cop that Nanu honestly never expected to experience again. That in and of itself was rather fascinating, since Nanu had been honest over the way his body was usually too exhausted to bother with even a hand.

"Seems like yer alive after all, old man." Guzma said with a laugh, once he'd drawn back from the kiss. With a another laugh at Nanu's expression, Guzma pressed his face against the side of Nanu's neck.

Nanu's arm tightened around Guzma. The red-eyes cop was still surprised over the way his body was reacting to the punk's touch. The feeling built up until Nanu couldn't hold back any longer. It had been...some time since a hand other than his own had touched him.

"Heh. You're so damn quiet." Guzma muttered into Nanu's neck. His fingertips teased along the cop's spent cock, before Guzma added, in an amused tone. "Got any more life left in ya, or was that it for the day?"

Nanu managed to get Guzma to let go of his cock before over-stimulation set in. The red eyed man let out a slow, weary sigh as Guzma merely flopped over to his left side, and wrapped his arms around Nanu, tugging the cop's back to his chest. At the very least, the punk didn't do anything other then press his nose into the back of Nanu's neck with a sigh of his own.

There was a long, quiet moment between them before Nanu finally felt ready to move, and slid out from beneath one of the punk's arms to go fetch something to clean them up with. When Nanu returned, he found Guzma sprawled on his back on the bed, his dick still out as the taller punk grinned playfully.

Any trace of self-consciousness appeared to be gone.

"You came pretty quick, old man." Guzma joked while he looked Nanu up and down, the cop still not wearing anything apart from his shirt. "Yer boy here get you that worked up?"

"Don't be so cocky." Nanu tossed the wet towel he'd retrieved onto Guzma's lap, causing a yelp. The red eyed officer noted his state of undress, and retrieved his pants, forgoing anything else as he cinched them back into place as if nothing had happened. "It's just sex."

"No, it wasn't." Guzma protested, despite the fact he was now avoiding eye contact as he picked the towel up

"Penetration isn't needed for it to be called sex." Nanu returned dryly, as he headed toward the kitchen at the back of the station.

Guzma stumbled over a response to that. With a low growl over his own reaction, either lack of words or perhaps he'd become flushed, the taller punk hastily cleaned himself up.

Nanu watched as Guzma retrieved his boxer briefs and tugged them on. The punk appeared to ignore his pants for the time being in order to prowl after Nanu.

"I'm not going anywhere. Yet." The cop said as he turned away from Guzma to rummage around in a cupboard.

Guzma uncharacteristically fidgeted as he watched Nanu brew some coffee and then pour out a cup. The punk shook his head with a growl over how he was acting, and took the mug out of the other man's hand. Not questioning why Nanu didn't take it back right away, Guzma took a swig and promptly gagged on it.

Nanu accepted the mug back with a quiet laugh as Guzma wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

"Holy shit." Guzma coughed. "That tastes like sludge. How can you drink that?"

"I need strong coffee to keep me up sometimes." Nanu said, taking a sip of the 'sludge'.

"That one taste I had is enough to keep me up all night." Guzma said. "Damn."

"Water is available." Nanu commented dryly as he took another sip.

"Ass." Guzma shot back, even as he went in search of a glass. Guzma opened up a cupboard and froze, seeing the bottles of alcohol near the glasses.

"I haven't gotten drunk since the night that you found me here drinking." Nanu said softly, noting the rigid way the taller man stood. "I've tried to only have a glass now and again. Last night, before you came here, Looker had some."

"And you didn't?" Guzma growled, taking a glass out before the punk shut the cupboard a little more harshly than he seemed to have intended.

"No, I didn't." Nanu was staring down at the mug in his head now. "Wanted to."

"So why didn't you?" Guzma questioned, filling his glass up with water.

"Because I figured that you would show up sooner or later. Things didn't turn out so well the last time you came across me drinking, did it?" Nanu fell quiet.

Guzma half turned to eye the older cop as they sipped their respective drinks. Guzma clearly hadn't expected Nanu's next question.

"Did your father drink?" Nanu asked, not sure whether or not his tone was tactful. It wasn't exactly his strong suit. "I never asked when we had talked about all of that, before."

"Yeah, he did, when I was younger. My mom didn't know, I think." Guzma mumbled, bristling defensively. "My mom did end up encouraging me to get help, when she found out I'd been drinking a lot." Guzma snorted. "Only good suggestion she made other than make sure the old man didn't come after me later, when I was younger, that is. Not that my dad was drinkin' as much when I was a teenager..." Guzma fell silent, clearly not wanting to say any more on the matter.

"I'm…trying to deal with the nightmares that come, in other ways." Nanu hesitated before he set his mug aside on the kitchen counter. "I've told my Pokémon to stop me now, if I happened to go for more than two glasses in one night."

"Why?" Guzma asked.

The question didn't sound sarcastic, only curious.

"Didn't like the way you looked at me that night." Nanu said, not looking away from the mug on the counter. "Like you thought I might hit you while I was drunk. That isn't a good example to set, for a kahuna, or for a cop." Nanu knew that he didn't miss the intake of breath, but he certainly noticed the arms that wrapped around his waist, Guzma's chin resting on a shoulder.

"You did it for me?" Guzma asked, sounding skeptical over the idea of Nanu doing anything of the sort. Yet at the same time, the punk did appear a little happy over someone doing something specifically for him.

"Is there anyone else that comes here to pester me?" Nanu asked, stopping short of resting his hand over Guzma's. The cop was still processing what had happened between them.

"Don't the other kahuna's know?" Guzma asked. "Or Acerola? Doesn't she visit you more often?"

"Do any of them know that I end up drunk at times? No." Nanu was acutely aware of Guzma's warm body pressed up against him from behind. Punk still only wore his boxer briefs. His bug patterned ones. "And as I mentioned before, I don't drink as much as I used to a year and a half ago." Nanu quieted before adding. "I only drank when the nightmares of the past became too much." Nanu held still as Guzma continued to hold on to him snugly. Nanu briefly wondered over what was going through the younger punk's head, before deciding he needed to get to work, at least for a little while. "I should follow up with Looker about a possible Ultra Beast sighting."

"Stay a bit longer, old man." Guzma commented, holding Nanu closer and refusing to let go. "Do you not eat in the morning or what?"

"I can get something to eat after I meet with Looker." Nanu said with a shrug. "You should get out and do something as well. Not hang out here in the station." Nanu's breath hitched the faintest bit when one of Guzma's hands slid up beneath his red shirt. "What are you up to now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Guzma asked with an aggravated groan. "I'm touchin' you."

"I realize that." Nanu agreed readily enough. "What I want to know is why are you touching me?"

"'Cause I want to." Guzma said simply. "And ya don't seem to mind me doin' that."

Nanu was silent, though he did speak up again when Guzma appeared to be considering sticking a hand down his waistband.

"I am not that young anymore." Nanu stated dryly. "Try again later tonight, if you really want to keep going with…this." Nanu closed his eyes briefly when Guzma maneuvered one of his hands down his pants, after tugging the belt loose. Nanu could tell that his body had no interest in being felt up at that point in time aside from a friendly twitch. "I told you I'm not that young, Guzma."

The punk grumbled his disappointment from where his cheek was pressed to Nanu's shoulder.

"So, what are you going to do today then?" Nanu asked, as if Guzma's hand wasn't closed around his cock, or that the young man continued to keep himself pressed up against his back.

Both men froze when a loud, cheerful voice rang out.

"Uncle Nanu~! Are you home?"

The Meowth all perked up, eyeing the door expectantly as many purred and let out happy meows.

Nanu was concerned for the briefest moment that Guzma wouldn't move away, but the punk withdrew his hand from Nanu's pants, and stepped away altogether. Nanu half turned to see Guzma pick up his pants and tug them on, adjusting them with a low, frustrated sound. Nanu's lips twitched in a faint smile, fixing his own belt and pants back into place to make himself presentable.

And not a moment too soon, as the doorknob rattled.

Nanu's features shuttered into indifference as the station door opened, and Acerola skipped inside wearing a cheerful smile. It faltered briefly upon seeing Guzma's scowling features, but since Nanu didn't seem to mind his presence, apparently the ghost-type trainer didn't mind either, her smile coming back full-force.

"There is some man with a trench-coat wondering where you are." Acerola announced. "He said he'd wait for you at the motel near Tapu Village."

Nanu narrowed red eyes at Guzma, who offered a faint grin in return. An idea occurred to him, one that would allow Nanu some time off from being shadowed Nanu offered a half-smile, and turned to Acerola.

"Why don't you take Guzma with you to Aether House to help out for a few hours? He did need something to do today other than helping me out with the Meowth." Hearing the punk splutter at the very idea, Nanu exited the station with Acerola, and let out his Honchkrow. Nanu didn't intend to dwell lest Guzma try to delay him.

"Tell that man at the motel to try not to scare the tourists." Acerola said. "Some of the locals from Tapu Village were a little wary of him being so suspicious, looking around at objects and muttering to himself."

Nanu frowned at that. Looker wasn't spouting off about Ultra Beasts to the general public, was he?

"Wait just a damn minute!" Guzma called from within the station, before he stumbled out, covered in Meowth that clung to him determinedly with claws.

"Oh, wow, look at all of them. Did you let a few more Meowth into the station since the last time I was here?" Acerola asked, letting out a laugh at the sight of all of the Meowth and the way they shed all over the punk's clothing. "I'll help Guzma untangle himself from those Meowth. They seem to like him, don't they?"

"Yeah, they do." The cop said shortly. "Do you need any help with Aether House today?"

"Extra help would be nice." Acerola said thoughtfully as she looked up at Nanu. "You'll be back at the station later?"

Nanu inclined his head, but didn't stick around over the sight of Guzma stomping in his direction, despite being weighed down by purring felines that refused to let go. Nanu hastily made his leave with Honchkrow, even though he faintly heard Guzma spluttering at him, until Nanu was taken further into the sky.

The punk had yelled something about 'getting the cop for this', even as the Meowth finally made Guzma have to crouch down to shoo them off.

Nanu wore a lopsided smirk. The last he saw of Guzma was the tall punk being pulled along by Acerola, who held him by the jacket. Nanu could just picture the deep scowl the punk would undoubtedly be wearing. It made Nanu smile some more, because he knew that, despite the protests, Guzma would help out at Aether House, even if he didn't seem to want to go at present.

For his part, Nanu had to turn his attention to darker, more troubling thoughts. Ones that involved the Ultra Beasts. Nanu took a slow breath and let out as his fingers clenched into Honchkrow's feathers.

What had Looker found, that he wanted to meet with Nanu at the motel neat Tapu Village?


	15. Chapter 15

Guzma glowered the entire way to Aether House with the ghost type Trial Captain hanging onto his jacket. The only time Guzma didn't have Acerola hanging onto his clothing was when they were ferried across the water on a Lapras.

"It's much brighter here, isn't it?" Acerola asked cheerfully from atop the seat.

The punk grunted some indifferent response to the blue skies, being more used to the dreary weather of Po Town and the police station nearby. Guzma scowled some more as an eerie Mimikyu floated into view toward the Lapras, a small pink flower tucked near the outfit's right ear. The Mimikyu's disguise was a paler color than a regular one, apart from the right corner that looked sewn in with a darker yellow than the pale yellow, almost white of the rest of its outfit.

"The hell is that?" Guzma said, as the Mimikyu began to float around his head. Guzma held still as it came to a rest on his knee.

Why was there no weight to the Pokémon? And why could he...he see through it?

"Is that an actual ghost? Is that why I can't feel it? How in the fu-" Guzma bit off the curse, as he didn't want that conversation with Nanu about being a 'bad influence' on trainers younger than himself. Guzma considered the thought and then decided the cop probably wouldn't give a damn, and would only have a problem about it when it came to Acerola.

"Mimi is a ghost of a Mimikyu." Acerola confirmed. "She likes to hang around people, though Mimi tends to just follow me around."

"But how in the fu-" Guzma growled as he cut himself off again. "How is that even possible for a ghost-type Pokémon to be...dead? Is it dead dead?" Guzma froze as Mimi went through his nearest waving arm to float near Acerola. "Holy shit, that was cold."

"She likes you." Acerola said with a smile, as a ghostly clawed paw reached out from beneath the tattered Pikachu costume, to rest on Guzma's shoulder. "Aww, Mimi wants to be by both of us."

Guzma had no words for how fucking cold the paw on his shoulder was, even through his clothes, and did not, for one second, think the dead Pokémon liked him. The punk saw a flash in those little eye holes beneath the neck of the costume.

It was a warning.

Great.

So even a dead Pokémon was wary of him. Or was it because it was Acerola, and Guzma looked like a delinquent that might harass the Trial Captain and-

Oh.

Guzma supposed that the former Team Skull grunts had harassed Aether House and stolen that Yungoos. The punk sighed and settled against Lapras' shell he was on, and jerked his head at Mimi to let it know he picked up on what it was trying to say to him.

"Oh, Guzma?" Acerola half turned.

"Hmm?" The punk grunted.

"You can say 'fuck' around me." Acerola said cheerfully. "I've already heard those Team Skull guys yelling it at each other before, when they hung around Aether House."

Guzma gaped at the purple haired girl, before he let out an indignant gasp as Mimi somehow managed to boot his ass of the Lapras and into the water. Guzma surfaced with several expletives as Golisopod came out of its ball and let its trainer cling to its back as it swam after Acerola.

"Are you all right?" Acerola asked as she peered over the side of Lapras' back from the saddle.

"...m'fine." Guzma said, before noticing that Mimi making a rude gesture at him with one of its shadowy see-through paws. Out of Acerola's sight, of course. The punk narrowed his eyes as he held tight to Golisopod's back plates. "Any chance you can hit a dead Pokémon in the face with water?"

Golisopod let out a long whirl and a click that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, even as it used one of its large, two-clawed paws to launch a line of water at the floating Mimikyu.

The line of water droplets went straight through Mimi but it had the desired effect. The actual ghost Pokémon thought that it had been attacked.

Guzma laughed his ass off the rest of the way to shore as Mimi tried in vain to use its attacks. They never landed and only left behind a cool tingling sensation. The punk soon shut up, however, and slumped against his Pokémon when Mimi decided to land on him to make him shiver the rest of the way.

Acerola seemed to be blissfully unaware of the proceedings until she got to shore and saw Golisopod leaning over its trainer and prodding Guzma sprawled our on sand.

Mimi sat perched proudly on the punk's chest, shadowy paws out from beneath its disguise where they were curled up in victory.

"Mimi, you'll need to get off of Guzma so he can come help us."

Golisopod whirled its amusement at its trainer's plight and helped Guzma up once Mimi finally floated off of him and followed along after Acerola.

"Fuckin' real ghosts harassin' me." Guzma grumbled as he got to his feet and brushed sand off his clothes. "Would grab the little bastard and beat it down myself if I could...shit!" Guzma cursed as Mimi went directly through his chest, leaving a very cold sensation behind. The punk swayed before collapsing on the sand amid Golisopod's alarmed hiss.

"Mimi!" Acerola came over and looked down at Guzma to check him over before wagging a finger at the Mimikyu floating about. "You shouldn't do that purposefully to hurt anyone."

Mimi flew around Acerola's head several times, kicking up a fuss.

Guzma feigned having fallen asleep as he let his Golisopod pick him up and carry him. The punk was not up for dealing with a tiny ghost wearing an equally small outfit that had decided to have an issue with him.

That, and it was embarrassing to be taken down by something already dead.

-x-x-x-

Guzma thought he might have hated being there at Aether House. But once he'd woken up in a room with Golisopod and Acerola explained what she could use help with, Guzma decided that it wasn't too bad. The tall punk didn't complain much about being there, with the exception of Mimi was floating around and appearing to have a vendetta against his very presence.

The chores that needed doing weren't too bad. Just tidying up the rooms and restocking supplies from the back with the help of the Oranguru that hung out at the front desk of the building.

But soon the children that were in the building became more of a concern then Mimi, as they seemed to be interested in the taller punk, and followed him around.

Guzma had to dissuade many of the children from trying to climb him like he was a tree to play on. The weight didn't bother him because the kids weren't all that heavy. But them kicking or kneeing him in the crotch wasn't a fun experience, no matter how baggy his pants were, so Guzma stuck to cleaning just to avoid them and their nippy Pokémon companions.

Guzma luckily found a bit of a distraction to spend the remainder of his time at Aether House on.

An adorable little Wimpod that watched Guzma work, before it skittered out and began to follow him around.

Guzma checked to make sure no one was going to come into the next room before he began to cuddle with the Wimpod. Any other chores or duties to help with were abandoned in favor of petting and cooing over the small bug Pokémon.

"Hey." The punk laughed as all of his Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs to crowd him for attention.

Golisopod the most needy compared to Scizor, Masquerain and Ariados because of the Wimpod that was chittering excitedly over the other Pokémon's presence.

Apparently the little bug Pokémon wasn't as fearful as most of them might be.

Golisopod shoved its head against Guzma's chest, making accusatory clicks even as it nibbled the punk's shirt.

"C'mon, you know I like these little shits when I come across them." Guzma wrapped an arm around his Pokémon's head and hugged it to him. "Don't worry, you're the best one of the Wimpod 'cause of you bein' evolved and all from it."

Golisopod nuzzled into its trainer's chest with a pleased whirl.

Guzma spent the next hour petting and paying attention to all of his Pokémon, whom he hadn't realized had needed the attention.

Maybe he ought to get into battling again to give his team something to do.

Guzma might have hidden out in that room for longer surrounded by bug Pokémon until he was discovered by some of the kids, who began to pester him and his Pokémon.

The Pokémon seemed fine with the attention but Guzma, after having another kid near strangle him around the neck to get carried around, he was done for the day.

Guzma made his escape four hours after arriving at Aether House, able to slip out when attention was diverted from him. The punk decided, as before, that he was going to get Nanu for this.

"Damn old cop, hookin' me into cleaning and sortin' when I coulda been beating up those Ultra Beasts." Guzma muttered mutinously under his breath. The former Team Skull leader allowed his legs to automatically carry him in the direction of the motel. The one that Acerola had mentioned to Nanu, and where Guzma planned to confront the older cop.

When Guzma got to route 13 and passed by the path that led to the Haina Desert, he actually began to pay better attention as he reached those trailers. Past those homes, Guzma knew that he would find the motel.

Would he...would he run across former Team Skull punks here, or maybe Plumeria?

Guzma glanced around as he walked. Would they be here, elsewhere, or still hanging out in Po Town for whatever reason? Before Guzma could even think about what he could possibly say, should he see any of his former teammates, the tall punk came up short.

A large shadow had just passed over head.

What was-

A large red and orange Pokémon-like creature landed in front of him. A creature whose aura shown bright, similar to Totem Pokémon, the creature's eyes almost seeming to glow.

Guzma held his ground as his eyes swept over the being in front of him.

Or…or was this thing an Ultra Beast?

It looked like a large mosquito, with its long proboscis and wings. It was also weirdly buff, with liquids seemingly bubbling within its arms and three legs.

Guzma thought over the notes he'd nicked from the cop while the man had been asleep some days ago. Guzma warily took a slow step back as he eyed the Pokémon. From what had been written on the paper he had read…this had to be an Ultra Beast.

Buzzwole.

That was the name that Guzma had seen. The creature before him buzzed its wings angrily as it flexed its arms, before it launched an attack. Guzma threw himself to the sandy ground, but before he could think of what his next move could possibly even be, someone joined him by his side.

Dulse.

"Poipole, Venoshock!"

Guzma saw that the attack from the small purple creature didn't do much other than distract the angry Buzzwole, but the poisonous attack did at least take the UB's attention off of Guzma.

A woman with purple hair joined in the battle as Guzma sat up.

Anabel.

Guzma recalled that that was her name, from when she and Looker had treated Nanu for Nihilego poisoning.

An Alakazam came out of its Pokéball and used a psychic attack at its trainer's direction, by raising the spoons it held and directing the beam toward the Buzzwole.

The Ultra Beast reeled backward with an angry chitter before swinging a large fist at the Psychic Pokémon.

Alakazam dodged the attack by teleporting out of the way, before catching and breiy holding the Buzzwole in place with another, stronger psychic attack.

"Salamenace! Use Flamethrower!" Anabel called out to the dragon Pokémon that she had just sent out.

Salamenace breathed a jet of flame directly at the immobilized Ultra Beast, Buzzwole buzzing furiously over the painful fire.

"Ariel Ace!" Anabel shouted to Salamenace, before turning to her left. "Get ready to throw that Beast Ball, Dulse!"

Guzma hadn't noticed that the red haired man from the Ultra Recon Squad get closer to him during the brief battle. Guzma watched as Dulse took out an odd-looking net-like pattern of a blue Pokéball with yellow markings raised on top of it.

The dragon Pokémon followed its trainer's order, and swerved itself up into the air and then sharply down, sweeping by the UB with a snap of its wings, and connected directly with the Buzzwole.

Alakazam released the psychic hold it had had on the Ultra Beast, making room for Dulse to throw a Beast Ball at the Buzzwole that had collapsed to the grass beneath it after.

The Beast Ball hit the ground and shook, before it went still, the light going out on the button.

The Buzzwole has been successfully captured.

Guzma stared down at the motionless Beast Ball, shaken over how close he had been to another Ultra Beast. He was not, however, in as deep of a fear as he had been when all of those Nihilego had converged on hm. Guzma shoved himself to his feet, and took a few steps toward the motel, only to freeze up when another Buzzwole appeared.

This particular UB didn't seem to be as hostile as the first of its kind. It came a little closer to Guzma, almost appearing to swagger.

The Buzzwole tilted its head from one side to another, as if assessing the punk. Apparently satisfied with whatever it saw, the Buzzwole began to flex and chitter before it stopped. The UB looked at Guzma, as if expecting something from him, before the Ultra Beast flexed again. The Buzzwole did this several times before the punk caught on.

"Oh? Think you can out-flex yer boy here?" Guzma shook himself out of the frozen up stance he had been in and flexed back at the Ultra Beast in a similar fashion. The punk started hesitantly at first before Guzma grew more confident as he grinned and struck a pose mid-flex. "Heh. Check this out, huh? I can do that too."

The Buzzwole tilted its head again, wings fluttering briefly as if in contemplation, before it flexed one large, bulbous arm and waited.

Guzma mimicked the Ultra Beast through a series of flexes.

The Buzzwole chittered, seemingly pleased about its movements being mimicked.

Dulse approached Guzma slowly, keeping an eye on the Ultra Beast flexing, and discreetly passed a Beast Ball to Guzma.

"Catch this UB as soon as you have an opening." The Recon Squad member quietly said, white eyes behind a visor fixed warily on the Buzzwole. "It does not appear to be as aggressive as the first."

Guzma held the Beast Ball tightly in his right hand as he waited for the Buzzwole to be occupied with posturing. The moment the Ultra Beast flexed, Guzma threw the Beast Ball.

Buzzwole was still in mid-flex as it went into the Beast Ball, where it then dropped and began to shake in the sand beneath it.

Guzma and Dulse waited with bared breath, to see if the beast would be captured.

Moments later, the Beast Ball stopped shaking.

Both men visibly relaxed at the sight.

"I will release the hostile Buzzwole back to its home." Dulse indicated the Beast Ball he currently held, that he had caught earlier. White eyes assessed Guzma briefly. "Will you keep that one?" The red-haired man indicated the Beast Ball rearing on the sand. "It seemed to have taken a liking to you."

"Yeah, I can hold onto it for a while." Guzma agreed, if a little reluctantly. The Buzzwole hadn't attacked him, after all. It had just begun a flexing match with him, and seemed amused with Guzma copying its poses. The punk moved forward a few steps and then crouched down to pick up the ball.

"I must go converse with my partner before I bring this Buzzwole back to its home." Dulse informed Guzma, before he turned away and began to head off...somewhere.

Guzma stood back up after retrieving the Beast Ball, and stared down at it. He should insist that Dulse take it back as well, but at the same time...who else got the chance to catch a creepy, inter-dimensional bug-like creature? Guzma briefly considered going back to Aether House, what with the whole Ultra Beast confrontation, before-

"Guzma!"

The punk nearly cringed at the sound of Nanu's upset tone, but stood his ground. Guzma even straightened up and out of his slouch while Nanu walked over to him. It was interesting to see the indifference that was usually Nanu's default expression be overtaken by something akin to worry.

"I thought I told you not to get involved." Nanu said in a taunt voice as he stopped within inches of the punk. "What were you thinking, standing so close to one of those Ultra Beasts?"

"I wasn't actually intendin' to be getting into a face-off against one of those things. I was just goin' stir crazy in Aether House." Guzma maintained eye contact with Nanu. "Acerola is too damn happy, I think her dead as fuck Mimikyu wants to kill me, and those damn kids were starting to get on my nerves. So I went to go find ya."

"Dulse is having you keep an Ultra Beast?" Nanu asked, eying the Beast Ball in Guzma's hand warily, as if it were going to leap out and attack.

"Seemed to think it'd be okay. It was just gettin' into a flexin' contest with me, without trying to attack me." Guzma rolled his shoulder in a shrug as he pocketed the Beast Ball before offering a smile. "By the way, old man...did you enjoy the show? Yer boy here's pretty good, huh?"

"That UB outweighs and out-muscles you." Nanu deadpanned, brow still creased with concern. "It could have crushed you into the ground and killed you."

"But it didn't. So don't avoid the question. How did I do, you know, for a human...?" Guzma pressed, still grinning while Nanu sighed.

"I suppose it was an all right sight." Nanu offered his half-smirk. "The Masked Royal would probably wipe the floor with you though."

"Careful there, old man, or I might be tempted to get into a fist fight with Kukui to prove you wrong." Guzma sniped back, crossing his arms with a scowl.

"Why are you here, apart from trying to find me?" Nanu asked tiredly. "When I have told you several times to not get involved."

"I got nothing better to do, so I thought I'd eavesdrop on you and that trench-coat wearing bastard." Guzma couldn't quite figure out the expression that crossed Nanu's face. "But as I've told you several times before, I can take care of myself. You don't get to decide what I can or can't do." Guzma snorted over the way the red eyed kahuna seized him by the arm. But Guzma didn't overly protest as Nanu led him in the direction of the motel. "Is this a yes to eavesdropping?"

"It is a no." Nanu said. "And as a cop and a kahuna of an island, you would be surprised over just how much power I do have, especially over civilians getting involved in dangerous situations."

"Yer no fun, cop." Guzma said with a groan. "And would you actually arrest me to keep me outta the way? I would think that'd be too much work for you to bother with." Guzma was a little confused over the lack of a response from Nanu as the older cop opened up a motel door. The punk let Nanu tug him inside, and shut the door when Nanu motioned at it. Guzma had a split second to realize that no one was in the motel room before the punk found himself shoved up against the door, his back against it.

"I wanted you to stay out of this whole Ultra Beast situation, because you are in more danger than most, being a Faller." Nanu had pressed himself to Guzma's front, face against the punk's shoulder. "I don't think I would be able to handle seeing someone be hurt or killed by an Ultra Beast again."

"Hey, Nanu?" Guzma felt a faint tremor run through the older cop's frame. Guzma carefully reached up to pat Nanu's back. "I'm all right, aren't I?"

"You got lucky." Nanu said in return. "Don't count on it happening all the time."

Guzma snorted, but he remained in place as he watched Nanu stepped away. The punk rolled his eyes at a tug on his right wrist but allowed the cop to lead him over to the bed.

"I thought you said you were too old you get it up until tonight?" Guzma taunted, while he grinned at the irritable look Nanu shot him. The punk settled comfortably on the bed with a grin. "What now, old man? You wanna get off after all or what?"

"Just lie down." Nanu said, sounding like he was suffering.

Guzma snorted at the dramatics, but he removed his jacket and tossed it across the room to land on a chair. Guzma plucked his sunglasses off his head and dropped them on the bedside table. Guzma shoved the sheets down as he kicked his shoes off before he cocooned himself beneath them, hand reaching out to grab Nanu's.

The older cop gave the punk another hard stare, first to the hand holding his own, and then to Guzma's face.

"C'mon, you sure you don't wanna play with yer boy here?" Guzma laughed a little over the long exhale that emitted from the red eyed cop.

"You're terrible." Nanu gave a shake of his head but joined the punk beneath the sheets nonetheless. "Turn over."

Guzma grumbled a little at the demand, but turned away because he did want the other man to be nearby. Was he going to try to spoon him or something? Guzma could feel Nanu moving around a little more than was necessary before the punk could have sworn that he heard Nanu mumble 'sorry.' Guzma grunted as the cop suddenly shoved him the rest of the way over onto his stomach, and seized an arm. Guzma jerked at that, but was too late to reclaim his arm before the punk felt metal cinch around his wrist.

"What the hell!" Guzma made several futile attempts to shake Nanu off of him, but the cop merely waited until Guzma tired himself out. "Dammit, old man. You and yer damn handcuffs." Guzma grumbled hotly as his other arm was twisted behind his back, the second cuff closing around his wrist. Guzma felt Nanu's weight leave him, the punk cursing as the cop restricted his movement further by tucking in the sheets around him. Guzma swore some more. "What the fuck are you doing, old man? I can handle myself in a fight just fine!"

"Like right now?" Nanu asked wryly, patting a trapped shoulder. "Seems like I took you down pretty quick."

"I didn't think ya were gonna jump me like that." Guzma admitted, his tone a bit mutinous. The former Team Skull boss turned to the side a little in order to look over his shoulder and met Nanu's gaze. Guzma didn't like seeing such a resigned look in the other man's eyes. "What's goin' on?"

"Before I went out after Dulse to see what was going on, Looker had brought news to us of another UB sighting apart from Buzzwole." Nanu said reluctantly. "Anabel was going to head off and get people out of the area we just got word of."

"Take the damn handcuffs off of me!" Guzma struggled to get the sheets off of him. "I don't need you to protect me, dammit! I can take care of myself! Why the hell do you not want me to help? I don't give a shit that I'm a Faller!" Guzma went completely still, startled when Nanu was suddenly there, cupping his cheeks.

"I already told you why." Nanu leaned in closer and kissed Guzma.

Guzma squeezed his eyes shut, thinking about whether he wanted to fight some more but ultimately decided not to. He returned the kiss instead, aware of the way Nanu absently ran fingers along his cheeks. The punk was almost disappointed when the kiss ended, and Nanu's touch left him.

The two made eye contact again.

Nanu's expression was calm again. But while he may have appeared disinterested, the older cop's voice held more emotion in it than Guzma had ever thought he would hear out of the other man.

"I'm not going to risk you getting hurt as a Faller. I won't lose someone to those beasts again, when there is no need for you to involve yourself in these matters." Nanu looked away. "If I don't come back from this encounter, I'll make sure that someone knows to take the handcuffs off later."

"Stop with the depressing statements." Guzma drawled, even though what he really wanted to do was tear the handcuffs apart and drag Nanu back to bed to keep the cop from going after the Ultra Beasts. "You can take the damn cuffs off now."

"I'm not going to risk it." Nanu reiterated as he went over to the other side of the room. He stood there for a moment, before Nanu headed toward the door. The cop's hand reached out to rest on the doorknob as Nanu half turned back to study Guzma carefully. The older man hesitated like he was going to say something else, but ultimately didn't as Nanu opened up the door and left through it like a shadow, leaving the punk behind.

Guzma frantically began to try and free himself, hoping that Nanu didn't realize that he knew how to free himself from handcuffs. Well, provided he could find something to pick them with inside of this room.

It took a few seconds more for the punk to realize that Nanu hadn't left empty-handed.

Guzma was finally able to get out of the bed, and was trying to open up his crumpled jacket when he felt it fall and not make a sound.

Nanu didn't...

Oh, Guzma was going to give that damn bastard a beat-down.

"You fuckin' cop!" Guzma rammed the door with his shoulder as soon as he managed to get back to his feet. Guzma slammed into the door again. "Give my Pokémon back!"

-x-x-x-

Nanu went to the motel room next door, having trouble ignoring Guzma demanding his Pokémon back. Nanu didn't want to take them but he also didn't want them to assist Guzma out of the hotel room so easily. Nanu shoved the door open to the other motel room, where Looker was waiting to speak with him and give him whatever information he had about the next Ultra Beast that had been spotted.

Xurkitree.

"It appears that this particular Ultra Beast is made up of cables, and it can absorb and discharge an alarming amount of electrical power all at once. It can be a fatal amount of electricity." Looker explained to Nanu. "The sightings I've received from multiple sources confirm that it is a Xurkitree that has shown up." Looker twitched on his chair over the sound of the wall to his right shuddering with an impact.

It was as if someone had kicked it.

"What was that?" Looker wondered aloud, as he turned his head to frown at the wall.

"Don't worry about it." Nanu said, his lips twitching to hold back a smile. "I just wanted to ensure that Guzma wasn't going to get himself into trouble again."

"Why is that?" Looked asked as he turned back to Nanu and fixed a frown on the red-eyed man.

"I thought we were talking about the Ultra Beasts?" Nanu returned with a shrug, one dark brow raising.

"If you say it is so, Nanu, than I will ignore the...disturbance that is next door to us." Looker appeared to be at a loss for a moment, even as he jumped again at Guzma presumably ramming himself heavily into the wall with muffled curses. But since Nanu had told him to ignore the sound, Looker continued on with his report. "Anabel has gone out to secure the local areas, and discourage people and their Pokémon to avoid the area. Wild Pokémon will likely already know to keep their distance. I can accompany you to the last known location of the UB known as Xurkitree and-"

"No." Nanu interrupted the other man. "I will go check things out with an Ultra Recon Squad member. Whichever one is available." Nanu pointedly ignored Guzma threatening him over taking his Pokémon. "They have a small Ultra Beast that may be prove helpful in a fight. Dulse used one against one of those Buzzwole, didn't he? And I have my Pokémon to help me." Nanu waved a hand to prevent Looker from arguing with him. "You do not have a Pokémon with you, Looker. Besides, someone needs to stay behind in case one of my contacts stops by or sends word about another Ultra Beast."

"It seems you have your mind set." Looker didn't particularly seem happy to remain behind. "Sightings for UB 04, Lighting, or Xurkitree, as it is also known, have last been reported in the Haina Desert near this motel." Gray eyes reflected worry. "Be careful, 000...Nanu. It seems that these Ultra Beasts…with every report I receive, the more dangerous they seem to be."

"I will be as careful as the situation allows." Nanu said, before he produced a few Pokéballs and set them on the table in front of Looker. "These are Guzma's Pokemon. If he happens to get out of that room, give them back to him."

"Stealing other people's Pokémon?" Looker questioned with a twitch of his lips.

"Did you really want Guzma breathing down your neck during our conversation?" Nanu asked in return.

"I do not see why not." Looker shook his head. "Would he not be a strong trainer against those Ultra Beasts?"

"You don't usually question my methods, or my decision to keep civilians out of these situations." Nanu pointed out as he rose from the chair, a few of his joints popping and cracking in protest.

Lovely.

Of course the sound drew a worried look from Looker.

"It's not that, it's just...you seem to be very intent to keep the former leader of Team Skull out of this Ultra Beast situation." Looked said, wisely not bringing up the shape Nanu's body was in.

"I have my reasons for trying to keep him out of the way." Nanu gave a weary shake of his head before Looker could insist on an explanation or insist on tagging along. "I will be fine out there. I'm familiar with the desert. The Island Guardian's shrine is within it, if you recall from the map I showed you yesterday? Tapu Bulu's?" Nanu offered a half-smirk. "If anything bad were to happen, I assume they would show up."

"Are you sure this Tapu Bulu would intervene if you or another were in danger?" Looker asked dubiously.

"Hmm, can't be sure." Nanu said in an indifferent tone. "Either they will or they won't. And if Tapu Bulu doesn't, well, they would be responsible for finding another kahuna for Ula' Ula' Island." Nanu wore a wry smile. "Tapu Bulu is as lazy as I am, but I doubt they are lazy enough to let me die without at least trying to help me."

"...please do not say such things. If you think it is going to be too dangerous, don't leave yet. Wait until there are more of us to go together too handle the situation." Looker said, his voice now incredibly concerned over the other man's words. "I'll send Anabel to join you, and Dulse, once they get back."

Nanu inclined his head before leaving the motel room, just in case Looker thought to try and stop him. The red eyed cop left for the desert that Looker had indicated the Xurkitree may be, and took Zossie along, as soon as Nanu came across her. The younger Ultra Recon Squad member had remained behind in Alola while Dulse had gone to let the more violent Buzzwole free in its own home.

Unfortunately, Nanu was not as prepared as he had hoped he would be for this confrontation with the UB. Both Nanu and his Pokémon did not fare well against the Ultra Beast, Xurkitree, especially after it had cornered Zossie and her Poipole.

-x-x-x-

Guzma inwardly cursed as he continued to attempt to free himself from the handcuffs.

He had gotten loose from the sheets within a minute. The punk had then immediately gone to his jacket to try and retrieve his Pokémon, only to find out Nanu had taken them with him. Guzma's next step was to holler threats through the door at the cop, and then at the wall that met the other room.

None of his threats were met with a response.

Dammit.

After a fruitless search for something to pick the handcuffs with, Guzma proceeded to ram his shoulder into the wall, after he had realized that Nanu had jammed something into the door frame of the motel room.

An hour later, and a sore right shoulder, Guzma sunk onto the bed, worn out.

Why the hell Nanu had done this to him?

Why didn't he want his help?

The more Guzma thought about it, the more the punk realized that it was because Nanu actually did seem to give a shit about what happened to him. That the older cop didn't want to see Guzma be hurt. Guzma kind of liked the idea that someone actually cared, even if he wouldn't admit it aloud. The punk was still irritated as hell that Nanu had made the decision to keep him it of the way for his own good.

Another hour went by in silence before Guzma perked up at the sound of scraping at the door.

"Hey! Get in here and get these fucking handcuffs off of me!" Guzma was surprised to see the door open to reveal Plumeria. "Oh, hey Plumes."

Plumeria stood there, no longer dressed as she had been while in Team Skull. There was a bandana over the top of her head reminiscent of poison-type colors, and more causal clothing. The punk and yellow haired woman stared at Guzma and the way he was cuffed and turned as if to leave.

"Hey! I ain't doin' anythin' weird." Guzma scowled at her back. "Nanu was just being an idiot, handcuffing me."

"And why would he do that?" Plumeria asked as she turned back and entered the room. "Were you caught doing something wrong?"

"More like I'm tryin' to make myself useful," Guzma grumped at the former Team Skull admin. "Tryin' to help out with capturing those weird creatures that kind of look like Pokémon. Like the ones I saw in Ultra Space." Guzma's jaw set, unhappily adding an admission. "S'not like I have anythin' better to do."

"I guess it would make sense that you'd want to do something. You've been stir crazy since Team Skull..." Plumeria quieted as she approached the bed. "But...does it bother you that these...Ultra Beasts, you said?" At a nod, Plumeria continued. "Aren't they...similar to those things that you mentioned you saw in Ultra Space? With Sun and Moon?"

Guzma was quiet for a moment.

"The one I saw recently was nothing like those things." Guzma met Plumeria's eyes. "I wanna go find Nanu and tell that old man to stop tryin' to keep me outta of the way."

"Why not let him handle things? He is a kahuna, and an officer." Plumeria questioned. She stared at Guzma for a bit longer, before a curious expression crossed her face. "Is that who you've been staying with after you disbanded Team Skull?"

"Only recently." Guzma hedged. "Old man doesn't seem to mind. Told him I wasn't gonna go home. That I'd rather sleep in a ditch, then go…" Guzma broke off, looking away with a bitter smile at the alternative. "He told me I could stay in the station, since I was more likely to get sick or somethin' if I stayed out in the rain." Guzma held still as Plumeria picked at the handcuffs, and bristled at her quiet laugh. "What's so funny, huh?"

"Do you like him?" Plumeria asked, as she got open one cuff. "Before, some of the grunts told me that you'd go to the station."

"How d'you know that I didn't just give the old bastard a beat down?" Guzma hissed at being prodded sharply in the side before the other handcuff was removed.

"Because you were almost always in a better mood when you came back from the station." Plumeria swatted Guzma's shoulder playfully. "You were really crabby when Nanu was busy and even more so when you had Team Skull start to help Lusamine."

"Guess I was..." Guzma went quiet again, neither confirming nor denying Plumeria's words as he absently rubbed his freed wrists. "Why are you here?"

"I and many of the former grunts from Team Skull were thinking of fixing up Po Town." Plumeria responded. "Properly this time. Maybe we could even get the Pokémon Center up and running, to a point." Plumeria met Guzma's eyes and kept her gaze steady. "I was wondering if you would come to help, or at the very least, visit. It would boost morale. Those punks still think very highly of you, Guzma." She shook her head at Guzma struggling to form words. "You don't have to give an answer now. Just something to think about. You clearly have other things on your mind that you need to take care of first. I and the others can wait."

Guzma gave a faint jerk of his head in acknowledgement and wen to retrieve his clothes, getting ready to leave the motel room.

Where the hell had his shoes gotten to anyway?

Guzma came back out of a crouch once he found his shoes, and reached up to catch his jacket, as well as the sun glasses, that Plumeria tossed to him. Once everything was in place, Guzma straightened up, and went for the door.

"I'll be staying in Po Town for awhile, so that's where you'll find me." Plumeria said.

Guzma nodded to that, and barged out of the room he'd been trapped in and immediately went into the motel room next door. Guzma made a direct beeline for Looker, ready to corner the gray eyed man and shake the information he wanted out of him if need be. Guzma caught sight of his Pokémon's Pokéballs on the table but instead of going for them, the punk went for Looker instead.

Looker was clearly not as intimidated by the punk this time, and did not take Guzma's crap.

"Where the fuck is-shit!"

Looker took the startled punk face-down to the floor in a series of swift movements. One of Looker's hands grasped Guzma's captured wrist firmly, while keeping the limb pinned behind Guzma's back. One of Looker's knees dug into the punks' back, preventing him from easily resisting or even getting up.

The sudden take down without a chance to retaliate was so startling to Guzma that he ended up going limp immediately. His Pokémon didn't come out to his aid, so it was clear that Looker was merely taking control of the situation.

"Nanu always thought I should have Pokémon by my side, but as you can see, I can do just fine on my own. Normally, when going after criminals, the International Police do not always have Pokémon on hand. I have my reasons...for no longer having one of my own accompany me." Looked held Guzma's wrist, sensing the other man try to move. "Many of the arrogant criminals we go after believe they can win a Pokémon battle against anyone. None of them give thought to the possibility that someone could go directly to them, and take them down without a Pokémon battle. I have trained in restraining criminals that I go after, but the finesse for it, I do not have. Not like Nanu once had."

"Where is he?" Guzma demanded from where he was still pinned to the floor. He might not be able to get up, but that didn't mean he was going to give up figuring out where the hell Nanu had wandered off to. "He ain't keepin' me outta a fight if I want in."

"Confronting these Ultra Beasts, you are fine with this?" Looker asked, even as he kept the punk against the ground.

"It's my choice, isn't it?" Guzma demanded, clenching a fist. "Nanu ain't making the decision for me, even if he'd tryin' to keep me out of danger that he's walking right in to without givin' a shit whether he makes it out or not. Gonna give him hell for that bullshit."

"Haina Desert, outside of Route 13." Looker said after a brief moment of silence, relinquishing his hold on the punk soon after and stepping back.

Guzma got to his feet and shook out his arm, stretching out his back with a grimace. Damn. Between Nanu and Looker throwing him to the floor like that, he was going to be sore all of the time. Grumbling, Guzma went to retrieve his Pokémon, before racing straight out the door.

The desert.

It would fucking figure that Tapu Bulu was too damn lazy to deal with an Ultra Beast near their shrine when someone else could deal with it for them.

"Wait!"

Guzma growled his annoyance and shot a glare over his shoulder at Looker.

"Let me leave a letter for the others." Looker's expression grew grim. "I will accompany you. I, too, need to let Nanu know I do not wish to hear himself speak so ill of his own safety."

"Then hurry the fuck up." Guzma did, crossing his arms. "I ain't gonna wait much longer."

"I will make it quick." Looker said.

A few minutes later, both Guzma and Looker were making their way to the Haina Desert.

Guzma was unaware of the fact that Looker had come with him because Nanu had expressed his intentions to keep Guzma out of the fight whether he liked it or not.

Looker now had not one but two people to watch out for; one of whom seemed determined to beat the shit out of the Ultra Beasts, while the other one was still fighting with the demons of the past.

Guzma was unaware of the turmoil in the other man, the punk's thoughts firmly centered on Nanu and what he was going to say to him when he found him. Guzma hadn't been prepared for a scare that day, but should have known better by now.

They were dealing with Ultra Beasts, which were much more unpredictable and violent than most Pokémon would ever be.


	16. Draft chapter about 8085 Done

This is a draft chapter in progress. It is subject to change as it is edited.  
An * means that something will be written out more than it currently is, or added to/changed in some way.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nanu didn't remember it taking so long to travel through Haina Desert when there wasn't even a sandstorm going on. The red eyed cop was reconsidering his decision to travel with Zossie, who had cheerfully enough agreed to accompany him after another Ultra Beast. Nanu thinking that's she appears to be very young, even if she is knowledgeable about the Ultra Beasts.

*Need a better way to have Zossie and Nanu come across Xurkitree than what was written in the notebook. And then it also needs to have a short battle when the two come across the Ultra Beast. Lead in to this:

Poipole was knocked backward through the air, the small purple and pink creature shivering midair as it slowly sunk to the ground. Poipole had been paralyzed by the Xurkitree, and as Zossie ran toward her partner, it put orange-haired girl in the way of Xurkitree's next attack.

"Use Protect!" Nanu called out as he sent Sableye out.

Sableye skittered over to put itself between Zossie and the Xurkitree, the gem-studded Pokemon baring its sharp fangs as it summoned forth a barrier to block a flailing corded arm of the Xurkitree.

"Krokorok! Distract the UB!" Nanu told the Pokemon as its tail lashed. "I'm going to try and get them out of the way."

Krokorok lets out a growl and stomps in the direction of the Ultra Beast as it picked up speed, kicking up some rocks from beneath the sand to draw the Xurkitree's attention.

As soon as Nanu got closer to Zossie and her Poipole, the cop called out to his Pokemon as soon as he saw the Ultra Beast's attention drawn back to the paralyzed Poipole.

"Krokorok! Use Earthquake! Sableye, Shadow Ball!"

Krokorok broke the ground beneath Xurkitree, but it only seems to anger the UB to be attacked. Especially when it was hit almost immediately after by the blast Sableye had sent right after its teammate. Krokorok braced itself as a Thunderbolt struck it, before it let out an alarmed sound as the Xurkitree turned its attention back toward Zossie.

"Krokorok!" Nanu carefully traverse the rocky terrain that had been made beneath the sandy surface of the desert, but managed to pick his way swiftly over to Zossie. At the sight of the waving limbs of the Ultra Beast as it drew closer, bolts of lightning flicking off its oddly wire-like limb, Nanu seized Zossie by the back of her suit, and tossed her out of danger a short distance out of the way.

Zossie's limbs flailed but she oriented herself mid-air in time to land on her feet, as Poipole floated after her. Zossie climbed up a large boulder that was nearby, as if hoping to get out of range, or to hide behind it.

Nanu grunted as he took a strike from the flailing cable-like arm, which threw him backward forcefully. Nanu couldn't get his footing, which sent him into a large boulder that had shattered into jagged pieces from an earlier UB attack. Nanu let out a soundless scream as he struck the boulder painfully hard with his back, the splintered rock driving the breath out of him. It didn't help that the rocky boulder had splintered so badly that some of the shards made it through his coat and shirt, piercing skin. Nanu grimaced as he awkwardly slid down into a seated position, biting back a hiss of pain over the way some of the shards had managed to draw blood.

"What the hell?" A voice shouted. "Crazy old man!"

Nanu started as a Golisopod appeared in front of him a short distance away. Nanu turned his head in time to see Guzma carefully picking his way past the torn up rocky ground, sand no longer covering it as the punk headed toward him. Nanu opened his mouth to tell the punk to leave, but the dull ache of pain ran up his back silenced him as he sagged sideways against the rocky wall behind him.

Xurkitree, unfortunately, noticed Guzma, as the punk had gotten closer to Nanu. The Ultra Beast prepared to send out another electrical attack, and began to wave of its cable-like arms wildly, building up its power.

Guzma reached Nanu's side and hunkered down next to him, the punk glaring at the Ultra Beast as he pointed toward it and yelled.

"Golisopod, get that damn thing! First Impression!"

The Xurkitree flailed as its initial attack was blocked by the large bug-type Pokemon smacking it in its facial area, before the Ultra Beast sent another out another large burst of electricity.

"Protect!"

Golisopod brought its main two-clawed limbs up.

The Xurkitree's attack struck the barrier that formed, unable to make it through.

"Krokorok! Move!" Nanu shouted out a warning to his Pokémon, but it was too late. His Pokémon was sent flying a short distance away as Xurkitree wriggled its limbs in fury. Nanu flinched as his wounded back was jostled when Guzma covered his body with his own when it looked as if the Xurkitree was going to attack again.

Nanu peered over Guzma's shoulder, and saw a flash from where Krokorok had fallen. Winced when the punk pressed him harder against the rock wall, and gasped out. "Not so hard. My nack."

"Liquidation! Then use Protect again!" Guzma called out to his Pokémon, before relinquishing his grip on the cop. "The hell happened?"

"Later." Nanu saw a red flash through the nearby rock, and couldn't help but smile grimly. He hadn't imagined what he had seen easier, then. "Krookodile, Earthquake!"

Golisopod's Protect was still in effect, and Zossie was now out of range of the dangerous electrical outbursts from the UB.

Krokodile makes an appearance and uses the attack, breaking up the ground beneath the Xurkitree, which threw the creature off balance.

"Sucker Punch!" Guzma called out, and Golisopod moved forward to sock the UB as it had with its first attack.

But even as the bug-type Pokémon struck it, the Xurkitree let loose one last dangerous bolt of electricity Guzma and Nanu's way.

"Down." Nanu urged, seizing the punk's jacket.

*Guzma doesn't move fast enough and Nanu is in too much pain to do so, but Buzzwole leapt out of its ball and took the hit. Guzma seized up briefly any way, taking a tiny clip of electrical shock that clipped his left wrist and destroyed his watch.

"Shit." Guzma cursed as he sat down hard alongside Nanu, his left arm clutched close to his body.

Krookodile used Rock Throw to trap the Ultra Beast further until it can only wiggle a little and send out weak bolts.

*Zossie was able to toss a Beast Ball, Looker having gotten to her and helped her on top of the rock as she threw the ball. (Looker arrives just as the above is happening and helps Zossie down from her perch before she throws the ball).

Xurkitree was caught.

Looker carries both Zossie and her exhausted Poipole over in the direction of Golisopod, and Krookodile, both of whom had gone to check on their respective trainers. The Poipole was still affected by the paralysis, and weakly turned over to cuddle with Zossie, who pat its head affectionately.

"Are either of you able to stand?" Looker anxiously asked, as he came to a stop alongside Nanu and Guzma.

Guzma cursing his injured left hand while Nanu seemed disinclined to move. Guzma has the Buzzwole return to its ball, the creature seeming to be injured.

"I…don't think I get back up on my own. Back. Some rock shards." Nanu winced when Guzma carefully pulled him away from the rocky wall. "Jacket caught most of the rocks." Nanu added, even if pain creased his brow.

This does not reassure either Looker or Guzma.

*Dulse makes an appearance, followed by Anabel. The former took Zossie and the latter, Poipole. (There will be brief dialogue here)

Looker retrieved the Beast Ball that had captured Xurkitree, and headed back over to Nanu. Between Looker and Guzma, they were able to help Nanu get to his feet. Guzma supported Nanu as Looker removes the jacket, and informs Nanu that the jacket was beyond repair. Face serious as he looks at Nanu's back through the shirt, and shakes his head. "Going to need to have some of those shards taken out by hand"

"I don't care how as long as they come out." Nanu said breathlessly.

Guzma was a little shaky from the bolt of lightning that had clipped him, and Golisopod ended up having to carry him. The shock had seemingly set in, the shock setting in over the thought of almost being electrocuted sets in. Guzma appeared to try to remain awake, but eventually passed out against his Pokemon.

Nanu has Sableye and Krookodile remain out to help escort the group back to the motel on route 13. They needed to regroup and lick their wounds before deciding how to proceed. Nanu hoped that Zossie's injuries weren't too serious. She was young, and reminded Nanu of Acerola. The cop could tell that Dulse was concerned, despite the man's mask of indifference.

(more of a transition between these two paragraphs?)

Back at the motel room, Nanu was urged to carefully remove his jacket and shirt. The red eyed man shook his head at the sound of many small rocks hitting the floor. Nanu gingerly stepped over to the bed and laid himself face-down on it, to allow Looker to pick out the remainder of the shards, and treat the wounds they had made.

"You're lucky none of them went too deep." Looker commented. "You could have been seriously injured. What were you and Zossie thinking, getting so close to one of those Ultra Beasts?"

"We hadn't thought it would get so close to us that quickly." Nanu murmured, his eyes closing as the little flares of pain continued. "We had not expected it to let out that powerful of electricity either."

"You are, again, very lucky, 000." Looker said, as he walked across the room before returning with medical supplies. "Only a few of these punctures need stitches, and I am capable of doing such a small area. I'll put an antibacterial salve on the rest of it, and wrap it all up with bandages, so that nothing gets infected."

Nanu let out a noncommittal grunt, already too tired to care about the state of his back other than it was painful. He only sat up when Looker announced he needed to bandage him. Nanu held as still as he could, flinching only a little as Looker wrapped the bandages around his torso, and grumbling under his breath over the sensation of a few patches that covered other not so serious wounds on his lower back, and upper left shoulder.

"When Guzma wakes up, I'm going to send him in here to keep an eye on you." Looker told the other man.

Nanu merely laid back face-down on the bed, worn out body going inert as he acted disinterested in the announcement Looker had made.

Looker knew better but didn't say anything as he left the room to allow Nanu rest.

The red-eyed cop dozed off, unaware that Guzma visited some hours later, before Looker was harassed into staying in the motel room as Guzma 'took care of something.'

-x-x-x-

Guzma arrived at Po Town with the help of a Charizard, though he made sure the fire-type Pokemon remained just inside of the broken down Pokemon Center, so that the punk could leave again within a half-hour.

The Charizard seemed reluctant, but with offerings of Pokebeans, shelter from the rain, and a few former grunts drying its scales off, the ride Pokemon seemed content to wait for Guzma.

The punk had drawn his hood up over his head, hands shoved into pockets as he walked down the long street that led up to the Shady Mansion. His 'old haunts,' as it were. And he was only there to make sure that he gave an answer sooner rather than later, after the encounter with the Xurkitree. Guzma rubbed his bandaged left wrist absently, as he briefly gave nods to other former Team Skull members.

Guzma figured he had an idea of where he would find Plumeria, and he was correct.

In her old bedroom, lecturing some punks.

*Short chat with Plumeria here. Haven't decided how long or involved the dialogue will be. But part of it will be that he does agree that he will help with patching up Po Town, though first, he has something else to take care of. And then this:

"Nanu." Plumeria stated.

"Weird-ass creatures from another world like those jellies." Guzma countered.

"And to keep an eye out for Nanu." Plumeria added.

*There is some more good-natured teasing, but Guzma doesn't deny anything. He makes tentative plans to come back, and stays only long enough for Tapu Cocoa.

Of course, this meant that by the time Guzma arrived back at the motel, via Charizard dropping him off, all was quiet. As Charizard flew away to go help other trainers around Alola, the tall punk went to the motel room, wondering if Nanu was awake or not. But when Guzma peered in, he let out an aggravated sigh at the deserted room.

Dammit.

Why the hell couldn't that cop stay put in one spot even after being injured?

It just figured that Nanu wouldn't leave behind any hint of where he might have gotten to, because when Guzma checked, the man wasn't at his home in the police station on route 17.

-x-x-x-

Nanu is sore but mostly back to normal a few days later, back at the motel while waiting for Looker to come by. Nanu had spent the past few days in an undisclosed location.

*(undecided at the moment if I am going to add in where Nanu was while he took some days for his wounds to heal up a bit).

Looker suddenly came rushing into the motel, brandishing something in his hand.

"It's done!" Looker said triumphantly.

"What is it?" Nanu asked, eyeing the object in question.

"It is a bracelet. It was made by the Ultra Recon Squad, with some help from Professor Burnet." Looker said,as he held the bracelet out to Nanu. "I want you to wear it from now on, while we continue on with the Ultra Beast situation."

"I don't need someone to keep tabs on me." Nanu said, as it clicked what the object really was. The older cop inspected the bracelet nonetheless once he had taken it out of Looker's waiting hand.

"You have had a terrible knack at ending up surrounded by those beasts, 000." Looker said with a deep frown. "What would you have done had Guzma not been there to help with the UB Lighting, when it went on a rampage like that?" Looker looked Nanu in the eyes. "That much electricity would have outright killed you, and you know it, don't you? It isn't like being shocked by a Pikachu, or a Togedemaru." Looker held up a hand to prevent an argument. "The poison of the UB Nihilego from before?"

"…I suppose it isn't like I would be going anywhere out of the ordinary." Nanu said eventually, as he considered the black bracelet. The red-eyed man sighed and decided to concede the logic Looker had provided. But Nanu didn't point out that he had only been in danger before because Guzma was a Faller, and drew the beasts to him.

Except for the Xurkitree.

For some reason, that seemed to be an abnormality Nanu felt that he wanted to discuss soon. The kahuna of Ula' Ula' Island secured the bracelet around his left wrist, above the Z-ring that was there.

"Nanu?" Looker ventured, after a few minutes of silence had passed between them.

"I'm going to pay the Dimensional Lab a visit." Nanu said quietly, staring down at his wrist.

"That may be a good idea, to learn of the bracelet's functions." Looker headed for the door. "I am going to go consult with Anabel. Dulse and Zossie as well, to find out about the UB we will be tracking down next. With the reports that we do have, we will be able to more accurately narrow down the next likely place."

"I'll join you all later." Nanu said curtly, and once Looker was gone, the officer stood and stretched. He hadn't been to Professor Burnet's lab for some time, but it wasn't like he was going there for a friendly chat.

He was going there for another tracking device for someone who didn't seem to be able to keep themselves out of trouble.

-x-x-x-

Nanu was immensely relieved that only Burnet was in the lab, everyone else out on break for whatever reason.

"Ah, Kahuna Nanu. It's been awhile." The professor greeted as she looked up from some papers on her desk. The white-haired woman appeared to be a little taken aback that the Nanu was there, but welcoming nonetheless. When Burnet saw the serious look in the cop's expression, she became all business. "What can I do for you? You look like you have something on your mind, and I think it isn't just about those Ultra Beasts."

"Is it possible to have another of these made?" Nanu indicated the plain black bracelet around his wrist. "Or is there a way for me to have the tech in hand to put it in something else?" Nanu let out a slow sigh as he ran a hand through his short hair. "There is someone that I want to have the ability to track down, after what has happened with the Ultra Beasts so far."

"Who is it?" Burnet asked, obviously interested in the idea that Nanu was outwardly admitting that he wanted to keep a close eye on someone.

"I don't want Looker or Anabel to know. Not yet, anyhow. I do not want this individual to be used as bait, even though I'm sure he would be fine with it." Nanu shook his head over the idea. "He's already had two separate species of Ultra Bests converge on him, and it was just luck that someone else was around to help him." Nanu could tell that the professor was brimming with curiously now.

"It sounds like the person you're talking about is a Faller." Burnet was burning with curiosity now. "One who isn't Anabel, since you mentioned this other person is a 'he'." At Nanu's frown, the professor shrugged. "Looker does like to go on sometimes."

"He does talk a lot." Nanu agreed with a half-smile, before his expression went neutral again. "I don't like to repeat myself, but it is important that Looker and Anabel don't know this person's identity."

"I can keep a secret." The professor said, her voice dropping as if she were conspiring with the red eyed cop. "Who is it?"

"…Guzma." Nanu said, albeit reluctantly. "He was the person who accompanied Lusamine to Ultra Space, though now it sounds like he regrets going there in the first place."

"Why be so careful about his status as a Faller?" Burnet wondered, thoughtfully eyeing and gauging Nanu's body language. "I would think that Guzma would love the idea of going after those Ultra Beasts. He is a pretty scary man when he wants to be." The professor tapped a pen on her desk. "It is a relief that Team Skull disbanded. They'd been a bit of a nuisance, stealing supplies from the lab and causing a general ruckus around Alola." Burnet looked Nanu over again carefully, before she started to smile. "...I knew there was someone who cared beneath all of that indifference."

"If it is too much of a hassle, I can always just get Looker to give me another bracelet." Nanu said with a sigh. "The Ultra Beasts aren't exactly appearing out of nowhere to jump me." The officer gave his head a little shake. "Looker is just worried about me, I guess. After one of the UB's nearby zapped me into a crisp." Nanu hunched his shoulders a little bit more over the look Burnet was giving him. "What?"

"I've heard people telling me about Guzma stealing from the police station you're living in, outside of Po Town." Burnet began, starting to list things off. "That he helped an unusual Meowth. Broke up some fights when they began to escalate in Po Town between trainers and Team Skull. Guzma even scared off people trying to break into the police station, from the sound of it. But I've heard it was more often in the past half of the year." Burnett blinked at the look of confusion the red eyed man gave her. Burnett's voice grew concerned. "Didn't you know that there were several attempted break-ins over the past few years?"

"I assume most of them would be Team Skull members doing it on a dare or something of the sort. But no, I wasn't aware." Nanu gave a casual shrug. "If it was someone else, I really haven't any idea who it would be, as any enemies I may have had in the past are all dead." Nanu caught the horrified look the professor gave him, and offered another indifferent shrug. "It's all in the past now. Alola's been good for me." Nanu let out yet another troubled sigh. "Really, if someone happened to sneak into the station to steal from me, it isn't that big of a deal to me. Even if they tried to kill me, it isn't like many people would notice the loss."

The words couldn't have been said at a worse time, as Guzma was suddenly stomping across the lab, looking pissed as hell.

"Oh, you're here." Nanu said, as if not at all surprised that he had a large scowling shadow following him around Alola.

The flippant remark didn't seem to help, as the larger pun looked angry. Likely over the idea that no one would miss the older cop, as well as the idea that someone had been attempting to break into his home.

Nanu frowned over the way Guzma seized him by his right arm, as the cop had not had enough time to evade the punk's grasp.

"I thought I told ya to knock that depressin' shit off." Guzma snapped irritably. "Bein' all doom and gloom like that is gonna put ya into an early grave, old man." Guzma grit out, his hand holding Nanu's forearm firmly, refusing to let go even in the face of those unimpressed red eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it again." Nanu freed his arm with a swift twist that had Guzma stumbling the faintest amount to regain his balance, the cop tilting his head up to glare at the punk. "Would you like to offer up any suggestions as to who might have tried to break into the station?"

"Yer damn cats would bite and scratch the shit out of any intruders tryin' to do ya in." Guzma said gruffly, bristling over the very thought of someone attempting to harm the older cop. "And as to stealing yer shit, gonna go out on a limb and say it was some of the grunts in the past. And me." Guzma shifted from foot to foot, looking as if he wanted to seize Nanu again. As though the punk wanted to shake some sense into Nanu if he continued to be so lackadaisical about potential dangers in his own home. "How the hell could you not give a damn about someone trying to sneak into your home to off?"

"No one has succeeded, if that was even this imaginary person's plan." Nanu deadpanned back.

"You gonna go back home to yer cats, geezer?" Guzma shot back.

"That was the plan." Nanu said with a shrug. The red eyed officer held in a smile as Guzma prowled off the way he had come.

"Gonna wait for you outside then. And don't use yer damn bird to fly off without me. I ain't done talking to ya, cop."

"And what else is there to talk about?" Nanu raised his voice after the retreating punk, but received no response from Guzma. Nanu turned back to Burnet, and found her smiling again. "What?"

"He likes you." Burnet said, as she glanced the way Guzma had gone.

"Why would he?" Nanu frowned at this information. "No one exactly likes me."

"Kahuna Hala does. Kahuna Olivia, too, when you aren't making snide comments to annoy her. Acerola cares about you. Kukui, even if you may find him tiring." Burnet sighed. "I worry about the idea of someone breaking into your home. The kids that stay at Aether House do like you, since they ask Acerola about you and-"

"You've made your point." Nanu cut in. "What does this have to do with Guzma.?"

"You let him touch you without getting defensive right away." The professor pointed out. "Thinking back, when there are parties you show up to, it seems like you usually don't like it when someone touches you, or even brushes up against you. You seem to…shy away."

"Huh." Nanu honestly hadn't noticed.

"Here." Burnet went through her desk, and picked something out of the drawer before standing and walking over to Nanu. She held out a bracelet that looked identical to the one the cop was currently wearing.

Nanu took the offered bracelet, and met the professor's eyes.

"You wanted Guzma to have one of these, didn't you?" Burnet asked. "It makes sense if he is a Faller, but that isn't the only reason you want one for him, is it?"

"Thanks, I guess." Nanu took the bracelet without acknowledging Burnet's question.

Burnet let him take the bracelet without argument, merely smiling at him as the cop headed for the exit.

"Don't tell Kukui about Guzma." Nanu said, as he paused on his way to the elevator. "Or he might try and find a way to keep an eye on Guzma himself."

"No promises on that, but I won't tell Looker or Anabel if they come by." Burnett said, giving Nanu a little good-bye wave.

Nanu grunted something unintelligible at that before he turned away and made his way out of the lab. When the cop emerged outside, Nanu found Guzma leaning up against a wall, waiting for him as the punk said he would.

Interesting.

"What the hell took so long?" Guzma asked impatiently, the fingers of one hand tapping a forearm.

Nanu didn't say anything as he took a few steps back over the way Guzma advanced on him, the punk having shoved away from the wall with the same scowl as earlier. Nanu flashed the barest hint of a smile at the younger man, before Honchkrow left its Pokeball and took Nanu with it into the sky.

"Hey! Dammit! I told you not to do that again!" Guzma spluttered from the street below. "You hear me, old man?"

Nanu tuned the punk's words out as he let his Pokémon take him back to the police station back on route 17. Nanu needed some time to himself to think, and to come up with a way to have Guzma hold on to the tracking device without knowing what it was. Nanu doubted that Guzma would wear the bracelet without suspicion, so Nanu needed a way to hide what was likely a small device elsewhere. Buginium Z on a cord around his neck would have worked, but again, Nanu doubted that Guzma would do as he did with his Darkinium Z.

As Honchkrow landed outside of the station on Ula' Ula', Nanu entered the building and set about his work with an idea in mind.

Guzma had lost his watch to Xurkitree, so…

Nanu worked quietly, aware that Guzma would eventually catch up to him. It would take some time for the punk to catch up due to the crossing of islands from one to another. Unless Guzma managed to get a Charizard to bring him there, which the cop was thought was unlikely to happen, given the rain, and Guzma's dislike of following the rules. Nanu finished up his idea some hours later, and hid it away for the time being, and finished just in time.

Guzma was not at all happy about being left behind when the punk finally showed up at the police station.


	17. Draft chapter about 95 done

This is a draft chapter in progress. It is subject to change as it is edited.

This chapter in particular may need some sentences to be reworded or some added here and there. But apart from that and a final edit, I'd say this chapter is nearly done.

Also, as an FYI, this chapter is the lead in to the smut in the next chapter (but do not expect it to be expliciet here on FFN-I'll save that for Ao3.  
Some stuff goes on in this one but as this is a more story-driven fic, this chapter and the next are only a few instances that these two idiots finally get their hands on one another (Nanu is a sad tired cat man that won't always have the energy or will to keep pace with Guzma).

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Guzma couldn't believe that Nanu kept ditching him like this. Did the older cop really want to keep him out of the whole Ultra Beast situation?

That was stupid.

Those damn beasts were going to come after him whether or not Guzma was involved. So he might as well be kept in the loop. While Guzma had an understanding why Nanu wanted to keep him away and relatively safe, Guzma didn't fully comprehend why the cop was so damn insistent.

And yet there he was, standing there outside the Dimensional Lab like an idiot, watching Nanu have his sneaky ass be flown away by his Honchkrow.

Who the hell left in the middle of a conversation? Or rather, leave before one could even be started up?

Nanu really did dislike social interaction, didn't he?

Guzma didn't particularly care that Nanu didn't want to talk, because he was going to do just that.

Talk about the way Nanu kept being such a morose jackass who didn't even care that someone may have broken into his home in the past with ill intent.

Who the fuck did that?

Did Nanu just think that he could wake up and toss people onto the ground from being rudely woken? Or did the cop just assume that his Pokémon would alert him to any danger and help protect him?

Guzma didn't like to hear Nanu talk about himself so dismissively. Sure, it sounded like Nanu didn't have the most stellar past with what he said, but that was no reason to just not care at all what might happened to him.

The tall punk paced irritably back and forth as he waited for the ride Charizard to show up, and let out a slow sigh as the Pokémon alighted on the ground next to him.

The Ride Association really ought to think about getting a larger Pokémon, since Guzma was much taller than Charizard.

At the growl and flick of the being tip of the tail, Charizard appraised Guzma with a tilt of its head.

"Yeah, Yeah, you already know I ain't gonna wear the clothes for riding. If I happen to fall off the seat and into the sea, that's on me." Guzma said with an impatient wave of his hand, before he shook his head at the snort the winged lizard gave. "You know that I didn't fall off the last time. You did a barrel roll and bucked me off."

Charizard let out a growling laugh.

"Yeah, fuckin' hilarious." Guzma griped, as he held onto the harness. "But if you could not do that this time, that'd be great, 'cause it m actually tryin' to check up on Nanu." Guzma settled onto the seat and sighed as Charizard shifted from paw to paw. "I know I'm taller than ya but do I really outweigh you? Go complain to the Association. Maybe get them to employ a larger Pokémon for me? Or people my size in general?"

Charizard flared its wings out and snapped them rapidly before it managed to lift off into the air.

Guzma cussed as he wrapped arms around the base of the Pokémon's neck as Charizard picked up speed.

Charizard skimmed the water when it reached the shoreline, and flicked water playfully at Guzma with its claws.

The punk held on tight and dealt with the splash of water. So long as the winged lizard didn't dump his ass into the sea again, a little water was nothing to him.

They arrived at route 17 in a decent amount of time, even if parts of Guzma's body had gone numb from the awkward way he had to sit and hang onto the Pokémon. As Charizard landed, Guzma carefully slid off its back, and offered a pouch of Pokebeans he had planned on giving MaryAnn.

"I didn't get ya anything last time, so here. Some of them are those rainbow colored ones." Guzma grinned at the Charizard taking the bag with one clawed paw, and sniffing at it. "Don't believe me? Look inside. There's one of those biscuits too."

Charizard fished a rainbow bean out with its tongue, and growled in approval of the treat.

"I'll try to remember other stuff if I call on you again, yeah?" Guzma asked, watching the way Charizard automatically shielded its fiery tail tip from the rain outside of the station.

Charizard gave Guzma a dubious look. But when the Pokemon took at a glance to the bag it had tied around its wrist, Charizard nodded. It flared its wings out again and took off into the sky.

Showoff.

That Charizard didn't have that wide of a wingspan.

But the ride Pokémon had gotten Guzma to the police station in record time, even if Guzma knew that Charizard was going to give him hell if he kept having the damn thing bring him to a rainy route. But Guzma didn't care right now, as the object of his frustration barely acknowledged him as he slammed the door open and proceed into the cop's home.

Guzma shut the door behind him and shook rain out of his hair, before he clenched his fists at his sides and glowered at Nanu. The former Team Skull leader was going to get answers out of Nanu, one way or another.

-x-x-x-

Nanu heard Guzma noisily enter the station, and raised a brow as he pet a Meowth. He wasn't all that surprised to see the punk. Guzma had made it clear he intended to 'talk' to him, whatever that meant when it came to the punk. Only that he had gotten there sooner than Nanu would have expected him to.

"Checkin' out on me, cop?" Guzma demanded as he stomped closer and loomed over where Nanu was seated. The taller man crossed his arms and scowled. "Don't wanna have a chat about you talkin' shit about yourself?"

Nanu settled for an indifferent expression. No, he really didn't want to talk about himself.

Was he going to tell Guzma that?

No.

Nanu rose from the chair with a Meowth and went into the kitchen instead. Other Meowth had spilled food on the counter of the kitchen toward the rear of the station, and he hadn't cleaned it up. The Meowth in the station hadn't eaten it either, so clean up it was.

"What the hell are you up to?" Guzma demanded as he followed along after the officer. "Why did you leave just like that, huh?"

Nanu could hear how agitated the punk was, but was quite blunt in his response nonetheless. "I will do as I please. I don't remember ever saying that I would go along with whatever you wanted to do." Nanu fixed tired eyes on Guzma. "I am busy deal with gathering information and tracking down those Ultra Beasts. I need to use my time wisely." While the older cop looked away to pick up the Pokémon food, the Meowth he had been holding hopping down and batting the food around. Nanu stilled when he sensed Guzma come up behind him, the punk all but breathing down his neck.

"Gonna ignore me just like that, old man?" Guzma asked bitingly.

"Why are you here? I can't stay for long." Nanu tossed a piece of food down to a Meowth that was holding its paws up. "I will need to leave soon. Looker will likely want to meet to discuss our next move and-."

"Take a damn break, old man. Gonna keel over if ya don't." Guzma grumbled as he loomed closer, close enough to touch Nanu. "Thought yer back got fucked up by pieces of rock a few days ago?"

"It's healed up well enough to go about my day without Looker acting as though I will collapse." Nanu is surprised when Guzma suddenly pressed his face against the side of his neck to breathe against the cop's skin. "Take the rest of the day off and go track down those Ultra Beast sightings or whatever in the morning. You need to sleep sometime, don't you?" Guzma let out a puff of air. "Have you slept lately?"

"Enough to function." Nanu hedged. He was sleeping terribly, what with all the terrible memories being drudged up by the UB's presence in Alola.

"So that's a no."

"You actually interested in how much I sleep?" Nanu was aware of the way Guzma's large hands rested on the counter on either side of him, the punk's taller frame now pressed up against him from behind.

"If it means your gonna have shitty reaction time around those Ultra Beasts, yes." The taller punk grumbled.

"...Guzma..." Nanu slowly placed his hands on the counter as well, and just to test the younger man's resolve to pester him and not leave, spoke. "I don't really have anything better to do right now. I can always catch a few hours of sleep after I speak with Looker and-"

"I'm here, aren't I, old man?" Guzma cut in angrily.

"You are here." Nanu agreed readily enough. "But why are you here?" Nanu had a feeling he knew, but wanted to hear it from Guzma. The officer stilled further when Guzma leaned up against his back snugly, yet not too hard to cause discomfort." You're talkin' too damn much, cop."

This time, Nanu did not miss the subtle grind against him.

Well then.

That took long enough for Guzma to come on to him again.

Baffling, really.

"Are you all right after that Xurkitree nearly electrocuted you? It looked like a close thing." Nanu asked seriously, as he tapped his fingers against the counter. "I didn't get the chance to ask, with my back being gauged by pieces of rock." Nanu was not unaware of the fact that he...somewhat enjoyed the closeness of the punk.

"I'm fine." Guzma pulled away with a groan. "Buzzwole took the hit and not me."

"Your wrist was clipped, wasn't it?"

"It just...startled me." Guzma said evasively. "My hand's all right."

"The Buzzwole is okay?" Nanu asked, taking the answer about the punk's wrist in stride. The older cop saw the bandages, but said nothing more. Instead, he focused on the Ultra Beast. Nanu figured that since the UB Guzma had captured resembled a bug in a way. The punk had to have taken a liking to it. Nanu might have seen Guzma flexing alongside the creature a few days ago before its capture. Nanu would just keep mum over the fact that he only had eyes for Guzma. It had been…oddly amusing to watch Guzma grin while the punk had futilely attempted to out-flex the Ultra Beast.

"S'fine. Damn thing seems pretty hardy." Guzma said shortly, turning Nanu around so that he could press the cop carefully against the counter. "Tyin' to distract me, huh?"

"From what?" Nanu asked in a dead kind of way, though he was calculating in his mind how much effort it would take to swap their positions. When Guzma leered at him, Nanu decided to go for it and wipe the cocky look of the punk's face. Nanu rather liked the exasperated sound when he shooed Guzma's hands away, only for the punk to let out a surprised yelp when the officer seized him and spun them around to press the taller man against the counter instead.

"Playing games?" Guzma asked with a sneer.

"What do you want?" Nanu asked, even if he had a feeling he already knew.

"You." Guzma responded, though his voice had dropped to nearly a whisper when he admitted it aloud.

"Only if you actually mean it." Nanu said as he studied the taller punk.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't." Guzma bristled defensively. "What about the kisses? The…the hand jobs?" The punk ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "I thought you woulda understood by now what I want."

"You've been giving me a lot of mixed signals." Nanu said tonelessly. "I want to be certain of your...intentions, especially when you insist on talking shit all the time." Nanu looked away. "You are nearly twice my age…"

"You ain't half my age." Guzma said with a laugh. "I'm turnin' 30 soon, and you're what? Maybe 15 years older than me, tops?"

Nanu gave an ambiguous shrug, neither confirming nor denying Guzma's words.

"It's not like you were here in Alola when I was younger, if that's what eatin' ya." Guzma let out an aggravated sigh. "And if I was bothered by the age difference, then I wouldn't have let ya touch me to begin with." The punk jabbed a finger into Nanu's narrow chest. "I already told ya I didn't give a shit about you bein' older than me."

"You have made that part pretty clear." Nanu said, voice dead. He was having trouble latching onto the idea that yes, Guzma was still interested in him, and no, the punk wasn't planning on going anywhere until he got a solid answer out of Nanu.

How tiresome.

Forming relationships and keeping them was too much work for someone like Nanu, who had so many problems.

"And if you think that I'm givin' ya mixed signals, than how about this?" Guzma seized the older man's shirt tight. "Stop beatin' around the damn bush and do something with me. I don't care what you do, so long as you fuckin' touch me." Guzma narrowed his eyes. "Damned tired of waiting for you to get yer head outta yer ass."

"…If you don't like something, then I'll need you to speak up and tell me." Nanu said after he gave the taller man a hard stare. When Guzma merely stared defiantly at him in return, Nanu let out a sigh. He was too old for this. "I don't want for there to be any misunderstandings like that night a year and a half ago, where you seemed to be confused. It made me…uncomfortable, to think I might have taken advantage of the state you were in."

"Still flappin' yer jaw, cop. You already had a hand on my cock not so long ago, so there's your answer, huh? Not much of a misunderstanding there." Guzma said with a sneer. With a roll of his eyes at the way Nanu waited, the punk added, a little impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, I can swat ya or somethn'. But I doubt you'll do anythin' I don't like…"

Nanu moved, reaching out to brush Guzma's hand away from his shirt, followed by his other hand carelessly sweeping the Pokémon food off the counter.

The Meowth would take care of it later.

"Makin' a mess." Guzma let out a snort, unimpressed. "Be careful, or you're gonna make yourself tired, old man."

Nanu stooped, and, with a quick burst of energy and effort, lifted Guzma up and onto the counter, startling the taller punk at Nanu's ability to do so.

"Holy shit." Guzma offered a grin. "Didn't think you could actually lift me like that. I'm bigger than ya."

"I need to stay fit enough to potentially take down criminals larger than myself, if my Pokémon are unable to help me, for whatever reason." Nanu said with a raised brow.

"Still surprising." Guzma muttered, looking amused as he grinned some more at the cop. "So...staying fit enough to take people down yourself, huh? Do you think I'm a criminal?"

"Have you stolen anything recently?" Nanu asked blandly. "Gambled in the streets or stolen Pokémon? Kidnapped a person, perhaps? Took in more of those kids that failed the island challenge and let them stay in Po Town?"

"Uh…" Guzma awkwardly tapped a back of his shoe against the cupboard beneath the counter he was seated on. "Don't think so, no."

"You don't sound too sure." Nanu brought his hands to rest against Guzma's knees, and looked at him in question. "You up to something?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Guzma reached out and dragged Nanu in close for a kiss, clearly still quite impatient with the cop for taking so damn long. "Maybe I'll tell you later if I'm plannin' any disruptions?"

"You do realize I could arrest you? Find ways to make you talk if you're hiding something." Nanu breathed into the kiss. "I haven't gotten much of a chance to interrogate anyone like I used to in my previous job."

"You torture people before, old man?" Guzma laughed. "Damn. That ain't good for a kahuna and a cop to do now, is it?"

"If I need to keep the peace around here, I can and will." Nanu twitched over the way Guzma nipped at his lips. "In any way necessary."

"You just want to be able to take all those naps with yer damn cats without interruption." Guzma pointed out, the kiss heating up as the punk let out a muffled laugh as he held the cop closer. Guzma wrapped his arms around Nanu when he felt the cop reaching down to work the punk's pants down.

"Not wastin' time, huh?" Guzma reluctantly pulled away from the kiss as he assisted in tugging his own pants down, along with his boxer briefs, his breath quickening. Sitting on the counter made it a little tricky. "I thought you were thinkin' I might be a criminal that needs to be…be interrogated. Ah, shit!" Guzma bit off his own words as Nanu took his cock in hand. The punk let go of Nanu and rested back against his elbows, biting his lip over the older man contentedly went for slow strokes to his shaft.

A half-smirk briefly crossed Nanu's lips at Guzma's reaction.

"Already…did this before." Guzma breathed, blinking in confusion when Nanu's hand stilled around his shaft, as the cop looked him dead in the eye with a hint of amusement.

"I guess I did." Nanu agreed. "I suppose it wouldn't be too much effort to do something a little different." Nanu braced his free hand on Guzma's thigh, and leaned over, close enough to experimentally lick the tip of the taller man's cock. Nanu was a bit out of practice, but from the wau he made Guzma let out a sharp breath, it was good enough for now. "Second thought?"

"Shut the fuck up old man, I-" Guzma to let out a sharp breath at another cursory lick. "R-really going for the cat aesthetic, old man?"

"I don't think any cat would be dong this." Nanu said tonelessly, before he went down on the other man's cock and giving the tip a hard suck, just to see the reaction. There was no way in hell Guzma got blow jobs, and was proven correct over the intake of breath and a curse that ended in a soft groan.

The Meowth that had been in the kitchen were now absent.

Nanu figured they had picked up the mood in the room and made themselves scare. It made it easier for the cop to focus on Guzma, and braced his hand harder against a thigh as he took Guzma's cock into his mouth. Nanu had to start with only taking the shaft in partway to the base, but after a few tries, Nanu was able to take more in, all the while sucking hard at the punk's cock, determined.

Guzma, meanwhile, was clearly startled, as the punk had had to lean backward and brace himself against the counter on his elbows.

"Holy shit…" Guzma moaned out, losing the ability to say anything coherent as Nanu's hand joined his mouth, the cop seemingly determined to drive Guzma made with pleasure. The taller punk finally couldn't take it any longer, and managed to shakily sit back up. Guzma leaned over and dug his fingers into Nanu's short gray hair, breath coming out shaky.

Nanu managed to not choke himself on Guzma's rather impressive cock. The older man was not going to say anything to that effect, as he didn't want to deal with Guzma being pleased with himself foe being...well endowed.

Cocky punk would love the compliment, therefore, Nanu wouldn't say a damn thing.

Nanu drew back enough to suck the tip of the punk's shaft hard, Nanu's his hand gently squeezing along the rest of the cock, his fingertips pressing into a vein now and again.

Guzma came with a moan before too long, his frame shivering over the sensation of Nanu swallowing around him. The red eyed man drew off Guzma's cock with a wet pop and a half-smirk.

"That was fast." Nanu teased, dark brow quirking while his red eyes reflected humor with Guzma's reaction to the blow job. "Not gotten off like that before, or has it just been awhile?"

Guzma let out a tired huff as he sprawled backward, half on the counter. It took the former Team Skull leader a few moments to realize that his spent cock was still out on display, and being observed by a smirking Nanu.

"Least that was different." Guzma mumbled eventually, flushing the faintest bit over how quickly he had come.

"Here. Clean up." Nanu tossed a towel he'd retrieved from nearby drawer. Nanu turned away and indicated a nearby cupboard. "There are cleaning supplies in there to clean the counter up with. I don't need bare asses on the surfaces where I and my Pokémon eat." Nanu walked away, over to the couch, and collapsed onto it, grimacing over jostling his healing back. Once settled, Nanu tugged a blanket off the back of the couch and onto himself, his back to the punk.

From the sound of fumbling, and footsteps drawing near, Guzma clearly ignored the instructions to clean up the counter. A quick peek over a shoulder confirmed this, over the way Guzma was squatting next to the couch now. Nanu looked away, discreetly freeing his belt as soundlessly as he could, and maneuvered a hand down to take his own cock in hand. It was...unusual for him to get worked up just giving pleasure to another.

"You're jacking off." Guzma said, in an irritatingly innocent way that made it clear that the punk he wasn't just joking around.

Nanu turned over on the couch this time to fix irritable red eyes on Guzma.

The taller punk merely flashed a grin and made a lewd gesture with his hands.

"…I'm trying to get some rest." Nanu said, his hand being a traitor as he continued to minutely stroke his shaft.

"Nope, you're pulling one off." Guzma said with a cheeky grin. "Does getting me off turn you on, old man?" At the way those red eyes narrowed at him, Guzma continued on. "What? I thought you said before that you couldn't get it up so early in in day?"

Nanu continued to say nothing, but did dig a thumb against the slit. It was...interesting that there was already pre-cum, but Nanu supposed that it helped handle his cock more easily. If only Guzma would stop aggravating him, he could-

"I thought you were considerin' arresting me earlier." Guzma prodded. "Ya know, so that you can make me reveal all my dark secrets." This statement earned Guzma a harassed look. It was better than a glare, and obviously encouraged the punk to continue. "Want some help under there?" Guzma pressed.

"You're awfully noisy for someone who just got their cock sucked." Nanu commented, as he shifted around on the couch so that he could rest his head against the arm of the couch. His hand was still around his cock, and with every word Guzma spoke, the more annoyed he was getting that he was...feeling something more than when he had used to jack off in the past.

"That doesn't answer my question." Guzma said, arms resting on his knees. "You gonna arrest me or do ya want me to help ya out?"

Nanu abruptly turned away as he let out a long suffering sigh. The red eyed cop simply didn't have the energy to deal with Guzma, let along his leaking cock that was refusing to leave him be.

"You're no fun." Guzma said, walking away a short distance.

Nanu heard the bed being pulled out from the wall, but otherwise didn't. Nanu heard Guzma saunter back over to his more or less prone form, but Nanu was not at all prepared for Guzma to scoop him up off the couch effortlessly, blanket and all. Nanu decided he simply didn't care that he was being moved, and merely let out a huff of breath and went limp. He was fast losing the will to care what was going on around him, and didn't respond to a finger tapping his shoulder.

"You didn't die, did ya?" Guzma questioned as he settled Nanu on the bed. The punk grinned at the irritable look Nanu gave him over the top of the blanket. "C'mon, I just wanna return the favor, is all. You don't get to play with yer boy here and not let me get a turn."

"I've already said it once before, but I highly doubt that you have ever given anyone head." Nanu said, his expression shuttering into indifference even as his hand clenched briefly around his cock.

Well...the punk was going to get an eyeful when he moved the blanket, but from the sound of it, Guzma was expecting it.

"I suppose you got off quick enough with a hand." Guzma said after he considered Nanu's words.

"I can deal with it myself." Nanu said as he rested his head against a pillow, going rigid as Guzma yanked the blanket off of him, even though he had fully expected it.

"...I see that you could do it yourself." Guzma retained eye contact after he had determined that Nanu's pants were down and the cop had a hand around his own cock. "Yer a dirty old man, about to get off in your station where you Meowth can see you." Guzma said with a grin.

"What does that make you, seeing as you came on one of my kitchen counters?" Nanu asked blandly.

"It's just sex, right? Wasn't that what ya said before?" Guzma asked with a shrug, before the punk joined Nanu on the bed. Guzma's hand rested over Nanu's own as the punk pressed his face against the Nanu's neck, lightly biting down against the skin. Guzma perked up over the way Nanu's hand twitched beneath his own. Guzma shooed Nanu's hand away and wrapped a hand around the older man's shaft, dragging his fingers along teasingly. "Already close, huh?"

Nanu settled back against the bed, letting out a slow breath as he did. Nanu wasn't able to hold in a choked sound of surprise over the way Guzma had sidled down along the bed to bite the inside of his thigh, as the punk gave his cock a gentle squeeze.

"Didn't know you liked getting' bit." Guzma commented with a smile. "Gonna have to leave some marks then."

Nanu attempted to hold still, and mostly succeeded, but he had trouble remaining silent the more Guzma explored his body. Nanu twitched when Guzma shimmed back up his body and mouthed the side of his neck, growling against skin.

"You alive or what?" Guzma bit down, his laughter muffled as he felt Nanu suddenly go limp. "Damn, yer quiet." Guzma said, as he let go of Nanu's spent cock. "Thought you woulda been yowling like a cat in heat."

Nanu let out what might have been a laugh, but it could just have well been a cough.

"You know…" Guzma glanced down at his hand that had cum on it. "For an old man, you sure had more cum outta ya than I thought."

"You have horrid pillow talk." Nanu cracked an eye open and put a hand over Guzma's when the punk tried to maneuver his shirt up and off. "Leave it be. I really do need to get some rest now."

"Yer no fun to play with if ya just go to sleep after only a hand on your dick." Guzma pulled Nanu's hand away from the red shirt and tugged it up himself to a little to expose the cop's stomach. "You sure are a skinny guy, but still pretty fit for an old man. Hoisting me around like ya did earlier."

Nanu rested his hand over Guzma's again, in an obvious attempt to prevent him from pulling the shirt up further. It was an inconvenient time to experience some form of self-consciousness. Or maybe the red eyed cop just hadn't expected for this to have happened when it did. It had been a long time since Nanu had had a partner of any kind in bed.

It was unfamiliar territory for the both of them.

Nanu watched as Guzma seemed to give something a quick thought before he scooted back. The punk removed his jacket, followed by his shirt, after taking the over-sized sunglasses off his head. Guzma tossed both articles of clothing carelessly off the side of the bed and stared at Nanu. The red eyed officer knew that he had done poor job at hiding his interest, as his gaze swept over Guzma's exposed torso.

"Like what ya see, cop?"

Nanu said nothing as he quietly looked Guzma over. The punk wasn't as fit as Nanu had expected him to be with his general stature, bit perhaps the baggy clothes the punk tended to wear helped with the illusion that Guzma worked out a lot and was muscular. While Guzma was in good shape, he just didn't have as defined muscles as Nanu assumed he might. There was even a trace of belly fat.

"Well?"

Nanu picked up on what Guzma was doing, and met the punk's eyes quietly. Nanu knew that Guzma wasn't good with words, choosing to be confrontational most of the time. But right now, it seemed as though the punk was letting Nanu know that he didn't give a shit whether or not the older cop was as muscular and in shape as he used to be in the past. Nanu dropped his gaze to stare at Guzma's bare torso, before he sighed and began to remove his red shirt.

"Too slow." Guzma said, as he reached out to assist. At least the younger punk remembered that Nanu's back was still tender from being thrown against a rocky wall, and avoided bothering the bandages still there.

Nanu held still as Guzma worked the shirt off the rest of the way impatiently. When it was gone, the cop lie back down, raising a dark brow over the sight of Guzma tossing the shirt off the bed.

Guzma turned back and stared at the cord that hung around Nanu's neck.

Nanu held perfectly still as Guzma rested half over him, reaching out to take the Darkinium Z in hand. The punk played with it briefly before Guzma gave the cord it was on a tug, which pressed lightly into Nanu's neck.

"You sure do wear this a lot." Guzma gave the cord another tug. "Ever take it off?"

"I will, at times." Nanu said, a little distracted over the way he was skin to skin with another person. "I usually do not bother. It really isn't in the way, and it is waterproof, so showers won't damage it."

"Too much work to remove it?" Guzma snorted in return, as he let go of the Darkinium Z. "Figures that would be somethin' you'd say."

"I'm going to go to sleep now." Nanu said, lying down on his side, facing away from the punk.

Guzma retaliated by turning Nanu back over toward him, and plastering himself to the cop's chest with a grin, the top of his head beneath Nanu's chin as he made himself comfortable.

Nanu felt breath spill against his neck and closed his eyes as Guzma snuggled in close, an arm draping over the officer's waist to hold him loosely closer.

"I really should go and-"

"Shut yer trap and rest if you're gonna rest, cop." Guzma said as his arm tightened around Nanu's waist, as if thinking that he might try to slip away. "No point in goin' anywhere if the others haven't learned any new info. They haven't given ya a call yet?"

"No." Nanu said.

"Then get some rest so ya don't fall over when you get back out to go track those Ultra Beasts down."

Nanu found that he was able to doze off, despite Guzma pressing his face into the side of his neck, and drooling on his skin a little.

Surprisingly, there were no calls between the two of them falling asleep, and later waking up.


	18. Draft 6065 done

This is a draft chapter in progress. It is subject to change as it is edited.

Nanu woke up hours later feeling well rested, and since Guzma was still fast asleep, carefully maneuvered out of the larger man's embrace, and went about looking for something to eat.

Guzma joined him later after he had woken up, and with a bed head, ate in silence with the cop.

Nanu was suspicious of Guzma being so amendable and not argumentative as the cop did some research on his laptop, and followed up with his contacts. Nanu got some good work in, and when he was satisfied with his progress, he rose. Nanu winced a little, his joints cracking in protest, while his back was throbbing just a little bit from the healing injury.

Well…he was up now, and awake. May as well get dressed and go. This, of course, was when Guzma decided to pounce.

The punk was grinning as he seized Nanu and dragged him back over to the bed.

"Ain't done with you yet, old man. You slept a lot and way too soon."

"What do you want to do then?" Nanu asked with a shake of his head, as he sat down and stared up at the other man. Nanu scooted backward so that Guzma could perch over him on the bed. Nanu raised a dark brow, as it seemed to get the punk to speak.

Guzma looked down at Nanu for a long time, seeming to be a little embarrassed, before he met Nanu's eyes and stared hard. It was an intense expression, as if the punk expected the other man to read his mind.

"If you want to go further than last night, you are not going to ride me." Nanu sad with narrowed eyes. "That is way too much effort for sex, and my back is still tender from those rock shards."

"The hell...?" An obvious flush crossed Guzma's cheeks as he sat back on his heels and made a face. "You sure as hell are blunt about some things."

"Did I misinterpret your intentions?" Nanu wondered. The older man watched as Guzma rolled off of his lap and lie on his back, swatting a hand on Nanu's bare shoulder as he went.

"Do somethin', old man, before I decide to try and pound that skinny ass of yours instead."

*[Working on the rest of this that leads into this part, but again, won't go into detail here as opposed to Ao3).

Guzma didn't seem to mind, as he rolled over and sleepily plastered his body to Nanu's as soon as he finished tidying up.

The older cop turned over and managed to pull some sheets over them, just as he realized a Meowth was peering cautiously around a half wall that separated the bed from the kitchen. Nanu also saw his Persian join the Meowth, the larger feline wrinkling its nose at its trainer and letting out a chuffing sound.

"I'll clean the sheets when I can actually move again." Nanu said wearily to his Pokémon.

Persian let out a short chuff before retreating to another part of the station.

-x-x-x-

Nanu found that Guzma was very cuddly when just waking up, from the way he was still pressed close to Nanu, not seeming in any hurry to move.

That was just fine with the cop.

Some rest would do them both some good.

Nanu thinking, after lying there with Guzma for another hour or so, that letting someone in might not be so bad. Right now, with Guzma resting his head on his chest, Nanu found he really wasn't feeling up for moving. Or even bothering to move, really. But the longer he lie there, the more Nanu felt that he ought to get up sooner rather than later, and it wasn't because he thought he and Guzma might have sex again.

There wasn't any way Nanu was up for a repeat performance, even if he wasn't still in the mend.

No, Nanu wanted to move because he was fairly certain that someone would come to look for him and-

"Kahuna Nanu? Looker said you would be here." Dulse entered the station without knocking, and when he saw no one at the desk, moved further in until he found the cop. Dulse's only outward response to finding Nanu and Guzma in bed together was a curious look and then a question in the same oddly flat tone. "Will you be able to speak about a new sighting of an Ultra Beast right now?"

"Give me a chance to shower first." Nanu waved to the front of the station. "I'll meet you up front."

Dulse turned away and went to where Nanu indicated, and sat down on a couch, where Meowth immediately coverage on him.

Nanu carefully moved out of Guzma's sleepy embrace, to go shower and change.

The shower took a little longer than he would have liked, as he didn't take much care with how his back was covered in patches and bandages. But he didn't want to dawdle, ahd could always check on the oddly near-healed wounds.

When Nanu finished, he only put on his purple shirt, forgoing the coat since it had been ruined in the fight with Xurkitree with the rocks tearing up the coat. His red shirt had been torn to shreds in the back too, come to think of it. Nanu carefully stretched before he went over to where a practically groggy Guzma was still curled up beneath the blankets and sheets.

"Might as well rest up, and get up when-"

"Ah, yes. I came across a woman outside with pink and yellow hair who wanted to speak with Guzma." Dulse said aloud from the couch he was seated on. "She said she would be in Po Town, but did not provide her name nor a reason why she wished to speak with Guzma."

Nanu stepped back to watch Guzma roll out of bed with a low groan, before he turned away while the punk disappeared into the bathroom. Nanu adjusted the collar of his coat as he walked over to Dulse, to give Guzma a chance to clean up and get dressed. The older cop leaned against a wall and half-smirked over the way Duse was covered in curious Meowth.

"Alolan Pokémon are fascinating. Many of them are very friendly." Dulse commented, as he scratched the chin of the nearest Meowth, which drew forth a purr. Dulse tried this with another Meowth, drawing forth a similar response. "Fascinating." Dulse intoned, as the two Meowth settled onto his lap.

"Talkin' about those Ultra Beasts without me?" Guzma asked, when he prowled out of the bathroom some ten minutes later. The punk was dressed haphazardly, limping slightly and unable to hide the faint trace of self-consciousness. "I wanna hear what he has to say."

"I can let you know if there are any developments later." Nanu told the punk. "You ought to go to Po Town. Might do some good to see what Plumeria wants from you."

Guzma tugged Nanu out of line of sight of Dulse and pressed the officer to the wall, to lean in and kiss him.

"You better not go off after those damn Ultra Beast without me." Guzma muttered, before he backed away. Without waiting for a response, Guzma left the police station.

"Ah, Dulse, you got here before me." Looker entered the police station some moments later. "There have been sightings of UB04, Blade. Kartana, it is also known as. This Ultra Beast was sighted in Malie Garden." Presumably Looker had been waiting for Guzma to be far enough away before revealing himself. The gray eyed man looked grim. "There are two, the reports seem to indicate."

"So we can go after them now." Dulse gently shooed the Meowth away, and stood up, clearly ready to go. "Lunala will take me, so long as we know where I am headed."

"I'll go. My Honchkrow knows the way." Nanu said to Dulse. Nanu turned to Looker. "Stay here and let Anabel know what is going on." Nanu left the station before Looker could argue, and in no time at all, Nanu and Dulse were ready to head for Malie Garden with their respective Pokémon.

"Be careful!" Looker rushed outside after them in the rain. "It is dangerous when there are more than one of these beasts in one spot!"

Nanu gave a half-wave of acknowledgement as Honchkrow took him into the sky.

Dulse followed soon after atop Lunala.

"Kartana is a speedy beast, according to the initial information received." Dulse called over to Nanu in warning. "It isincredibly small, yet deadly. Itsentire body can act as a blade."

Nanu was half-listening to the Ultra Recon Squad member. The older cop was relieved that at least this time, Guzma would be out of danger, if upset that Nanu had left him behind.

Nanu couldn't have been more wrong.

Looker's information had only been half right. The two Ultra Beasts that had been spotted in Malie Garden was actually only one of two Kartana that had been sighted. The lack of two Ultra Beasts being in the same area as the reports stated they were...

It put Guzma in danger, as Nanu had encouraged the punk to go visit his old haunts, which was the worst possible suggestion.

The second Kartana was spotted soon after Nanu and Dulse had left, by two other trainers.

Sun and Moon.

Neither 11 year old realized anything was wrong until the Kartana attacked them out of the blue on Route 17.

It was lucky that they were traveling with Solgaleo to go visit Lillie that day, as Sun and Moon's own Pokémon ended up having a lot of difficulty with the Kartana.

There was so much trouble with the Kartana that Solgaleo chose to take both trainers on its back and head for Po Town, in hopes of hiding out in one of the abandoned buildings.


	19. Draft chapter about 85 Done

This is a draft chapter in progress. It is subject to change as it is edited.

Warning for Pokémon being hurt/maimed in this chapter, and some injuries to humans.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Guzma makes it to Po Town and has an actual conversation with some of the grunts and then meets up with Plumeria to talk with her. Their conversation is interrupted by former grunts bursting to room, frantic, and tell them that Sun and Moon and their Solgaleo just landed outside the Guzma and Plumeria follow the grunts outside the mansion and see that the younger trainers were there, and Solgaleo was bristling and growling about something, watching the rainy skies.

*Sun and Moon are both upset, and Plumeria took over, wondering what's happened to them, as both eleven year olds were rather ragged and covered in scratches.

*Sun says that they were picking berries and were attacked by an origami-looking Pokémon on route 17, right outside Po Town. Sun shows his arms that were cut up, looking nasty but mostly superficial but bleeding. Moon had similar cuts on her legs.

Golisopod came out of its Pokéball, letting out a hiss as something suddenly careened by, slashing up the wet ground and leaving deep gouges behind.

Solgaleo let out a roar at the tiny figure as it spun back around and came back down, further cutting up the ground.

"Get back inside." Guzma grit put, shoving another punk between the shoulder blades and ushering them inside. "You too, brats."

*Plumeria prevents Sun from getting into an argument and tugs both him and Moon through the mansion doors, the rest of the grunts following. Plumeria tells Guzma to be careful.

Golisopod is struggling to block the swift attacks as they came.

"Go." Guzma urged, turning his attention to his Pokémon when the mansion doors closed. "Liquidation! Let's knock this little shit outta the sky!"

Golisopod let out an agreeing click and braced itself, forming its attack into a blade of water, readying itself for the other creature's next attack. With a lunge, the large bug-type Pokémon swung at the swift being, but barely missed it.

The attack did, however, make the tiny creature back away from the mansion.

"After it!" Guzma called to Golisopod, following after his Pokémon in a jog. "Use Liquidation again!"

Solgaleo stood firm in front of the mansion, roaring and pawing at the ground as it tracked the being in the air.

Guzma figured it was better for it to be there, just in case Golisopod couldn't defeat this Ultra Beast.

The tiny being in the air had to be a UB. This thing had gone after Sun and Moon, and now Guzma himself, along with his Golisopod, who was in a way blocking its path. It wasn't looking so good for his Pokémon.

Where the fuck was Nanu?

Wouldn't he have heard about this thing from that Ultra Recon Squad guy, or Looker?

Were they still at the station?

-x-x-x-

Nanu and Dulse scoured Mawlie Garden, and were luckily able to catch the UB Kartana, codename 04 Blade, unaware. It was captured in the Beast Ball without a struggle.

Nanu supposed they should head back to the station, when Professor Kukui jogs up to then, his usual good humor gone and replaced with a serious expression. Nanu felt a sense of unease.

"Sun called me. He said he, Moon, and the former members of Team Skull are hunkering down in the mansion in Po Town. An Ultra Beast is attacking them. Sun said that Guzma is having one of his Pokémon battle it..."

Kukui and Dulse watch as Nanu flies off without a word with his Honchkrow, looking grim.

"It seems the Kahuna is concerned for the well-being of the one known as Guzma." Dulse commented. "Is it common for Alolan people to share a bed?" Dulse didn't wait for an answer as he climbed into Lunala and went off in the direction Nanu had gone.

Kukui hid his surprise well, though he guessed this meant that his wife hadn't been joking when she said that Nanu had taken a liking to Guzma. Kukui follows after both men with his Braviary.

-x-x-x-

Golisopod didn't last very long against the Ultra Beast, but Guzma didn't blame his Pokémon in the least bit.

Small fucker was hard to pin down. But that wasn't what mattered right now.

What did matter was the horrific sound of Golisopod letting out a hissing shriek of pain as the UB severed its smaller limbs, the bug Pokemon bleeding from the stumps that remained behind. Golisopod already had numerous gouges on its armored back plates.

Guzma recalled his Pokémon to its Pokéball before more damage could be done. Guzma was already sick to his stomach over the sight of his Pokémon wounded and bleeding, and the way its body had curled in on itself to protect the damaged limbs.

Scizor was still out, and attempting to catch the Ultra Beast's attention as the tiny beast flew into a rage again.

"Look out!" Guzma shouted out a warning to his Pokémon, only to watch in horror as Scizor's wings were shredded up from the UB whizzing close by.

Scizor collapsed, in both surprise and pain, its wings at an awkward angle.

"Shit." Guzma recalled his Scizor. "Shit."

Now that Golisopod and Scizor weren't battling the Ultra Beast any longer, the tiny being seemed to turn its attention to Guzma.

As confident as Guzma tried to be, against a quick UB that had so easily cut up and maimed his Pokémon made Guzma realize that he should have run for cover immediately.

"Shit." Guzma cursed as he threw himself to the rain-soaked grass as the UN whizzed by and into another old building in town. The house crumbled to pieces as the UB sliced its way out, and Guzma scrambled to get out of the way of the falling debris. While he didn't freeze up like he had around the Nihilego, Guzma found the idea of being cut into pieces very unappealing. Something struck his body, and the punk cringed, a flash of pain crossing through his body before he collapsed.

Guzma attempted to get up, his confidence shaken over handling the situation on his own with his Pokémon. The cuts that littered his body from debris and the UB were shallow, but they were bad enough that it made Guzma wondered what might have happened if the injuries had gone deeper. The former leader of Team Skull wasn't planning to stick around to find out.

The UB paused in midair, as if curious why its new opponent wasn't fighting it, before the tiny thing flew into another rage as it cut through another building.

Guzma heard the debris tumbling down in his direction but his body froze up on him in that exact moment. The punk sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, trying to protect his head.

This was going to hurt.

A deafening roar sounded.

Guzma uncurled his body the slightest bit when he wasn't hit by all of the debris. Guzma was glad of it because he didn't think his body could take more damage right now, and especially not from a building.

Maybe a punch or two from a person.

A whitish-yellow color obscured Guzma's vision, and it took the punk a moment to realize that it was Solgaleo.

Solgaleo had protected him.

Guzma wasn't sure how to feel about that. He was surprised that the legendary Pokémon had bothered to come and help him. But he was safe, for now, and it was time that he got up and got his ass into the mansion. Guzma figured that was what Solgaleo wanted from him, what with the way it nudged him with a surprisingly wet nose.

"Tryin' to get up." Guzma said, hating the shaky sound of his voice.

Solgaleo apparently didn't think he was moving fast enough, as it moved from standing over him to gripping the back of the punks jacket with its teeth and attempting to pull him to his feet as gently as possible.

Guzma had trouble keeping his feet beneath him, his legs faintly trembling. At the very least he hadn't pissed his pants and for that, he was grateful. Guzma threw an arm over Solgaleo's mane, again surprised when he felt soft fur beneath his fingers.

Solgaleo growled something, settling itself lower to the ground as if wanting the punk to get on its back.

"I know." Guzma ground out, still in a state of shock. "Tryin'."

Solgaleo's shoulder hit Guzma in the abdomen as the Pokémon got him across its back.

Guzma held on for dear life as Solgaleo leapt out of the way of the UB, the ground ripped up exactly where they had been before. Guzma paled over the sight and dug his fingers firmly into the warm mane.

Solgaleo didn't engage the Ultra Beast, instead taking Guzma over to the front doors of the mansion, where it unceremoniously dropped the punk to the top of the stairs.

Guzma had the presence of mind to roll himself away and luckily too, as he avoided a ranged attack from the UB.

Solgaleo threw itself in the Ultra Beast's direction and sent it flying a short distance away with a swipe of its paw.

The sudden arrival of several people and their Pokémon again diverted the UB's attention as it righted itself in the air.

Guzma didn't notice, as Solgaleo had landed nearby and blocked his view of the sky. He was understandably spooked when Honchkrow abruptly landed next to him, Nanu suddenly there.

"M'fine." Guzma insisted as he allowed the older man to help him upright. The punk couldn't stop trembling, however, over how many times he'd been so close to getting ripped to pieces. Guzma was rather grateful for Nanu's presence, even if the other man was torn between relief and anger.

Nanu ran his hands over Guzma lightly, as if cataloging every nick and cut, seemingly unable to find his words.

Guzma wasn't the only one shaking.

"You did tell me to go talk to Plumes and the others, ya know." Guzma reminded the older man. "I woulda hung out at the station otherwise." His words didn't seem to help, as it made a Nanu look distraught instead of angry.

Oops.

Did...did Nanu blame himself for encouraging him to go talk to his former teammates?

"You didn't know one of those things was lurkin' around." Guzma said, reaching out of catch one of Nanu's hands. "Ya can scold me for stayin' out to fight it instead of gettin' my ass out of harm's way, yeah?"

Nanu didn't look any happier, not that he ever did, but the guilt seemed to fade away as he gripped Guzma's hand in return.

"Cat got yer tongue, old man?" Guzma teased.

"Get inside." Nanu said with a shake of his head. "If they aren't there already, get anyone else that's inside to one of the back rooms, away from the front of them mansion."

"I..." Guzma bristled over the way Nanu was trying to get him out of the way, but felt his Golisopod's Pokéball, as well as Scizor's, shake. "Shit. I should check on Golisopod. And Scizor. Damn fucker up there in the sky severed the small limbs, and fucked Scizor's wings up." Guzma peered beneath his jacket at both Pokéballs, as if expecting to see blood to seeping out of them.

"You need to have those seen to as well." Nanu pointed out some of the deeper gouges on Guzma's forearms. "Go. Help your Pokémon and yourself."

"Where are Sun and Moon? They are inside, aren't they?" Kukui asked as he walked over, his Pokémon close behind.

"Yeah, they're inside." Guzma grunted, hand tightening around Nanu's.

"If you'd make sure that he goes inside and stays inside, it's be useful." Nanu said to Kukui, indicating Guzma.

"Damn cop." The punk used the hand around Nanu's own to tug the older man closer. "I don't need a damn babysitter." Guzma cussed as Nanu jabbed his leg with a foot, causing him to let go. Guzma cussed as Kukui wrangled him around the neck with an arm and steered him toward the mansion, just in time for Plumeria to open the door. "Don't say a thing." Guzma griped to the former Team Skull admin, as he struggled to get out of the hold Kukui held him in as the professor led him toward the storage room.

Guzma more or less gave up on escape even as he cast a glance back at the now closed doors of the mansion.

"Nanu is the kahuna of this island. He'll be fine." Kukui said as he released Guzma from his grasp. "The other man that was with him seemed familiar with that creature outside, with that Lunala of his. Never thought I'd see two legendary Pokémon in one place!"

"You use your damn Masked Royale moves too much outside of the ring." Guzma said as he rubbed the back of his neck with a scowl.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kukui said, feigning ignorance over Guzma's words as he and the punk followed Plumeria first through one room, and than another, to get to the storage room. Once the door was closed, Kukui turned to face the Guzma. "Now, what did you say happened to your Pokémon?"

"It...that Ultra Beast out there..." Guzma retrieved the Pokéballs, a little reluctant to let his wounded Pokémon out. "It severed Golisopod's smaller limbs and slashed up Scizor's wings."

Professor Kukui as well as several of the grunts looked horrified over the thought.

"Moon said there were some medical supplies on a shelf." Sun said from where he was seated on the floor. He looked a little pale over the thought of a Pokemon being so badly hurt. "I just got my arms taken care of. There were more bandages and stuff still there."

"If we're going to help them, you need to let your Pokémon out." Kukui said, hesitating before resting a hand on Guzma's shoulder. "The sooner we treat them, the less pain they will be in. It sounded like your Golisopod might even still be losing blood, based off its injuries."

Guzma relented but did shrug Kukui's hand off his shoulder before letting Golisopod out of its Pokeball. Guzma's stomach twisted painfully over the blood that accompanied his Pokémon's appearance as Golisopod let out several pained hisses and clicks. Guzma was able to get his Pokémon to rest on its side, head resting on the punk's lap. Guzma gently pet the top of its head as Kukui and Plumeria clean the stubs that remained of the four smaller limbs. A former Team Skull grunt, Val, if Guzma recalled her name correctly, passed some paste that would numb the pain.

*Kukui directed Salazzle (?) at Plumeria's direction to seal the wounds shut, as the wounds were too jagged to properly stitch.

Golisopod shook as it pressed its head against Guzma's waist with a low whirl and a click as the work was down. It pressed closer to its trainer as some gauze was gently wrapped around the ends of the stubs.

Guzma quietly hugged Golisopod's head close, the punk relieved that the bug Pokémon seemed like it was going to be all right. Guzma sagged against his Pokémon in relief when one of the remaining larger, two claw-tipped limbs looped around Guzma's back in an approximation of a hug as it chittered at him.

"All done. You did a good job." Guzma murmured to his Pokémon. The punk got a series of pleased clicks and chitters in return. "Big lug." Guzma said affectionately. "You just want more Pokébeans after this, huh?"

Golisopod's eyes flickered in excitement.

"Now for Scizor." Plumeria cut into Guzma teasing his Pokémon. "And then you, since you look like shit right now."

"Well gee, maybe that's 'cause me, Golisopod and Scizor were tryin' to keep an Ultra Beast from cutting you lot up?" Guzma snapped back, turning to Plumeria even as he let Scizor out to be checked out.

Scizor came out and received some treatment for its torn-up wings, the Pokemon clearly upset over the fact that it wouldn't be able to move as quickly as before.

Guzma pets Golisopod's head as he held one of Scizor's pincers. Guzma noticed that the end of the pincer opening and closing a little in agitation, and held the limb a little tighter.

*Treatment on Scizor is finished and Plumeria points out it is Guzma's turn.

Golisopod slowly lifted its head off its trainers lap to sit up, gingerly poking its stubs before leaving them be with a wince.

Guzma didn't notice someone whispering something to the Pokémon but Guzma sure as hell heard the laughs.

Golisopod suddenly used its remaining limbs to haul Guzma up from beneath his armpits, and holding him as still as possible while the punk squirmed.

"Hey, no gangin' up on me!" Guzma glanced up at his Pokémon. "Is this 'cause I didn't give you a Pokébean right away?"

Golisopod chittered a little as it held its trainer firmly, Scizor doing nothing to help.

"Traitors." Guzma told his Pokémon fondly, before he swore over his numerous cuts being seen to. Guzma half-heartedly struggled before slumping in Golisopod's grasp, letting out a startled laugh when the bug Pokémon leaned over and nibbled his hair. The sting of his cuts being disinfected, however, was nothing compared to what was going on in Guzma's head. Now that he knew his Pokémon was going to be all right, the punk's thoughts turned to those still outside in the rain with that UB.

And in particular, Nanu.

Guzma wondered if the cop was going to be careful or not. Guzma really didn't care for the disparaging way Nanu spoke of himself at times. The way he'd mockingly call himself a wretch, and believe that no one would care if he happened to vanish one day. Guzma hated the attitude, because despite their interactions as of late, it was as though Nanu truly didn't care whether or not he survived this whole ordeal with the Ultra Beasts.

Did it not matter to Nanu that at least Acerola would miss him? Was the cop really so dumb that he didn't think Guzma cared enough by now that the punk would miss him? When this particular incident was resolved, Guzma was going to confront Nanu about his dour, gloom and doom ass.

Guzma wanted to make damn sure that Nanu wasn't trying to walk into a situation where he would intentionally allow himself to die for some horrid reason.


	20. Draft chapter about 90 Done

This is a draft chapter in progress. It is subject to change as it is edited.

Warning: There is a Pokemon death in this chapter that is devastating for the trainer (FYI the Pokemon doesn't die right away either), and the death will continue to affect this person for the rest of the fic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nanu had felt his breath catch in his throat over the sight of Guzma out in the open with an Ultra Beast so near. It had been lucky that nothing bad had happened to anyone around the Kartana but it had sounded like some of Guzma's Pokémon had been badly injured.

And for once, the older cop was glad that Kukui had come along, because that meant there was someone who could and would ensure that Guzma stayed out of danger.

The sight of Guzma cursing up a storm as the Pokémon professor wrangled the punk into the mansion had been rather amusing for Nanu to watch.

But not for long, as his Pokémon called out to him and one another. The dangerous situation drew Nanu's full attention to the Ultra Beast swerving around erratically through the air.

This Kartana was far more dangerous than the first.

Dulse and his Lunala ended up further toward the gates to Po Town after a slicing attack through the ground forced them to retreat. Which left Nanu and his Pokémon to fend the UB off until Dulse and his Lunala got closer to the mansion.

Nanu could tell that his Pokémon were having a lot of trouble with this second Kartana. Which meant that Guzma had done well to avoid being harmed by the speedy beast and its sharp limbs. It is much more violent and erratic than the first one they had come across in Mawlie Garden.

Short Pokemon battles will be here:

*Krookodile digging underground to avoid an attack, putting it further away from its trainer.

*Perisan is sticking close to Nanu, loathe to leave its trainer undefended.

*Sableye and Honchkrow working together to try and knock the Kartana out of the sky, but Honchkrow gets swiped by the UB, injuring its back, but it is a superficial wound that the bird Pokémon was able to swerve midair out of the way. But it knocks Sableye off to the ground below as Honchkrow is trying to right itself as Kartana turned again toward it.

Nanu hasily recalled his Honchkrow back to its Pokéball before it got seriously wounded, while he turned his head to seek out Sableye. Nanu caught sight of the glittering gems on Sableye, and where it flashed down into one of the holes that Krookodile had dug up to avoid another attack from the furious Kartana.

Sableye peered out and sent another attack, before it hissed with bared fangs and vanished underground again. It faring poorly against the Kartana, unable to get in a solid hit against the UB that was zipping around overhead.

"Behind you!" Dulse called out in warning, his voice nearly drowned out by the pouring rain.

Nanu barely heard the muffled shout, and was slow to react to Kartana suddenly veering in midair. Nanu barely began to move when the Ultra Beast flew dangerously close and slashed through the mansion's balcony, behind the cop. Nanu narrowly avoided the falling debris, his balance thrown off.

Persian called out its own warning with a loud screech, indicating that Kartana wasn't finished its current erratic attacks.

Nanu attempted to regain his footing on the wet ground as the Kartana swung around, but was only able to orient himself the moment the UB made a direct beeline toward him. Thoughts flashed through the older cop's mind over how fast he could throw himself out of the way. A tingle ran up Nanu's spine, old aches acting up at the worst possible second.

Nanu grimaced. There was no way to get out of the way completely, no matter what he did. All Nanu could hope for was to try and avoid the worst of the Kartana's attack.

But from the angle, it didn't look so good.

Nanu let out a pained grunt as something came at him from his left in a blur of motion and slammed hard into his abdomen. The force knocked the breath out of him and threw the older cop was thrown to the ground from the momentum, but the action was obvious.

He had been forcefully moved out of danger.

Nanu rolled over from where he'd fallen, curling up briefly as he coughed and struggled for breath.

His chest and abdomen both hurt now.

Nanu grit his teeth, knowing that he shouldn't remain prone, and began to push himself up, only to freeze up, chilled to the bone, when a horrendous screech of pain split the otherwise quiet rainy night.

An awful tearing sound that wasn't anything like the sound of a building accompanied that cry.

No.

Nanu sucked in a harsh breath, resuming his attempt to get his sore body up and off of the ground.

No.

Persian.

Nanu painfully propped his battered body up in time to see both Lunala and Sogeleo launch a joint attack into the sky, Dulse throwing the Beast Ball at a stunned Kartana that slowly began to float down.

The ball hit the ground and shook several times, the light on the button blinking until it went out, and the Beast Ball went still.

The Kartana had been caught, but at a terrible price.

"Persian..." Nanu breathed, dread rising within him as he finally got to his feet. Nanu was unsteady on his feet as he staggered the short distance between him and Persian.

Persian, who had basically body slammed Nanu so hard the older cop felt he might even have bruised ribs.

But Nanu didn't care about his own body in that moment.

"Persian?" Nanu's voice was a hoarse whisper as he reached where the feline Pokémon had fallen onto its side.

Persian's breathing was labored as its chest rose and fell rapidly, as if it were in shock.

Nanu caught sight of the blood, and collapsed next to his Pokémon, heedless of that same blood that was pooling from the Pokémon's side that it was lying on. Reaching out a shaking hand, Nanu gently ran fingers over Persian's head, through the rain-soaked fur.

A low, disturbingly wet purr emitted from Persian at the petting, before it quieted, its breaths shortening as it struggled to suck in air.

Nanu's other Pokémon crowded in, Honchkrow leaving its Pokéball despite its wounded left leg, to help its trainer remain upright. The bird Pokémon seemed to sense that Nanu wasn't steady, and he wasn't.

Nanu was already grieving, because he knew that it was too late to save his Pokémon. No amount of care to the wound would put the blood Persian was fast losing back into its body. Nor were there many places in the world that carried blood banks for Pokémon, as they were usually quite healthy, and so bad of an injury wasn't natural in their world. Or at least, it wasn't natural for trainer's Pokémon.

Wild Pokémon were another matter.

But dwelling on something that didn't exist would be a waste of what little time Persian had left. If this was the last chance Nanu had to be with his Pokémon, the older cop was going to pay attention to it.

Nanu carefully maneuvered Persian's head onto his lap and resumed gently running his fingers through fur, glancing briefly at Krookodile and Sableye. The former was inspecting Persian's wounds with a careful claw, the Pokémon's toothy maw set in a grim line. Sableye was on Nanu's left, and the gem-studded Pokémon's surprise was even worse to the cop, as not much fazed Sableye, even in the past.

"The wounds...can they?" Nanu couldn't even form the question to Krookodile, but was grateful that all his Pokémon were familiar with the more dangerous aspects of his past job.

They all knew what he was attempting to ask.

Krookodile looked closely at Persian's injury again, before it gave its head a slow shake. Using a claw, the red and black colored Pokémon indicated its chest, just below the sternum, and drew a claw down the length of its side and across its entire chest on the way back up. Then, with only a little hesitation, as if remembering something from the past, Krookodile slowly made a gesture with its claws to mime organs spilling out.

Nanu felt sick.

Eviscerated.

Kartana had-

"I'm sorry." Nanu murmured, as he hugged Persian's head tightly, cheek against sodden fur. "Thank you, for saving me."

Persian nuzzled Nanu as best it could with a cheek in return, squeezing its eyes shut. The feline Pokémon opened them again, and let out a faint chuff as it gaze slid to the side.

Sableye jumped, which meant that Persian had been addressing it. The little purple gem studded Pokémon pressed close to Nanu's left knee, and let out a whisper of a growl.

The Pokémon exchanged what was presumably a few words.

By the end of it, Sableye seemed to be very surprised, and then grief stricken as it lightly patted Persian's head. Sableye then glanced up at its trainer, as if asking permission for something after speaking to Persian.

"Will it hurt to take out the gem?" Nanu asked Persian. He figured the exchange had to do with the blue gem embedded in the feline's forehead. Sableye always did covet it, much to Persian's exasperation. Especially when Sableye had first met it, and constantly tried to pull the gem out with greedy little paws.

There was no response from Persian now, as the Pokémon's eyes were closed again, as its breaths began to issue out wet and slow.

"If Persian told you it was fine, take it." Nanu said haltingly, as he closed his eyes.

There was a faint rumble from Persian before there was nothing but those terrible, wet gurgling gasps for breath.

When Nanu opened his eyes, there was an indentation, a cut, in Persian's forehead from where the gem had been, but the feline Pokémon seemed too far gone to care about the smaller, lesser pain.

Sableye was still near Nanu's knee, one little clawed paw hooked into his pants, the other paw holding the blue gem.

Funny.

Nanu would have thought Sableye would have devoured the gem by now.

The group of human and Pokémon remained huddled around Persian. All of them were coming to terms with what was happening in different ways. But all of them knew that they were about to lose not just a teammate, but what had become a family member to them, after all the time Nanu and his Pokemon spent together.

It was hard to accept.

This wasn't how it should be.

Pokemon always seemed to be there, with nothing to tear them apart from their trainers but old age, and even then, nothing as violent and distressing as...this.

But Nanu knew, from his previous work with the International Police, that Pokémon weren't immortal, and bad things happened. Nanu had seen dead Pokémon before, but it had been years since those memories, and even longer since the last incident with the Ultra Beasts.

Alola had been peaceful, more peaceful than anywhere else Nanu had ever lived before. But right now, it wasn't safe, and wouldn't be until every last Ultra Beast had been found. They were dangerous, unpredictable beings driven mad from being taken out of their home, unable to get back on their own.

Nanu should have been more careful. Should have been better prepared for something like this to possibly happen, and taken steps to try and avoid it. But no matter what planning he could have done, what could have been, did nothing to change the harsh reality that lie before his very eyes. There had been factors out of his control, and yet nothing would make it any easier for Nanu to accept that he was losing someone that had spent so much time with him. That Persian had begun life as a scrappy little Alolan Meowth that had little trust in him, and changed into the loyal Alolan Persian that had saved Nanu's life more than once in the past.

And now, at a steep cost.

Nanu should get help. Do something to try and keep Persian's skin together. Get help bringing it inside a building out of the rain and try to stitch its terrible wounds closed himself. Nanu felt he should have attempted to prevent Persian's guts from slowly spilling out onto the wet ground beneath it.

But the older cop was frozen, feeling warmth from the blood soaking against his pants in addition to the wet ground. Nanu struggled to comprehend how quickly everything had gone so wrong.

Persian shouldn't be dying.

It should be back in the station with the other Meowth, being pampered, and proudly watching MaryAnn mimic its way of walking. Persian shouldn't be lying out in the rain with its blood sluggishly leaking from its wounds, and slowing with every second that ticked by.

Nanu met his Pokémon's eyes, and saw affection there, from a partner he'd had with him in his life for so long. Grief hit hard over the acceptance that was also there, as if Persian knew there was no chance it would survive such a grievous wound.

Persian let out one final soft purr with a squeeze of its eyes in Nanu's direction, before its head lolled to the side and Persian went completely still.

Nanu bowed his head, his fingers digging into soft fur.

This couldn't be real.

It was all just a bad dream.

A nightmare.

But the moment his Pokémon started to cry, Nanu broke down as well and hugged Persian close, yet received no response from the now lifeless body.

-x-x-x-

Guzma and the others emerged from the mansion into Po Town's rainy scenery. The group found Dulse standing nearby, looking saddened instead of indifferent. He gave a shake of his head and pointed to where Nanu and his Pokémon were gathered around an eerily still Persian.

Sogeleo prevented Sun and Moon from getting too close to the sight. Both 11 year olds were clearly upset over a Pokémon being badly injured, but they had no idea that it was actually a dead Pokémon.

"Stay back." Plumeria shook her head at the former Team Skull grunts to keep them back. "One of you is going to have to go feed and keep those Meowth back at the police station company."

"Guzma." Kukui gave the other man's shoulder a shake to get his attention.

"What?" Guzma growled, moving out of range.

"I think you're going to want to stay here." Kukui said seriously. The professor's Braviary was out of its Pokéball. "I can take Golisopod and Scizor to the Pokémon Center."

Guzma was confused and a little annoyed until he caught sight of where Nanu was on the wet ground, and saw exactly what Kukui was pointing out.

Blood.

There was a lot of blood that had pooled beneath Persian. And when Guzma moved a little closer, he could hear the older cop's Pokémon crying, and the haunch of Nanu's shoulders.

"Shit." Guzma uttered under his breath, before he retrieved Golisopod and Scizor's Pokéballs, handing them reluctantly over to Kukui.

"You can go pick up your Pokémon later. I'll take them to the Pokémon Center outside of Ula' Ula' meadow." Kukui said as he took the Pokéballs. "If you can, don't let Nanu leave. I don't think he will be thinking too clearly. Losing a Pokémon...and one that's been with you for a long time...no one is ready for it."

"Those punks that have been helping make Po Town more livable cleaned your old bedroom up." Plumeria said, glancing over at Nanu. "If you're looking for somewhere to stay for the night with company, the mansion is probably the best place."

"Can you get one of the punks who won't nick the alcohol to hide all the bottles in the trunk I left the Buginimum Z in? The z-crystals can be put in the closet of that room." Guzma hesitated, and then added. "If you could have the trunk locked after that, and keep the trunk and the key in the room you used..."

"I can supervise and take care of it." Plumeria was aware of Guzma's ongoing struggle to stay away from alcohol, but did give a quick glance Nanu's way. "While that's happening, you should probably go to Nanu. Let him see that you are all right and let him know the rest of us are fine too." Plumeria turned and gathered a small group, who disappeared into the mansion.

Guzma slowly willed himself into movement toward Nanu, noting that the man hadn't moved from where he had been since the taller punk had come outside. Guzma had been thinking to have his Masquerain go get MaryAnn. But at the extent of the blood and the dead Persian, Guzma felt that it was something the little feline shouldn't see, despite how close the shiny Meowth had grown to Nanu's Persian. Guzma paused just a short distance away, but he could already tell that the Pokémon noticed him.

Sableye was gently trying to pry Nanu's hands out of Persian's fur, even though it seemed saddened to do so, its glittering eyes dull.

Nanu said nothing, but even though his fingers gripped tighter, his shoulders dropped, and after another gentle pat from Sableye, slowly let go, even if the act seemed to break the older cop. Nanu stared down at Perisan.

Guzma took it upon himself to help the Pokémon get Nanu to his feet, while the cop merely leaned into Guzma's side without question and stared wordlessly down at Persian.

Honchkrow gently used its beak to go beneath Nanu's jacket. Honchkrow let out a soft caw, its left leg tucked close to its body.

Nanu took a breath and let it out, before slowly retrieving the Ultra Ball. Nanu stared at it for a moment, then again down at the Persian. The older cop's hand shook as he held the ball out, and recalled Persian to its Pokeball for the last time.

The blood remained, and Nanu slowly stood up, as he held the Pokeball tight. Then, the cop began to sway, as if he were about to fall right back over.

"Hey." Guzma reached out and held Nanu firmly, pressing close to the cop side. "At least wait until you're near a bed or a couch before fainting on me."

"I won't." Nanu said with a shake of his head. The older cop allowed Sableye to take the Pokeball from him, lest he accidentally let the dead Pokémon out. Nanu's frame trembled when he parted with the ball, as if it was truly sinking in that his Persian was gone from his life.

"C'mon, yer not gonna go back to your place tonight. One of the punks hanging around here can go feed your Meowth." Guzma said, turning Nanu toward the mansion.

Honchkrow flanked its trainer on his right side as if concerned over Nanu collapsing.

Guzma felt like it wasn't like the older cop to not immediately protest the idea of not going to his own home. The punk took that silence as an opportunity to steer Nanu into the mansion through the open doors.

"I never thought I would see the day that that chandelier was up off the stairs." Nanu said, seeming to gain some life to him at the sight of the cleared stairs.

"Makes it easier to get to my room." Guzma said in an attempt to crack a joke.

"I thought you said you had nowhere to go." Nanu cocked his head to look up at Guzma, dark brow raised.

"Earlier...Plumeria told me that the other punks wanted the room to stay mine, if I ever wanted to spend time here." Guzma looked away as he led Nanu up the stairs, the Pokémon following them.

"You got rid of all the bottles of alcohol you said you took from the others?" Nanu asked as he looked around. "After you disbanded Team Skull?"

"No. It was still here. Figured no one would try to get to it, 'cause they respected me and all." Guzma admitted. "I told Plumeria lock it up for me. I...I didn't want to be tempted by any of it tonight. I wanna sleep off all the scrapes." Guzma snuck a look Nanu's way before looking away again. "Figured that even if you couldn't sleep, you would at least be around other people, even if you find that tiresome." Guzma kicked at the floor, hating trying to find the right words. "You could actually talk to the people, unlike the mostly one-sided conversations you might have with the Meowth and...oh, right." Guzma walked back over to the door and stuck his head out.

"Oy, Rich, go watch the damn Meowth at the station!" Guzma let Masquerain out after the eager punk. "Send my Pokémon back with that small Meowth! You'll see which one!"

Nanu attempted to get out, clearly despising the idea of human interaction, but between Guzma refusing to let him go, and Nanu's Pokémon settling in front of the door, he seemed to give in. Despite the fact that Nanu could have just recalled them to their Pokeballs.

"...if you're going to have me stay...then I ought to shower and change my clothes, I suppose." Nanu's voice wavered over the sight of blood on his pants that had soaked through.

"No going out the windows, old man." Guzma said as he led Nanu out of the room and down to a bathroom.

"I am not going to be doing anything of the sort." Nanu managed to say, sighing over how closely Guzma was sticking to him.

Guzma lingered outside the bathroom door for Nanu to come back out, and straightened up when the older man poked his head out. Guzma couldn't help but teasingly leer at the sight of the older man wearing nothing but his Darkinium Z around his neck.

A ghost of smile flickered across Nanu's lips before the weariness came back.

Guzma awkwardly held up some clothes he had snagged from a closet while waiting.

Nanu sighed at the sight of the brighter colors but took the clothing nonetheless before he retreated into the bathroom. He came out looking a little more alive, if only because he was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt with a wimpod on it that hugged his thin frame.

"Perfect." Guzma grinned. "You look good in that. No disappearin' in the dark for you wearin' bright colors like that."

Nanu glowered a little over the jab before he clearly remembered his loss, and shut down. He didn't say anything but allowed Guzma to lead him back up to the bedroom.

No one else was around, which made Guzma pretty certain that for now, Plumeria was keeping everyone away.

Nanu dubiously eyed the bed as the punk shut the door.

"Bed ain't dirty or dusty." Guzma commented as he crossed the room, tossing off his clothing haphazardly. Guzma caught sight of Nanu watching him. The tall punk took his boxer briefs off just for the hell of it, and heard a sharp intake of breath. Guzma grinned to himself as he slowly walked over to a dresser drawer and put on his boxer briefs covered in bug Pokemon, before digging around to find a pair of sweatpants and a white tank top. Guzma flopped onto his bed with a more obvious grin over the way Nanu was inspecting him.

"See something you like, old man?"

Nanu said nothing but he did issue out a not very believable disinterested grunt before the cop lowered himself onto the edge of the bed.

"I was being serious." Guzma said at the obvious reluctance. "The sheets and everything really is clean."

Nanu lie on the bed at that and stared up at the ceiling with a slow sigh.

Guzma slid across the bed and pressed his bigger body close to Nanu's side. Guzma tucked his face between neck and shoulder and wrapped an arm over Nanu's waist.

The older cop continued to be silent, even if he did seem to relax the tiniest amount.

"Nanu?" Guzma said aloud some minutes later. When nothing was said in return, Guzma tried to figure out what to say. There didn't seem to be any good way to go about this, yet despite Guzma feeling that he was shit at expressing empathy, the punk could at least understand losing a Pokémon. "Sorry about Persian."

Nanu reached an arm up and over the punk's waist to hold Guzma to him in return.

"Everyone in the mansion was far enough back that no one got hurt." Guzma added, pressing himself closer to the older man.

"That's…that's good." Nanu murmured.

"I know I shouldn't have stayed out, but I didn't want it attackin' the mansion with everyone else in it." Guzma added.

Nanu actually hooked a leg over Guzma's to pull the punk flush against him, though there was nothing sexual in the gesture. Only what appeared to be relief as Nanu sagged against Guzma.

"I'm…is it all right to say that I think…it was a good thing for Persian to decide to drag me to your place that night?" Guzma questioned hesitantly.

Nanu didn't say anything, but the way the cop remained against Guzma and Nanu's arm tightened over his waist said a lot.

"Me too." Guzma said, when the other man said nothing. "I'm glad it did."

Silence reigned for a time, before Guzma realized that Nanu had fallen asleep against him.

The punk bristled when a knock came on his door an hour later.

A sheepish Rich let Masquerian and a shiny Meowth into the room, before the former Team Skull punk ducked away at Guzma's self-conscious scowl over the way he was so closely entwined with Nanu.

MaryAnn and the rest of the Pokémon made themselves comfortable in the bedroom when the silence fell.

MaryAnn curled into a tight ball next to both Guzma and Nanu's heads, the little feline's body vibrating with a happy purr.

Guzma closed his eyes and held Nanu snug to his body.

It was going to break MaryAnn's heart to be told that it was never going to see Persian again.

Neither Guzma nor any of the other Pokémon had it in them to break the sad news to the small Meowth.

-x-x-x-

When Guzma woke up in the morning, he was alone in bed. Hell, he was all alone in the bedroom, and had no idea why until he rolled over and found a note.

*Note from Nanu of his intention to go to Melemele island, and if Guzma intended to tag along with him, to get his ass moving as soon as he saw the note. Otherwise, he could meet up with Nanu later.

Guzma got dressed hastily and left the room, wandering down the stairs and heading in the direction of the kitchen in the mansion. The punk opened up the door and grinned at the sight of Nanu surrounded by former Team Skull punks joking around as they ate pancakes at a broken table.

Nanu looked like he was suffering but was enduring it for Guzma's sake.

It made the punk want to drag the other man onto his lap.

*More of an exchange here and then have Guzma realizes that Nanu had slipped off during the breakfast clean-up.

Guzma exited the mansion, where he found Sun and Moon looking like they were about to head out. Guzma ignored the 11 year olds as he looked around, when one of them spoke to him.

"If you're looking for Kahuna Nanu, he's already gone." Sun said to Guzma.

"His Honchkrow flew off with him and that shiny Meowth not too long ago." Moon added. "Said he was going to MeleMele Island."

It is at these times that Gumza felt he should have had a flying-type Pokémon on hand, so that he could give chase.

Ans not have to continually call the ride Charizard.

"Solgaleo wants to help you." Sun turned to the legendary Pokémon. "Right?"

Solgaleo let out a chuff of agreement and fixed its glowing eyes on the punk.

"I guess that's..." Guzma was incredibly reluctant to be carted around by a legendary Pokémon but as it had saved his ass yesterday, he decided to accept the help. "Well, why the hell not. If it gets me to where I wanna go faster, then I might as well." Guzma got onto Sogeleo's back as soon as it crouched down to allow him to get up. The punk held onto the mane in front of him as Sogeleo suddenly leapt into the air.

"Don't worry about Solgaleo finding us! It knows where we're meeting up with Lillie, so it'll find us once it's done helping you!" Moon called out.

Guzma barely heard the girl, as he was more concerned with not falling off the Pokémon by rapidly through the air. Funny that Solgaleo could soar through the air without wings. Guzma held a little tighter to the more yellowish mane, wondering where Nanu was headed to on Melemele Island.

Persian had died…so did that mean the cop was going to the Haoli Cemetery?

A prickle of unease went through Guzma that had nothing to do with the thought of the cemetery.

Sogeleo reached the other island by air in no time, and as soon as its paws hit solid ground on Melemele Island and continued to run, the punk knew for certain where they were headed.

Guzma held Sogeleo's soft fur tight in his hands as the Pokémon slowed to a walk in route 2, not too far away from his childhood home. A place Guzma didn't often bother going back to if he could avoid it. Guzma slid off of Sogeleo's back, going closer to the Pokémon's head to give it a few pats.

Sogeleo let out a deep rumble that sounded like a purr.

"Cats." Guzma said with a brief smile. "Purring when ya get somethin' you like." Guzma dropped his hand to his side, and shifted from foot to foot, not sure exactly what to do in that moment. The punk had a feeling that he shouldn't enter the cemetery and intrude, no matter how much Sogeleo was trying to encourage him to do so. But something else caught Guzma's attention, and diverted it in a very bad way.

Unpleasant memories were being made that week.


End file.
